Lagrimas de pureza
by Terie
Summary: Los registros oficiales cuentan que hace tres años, se sucito una guerra entre dos grupos rebeldes, Baikal y Forster, no se supo ni se sabe del porque del conflicto o el motivo que ocasiono la guerra, hasta que un dia misteriosamente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, hasta que una chica, Mimi Tachikawa inconcientemente se ve envuelta en este conflicto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, lectores que por alguna posiblemente extraña razon pasaron a leer mi fic, antes que comiencen a leer el capitulo, quisiera decirles que este es mi primer fic, ademas de ser el primer que publico, asi que si por alguna razon notan algo posiblemente extraño es por eso, ademas de que no se muy bien como funciona fanfiction (porque esta en ingles),si mi ingles no es muy bueno, pero que se le va a hacer, estudiar, como siempre,sin mas que decir para no extender esta nota les dejo leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Pov Mimi

Era fin de semana, estaba en casa arreglándome para ir de compras con Sora, como lo hago todos los fines de semana, después de dos horas de decidir que ponerme opte por una blusa un poco suelta de color rosa pastel, una falda color azul pastel y unas zapatillas blancas, deje mi cabello suelto como suelo tenerlo y use una diadema de base negra con una estrella que me habían traído mis padres en su último viaje de trabajo.

Ellos suelen tener viajes de trabajo muy seguido, ya que mi Papá es un importante empresario que suele salir del país muy seguido por que está supervisando la construcción de una de las nuevas sucursales de la empresa en Europa, mi Mamá es la agente de relaciones públicas por lo que tiene que estar ocupada con todos los eventos futuros de la empresa y de la nueva sucursal; así que como es de esperarse, están ocupados prácticamente todo el tiempo, pero como acaban de regresar de un viaje de trabajo, la empresa les suele dar unos días de descanso, aunque claro, tienen que estar al pendiente del trabajo, pero lo mejor de todo, es que están en casa y no tengo que preocuparme de que estén bien, además de que me dijeron que íbamos a ir a pasear juntos, los tres, como familia, al festival que será este miércoles, no puedo esperar.

Iba bajando las escaleras, cuando encontré a mis Papas en la cocina obviamente ocupando toda la mesa con papeles y tramites de la empresa.

\- Mamá, Papá, ya me voy.- Dije.

\- Mimi, ¿Ya te vas?- Me pregunto Mamá.

\- Si, ya me voy.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- Me pregunto Papá.

\- Voy al centro comercial con Sora, ya sabes que es fin de semana para ir de compras.- Dije.

\- ¿Dónde se encontraran? - Pregunto de nuevo.

\- Donde siempre, en la plaza.- Dije.

\- Está bien, ve con cuidado. - Me dijo.

\- Sí.

\- Ten mucho cuidado y no gastes demasiado, Mimi.- Me dijo Mamá.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, bueno, me voy.- Dije para después dirigirme a la puerta principal, cruzar el patio y llegar a la calle.

No sé por qué pero siento que hoy va a ser un día muy importante, bueno, ya lo es, puedo tener a mis padres en casa, con trabajo pero en casa, estaba caminado por la calle, dirigiéndome hacia la plaza y mientras lo hacía, veía el entorno a mi alrededor como suelo hacerlo, hacia una brisa de viento que me sacudía el cabello, no tanto para levantar mi falda, era una brisa cálida y gentil, como si tratara de decirme que hoy iba a ser un día bello y lo era, un cielo despejado, permitiendo ver el hermoso y bello cielo azul, acompañado de una brisa veraniega que hacía que no se notara tanto el calor que se sentía últimamente, con el sonido de los pájaros cantando y revoloteando, no podía pedir algo mejor, mientras disfrutaba de la caminata, sin darme cuenta, había llegado a la plaza.

\- Mimi. - Escuche que alguien había pronunciado mi nombre y al voltear para ver quien lo había dicho, me encontré a Sora quien me había hablado.

\- Sora, perdón si te hice esperar.

\- No te preocupes, ya sabía que tardarías en escoger tu ropa. - Dijo.

\- Sí, siempre se me dificulta escoger la ropa perfecta para cada ocasión. - Dije.

\- Me lo imagino, bueno ya vamos. - Me dijo.

\- Sí.- Dije.

Ella es sora, es mi mejor amiga desde la primaria, prácticamente es mi compañera de compras, siempre me acompaña si no está ocupada con su entrenamiento de Tenis, a ella siempre le ha gustado jugar o practicar deportes, siempre está hablando de deporte, sino fuera por mí, estaría entrenando todo el tiempo, así que me encargo de entretenerla con algo que no sea deporte, estábamos hablando sobre cosas triviales, cuando finalmente llegamos al centro comercial.

\- Llegamos.- Dije.

\- Si, llegamos y ¿A dónde entramos primero?- Me pregunto.

\- Tú ya lo sabes a la zapatería, vamos. - Le dije mientras sujetaba su mano para entrar a la primera zapatería.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mimi

\- Esto es malo, nos necesitan.- Dice el padre de Mimi, colgando el teléfono.

\- ¿Cómo que nos necesitan?- Pregunto la mamá de Mimi

\- No se los detalles exactamente, pero por lo que me dijeron, al parecer es urgente. - Dice preocupado.

\- Pero acabamos de volver hace dos días, no podemos irnos tan rápido, ¿Qué sucederá con Mimi? ¿Y el festival?- Dice la mamá de Mimi, más preocupada.

\- No tenemos opción y lo sabes, además también sabes que Mimi va a estar bien, mientras se quede en casa, a parte habrá más festivales en los que podremos asistir los tres.

\- Eso ya lo sé, solo que…no me gusta dejarla sola durante mucho tiempo y mucho menos no poder cumplir con algo que ya le habíamos dicho.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta dejarla, pero, tenemos que hacerlo, si queremos que no esté involucrada en este conflicto que se creó hace tres años.

\- ¿Cómo es que terminamos envueltos en este conflicto? - Pregunta la Mamá de Mimi con los ojos llorosos.

\- Sucedió hace mucho tiempo que ya ni siquiera recuerdo como inicio, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que tenemos que protegerla de esa guerra y para protegerla tenemos que pelear, sin importar los sacrificios que tengamos que hacer. - Dijo con decisión y preocupación.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-Termino de decir la Mamá de Mimi.

\- Mañana por la mañana. - Termino de decir el Papá de Mimi.

Estaba empezando a anochecer, lo cual era hora de regresar a casa después de un largo día de compras.

\- Vaya fue otro buen día de compras, a esto es lo que llamo ir de compras.

\- No puedo creer que tus padres te dejen comprar tales cantidades de zapatos y ni se diga de ropa, tu armario ha de estar repleto. - Me dijo Sora.

\- De hecho no.- Le dije.

\- ¿Cómo qué no?, tienes tanta ropa que se puede formar con ella una montaña de dos metros de altura. - Me dijo.

\- Vamos Sora, no seas tan exagerada, tu sabes que no es cierto, además se te olvida que tengo una habitación contigua con toda la ropa que tengo y voy comprando. - Le dije.

\- A si es cierto, se me olvidaba, también se me olvidaba que tienes dos habitaciones contiguas con todos tus zapatos, que por cierto, están repletos.- Me dijo.

\- Si lo sé, pero mis padres me dijeron que me van a proporcionar otra habitación para mi ropa y mis zapatos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Te van a dar otras dos habitaciones?- Me pregunto sorprendida.

\- Sí.

\- Realmente me sorprendes, cada vez me sorprendes aún más, tú tienes la vida que se conoce como princesa.- Me dijo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

\- No realmente

-En fin, como sea aquí nos separamos, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. -Me dijo.

\- Sí, nos vemos. - Nos despedimos.

Después de eso, me dirigí a mi casa, cuando entre en ella vi a mis padres.

\- Ya llegue.- Dije.

\- Bienvenida, Mimi- Me dijo Mamá.

\- Mimi, tenemos que hablar - Me dijo Papá.

\- ¿Qué sucede Papá?- Era raro en el hablar con su tono de voz serio.

\- Mimi, lo siento pero, tenemos otro viaje de negocios.- Dijo Mamá.

\- ¿Otro?- Pregunto.

\- Sí.- Dijo.

\- Pero, eso no puede ser posible, acaso no acaban de volver de uno.- Dije algo alterada.

\- Si, acabamos de volver, pero nos llamaron diciendo que nos necesitan.- Dijo Mamá.

\- No puede ser posible, entonces, ¿Qué sucederá con el festival?

\- Tendrá que ser para la próxima.- Dijo Papá.

\- Siempre es lo mismo, sé que no debería decir esto, pero, ya no lo aguanto, siempre que vienen a casa cuando un festival está próximo, siempre dicen que iremos los tres como familia, pero siempre surge su trabajo, que al parecer es mucho más importante que yo, que tienen que cancelar la ida al festival, por causa de su trabajo…he estado esperando ese momento desde los nueve años y finalmente…..creí que podríamos ir…pero al perecer tendré que ir sola…de nuevo. - Dije triste, lastimada, fastidiada.

\- No ira sola, Sora te acompañara.- Dijo Mamá.

\- ¿Y?, ¿Eso hace alguna diferencia?, ustedes siempre me cancelan, a ustedes nunca les he importado.- Dije.

\- ¡Mimi!, ¡No digas eso!-Me grito Papá.

\- ¡Tú siempre nos has importado, eres lo más valioso que tenemos en este mundo, eres lo más importante para nosotros, por eso…por eso, nosotros queremos protegerte! - Dijo Mamá desesperada y triste a la vez.

\- ¡¿Protegerme?!, ¡¿Protegerme de que?! - Grite

No respondieron, ¿en serio?, ahora no solo no cumplen con su promesa del festival, sino que ahora también me mienten.

\- No puedo creerlo, ahora incluso me mienten, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo me habrán estado engañado? ¿Acaso me creen tan ingenua como para mentirme?

\- ¡No Miimi, déjanos explicarte! - Dijo Papá.

\- ¡¿Explicarme que!?

Sin respuesta, de nuevo, ya estoy harta de esto, así que mejor me voy.

\- Como sea, ya da igual, váyanse ya a su viaje, espero que les vaya bien, nos vemos.

Entonces subí a mi habitación, me encerré y no volví a salir.

A la mañana siguiente, era el día de su viaje, como estaba enojada con ellos, no me despedí, así que alguien toco mi puerta.

\- ¿Mimi?, soy Mamá, ya nos vamos a ir, ven a despedirnos.

No respondí.

\- Entiendo que sigues enojada, pero por favor, necesito saber que estarás bien cuando nos vayamos, así que abre la puerta Mimi.

\- ….

\- Bueno, ya nos vamos Mimi, recuerda que te queremos y que no tratamos de engañarte, solo de protegerte.

En eso se fue, protegerme, dice ella, pero, ¿De qué?, es lo que no me quieren decir, luego vino Papá.

\- Mimi, soy Papá, sé que no quieres despedirte de nosotros, pero, por favor, despídete tan siquiera de tu madre, ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti desde la discusión de anoche, no te preocupes por despedirte de mí, solo de ella, no dejes que se vaya con esa preocupación de no haber resuelto esto.

\- …..

\- Entiendo, pero, es como ella dice no intentábamos engañarte, lo estuvimos discutiendo anoche entre tu Mamá y yo, acordamos que después de que regresemos te contaremos todo, lo que tanto te habíamos ocultado, ya es hora de decirte la verdad, pero, tendrás que esperar a nuestro regreso, nos vemos, Mimi, cuídate.

Después de eso se fueron al aeropuerto, como era Lunes, había escuela, me arregle lo mejor que pude y me fui a la escuela.

Me encontraba en clase de historia cuando me empezaba a quedar dormida con la explicación del profesor acerca del encuentro entre Baikal y Forster que se situó hace 3 años, realmente no sabía el por qué explicaba todo esto de nuevo, Baikal era un grupo rebelde que se oponía al grupo de los Forster que también era un grupo rebelde, la razón del porque se enfrentaban nadie lo supo e inclusive 3 años después todavía se sigue sin saber, pero lo que sí se sabe fueron los daños que se ocasionaron gracias a sus enfrentamientos, realmente es aburrido escuchar esto de nuevo.

\- Y sin razón aparente, los ataques realizados por ambos grupos cesaron completamente, dejando la incógnita de ¿Qué sucedió?, y si realmente había acabado, como la razón del porque se enfrentaban nadie lo supo, tampoco se sabe del porque se detuvo, lo que dieron a entender que se había acabado finalmente, trayendo la alegría de la gente que había sido afectada por los ataques y poder finalmente reconstruir la ciudad, esto va a venir en el próximo examen, para que lo repasen y lo estudien. - Dijo el profesor, no podía creer que vendría en el examen, la historia en si es larga como para contarla, y menos en un examen, en eso tocaron la puerta del salón.

\- Disculpe, profesor.- Había entrado al salón de clases el subdirector.

\- Subdirector, ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo el profesor algo intrigado y sorprendido, no era común que el subdirector entrara a los salones.

\- Se encuentra, Tachikawa Mimi, presente.- Pregunto el subdirector.

\- Si, ¿Por qué, necesita hablar con ella?

\- Sí.- Respondió.

\- Mimi, el subdirector necesita hablar contigo.- Me dijo el profesor.

En eso me levante de mi asiento y me dirigía hacia el subdirector, preguntándome, ¿Qué había hecho para que el subdirector quisiera hablar conmigo en persona?, entonces salimos del salón y empezó a hablar.

\- Mimi, ¿Hace cuánto no vez a tus padres?- Me pregunto.

\- Desde anoche, dijeron que tenían que ir a un viaje de negocios a la ciudad próxima esta mañana, ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo con mis padres?

\- Mimi, siento decirte esto pero, cuando tus padres iban hacia el aeropuerto, tuvieron un accidente. - Me dijo, con tristeza y pesar.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Están bien, verdad? ¿Ellos están a salvo verdad?- Le pregunte desesperada, si algo malo les sucediera, no sé qué es lo que haría.

\- Lo siento, Mimi, no hubo sobrevivientes.

\- ¿Qué?, no….no….no es cierto…ellos están bien.

\- Lo siento, Mimi, realmente siento tu perdida.

-No…ellos están bien…ellos están a salvo…dijeron que tenían algo importante que decirme…no pueden hacerme esto.

\- Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre, Mimi…no… puedes tomarte los días que creas necesarios, Mimi.

\- Gracias.

Entonces baje las escaleras, no…no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, ellos están, dijeron que volverían, iba corriendo, quería salir de ahí, no quería estar ahí, quería estar con ellos, esto no debía de pasar, se suponía que regresarían e iríamos al próximo festival, mientras iba bajando, empecé a recordar nuestra discusión.

\- A ustedes nunca les he importado.

\- ¡Mimi!, ¡No digas eso!- Me grito Papá.

\- ¡Tú siempre nos has importado, eres lo más valioso que tenemos en este mundo, eres lo más importante para nosotros, por eso…por eso, nosotros queremos protegerte!- Dijo Mamá desesperada y triste a la vez.

\- ¡¿Protegerme?!, ¡¿Protegerme de que?!

\- ….

\- No puedo creerlo, ahora incluso me mienten, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo me habrán estado engañado? ¿Acaso me creen tan ingenua como para mentirme?

\- ¡No Mimi, déjanos explicarte!- Dijo Papá.

\- ¡¿Explicarme que!?

\- …

\- Como sea, ya da igual, váyanse ya a su viaje, espero que les vaya bien, nos vemos.

En sus expresiones se notaban lo dolidos que estaban, nunca debí haber dicho eso, ya ni siquiera sé porque dije eso, debí haber sonreído como siempre y decir que estaba bien, que iríamos al próximo festival, pero no lo hice.

\- ¿Mimi?, soy Mamá, ya nos vamos a ir, ven a despedirnos.

\- …..

\- Entiendo que sigues enojada, pero por favor, necesito saber que estarás bien cuando nos vayamos, así que abre la puerta Mimi.

\- ….

\- Bueno, ya nos vamos Mimi, recuerda que te queremos y que no tratamos de engañarte, solo de protegerte.

Mamá, perdóname, debí haber abierto la puerta y disculparme, abrázate, no debí de haberme enojado contigo, no contigo, tu siempre has sido tan buena conmigo, no debí de haberte gritado, tú eras mi mejor amiga, antes que Sora, no debí permitir que te fueras con esa preocupación por una pelea sin sentido.

\- Mimi, soy Papá, sé que no quieres despedirte de nosotros, pero, por favor, despídete tan siquiera de tu madre, ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti desde la discusión de anoche, no te preocupes por despedirte de mí, solo de ella, no dejes que se vaya con esa preocupación de no haber resuelto esto.

\- …..

\- Entiendo, pero, es como ella dice no intentábamos engañarte, lo estuvimos discutiendo anoche entre tu Mamá y yo, acordamos que después de que regresemos te contaremos todo, lo que tanto te habíamos ocultado, ya es hora de decirte la verdad, pero, tendrás que esperar a nuestro regreso, nos vemos, Mimi, cuídate.

Papá, lo siento, fue mi culpa, ahora me doy cuenta, tenías razón debí despedirme de ella, de ti, de ustedes, tu siempre, me habías estado consintiendo, siempre decías que era tu hija favorita, aunque era la única, tu siempre me dabas ánimos para seguir adelante, para cumplir mis sueños, para levantarme después de una derrota.

Lo siento, realmente lo siento, todo fue mi culpa, nunca debí de haberles dicho todas esas cosas horribles, debí de haberme despedido, debí pensarlo mejor, no haberles gritado, aún recuerdo sus rostros, reflejaban, preocupación, temor, tristeza, ustedes nunca se enojaron conmigo, aun después de eso, sin embargo, yo, en vez, de agradecerles, les grite, si tan solo, sin tan solo pudiera regresar, pero….ya no puedo…lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no se puede remediar.

Estaba por salir del edificio de la escuela, cuando choque con alguien.

\- Lo siento, no me fije, ¿Mimi?, ¿Estas bien, Mimi?

Era muy obvio que no estaba bien, tenía mi rostro rojo, cubierto por las lágrimas y mi cabello, desalineado, mi respiración era agitada, y mi voz se quebraba.

\- ¿Matt?, Matt.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mimi?

\- Mis….mis…mis padres

\- ¿Qué tienen tus padres?

\- Mu…mu…murieron

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me acaba de...decir…el…sub…director...en…un...accidente

-No te preocupes, Mimi, tranquilízate, ven, te voy a dar algo de beber.

Me llevo al jardín principal de la escuela, me compro agua de una de las máquinas expendedoras de la escuela y me la dio, después de un tiempo, me calme.

\- Y eso fue lo que me dijo.

\- Lo siento, no sé qué decir, en este tipo de situaciones.

\- No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo, fue mi culpa

\- ¿Tu culpa?

\- Si, la noche anterior al viaje, aviamos discutido, porque no íbamos a poder ir juntos al festival, sí..sí..yo no les hubiera dicho eso…sino me hubiera enojado con ellos….si me hubiera despedido de ellos, como siempre lo hacía….ellos…ellos posiblemente estarían en su viaje.

\- No es tu culpa, tú no tienes la culpa de que hayan tenido ese accidente.

\- Eso lo se…pero…pero si no hubiéramos discutido…,si nos hubiéramos despedido…no me sentiría culpable.

\- Lo hecho, hecho esta, no puedes remediarlo, por más que quieras.

\- Lo se

\- No te culpes demasiado, solo desahógate y vuelve a sonreír como lo hacías antes.

\- Creo que tienes razón, ellos no hubieran querido verme así.

\- Lo vez

\- Gracias por escucharme, Matt, creo que debería irme a descansar un rato, nos vemos.

\- Adiós.

Después me fui a casa.

Pov Matt

Después de que Mimi se fue, tenía que informar sobre esto, marque a su número y contesto pronto.

Voz: ¿Qué sucede?

Matt: Tengo noticias, no muy favorables.

Voz: ¿Qué ocurre?

Matt: Los lideres Tachikawa

Pov Mimi

Era tarde, estaba anocheciendo, terminé de arreglarme sin ánimos, Sora me estaba esperando abajo, termine de arreglarme el vestido negro que nunca me gusto usar, por que únicamente lo usaba para este tipo de situaciones y no me gustan, este tipo de situaciones, por eso suelo evitarlas, pero, ahora, no puedo evitarlas, baje las escaleras y encontré a Sora.

\- Vamos, Mimi.

\- Sí.

Me dijo con un semblante triste y con su voz tratando de confortarme, veinte minutos después, llegamos, había familiares, amigos, conocidos, todos tristes por la noticia, cuando termino el entierro, les agradecí por haber asistido, poco a poco, se fueron retirando, después de un tiempo también me fui.

Ahora sin ellos, ya no sé qué hacer, estoy sola, tengo a Sora, pero, sé que no puede quedarse conmigo, ella tiene obligaciones que no puede olvidar y si la retengo, después me sentiría más culpable de lo ya me siento, llegamos a casa, me despedí de Sora, subí a mi habitación y me desahogue, desahogue todo el dolor y la tristeza que sentía.

En el cementerio, frente a la tumbas de los Tachikawa, estaba Matt.

\- No se preocupen, ahora nosotros protegeremos a Mimi, descuiden, nos aseguraremos de que aprenda lo necesario para sobrevivir, la convertiremos en la líder que necesitamos y que sea su orgullo, así que, vean como se convierte en la líder que tanto les hubiera gustado ver y no le diremos que esto no fue un accidente gracias por todo, lideres, Tachikawa.

* * *

Hola, soy yo de nuevo, (si no deberia dejar muchas notas de autor), si llegaste hasta aqui, te quiero agradecer que hayas finalizado de leer el primer capitulo de mi fic, si no fuera mucha molestia quisiera que me dejaran su opinion de este capitulo y fic para saber si les gusta para seguir publicando los capitulos o simplemente no y dejarlo en el olvido.

Como regalo por haber llegado a finalizar el capitulo, les dejo posible spoiler: en esta historia como algunos sabran habra Mimato, si consigo buen recivimiento posiblemente haga que haya tambien Takari a futuro.

Asi que sin mas me despido, hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Terie


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, lectores que por alguna posible extraña razón pasaron a leer mi fic, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic, quiero agradecer a lulu29 mimato love, por haberme dejado un review en el primer capitulo, realmente gracias, habia escuchado por parte de los escritores de los fics que leo, que con cada review les daba la motivación e inspiración suficiente para seguir escribiendo, no lo entendia muy bien, pero ahora que recibi mi primer review, lo entiendo ya estoy escribiendo la mitad del capitulo 4, para ya no extender esta nota, les dejo leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Pov Matt

Estaba dirigiéndome a la sede principal porque me habían informado de que quería hablar conmigo, no se me informo el que es lo que quería hablar conmigo, pero no hacía mucha falta en realidad, posiblemente quiera hablar de la mala nueva, simplemente no puedo creerlo, ellos dos, muertos, simplemente es difícil de creer, no lo hubiera creído sino me hubiera encontrado con Mimi en ese estado, ella, ha de estar sufriendo demasiado, es comprensible, ya que era, es su hija, lo peor de todo, es que, según ella, le iban a contar algo de suma importancia, posiblemente le iban a contar en lo que han estado trabajando en secreto, su verdadero trabajo, sin siquiera darme cuenta de cómo, termine llegando a su habitación, así que me dispuse a tocar.

\- - Pasa. - Escuche.

\- - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo? - Pregunte.

\- - Creo que eso ya lo sabes tu

Lo suponía.

\- - ¿Quieres que te de los detalles que ella me relato?

\- - Si, puedes comenzar.

\- - Según lo que ella me dijo, había tenido una discusión aparentemente fuerte con sus padres, ellos le prometieron que irían al festival que esta próximo juntos, los tres, como familia, pero su plan fue interrumpido por una llamada de trabajo, ella no lo soporto y exploto, no sabía por qué lo hizo, pero lo hizo, comenzó a decir que ellos no se preocupaban por ella, que se preocupan más por su trabajo que por ella, entonces ellos como buenos padres les dijeron que no era cierto, que era lo más importante que han tenido, que lo único que querían era protegerla, ella, le pregunto de que querían protegerla, ellos no respondieron, ella insinuó entonces que le habían estado mintiendo, les pregunto que desde cuando le habían estado mintiendo, otra vez, no respondieron, después de eso, dice que se fue furiosa a su habitación.

\- - ¿Eso es todo, o hay más?

\- - No, dice que a la mañana siguiente ellos querían despedirse de ella, fueron a la puerta de su habitación para tratar de despedirse, pero ella no respondió, dice que le dijo su madre que no era su intención el haberla engañado, no quería permanecer con la inquietud sobre la discusión de la noche anterior, como no respondió se fue, entonces vino su padre para decirle que se despidiera de su madre, le dijo que cuando volvieran del viaje, le contaría la verdad, sobre el porqué le habían mentido y sobre de que la querían proteger, como no volvió a responder, se fueron.

\- - He de suponer que esa es toda la información que posees.

\- - Así es.

\- - Y dime, Matt, ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

\- - Pienso que lo que iban a hablar era sobre esto, sobre quienes eran realmente y sobre lo que ella realmente es.

\- - Es extraño

\- - Lo se

\- - Ellos nunca recibieron una llamada, por lo menos no de aquí.

\- - Si, por lo que significa que no fue un accidente como lo indica la policía

\- - Si, tienes razón, solo significa que fue una trampa, pero, ¿Por qué poner una trampa en estas circunstancias?

\- - Posiblemente es una advertencia

\- - ¿Una advertencia?

\- - Si, posiblemente de alguna forma, nos están tratando de decir que irán por ella

\- - Pero entonces, únicamente irán por ella, si es que de alguna forma tenga una conexión, debemos de averiguar si ha tenido un encuentro, algún tropiezo con ellos, de ser así, no nos queda más opción que protegerla.

\- - ¿Y si no tiene ninguna conexión? - Pregunte.

\- - No lo sabremos hasta que lo hayamos investigado, pero si es así como tú lo dices, debemos alegarla, de ellos, del peligro, debemos mantenerla a salvo, se lo debemos a ellos, es lo que ellos habrían querido que hiciéramos.

\- - Si, tienes razón, pero, entonces eso significa que alguien tendrá que estar con ella para protegerla.

\- - Sí, es cierto.

\- - Entonces, me voy a encargar de encontrar al soldado que sea lo suficientemente capaz de protegerla.

\- - Eso no será necesario

\- - ¿Por qué?

\- - Ya lo encontré, a ese soldado que hará de su guardaespaldas.

\- - ¿Yo?, yo no puedo ser su guardaespaldas.

\- - ¿Por qué no?, tu sabes que te demoraras al encontrar a ese soldado, que después tendrás que presentarlo ante mí, que yo no lo aceptaría, ya que únicamente aceptaría a un soldado que le seria fiel, leal, a la causa, que no se distraiga con facilidad, que la vigilaría sin que esta se diera cuenta, que estaría al pendiente de ella, el soldado que los lideres tanto estimaban y querían como si fuera su propio hijo.

\- - Está bien, está bien, ya entendí, lo hare.

\- - Me alegra, tu serás su guardaespaldas, entonces, Matt, te ordeno que protejas de cualquier peligro a Tachikawa Mimi, no debes separarte de ella en ningún momento, a partir de mañana, empezaras a protegerla, tendrás que acercarte a ella, como una vez lo hiciste en el pasado, tienes que ganarte su confianza, para que confié en ti, ella no debe de enterarse de que la estas protegiendo, hasta que yo ordene lo contrario, estarás obedeciendo esta orden.

\- - Sí.- Le dije con decisión.

\- - Entonces, mañana te mudaras a un departamento cerca de la casa de los Tachikawa, para que estés al pendiente de ella en todo momento, eso es todo, puedes retirarte. Dijo con decisión y autoridad.

\- - Si, solo una ultima cosa.

\- - ¿Que sucede?

\- - Esto ya lo tenías planeado, ¿Cierto?

Entonces sonrió de una manera maliciosa, que solo bastaba con eso para contestar mi pregunta, pero aun así lo hizo.

\- - Bueno, creo que ya sabes la respuesta, pero aun así te lo diré, si ya lo tenía planeado, desde hace mucho, de hecho, pero no sabía en qué situación decírtelo, hasta que llego esta situación.

\- - Tu… ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

\- - Lo hago porque tengo la autoridad para hacerlo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que decirle al escuadrón que sectores deben revisar durante los próximos meses que estés ausente, no te olvides de entregar un reporte de la situación, deberás entregarlo cada semana.

\- - Si, está bien, entonces me retiro, aparentemente tengo mucho que empacar.

\- - Si, que te vaya bien Matt.

En serio no puedo creerlo, estábamos discutiendo sobre un tema de gran magnitud, para luego venirme con esto, siento que está jugando conmigo, lo peor de todo, es que tengo que hacerlo, no tengo opción, tiene razón, soy el único capacitado y entrenado para protegerla, no puedo creerlo, tener que protegerla va a ser más complicado de lo que parece, ahora tendré que cambiar mi rutina por esto.

Cuando llegue al departamento, simplemente no podía creerlo, ya lo he dicho antes y lo diré ahora, no sé si lo hace por diversión o para verme sufrir, puede ser la primera o la segunda, pero, lo más probable es que sea ambos, el departamento, estaba justo a una cuadra de la casa de Mimi.

Sé que tengo que protegerla y vigilarla de Forster, actuando como su guardaespaldas ya que por eso fui entrenado, eso lo entiendo perfectamente bien, ya que prácticamente fui obligado a aceptar esta misión, en este tipo de misiones, donde se junta la protección y vigilancia, es común tener una ubicación cerca de la casa del individuo para tener una mejor perspectiva del área por algún peligro, pero esto, es exagerado, nunca he sabido que es lo piensa y por qué lo hace, pero ahora lo sé, por diversión.

Resignado, entre al departamento, increíblemente era espacioso y estaba amueblado, según tenía entendido, no tenía que pagar por ningún servicio como la luz, el agua, esas cosas, para poder concentrarme más en la misión que tengo que emprender.

Poco tiempo después de haber llegado e instalado mis cosas, me encontraba vigilando la casa de Mimi, cuando una persona se acerca a la residencia de Mimi, según los registros obtenidos sobre sus amistades, la persona que se acercaba era Takenouchi Sora, tiene la misma edad que Mimi, vive a unas cuatro cuadras de la residencia, se conocen desde la primaria, por lo que es su mejor amiga y compañera de compras. Ella tocaba el timbre de la residencia, al no recibir respuesta, se fue de la residencia al poco tiempo.

Así ha sido mi nueva rutina desde que comencé la misión de vigilancia y protección, ha pasado una semana desde que inicie y no ha habido muchos cambios, Sora ha ido a visitarla todos los días sin falta, pero nunca recibe respuesta de parte de Mimi.

Después de recibir un mensaje de que quería volver a verme, no me quedaba más opción más que ir a la base, estando ya en su habitación, estaba leyendo el reporte entregado.

\- - Según el reporte que me has entregado, la situación con Mimi no ha cambiado.

\- - Si

\- - Entiendo que este dolida y todo eso, puesto acaba de perder a sus padres, pero, no es la única que esta dolida por la muerte de sus padres, solo que no lo sabe, ¿Dices que no la has visto salir de su casa?

\- - Si

\- - Me preocupa que no se esté alimentando correctamente, de seguro le ha de faltar comida, como no tenemos cámaras dentro, no sabemos que sucede….bien, Matt.

\- - Si

\- - Llévale comida

\- - ¿Perdón?

\- - Llévale comida

\- - ¿Por qué?

\- - Porque de esa forma no se morirá por falta de alimento, recuerda que debemos mantenerla viva, ya que es nuestra última esperanza, además, de paso entras a su casa y le hechas un vistazo tanto al interior de la casa como a Mimi, para ver si está bien psicológicamente hablando.

\- - ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué yo?

\- - Vamos, vamos, no es para que enojes, tú debes de hacerlo, porque eres su guardaespaldas, además de serlo por ende te has de preocupar por su salud.

\- - Entonces está bien

\- - Puedes retirarte

\- - Entonces, me retiro.

Después de eso, ahora tenía que ir al supermercado para comprarle los víveres a Mimi, como si los lideres no la hubieran consentido ya, ahora yo tengo que hacerlo, bueno tiene razón, esto también conlleva ser un guardaespaldas, realmente no lo sé pero por eso no quería hacer este trabajo.

Estaba por salir de la guarida cuando me encontré con Tk.

\- - Matt

\- - Tk, ¿Cómo te está hiendo?

\- - Bien de hecho, ahora me están asignando vigilar más áreas

\- - Bien por ti

\- - Sí, me alegra que me estén dando más responsabilidad, y perdona que te pregunte pero, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- - Me dijeron que viniera, me dieron una nueva indicación, además tenía que entregar el informe.

\- - Y ahora, ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

\- - Tengo que llevarle comida.

\- - ¿Comida?, ¿Por qué?

\- - Dice que tengo que asegurar que tenga una buena alimentación, además para observar el interior de la casa, para saber cómo esta ella psicológicamente hablando.

\- - A mí me suena que quiere que hagas algo más, ya que es inusual que te pidan hacer eso, con un simple trabajo de protección y vigilancia.

\- - A mi también, pero bueno, ya sabes cómo es, además tenemos que seguir órdenes del segundo al mando.

\- - ¿Eh?, ¿Es el segundo al mando?, creí que era el nuevo líder

\- - Acaso estás loco, tú ya sabes que el papel del nuevo líder le corresponde a Mimi, pero mientras se realiza la investigación y todo eso, el segundo al mando es el que lidera temporalmente.

\- - Cierto, se me había olvidado

\- - Pues no lo olvides

\- - Perdón, en fin, me tengo que ir me están esperando, que te vaya bien en tu misión, nos vemos.

\- - Si yo también, me saludas a los demás.

\- - Sí, claro, adiós.

\- - Adiós.

Fue una conversación corta pero me alegra haber hablado con mi hermano tan siquiera unos minutos, como antes teníamos que vigilar el área por si algún Forster traspasaba el área, ahora le estamos tomando más importancia, por los lideres, como se ha estado rumoreando que no fue un accidente lo que provoco sus muertes, se está empezando a pensar que iniciara una nueva guerra, la continuación de la guerra que no tuvo fin ese día, por un tiempo, Forster había estado inactivo y con ellos nosotros, pero ahora con esto, en estos tiempos no se sabe.

Aun que también puede, que realmente haya sido un accidente…pero…que estoy pensando, claro que no fue un accidente, después de todo, ellos nunca recibieron alguna llamada de nuestra parte, por lo que cabe que haya sido una trampa, pero, si fue así, si el responsable fue Forster, ¿Cómo consiguieron el numero privado de los lideres?.

De que me preocupo, yo no debería de preocuparme por eso, esa no es mi misión, mi misión es proteger a Mimi de cualquier peligro, debería dejarles esas preguntas a los técnicos quien se están encargando de investigarlo.

Sin darme cuenta de cómo había llegado al supermercado, me dedique a comprar lo que supuse necesario por lo menos para dos semanas, cuando termine las compras, me dirigía a la casa de Mimi, cuando me encontré con su amiga Sora en la entrada de su casa a la hora de siempre.

\- - Hola, Matt

\- - Hola, Sora

\- - Fuiste de compras

\- - Si

\- - ¿Creí que tu casa quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad?

\- - Si

\- - Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- - Solo creí necesario venir a traerle algo de comida a Mimi, de seguro no ha de tener comida

\- - Ya veo, eso es muy considerado de tu parte, a pesar de que casi no hablas con ella

\- - Si, bueno, no ha estado hiendo a la escuela últimamente, así que lo creí necesario, por cierto, ¿Qué estás haciendo en la casa de Mimi?

\- - Venía a entregarle los apuntes de las clases, como ha estado ausente, no quería que se retrasara, he venido todos los días a entregárselos y a hacerle compañía, pero, nunca me abre.

\- - Ya veo

\- - Como sea, ya tengo que irme, si te abre a ti, por favor, entrégale los apuntes por mí.

\- - Está bien.

\- - Gracias, bueno, hasta luego.

\- - Hasta luego.

Ella se iba por la misma dirección en la que había llegado, ella, ella realmente se preocupa por Mimi, el venir y tratar de entregarle los apuntes, además de hacerle compañía en su dolor…ha de ser una buena amiga…pero en cambio, Mimi…Mimi al saber todo este tiempo que era Sora la que llamaba por su puerta todo este tiempo, no le abrió, eso me enfurece, como no puede aceptar la amabilidad, compasión y preocupación que su amiga de la infancia muestra por ella, Mimi debería de mostrar su sufrimiento con otra persona, no únicamente desahogarse ella sola, encerrándose en su casa sin contacto humano ni alimento, prácticamente está diciendo que quiere morir también, en vez de salir adelante y superar la muerte de sus padres, esta decayendo, no lo soporto, no le está importando la amistad que tiene con Sora, como dije antes, no lo soporto, no soporto a aquellas personas que se niegan a corresponder la amistad que por años han correspondido, la verdadera amistad se demuestra en circunstancias de necesidad y apoyo como este, Sora lo demuestra, Sora corresponde a ese llamado, sin embargo, Mimi no lo corresponde, entonces, ¿Cómo se puede hacer llamar mejor amiga de Sora?

Ahora tenía el valor necesario para llamar a su puerta y hacer que entre en razón, me asegurare de hacer lo que Sora, por el momento no ha podido hacer, hacerla reaccionar a su realidad, aunque no quiera, ahora esto es personal.

Tocaba el timbre de la entrada, pero como con Sora, no respondía, ya me estaba hartando, ya no podía con esto así que grite.

\- - ¡Mimi!, ¡Abre la puerta!, ¡Sé que estas adentro y que posiblemente no tienes alimento, así que sal de una vez, si es que quieres comida!

\- - ….

\- - ¡Vamos!, ¡Tan siquiera ábreme la puerta, sé que no le has estado abriendo la puerta a Sora, sabes, ella ha estado viniendo todos los días sin falta, porque se preocupa por ti y tu bienestar, sin embargo tu no lo haces, ¿Por qué no correspondes su amistad?!

\- - ….

\- - ¡Sé que me estas escuchado, no te quedes ahí parada y abre la puerta!

\- - ….

\- - ¡Entonces!, ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerte llamar mejor amiga de Sora si no lo demuestras?!

\- - ¡Claro que soy su amiga! - Me grito abriendo la puerta.

\- - Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejas que te haga compañía?

\- - Porque necesito estar sola

\- - Claro que no, lo que tú necesitas es estar en compañía de alguien además de ti. - Le dije entrando a la casa.

\- - Como sea, dijiste que traías comida

\- - Así que no tenías comida, ¿Desde hace cuantos días que no comes?

\- - Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- - Claro que si, después de todo, soy yo el que traigo la comida

\- - Digamos como…que unos…tres…días

\- - ¿Tres días?, y ¿Por qué no fuiste a comprar algo de comida?

\- - Ne…necesitaba estar sola

\- - ¡No me vengas con esa excusa!

Poco tiempo después, estaba observándola comer algo que le había preparado.

\- - ¿Qué tanto me miras?

\- - Tu…realmente no habías comido en tres días

\- - ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo no pudiste creerme?

\- - No es que no te creyera, solo que no creí que tuvieras tanta hambre

\- - ¡Cómo te atreves!

\- - Como sea

\- - ¡No trates de ignorarlo!

\- - ¿Cómo estás?

\- - Vaya, ¿Desde cuándo te preocupo?

\- -No es que no me preocupe, solo pregunto para saber cuándo volverás a la escuela

\- - Eso no te incumbe

\- - Claro que me incumbe, Sora está muy preocupada por ti

No dijo nada, dejo de comer y agacho la mirada, no me gusta hacer este tipo de preguntas por que no únicamente incomodo sino que también me incomodo yo mismo.

\- - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?

\- - Desde…el…funeral

Me lo decía mientras sujetaba con fuerza el tenedor que sostenía que utilizaba para alimentarse, su voz empezaba a sonar quebrada, por lo que ha de estar evitando el llorar de nuevo.

\- - Y, ¿Cuándo vas a hablarle?

\- - Cuando yo quiera hacerlo

\- -Esa no es una respuesta

\- - Claro que lo es

\- - No es cierto

\- - Que si

\- - Que no

\- - Como sea…Matt… ¿Para qué viniste?

Me pregunto, ciertamente no quería que me hiciera esa pregunta, cuando aun así ya sabía que me la iba a preguntar, ¿Qué hago?...no puedo decirle la verdad del porque vine aquí…se supone que no tenía que demorarme tanto…solo venía a entregarle comida solamente… ¿Tiene algo de malo?

\- - ¿Cómo que para qué?, esa no es una pregunta que debas de preguntar, acaso no es obvio, vine porque sabía que no tendrías comida desde el funeral.

\- - Claro que lo sé,…pero…me estas ocultando algo…lo se

Me volvía a decir con una voz más seria, más dolida, una voz que tratada de controlar y que quería que pareciera seria…lo estaba logrando…ahora sabe que le estoy ocultando algo…sabía que debía de parar de preguntarle cosas… ¿Por qué no pude parar de preguntar?...en fin, como sea…lo hecho, hecho esta…ya no puedo remediarlo…aunque gracias a esto…me estoy dando cuenta como esta…psicológicamente hablando.

\- - Está bien…tu ganas…si, te estoy ocultando algo

\- - ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

\- - La comida no es la única razón del porque estoy aquí… es solamente una fachada, sé que el subdirector te ha dado el permiso para faltar a la escuela, en un periodo indefinido.

\- - Si…y ¿Qué tiene que ver esto, con que estés aquí?

\- - Que ya ha pasado una semana desde que no has ido a la escuela y se acercan los exámenes

\- - Lo se

\- - Entonces si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no has ido?

\- - ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de cómo estoy?

\- - Claro que me doy cuenta

\- - Entonces… ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- - Para que puedas recuperarte, quedándote aquí encerrada, sola, sin comunicación alguna con el mundo exterior, no solucionara nada, únicamente tu condición empeorara, lo mejor que puedes hacer para mejorar tu condición es ir a un lugar con más gente, en este caso la escuela.

\- - No sirve de nada ir

\- - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- - Porque lo único que recordaría seria el momento donde me dieron la noticia

Es cierto, no podía decir nada por eso, se me había olvidado que en la escuela fue donde se enteró, pero esa no es excusa para no ir, lo mejor que puede hacer es olvidarlo, olvidar el momento que no puede olvidar.

\- - Esa no es excusa para no ir

\- - ¿Cómo que no es excusa?, no es excusa es la verdad, además no lograría soportar las miradas de lastima de los demás, tu sabes bien que no soporto que las personas tengan lastima de mí, ya que lo único que logran es que este peor y me sea imposible olvidarlo.

\- - Pero tú sabes que tienes que superarlo, piensa simplemente que vas a la escuela porque tus padres querían que tuvieras una buena educación para que seas alguien en la vida.

\- - soportando aquellas miradas que únicamente te dirían, pobre de ella, no quisiera estar en su posición, no sirve ir mientras la gente siga pensando eso.

\- - La gente va a seguir pensando así, si no vas de todos modos, iniciaran rumores sobre ti, tu sabes que no te gustan los rumores que hablan sobre ti, además lo que tu necesitarías para enfrentarlo sería compañía.

\- - ¿Compañía?

\- - Si, compañía

\- - ¿compañía de quién?

\- - De alguien que se preocupe por ti, pídele a Sora que te ayude, ella aceptara con gusto.

\- - No puedo hacerlo

\- - ¿Por qué no?

\- - Porque ella ya está lo suficientemente ocupada con el club de tenis y sus estudios, no quisiera serle un estorbo, aunque ella no logre verlo de esa manera yo me sentiría de esa manera.

La estoy perdiendo, ella tiene razón, Sora está muy ocupada con lo que acaba de decir, además no serviría de nada mientras ella piense de esa manera, eso únicamente lograría que se cerrara… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?...acaso… ¿Debo de ofrecerme como su compañía?, sería la mejor opción la estaría observando de cerca, además de que sirve también que Forster se entere de que tiene protección.

\- - Está bien

\- - ¿Qué? - Me digo algo enojada y sorprendida

\- - Si no quieres que Sora te acompañe, entonces, yo te acompañare, yo seré tu compañía.

\- - ¿Qué? - Ahora se notaba sorprendida

\- - ¿Algún problema?

\- - Si, nunca pensé que te ofrecerías a hacer algo así

\- - Yo tampoco

\- - Pero, ¿No te ocasionaría algún problema que estés conmigo?

\- - No, no me ocasionarías problemas ya que no tengo nada más que hacer

\- - Entonces…está bien.- Me dijo agachando su mirada.

\- - Entonces, mañana iras a la escuela, te recogeré para que nos vayamos juntos.

\- - I…i…ir juntos

\- - Si

\- - No crees que eso sea excesivo

\- - Tengo que asegurarme de que vayas, no confió en tu palabra por el momento.

\- - Está bien.

\- - Entonces, me voy.

\- - Sí.

Después de eso envié el reporte, pero entonces me llego un mensaje diciéndome que fuera a la base, sin más opción fui a la base y ahora me encontraba en su habitación mientras meditaba.

\- - Así que. - Dijo

\- - Dilo de una vez, yo sé que quieres decirlo

\- - Así que tú mismo te encadenaste sin tener mi autorización

\- - Si

\- - Según el informe que enviaste lo hiciste para serle de compañía, para una recuperación más pronta, además de poder protegerla directamente y darle a entender a Forster que la estamos vigilando y protegiendo.

\- - Si

\- - Realmente no creí que fueras a hacer algo así

\- - Yo tampoco

\- - Aunque es una buena oportunidad, tu sabes que normalmente me burlaría de ti por hacer algo así, pero no puedo ya que es una buena oportunidad, así que te pregunto… ¿Lo tenías planeado o no?

\- - No, no lo tenía planeado, se me ocurrió de improviso

Entonces comenzó a reír.

\- - No puedo creerlo…re…realmente…no puedo – Decía mientras reía.

\- - ¡Deja de reírte!

\- - Perdón, no pude evitarlo, es que normalmente me informas sobre algún movimiento o plan que ejecutaras, pero…pensar que hiciste esto de improviso…algo que normalmente te pediría yo y que negarías pero aun así tendrías que hacerlo…simplemente no puedo creerlo.

\- - Me alegra tu sinceridad – Dije de forma sarcástica

\- - Es que es la verdad y pensar que harías algo que te pediría que hicieras dentro de dos semanas.

\- - ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Me lo ibas a pedir?

\- - Claro

\- - Entonces, Independientemente de que lo hubiera dicho o no aun así lo iba a hacer!

\- - Por supuesto

\- - ¡¿Por qué?!

\- - Porque sería por su protección, además de que obtendrías su confianza

\- -¡Tú bien sabes que esa no es la verdadera razón, aunque sea verdad, lo harías simplemente por tu diversión!

\- - No sirve de nada negar la verdad

\- - ¡No me lo confirmes!, entonces eso significa que esto únicamente es un juego para ti

\- - No, te equivocas.- Me lo decía mientras ponía una cara seria- Puede que lo haga ver como un juego, pero no lo es, únicamente lo hago ver como un juego para que Forster se confié.

\- - ¿Se confié?

\- - Si, si ellos saben que voy en serio, no van mostrar su plan y no voy a poder predecir sus movimientos, además de que posiblemente adelantarían sus planes.

\- - Lo haces para ver qué es lo que harán

\- - Si

\- - Entonces, ¿Sabes su próximo movimiento?

\- - No…todavía no…Forster es difícil de controlar o predecir, además de que es bueno ocultando sus movimientos, al parecer estos tres años que estuvieron inactivos los hicieron más precavidos.

\- - Por lo tanto más peligrosos

\- - Si, el Forster que conocíamos hasta hace tres años, ya no existe, lo más que podemos hacer ahora es proteger nuestro bien más preciado.

\- - Mimi

* * *

Hola, otra vez yo, solo vengo a dejar un mensaje rapido, pero antes que nada, gracias por tomarte la molestia por terminar de leer el capitulo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y me digas que te parecio en un review, ahora si el mensaje rapido, estoy pensando en dejarle los puntos de vista entre Matt y Mimi, me refiero un capitulo Mimi - un capitulo Matt, asi sucesivamente, hasta que aparescan los demas personajes de digimon adventure y si, tambien apareceran los de 02, pero mas bien como secundarios, sin tanta importancia aparente.

Bueno eso era todo lo que les tenia que comentar, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Adiós.

Terie


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lectores que por alguna posible extraña razon pasaron a leer mi fic, como no tengo nada que decir (hasta el final) aqui les traigo el capitulo 3, espero que los disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Base de Forster

Me encontraba dirigiéndome hacia la oficina del líder, para ver nuestro próximo movimiento, además de informarle de que el plan estaba yendo a la perfección y que Izzy había diseñado una nueva forma de pelea, por si se suscitara una.

Había llegado, toque la puerta, al no recibir respuesta aparente volví a tocar, era más preferible hacerlo, que abrir la puerta estrepitosamente interrumpiendo el posible descanso del líder, pero de nuevo, sin respuesta, entonces sin importarme el posible regaño que recibiera por interrumpir, preferí arriesgarme y abrí la puerta; no estaba.

Fui en busca del soldado más cercano para pedir información del paradero del líder, entonces me encontré a Cody.

\- - Cody

\- - ¿Qué sucede, Tai?

\- - ¿sabes dónde está el líder?

\- - ¿El líder?, ¿Creí que tú la cuidabas?

\- - Me pidió que fuera a revisar si las cosas iban como se supone que debe de ir.

\- - Dijo que saldría

\- - ¿Saldría?

\- - Si

\- - ¿No te dijo a dónde?

\- - No, ya sabes que no me gusta preguntar mucho, puesto que puedo ser castigado

\- - Cierto

\- - ¿Sucede algo Tai?, te vez algo sorprendido y alterado, acaso, ¿No te lo dijo?

\- - No, no me dijo nada

\- - Tranquilízate, seguramente este bien, ya sabes cómo es, sabe cuidarse mejor que cualquiera de aquí, seguramente fue a recabar información por su cuenta

\- - Cierto

\- - Al fin y al cabo sabes que nosotros nos tardamos un poco en recabarla y a ella no le gusta esperar.

\- - Tienes razón debería de tranquilizarme

\- - Sí.

Pov Mimi

Estaba terminando de arreglarme para volver a la escuela, sinceramente…no sé porque lo hago…no sé porque me estoy arreglando para ir a un lugar donde seguramente me tendrán lastima…yo no quiero que me tengan lastima…solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero sé que no puedo, mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, tocaron la puerta.

Fui a revisar quien era y era el…Matt

\- - Vaya, realmente no creí que pudieras hacerlo

\- - Te refieres a salir de mi casa para ir a la escuela

\- - Si

\- - Solo me aseguraba si era verdad lo que me dijiste

\- - ¿Lo que te dije?

\- - Si, sobre que me acompañarías y no me dejarías sola

\- - Claro que lo haría, ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde.

\- - Si

Entonces salimos de mi casa y nos dirigíamos a la escuela…él no decía nada y yo no decía nada…era demasiado silencioso para mí, pero bueno creo que debería de estar acostumbrada, después de todo siempre ha sido así de silencioso, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué esta el aquí?, bueno sé que está aquí acompañándome a la escuela, puesto que me dijo que me acompañaría y no me dejaría sola hasta que me recuperase, pero, ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho?, ¿Acaso lo habrán obligado a hacerlo?, ¿Sera una broma?, no, no lo creo, él no es esa clase de chico, ¿o sí?, bueno ha sido demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que hable con él, tal vez lo dijo por compromiso.

Estábamos cerca de la escuela, por lo que se podría divisar a los demás estudiantes yendo hacia la escuela.

A medida que más nos acercábamos, más nos estaban viendo, ¿Por qué nos están viendo?, ahora que lo pienso, algunas compañeras de mi clase, me dijeron que por mayoría de votos, Matt era el chico más popular y genial de todo el colegio y ahora él está justo al lado de mí, caminando conmigo hacia el colegio, volví a mirar a los demás, en especial a las chicas y estas estaban algo molestas, creo, esto es malo…esto es muy malo…nunca debí de haberle hecho caso…ahora seguramente las chicas pensaran mal de mí.

Entrabamos al instituto, volví a voltear, ahora no parecían molestas,…parecían tristes…seguramente ya les habrán dicho sobre mi condición, sobre mi situación actual…no podía creerlo…está sucediendo, está sucediendo, me están viendo con lastima, no importaba hacia donde volteaba, seguía viendo esa mirada de lastima en cada uno de ellos.

\- - Oye, ¿No es ella?

\- - Sí, es ella

\- - Pobrecilla, perder a sus padres en un accidente es demasiado triste

\- - Si

Eran algunos comentarios que escuchaba.

\- - Escuche que el accidente, fue provocado

\- - Yo escuche que estaban tratado de huir, como en una clase de persecución

\- - ¿Por qué?

\- - Porque supuestamente, les debían dinero a un sujeto

Ahora no solo tenía que soportar su lastima, sino que ahora también rumores falsos ya esparcidos por todo el colegio, sin darme cuenta, me había quedado atrás, me había quedado parada, mientras Matt avanzaba al salón, no podía soportarlo…no podía soportarlo, ya no quiero estar aquí…no quiero…no quiero volver a sufrir…quiero…quiero volver a casa, estaba por darme la vuelta y volver a casa, cuando alguien me sujeto de la muñeca, mire y era Matt.

\- - Vamos, no te quedes atrás

Me dijo, mientras me jalaba para continuar avanzando hacia el salón de clases… ¿Porque?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué volviste por mí?, ¿Por qué regresaste por mí?, no logro entenderlo, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que hiciera esto por mí?, fueron algunas palabras que logre formular durante el corto trayecto que quedaba para llegar al salón.

Llegamos al salón, me dirigí a mi lugar y esperaba a que la clase diera comienzo.

\- - Buenos días. - Entraba el profesor.

\- - Antes de comenzar la clase, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, puedes pasar.

En ese momento entro una chica, de cabello negro, ojos cafés entro al salón.

\- - Mi nombre es Mochizuki Meiko, vengo de Tottori, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

\- - Muy bien, Mochizuki, puedes sentarte en aquel lugar vacío

\- - Si

Entonces se dirigió a su lugar, se notaba que era una chica tímida e inocente, no podía creer que una estudiante se transferiría el mismo día en el que vuelvo a la escuela; su lugar se encontraba dos asientos adelante del mío, a una fila a la derecha de mí, cuando estaba a punto de sentarse se percató de que la observaba y se sonrojo mientras yo desviaba mi mirada hacia el pizarrón.

El día estaba pasando como cualquier otro, sino fuera el caso en que los demás estaban hablando de mi a escondidas, esto me molestaba e incomodaba, estaba en el tiempo de descanso cuando me dirigía a buscar a Sora para disculparme por no haberle abierto la puerta, ni hablado en mi confinamiento en mi casa.

Mientras lo hacía, me percataba que las chicas me estaban viendo de forma extraña, pude percibir en su mirada además de lastima, algo de molestia, creo yo, como en la mañana de camino aquí; y como no hacerlo cuando se encontraba Matt caminando justo al lado mío, no lo pude más y le recrimine.

\- - ¿Qué haces? -Le pregunte.

\- - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- - ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

\- - Acaso no lo recuerdas, ayer te dije que te acompañaría y no me apartaría de tu lado, porque te sorprende

\- - Porque no creí que realmente cumplieras con tu palabra

\- - Tu bien sabes que yo siempre cumplo mi palabra

\- - Si, lo sé, pero…pero…pero

\- - ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿No te sientes bien?

\- - No es eso, solo que creo que es suficiente con que los demás ya me tengan lastima, para además se molesten conmigo porque estés a mi lado. – Le decía mientras por alguna razón me ponía nerviosa.

\- - ¿A caso te molesta que este a tu lado?

\- - Puede…ser.- Dije tratando de no ver su mirada

\- - Pues tendrás que soportarlo. – Me dijo sin más, empezó a caminar en dirección al salón de Sora.

Realmente no sé qué es lo que sucede, creí que al estar el a mi lado no me sentiría triste y sola, sin embargo…no sé cómo explicarlo…creo que me pone intranquila que me diga que se quede a mi lado y realmente lo haga, sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al salón de Sora, pero no se encontraba, dijeron que estaba en el club, ya que las clases habían terminado, así que nos dirigimos al club de tenis.

El recorrido fue silencioso de nuevo, él no decía nada, yo no decía nada, los demás nos observaban con lastima y molestia…suspire, creo que esto va a seguir así por un par de días, hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco en este lugar…creo que tendré que seguir soportando esas miradas.

Ya habíamos llegado al club de tenis y Sora se encontraba descansando, así que en vez de ir a hablar con ella, me quede parada inmóvil, no podía moverme, tal vez tenía miedo de que no me perdonara por no abrirle…tal vez…no debí venir al club para tratar de disculparme…ella está ocupada…no quiero que se preocupe más de lo que ya lo está…sin darme cuenta había dado la media vuelta para regresar por el mismo camino que había recorrido cuando alguien grito.

\- - ¡Sora!. – Grito Matt

Instintivamente voltee para ver a Matt de forma recriminatoria, al notar mi mirada, sonrió.

\- - No te rindas, si te rindes ahora te arrepentirás con el tiempo. – Me dijo antes de darnos espacio a Sora y a mí para hablar.

\- - Mimi. – Escuche mi nombre, cuando voltee Sora ya me estaba abrazando.

\- - Sora

\- - Mimi, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy volverías? – Me pregunto preocupada y aliviada.

\- - Lo siento, no sabía cómo hablarte

\- - ¿Qué?

\- - Es que Matt, me había dicho, que habías estado yendo a mi casa a dejarme los apuntes.

\- - Sí, pero nunca abrías…

\- - Yo lo sabía – La interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando – Yo…sabía que habías estado yendo a mi casa, pero…no quería abrirte la puerta, cuando Matt fue a llevarme la comida…me dijo que te acababas de ir…y que yo no podía hacerme llamar tu mejor amiga, al no corresponder tu amistad de la misma manera…sabía que debía abrirte…pero…pero…yo-

Mi voz se escuchaba más quebradiza, al tratar de evitar el llorar en público, estoy segura de que mi rostro estaba rojo, fui interrumpida porque Sora me estaba abrazando.

\- - No te preocupes, Mimi…yo sé que no te sentías bien como para recibirme…tenías que enfrentar tu duelo por cuenta propia…está bien que no me hayas recibido…además…yo no te considero que no hayas sido buena amiga, sino al contrario. – En eso aparto su rostro para verme de frente.- Yo creo que sigues siendo la mejor amiga que nunca he conocido. – Me dijo sonriendo.

\- - Sora. – No sabía que decir.

\- - Además…no querrás que los chicos te vean con los ojos llorosos ¿O sí?, a menos de que quieras preocuparlos más.- Negué con la cabeza.- Entonces en ese caso, sonríe, como solías hacerlo, para ya no preocuparlos y decirles que estas bien.

\- - Si.- Decía mientras trataba de sonreír.

\- - Ves, te ves mejor con una sonrisa

\- - Gracias, Sora, por perdonarme

\- - De nada, para eso están las amigas

\- - Si

\- - Por otro lado, tendrás que explicarme por qué Matt ha estado siguiéndote todo el día. – Me dijo, mirando a Matt quien se encontraba a varios metros detrás de nosotras, entonces voltee y seguía ahí, me puse nerviosa, pero respondí.

\- - Es una larga historia…después te la cuento, cuando te desocupes del club

\- - Está bien, después te llamo.- Dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose.

\- - Si.- Dije ya alejándome.

En eso me acerco a Matt

\- - Y, ¿Cómo te fue? – Me pregunto.

\- - Bien, ya hice las paces con Sora

\- - Me alegra, vamos que hay que comprar cosas para la comida. – Me decía empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

\- - ¿Vas a cenar en mi casa? – Pregunte

\- - Claro, no te dije que te haría compañía

\- - ¿Pero todo el día? ¿No es excesivo?

\- - Si, se te hace excesivo, mejor me voy a mi casa y tú a la tuya, donde no tendrás nada que cenar y posiblemente te desmayaras por falta de alimento

\- - Está bien, está bien tu ganas…yo solo decía

\- - Entonces vamos

\- - Y ¿Qué cenaremos?

\- - Curry

\- - ¿De nuevo?

\- - No seas exigente

\- - No lo soy

\- - Si lo eres

\- - Que no

Después fuimos al supermercado a comprar lo necesario para la cena, si no hubiera sido por Matt, no hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para hablarle a Sora, de nuevo y pedirle disculpas, debo de agradecerle a Matt de la forma adecuada, ya que, gracias a esto, me siento mejor conmigo misma, ya no me siento tan triste como antes, creo que su compañía si me está ayudando con esto, le daré las gracias después de que terminemos de cenar.

Pov normal

Una chica de cabello negro, ingresaba a la base de Baikal, donde se encontró a un preocupado Tai.

\- - Líder, ¿se podría saber dónde habías estado? – Pregunto Tai, preocupado y aliviado

\- - El lugar donde haya estado no es de tu incumbencia, Tai.- Respondió la chica de forma fría.

\- - Si, lo siento

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, mientras Tai lograba caminar a su lado.

\- - ¿Izzy, ya termino el trabajo que le encargue? - Pregunto la chica.

\- - No, dice que le faltan algunos detalles menores, pero que a más tardar lo tendrá terminado para el día de mañana. – Contesto Tai.

\- - Dile que lo quiero a primera hora a más tardar.- Decía mientras ingresaba a la oficina junto a Tai

\- - Si

\- - Y, Tai, ¿Ha sucedido algo durante mi ausencia? – Pregunto mientras se sentaba en su silla y miraba a Tai de manera fija.

\- - No ha sucedido nada. – Respondió nervioso al tener que soportar su mirada.

El silencio que vio después de esa corta charla, se le hizo eterna a Tai, sin poder soportar más esa atmosfera, no tuvo otra opción más que hablar.

\- - Líder, sé que es demasiado pedir para mí que responda a la pregunta que le formule al momento de su llegada, pero, como segundo al mando, mi deber es velar la seguridad del líder, así que si no le molesta mi insistencia, creo que tengo el derecho a saber a donde fue esta mañana.

Cuando termino de hablar sentía que estaba a pun to de ser castigado por la insolencia de insistir sobre un tema que no le incumbencia, pudo respirar después del corto silencio que se formó de nuevo.

\- - Creo, que tienes razón, Tai, pero…que quede claro…lo que se va hablar a partir de ahora, por nada en el mundo…tiene que salir de esta habitación. – Lo decía de tal forma que ocasiono que Tai tuviera escalofríos.

\- - S-Sí. – Contesto torpemente.

\- - Bien, como últimamente el plan está yendo como se supone que debe ir, me di la tarea de vigilar a Mimi, así que me infiltre al instituto de Mimi. – Dijo mientras sonreía.

\- - ¿Infiltrarse? – Pregunto sorprendido Tai. – Pero si quería que la vigiláramos, ¿Porque no nos lo ordeno?

\- - Porque si se lo hubiera encargado a alguno de ustedes, no hubiera podido disfrutar de su sufrimiento. – Decía mientras recordaba la expresión de Mimi en la mañana, haciendo su sonrisa creciera cada vez más.

\- - Pero eso pudo ser peligroso, ¿Qué tal si algún soldado de Baikal la descubrió?

\- - No te preocupes por eso, no me descubrieron, ellos piensan que soy tímida e inofensiva. – Dijo mientras empezaba a reír.

\- - Pero aun así…

\- - Inclusive había un soldado de Baikal en su salón y ni siquiera sospecho, aun

\- - Pero aun así la pueden investigar

\- - Por eso le pedí el trabajo a Izzy, no hay nadie más capacitado en Forster, quien pueda realizar una coartada difícil de descifrar.

\- - Me sorprende, Líder, de su inteligencia, que inclusive pensó en los detalles más insignificantes. – Dijo Tai sorprendido.

\- - Claro, no por nada soy la líder de Forster, ahora trae al general para felicitarlo por su trabajo con el accidente.

\- - Si no le importa, ¿Cuál nombre utilizo para infiltrarse?

\- - Mochizuki, Mochizuki Meiko. – En ese momento se pudo escuchar por toda la base de Forster una risa malvada como nunca antes se había escuchado.

* * *

Hola, otra vez yo, aqui finaliza el capitulo tres, si se que posiblemente que es demasiado pronto para desenmascarar al malo o en este caso la mala del fic, pero tengo la esperanza de que valdra la pena, no se si lo han notado, pero, si no lo pueden ver, estoy tratando de dejar algo de la escencia de los emblemas mencionados en el anime en los personajes, aunque no estoy muy segura de como me esta quedando realmente y como no se sabe cual emblema es la que posee Meiko, pues le deje el emblema de la oscuridad, si viste los ultimos momentos del ova 2, entenderan, aunque es una supocición mia y si me entero de que el emblema de la oscuridad no le pertenece, pues ni modo, en mi fic posee el emblema de la oscuridad.

Se que me han preguntado por Tai y Kari, pues se puede resumir en este capitulo en que grupo estan, si decidi poner a los hermanos juntos del equipo contrario al otro, Matt y Tk con Baikal y Tai e Kari con Forster, no se preocupen, si me di cuenta, pero despues notaran por que lo hice asi, vaya creo que acabo dar spoiler del fic, ya que.

Como sea, si llegaste hasta el final de esta nota de nuevo tipo testameto, felicidades, te acabas de spoilear posiblemente, asi que sin mas, dejame tu review en los comentarios, para asi poder posiblemente actualzar el 4 de Septiembre, que quede claro, no estoy confirmando, es un tal vez, asi que no te emociones tanto.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Adiós,

Terie


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lectores que por alguna posible extraña razón pasaron a leer mi fic, aqui les trigo el cuarto capitulo, aqui ya se puede ver un poco de Mimato, sin mas que decir, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Pov Matt

Estaba en su habitación, de nuevo, se encontraba revisando el reporte que le acabo de dar hace un par de momentos, lo leía con detenimiento y a detalle, cada vez que lo hacía me preocupaba un poco debido a que cada vez que lo hace, significa que realmente le importa su contenido, algo raro de ver ya que lo que normalmente hace es leerlo rápido y dar su opinión sin más, restándole importancia, pero eso no significa que no entienda y comprenda lo que está haciendo y diciendo, sabe perfectamente lo que hace, sus planes salen completamente bien que inclusive provoca terror, pero ahora que lo lee con ese detenimiento y seriedad, significa que lo que vaya a decir será sumamente importante, igual que sus órdenes, lo que significaría que eso ya es para temer inclusive por la vida de uno, aunque en lo último lo de la vida, ya estoy exagerando.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya había terminado de leer el reporte.

\- - Así quee

\- - ¿Así que?

\- - Así que ha tenido un cambio

\- - Si, ya ha tenido un cambio

\- - Y ¿Cómo se te hace que esta psicológicamente hablando?

\- - Bueno, yo pienso que después de que haya hecho las paces con Sora, yo creo que todavía sigue afectada, pero ahora se encuentra estable, por decirlo de alguna forma

\- - Ya veo…así que estable

\- - Si

\- - Bien, Matt, ¿Cómo crees que esté tomando tu compañía?

\- - Pues como dije en el reporte tuvo unas pocas quejas, pero fuera de eso, creo que no la incomode demasiado

\- - Eso es bueno

\- - ¿Cuáles son mis siguientes órdenes? – Pregunte ya que si seguía haciéndome preguntas que ya estaban respondidas en el reporte no valía la pena haber venido hasta aquí.

\- - ¿Acaso tienes prisa?

\- - Bueno, realmente no creo que sea necesario que responda a tus preguntas cuando ya están respondidas en el reporte.

\- - Cierto

\- - Así, que, ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- - Porque quiero saber tu opinión

\- - Pero aparece en el reporte

\- - Cierto, pero, tengo una duda…

\- - ¿Cuál duda?

\- - ¿Realmente quieres apresurar esto para no responder las preguntas que ya respondiste?

\- - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- - Suspiro – Quiero decir… ¿No hiciste un trato con Mimi para encontrarte con ella?

\- - ¿Trato?

\- - Sí, me refiero a que si no quedaste con ella para verse en algún lugar que no tenga notificación.

\- - No, si ese fuera el caso antes te lo diría

Realmente a que quieres llegar

\- - - Está bien, si ese el caso…mencionas que además de ir a la escuela, al supermercado y a su casa, no ha salido, ¿No es así?

\- - Si

\- - Ya veo.- Lo decía mientras sonreía por alguna razón.

\- - ¿Qué tienes pensado?

\- - No sé realmente, solo diré que…el festival Tanabata, se está acercando

No entendía que era lo que quería decirme, pero si hace mención del festival, es que quiere conseguir ventaja de él, no sé qué tipo de ventaja pero la quiere.

\- - No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy hablando, no es cierto. – Me decía con un tono de voz, con un poco de fastidio. – Pero bueno, realmente no importa mucho por el momento, al fin y al cabo, faltan dos semanas para el festival.

\- - Está bien

\- - Como sea, sigue haciendo tu trabajo como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

\- - Si

\- - Eso es todo, puedes retirarte

\- - Si

Entonces me dirigí a la casa de Sora, ya que había quedado de ir a su casa, para contarle sobre el porqué la he estado siguiendo, pero realmente ¿Que habrá querido decir con la mención del festival?, no lo sé pero sospecho que me lo dirá más adelante, mientras iba pensando en eso, llegue prontamente a la casa de Sora, cuando llegue Mimi estaba saliendo de la casa.

\- - Matt

\- - Hola, Mimi

\- - Hola

\- - Hola Matt, gracias por hacerle compañía a Mimi, durante estos momentos, que yo no pueda estar presente. – Me decía Sora.

\- - Si

\- - So-Sora, no digas eso. – Decía Mimi

\- - ¿Por qué no?

\- - Porque cuando lo haces, parece como si fueras mi madre

\- - Pues tengo que hacerlo, sin mí no podrías hablar con nadie, ni con Matt, podrías hablar

\- - Eso ya lo sé. – Lo decía mientras agachaba su cara.

\- - Perdón, no quise hacerte sentir mal. – Trataba de explicar Sora, a lo cual Mimi, comenzó a reír.

\- - No te preocupes, ya lo sé.- Le decía mientras sonreía.

\- - Mimi, no me asustes de esa forma. – Decía Sora, mientras suspiraba aliviada

\- - Lo siento, bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos en la escuela. – Decía Mimi despidiéndose.

\- - Sí, nos vemos.

Entonces, nos comenzamos a dirigir hacia la casa de Mimi, mientras caminábamos, pude notar que ahora Mimi era capaz de sonreír más,

\- - Has cambiado. – Le dije a Mimi.

\- - ¿Perdón?

\- - Dije que has cambiado

\- - ¿De qué forma?

\- - De la forma que te vez mejor sonriendo

De pronto ella ya no hablo, se quedó callada, entonces voltee a verle y pude ver que estaba un poco sonrojada.

\- - ¿Estás bien?

\- - S-sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- - Porque estas roja

\- - No, no es cierto

\- - Si es cierto, ¿Te estas enfermando?

\- - C-creo que tal vez. – Dijo sin más remedio me detuve, ocasionando que ella se detuviera a mi lado.

\- - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto volteándome a ver

Fue cuando junte mi frente con la suya para checar su temperatura, me quede así por algunos momentos para comprobar si no tenía calentura, cuando vi que no tenía, me aparte un poco, en ese momento vi que su cara estaba completamente roja.

\- - Qué raro, no tienes calentura, entonces, ¿Por qué tu cara esta roja? – Pregunte un poco intrigado.

\- - T-t-tonto eso no se pregunta – Me contesto nerviosa y más roja que nunca, después comenzó a correr hacia su casa, abrió rápidamente la puerta dejándola abierta para que pudiera pasar.

\- - A-a-avísame, cuando este la comida lista, e-estaré en mi habitación. – Dijo antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

¿Qué le pasa?, no entiendo la razón del cual se pone de esa manera si no está enferma, sin más opción comencé a preparar la comida.

Después de la comida, me dirigí a mi departamento, para redactar en el reporte el extraño comportamiento de Mimi.

Durante la cena, Mimi se comportó de manera más extraña de lo que suele serlo a mi opinión, cuando estábamos comiendo se le notaba nerviosa, le pregunte si se encontraba bien y me respondió:

''- Si, estoy bien, solo me sorprendiste un poco cuando estábamos caminando de vuelta a la casa, solo eso.´´

Me dijo, tal vez se refiera al momento de cuando le tome la temperatura, fue mi error, ahora que lo pienso, debí de haberle consultado si recientemente se sienta mal, no sé por qué no lo hice.

Mientras terminaba de redactar el suceso, me disponía a vigilar la casa de Mimi, cuando recordé lo que me había mencionado el segundo al mando sobre el tanabata, posiblemente me pida que vaya para vigilar los movimientos de Mimi, cuando vaya acompañada de Sora, en serio, cuanto tiempo tendré que seguirla cuidando, aunque no me molesta el hacerlo, solo que creo que será un poco fastidioso tener que seguirlas sin que se den cuenta, dejándome ver como un posible acosador, realmente no quiero que suceda eso.

Después de haber estado vigilando la casa de Mimi, pude ver que las luces de la casa se habían apagado, por lo cual supuse que estaba durmiendo, así que sin cambios en el lugar, ni nada sucedido durante ese tiempo, me dispuse a dormir.

Era de mañana, me desperté y arregle, media hora antes, como suelo hacerlo, faltando quince minutos para que sonara el timbre de inicio de clases, me dispuse a esperar a Mimi, para irnos.

Estaba en la puerta de su casa, toque el timbre, espere afuera, poco después escuche.

\- - Ya voy. – De Mimi.

Luego escuche como si estuvieran corriendo por las escaleras y después algunos ruidos de golpes leves, luego salió Mimi, completamente arreglada como solía irse.

\- - Perdón por hacerte esperar. -Me dijo.

\- - No importa. – Dije, mientras me puse en marcha hacia la escuela.

El camino como el día de ayer, era silencioso de nuevo, ella no hablaba, así que yo tampoco lo hacía, voltee a verla, en algún momento, parecía nerviosa, así que sin más remedio, le hable.

\- - No estés tan nerviosa, lo peor ya sucedió el día de ayer.

\- - ¿Se nota tanto? – Me pregunto volteándome a ver

\- - Si

\- - Ya sé, que lo peor ya paso, pero sigo pensando en los rumores que se generaron

\- - Los rumores, en algún momento dejaran de existir, pero se tomara su tiempo

\- - Cierto

Se formó el silencio de nuevo.

\- - ¿Estás bien? – Pregunte

\- - ¿Qué? – Me pregunto curiosa

\- - Cuando te estaba esperando, se escucharon algunas cosas caer, ¿estás bien?

\- - S-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes

\- - No me preocupo

\- - Como digas. Lo decía sonriendo.

\- - ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Sora?

\- - Bien, ya le explique, el porque me sigues y lo entendió, ahora está más tranquila

\- - Me alegra que te hayas reconciliado con ella

\- - Si, a mi también.

En eso llegamos, nos estábamos dirigiendo al salón, estábamos caminando por los pasillos, cuando voltee a ver a Mimi, parecía que estaba temblando un poco, pero seguía caminando a mi lado, era buena señal considerando que el día de ayer se quedó atrás, sin más estábamos llegando al salón, pero ella no dejaba de temblar, así que me acerque.

\- - Tranquila. – Le dije ocasionando que dejara de temblar

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, era tiempo de receso, así que estaba acompañando a Mimi a buscar a Sora, quien había acordado almorzar con ella, cuando la encontramos nos disponíamos a buscar un lugar donde almorzar, estábamos bajando las escaleras del segundo piso, cuando sentí que alguien nos observaba, instintivamente voltee y no había nadie, mientras buscaba el posible culpable Mimi me hablo.

\- - Matt, ¿está todo bien? – Me pregunto

\- - Sí, todo está bien

\- - ¿Seguro?

\- - Sí, es mejor que encontremos donde almorzar que tengo hambre

\- - Matt, tu siempre tienes hambre. – Me decía Sora, ocasionando que ambas rieran.

No tengo duda, alguien nos observaba, eso significaría que posiblemente Forster de alguna manera se ha infiltrado aquí en el instituto, solo debo de averiguar quién es, ahora no tengo tiempo pues estoy con Mimi, solo me queda informarle al segundo al mando para que investigue, aunque viéndolo de distinta manera, los soldados y los técnicos ya tienen suficiente trabajo en este momento sobre el accidente de los lideres, por lo que decir esto, pueda ocasionar algunas molestias, pero no tengo opción, tendré que informar, si no informo en este momento puede que tomen ventaja de eso y realices una especie de ataque en contra de Mimi, como general de Baikal y su guardaespaldas no puedo permitir eso, no tengo otra opción más que informar inmediatamente.

Finalmente habían decidido un lugar para almorzar, entonces me fui por mi cuenta, no muy lejos de ahí, mientras vigilaba a Mimi a la distancia, estaba buscando a la misma vez, a alguien sospechoso que pudiera estar vigilándola, pero nada, mi búsqueda por los alrededores con la miraba no delataban nada, posiblemente la esté vigilando a la distancia, dirigí mi mirada hacia los edificios cercanos ya que estaban almorzando en el jardín de la escuela, nada fuera de lugar.

La segunda mitad de las clases, paso con normalidad, ya no podía sentir que alguien nos observaba, pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba saber quién nos había estado vigilando, no tengo alternativa, voy a tener que investigarlos a todos, tendré que descartar a los posibles sospechosos, puede que me tarde días o inclusive semanas en descubrir quién era, pero no importa, si es para protegerla, no importa.

Las clases, habían finalizado, me dirigía junto a Mimi a su casa, para mantenerla a salvo de Forster, sin darme cuenta Mimi me estaba hablando.

\- - ¡Matt!. – Grito

\- - ¿Qué sucede?¿Porque gritas?

\- - ¿en serio? Te he estado hablando por un buen tiempo, pero tú no respondías

\- - Lo siento. – Simplemente respondí

\- - ¿Estás bien? No es normal en ti que estés tan distraído

\- - Sí, estoy bien

\- - ¿Seguro?

\- - Si, ¿Qué me decías?

\- - Ah…si te decía, que la clase de historia se me hace tan aburrida

\- - ¿aburrida?

\- - Si, ya vez, en el examen nos puso describir en un párrafo la guerra entre ambos grupos rebeldes

\- - Y ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- - ¿Qué cuál es? Que es imposible describir en un solo párrafo la guerra

\- - No es para tanto

\- - Si es para tanto, además nos puso también que diéramos nuestra opinión

\- - Y ¿A qué quieres llegar? Tu sabes que nosotros no podemos elegir que hacer en las clases

\- - Quiero llegar a que, siempre nos pone a repasar lo mismo

\- - ¿A si?

\- - Si, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? Es la segunda vez que nos pone la guerra en un examen

\- - Tal vez, solo quiera que aprendamos sobre un acontecimiento que sorprendió a la ciudad, en el momento menos esperado.

\- - Si, tal vez, pero ¿No crees que sea demasiado exagerado y extraño?

\- - ¿Extraño?

\- - Sí, me refiero a que no se supo porque peleaban

\- - Bueno, ellos han de haber tenido algún motivo del cual no querían que la demás gente no perteneciente a algún grupo supiera el motivo

\- - Puede ser, pero además no es eso

\- - ¿Entonces?

\- - Me refiero a también el día en que se detuvo la guerra

\- - ¿Qué tiene de malo? Gracias a que se detuvieron la ciudad ya no fue afectada

\- - Sí, pero se detuvieron de repente, sin rastro alguno, como si se hubieran evaporado, como si nunca hubieran estado, solo dejando el desastre ocasionado como única prueba de la existencia de la guerra.

\- - Bueno, eso también era extraño

\- - ¿Verdad? Hay veces en los que me pregunto algo

\- - ¿Qué?

\- - Si nosotros no pertenecientes a algún grupo, me refiero a las personas comunes y corrientes, no supieron el motivo, del porque peleaban, me pregunto, si ellos pertenecientes del grupo, ¿Sabían la razón del porque peleaban?

\- - Bueno, puede que lo que digas pueda tener un poco de sentido, pero yo creo que ambos grupos sabían por qué peleaban

\- - Puede ser…pero…¿Y si no lo sabían? Y si únicamente los que peleaban recibían ordenes de alguien con mayor rango que ellos, sin objetar nada, aun no sabiendo el motivo del porque luchaban.

\- - No, yo creo que si sabían él porque

\- - ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- - Porque, para ser sinceros, ¿Quién pelearía en una guerra sin saber el motivo del porque pelean?

\- - Cierto, pero tengo otra duda

\- - ¿Cuál?

\- - ¿Por qué los defiendes?, parece como si supieras lo suficiente de ambos grupos, como si pertenecieras a algún grupo

\- - ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Como podría yo pertenecer a algún grupo si desaparecieron hace tres años, además creo que las clases de historia te están afectando hasta el punto de sacar tus conclusiones sobre una guerra que termino hace tres años, que seguramente ya no son válidas y sin importancia, no tiene caso que te preocupes por eso.

\- - Cierto, tienes razón, no sé cómo pude llegar a pensar eso, es imposible que tu hayas o sigas perteneciendo a algún grupo, ya que eres demasiado amargado y antisocial como para pertenecer alguno. – Decía mientras reía.

\- - Auch, eso duele, no sé si tomarlo como insulto o halago

\- - Tómalo como quieras, no me importa. – Lo decía mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

Realmente puede que parezca que Mimi sea tonta y caprichosa, pero la conversación que acaba de terminar, me dejo sin aliento, no sé cómo puede hacer ese tipo de deducciones ella sola sin información de respaldo, más la versión de los civiles, tengo que admitirlo, por un momento me he asustado, me he asustado de que me haya descubierto, por suerte no paso a mayores, creo saber el motivo del porque es la próxima líder de Baikal.

Aunque tiene un poco de razón en que, yo no recuerdo saber el motivo sobre la guerra en aquel tiempo en el que peleábamos contra Forster, solo recuerdo que recientemente me habían ascendido a General cuando estábamos a mitad de la guerra, no recuerdo que nos lo hayan dicho, parece que tendré que consultarlo con el segundo al mando.

Después de haber cenado, me dirigí a mi departamento como suelo hacerlo, cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue hablar por teléfono con el segundo a mando.

\- - ¿Qué sucede, Matt?

\- - Sucedió algo, durante el colegio

\- - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- - Creo que hay un infiltrado de Forster en el instituto

Pov normal

De vuelta en la base de Forster.

Meiko se encontraba en su oficina, leyendo los últimos reportes sobre la situación. En eso se escucha a alguien tocar la puerta de la oficina.

\- - Pase. – Fue lo que digo, para que Tai entrara en compañía de Izzy

\- - Líder, he traído a Izzy, como lo solicito

\- - Gracias Tai

\- - Líder, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Pregunto Izzy

\- - Solo quería felicitarte Izzy

\- - ¿Felicitarme? – Pregunto curioso.

\- - Si, te quiero felicitar, por tu buen trabajo de tu ultimo encargo

\- - Gracias, líder

\- - De nada. – Decía mientras sonreía divertida.

\- - Líder, ¿Se puede saber el motivo por el cual esta tan amable el día de hoy? – Pregunto Izzy.

\- - Claro, Izzy, presta atención, estas a punto de saber el resultado de tu trabajo de los últimos días.

\- - Si, líder

\- - Bien, como sabes Tai, me he infiltrado en el instituto donde estudia Mimi, para poder vigilarla de cerca a ella y a Baikal, sin olvidar claro, el también poder disfrutar del dolor por el cual está pasando Mimi. – Una pequeña risa, se hizo presente.- Y resulta, que el día de hoy la he estado vigilando, un poco más de cerca, obviamente su guardaespaldas, se percató de mi presencia…

\- - Se percató, Líder creo que…

\- - No me interrumpas, Tai.- Dijo Meiko con un tono de voz aterradora.

\- - Si, lo siento líder

\- - Como decía, se percató de mi presencia, me oculte, por unos momentos, hasta que prosiguieron con su camino, mientras Mimi, almorzaba, su guardaespaldas, se separó un poco de ella, para darle privacidad y a la vez poder descubrir quién los vigilaba. – Decía mientras otra pequeña risa se hizo presente. – Fue tan gracioso, hubieran visto su expresión de angustia y preocupación, al no saber quién los vigilaba, fue tan gratificante saber que un soldado de Baikal puede poner ese tipo de expresión, al no saber que está sucediendo, es ahí donde entra tu trabajo, Izzy, seguramente el guardaespaldas, informara a Baikal sobre mi presencia, entonces, les dará la información sobre los estudiantes del instituto para descartar sospechosos, entonces la información que me diste, que está bien hecha por cierto, me servirá para que no sea sospechosa de su investigación y así poder acercarme por fin a Mimi. – Decía mientras reía un poco.

\- - Me alegra que mi trabajo le haya sido de ayuda en su plan, líder. – Decía Izzy.

\- - De nada, Izzy, ahora gracias a ti, podre acercarme a Mimi. – Decía mientras volvía a reír.

\- - Líder

\- - ¿Qué sucede Tai?

\- - ¿De qué forma piensa acercarse a Mimi?

\- - Pienso acercarme de forma, en que ella crea que soy amiga suya, para así ganarme su confianza y así evito ser futura sospechosa

\- - Ese es un gran plan, líder, ¿No lo crees así Izzy?. – Pregunto Tai a Izzy emocionado.

\- - Los planes del Líder, siempre son impresionantes, Tai, recuerda que nunca debes de dudar de la capacidad del líder con respecto a un plan. – Decía simplemente Izzy.

\- - Gracias por el halago, Izzy. – Decía Meiko divertida.

\- - De nada, Líder, ahora, ¿Cuál es mi siguiente trabajo, Líder?

\- - Para que veas, que soy amable y agradecida, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre, mañana te diré que es lo que debes de hacer

\- - Gracias, por tal muestra de amabilidad, Líder, ahora si me disculpan, me retiro. – Dijo para después marcharse.

\- - Líder, le puedo hacer una pregunta

\- - ¿Qué sucede Tai?

\- - Después de ganarse la confianza de Mimi, ¿Qué planea hacer?

\- - Solo te diré una cosa Tai, así que presta atención porque no lo repetiré

\- - Si

\- - Todo a su tiempo Tai, todo a su tiempo.

Después de eso, Meiko no podía esperar a que fuera el día de mañana para poder al fin poner en marcha gran parte de su plan.

* * *

Hola, soy yo de nuevo, aqui termina el capitulo 4, en este capitulo se pudo saber un poco mas del conflicto, ademas del Mimato, despues explico la reacción de Mimi, espero que hayan disfrutado de el y bueno ya saben espero su opinion en los comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo,

Adiós.

Terie


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, lectores que por alguna extraña razón pasaron leer mi fic, aquí les traigo el capítulo cinco, aquí se verá el plan de Meiko en marcha, quisiera agradecer a mimato bombon kou, por su review, realmente me diste la inspiración necesaria para escribir y terminar de escribir el capítulo de hoy que está recién terminado, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy y espero recibir otro review por parte tuyo, sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Pov Mimi

Era de noche, estoy en mi habitación, esperando poder conciliar el sueño, pero…me es imposible, no puedo creer que no pueda dormir, normalmente yo soy de las personas que no batallan para dormir, pero no, no, ¡no!, ¡Hoy no puedo dormir!, sé que posiblemente se estarán preguntando, ''Oye, Mimi, ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?'' yo te contestaría ''Simple no puedo dormir o conciliar el sueño por una persona en particular o mejor dicho dos personas en particular'' y todo comenzó cuando…

Flashback

Estaba en casa de Sora, donde poco tiempo atrás habíamos quedado de acuerdo para hablar sobre él porque Matt, me sigue a todos lados, habíamos quedado de vernos en su casa, después de haberle comentado a Matt y que este accediera, me acompaño a la casa de Sora, así que ahí estaba yo, casi muy feliz de la vida como solía hacerlo antes de todo esto, cuando llego a la casa de Sora, para después Matt ir a quien sabe dónde, Sora me invito a pasar a su casa, nos fuimos a su habitación, luego de haber saludado a su Mamá claro, los modales son importantes.

Una vez estábamos en su habitación que no es tan grande como la mía, pero ese no es el caso, empezó el comienzo del problema que no me deja dormir, cuando todo inicia con esta simple ''charla''.

\- - Y bien, ¿Cómo me empiezas a explicar la razón del porque te sigue Matt a todos lados?

\- - Pues, bueno, es realmente una historia graciosa y absurda, pero sobre todo vergonzoso. – Dije algo apenada al recordar lo sucedido

Después de eso, le conté la parte vergonzosa de su visita de aquel día, donde nada más se podía notar la vergüenza, confusión y posible humillación que ahora siento con simplemente recordarlo, cuando termine de relatar, no dijo nada.

\- - So-Sora di-di algo. – Le dije avergonzada.

\- - Mimi...no puedo creerlo. – Dijo cubriéndose la boca emocionada

\- - Lo se

\- - Ahora lo entiendo todo. – Decía emocionada aun

\- - Si, disculpa por no decírtelo

\- - No tienes por qué disculparte

\- - Lo sé pero...

\- - No, no hay ningún pero – Decía con un rostro divertido – Mimi…tengo algo importante que decirte. – Me dijo con rostro serio, esto es malo.

\- - ¿Q-Que sucede?

\- - Mimi… ¿Sabes lo que significa esto?

\- - N-No, creo

\- - ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? Es tu gran oportunidad

\- - ¿Oportunidad?

\- - Si, si, tu gran oportunidad para que ustedes dos sean algo

\- - ¿Algo?

\- - Si algo

\- - ¿Cómo amigos?

\- - Ustedes, siempre han sido amigos, pero no me refiero a eso

\- - Entonces…te refieres a…

\- - Si, una pareja

\- - ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en esa absurda y ridícula posibilidad?!- Dije avergonzada y ruborizada.

\- - Vamos, Mimi, tienes que admitirlo, ustedes hacen buena pareja

\- - ¡¿Quién dice eso?!

\- - Las chicas de mi clase y de otras clases

\- - ¡¿En serio?!

\- - Si, y tienes que admitirlo también que Matt, no está nada mal, eh, tiene un buen físico, es inteligente, algunas ocasiones suele ser frio, sabe tocar la guitarra, tenía su propia banda, tienes que admitir que eso lo hace aún más genial y atractivo, por lo cual fue decidido como uno de los chicos más geniales y atractivos en todo el colegio

\- - Bueno…puede que tengas razón

\- - Vez, inténtalo, tal vez resulte que el acepte tus sentimientos por ti

\- - ¡¿Qué?! Y-Yo no estoy enamorada de Matt

\- - ¿Segura? – Me preguntaba con una sonrisa pícara.

\- - ¡Sí, estoy segura! – Grite.

\- - Eso es por el momento

\- - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- - No lo sé, puede que más adelante haga algo inesperado por ti, además eso dices ahora, pero después de pasar más tiempo con Matt, puedes cambiar de opinión.

\- - ¡No, no estoy segura de que no sucederá!

\- - ¿Puedes asegurarlo?. – Me decía conservando esa sonrisa, que cada vez se extendía más.

\- - Y de todos modos, ¿Por qué me comentas esto?

\- - Te lo comento porque ustedes dos harían una muy bonita pareja, se verían bien juntos, me gustaría verlos como pareja y no soy la única que lo piensa, algunas chicas de mi salón, piensan lo mismo.

\- - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

\- - Pero Mimi…sabes

\- - ¡¿Qué?!

\- - Cuentas con todo mi apoyo

\- - ¡No lo des por hecho!

Después de eso, me tenía que ir, luego sucedió que al pensar en la conversación con Sora, me ruborice tanto que le hice creer a Matt que tenía fiebre y después, su frente la junto con la mía y…y…y hui hacia mi habitación hasta en la cena, realmente Sora, no sé en lo que esté pensando, aunque…si podríamos ser una buena pareja… ¡¿Q-Que estoy diciendo?!...¡Waaaa, Sora, es tu culpa que esté pensando en esto!¡Waaaaa!

Después de eso, de alguna manera logre conciliar el sueño, como a la una de la mañana, cuando desperté vi que era tarde, así que me apresure en arreglarle, cuando termine empecé a irme con un Matt, molesto y fastidiado.

\- - Realmente Mimi, ¿Qué tanto te puedes tardar en arreglarte para ir al colegio? – Decía mientras trotaba.

\- - Perdón, a noche no podía dormir. – Decía tratando de trotar a su lado, pero no podía ya que es demasiado rápido.

\- - ¿No podías dormir? ¿Que estabas haciendo?

\- - Nada, solo que había algo que me molestaba un poco

\- - ¿Qué te molestaba?

\- - ¿Eh?...ah…nada. – Decía mientras desviaba la mirada, para no verle.

\- - Dime. – Decía deteniéndose y yo también para poder descansar un poco.

\- - N-No puedo. –Decía de nuevo, creo que me comienzo a ruborizar.

\- - Mimi dímelo de una vez

\- - No puedo, además no es el momento, si no nos apresuramos no llegaremos a tiempo al colegio. – Decía un poco nerviosa tratando de evitar que siguiera insistiendo por el momento.

\- - Es cierto, cuando volvamos, tendrás que contarme, vamos. – Decía volviendo a trotar.

Realmente no sé cómo puede tener tanta fuerza y energía para poder trotar tanto y ganar una velocidad mayor en tan poco tiempo… ¿Estará entrenando? No lo sé pero tengo que empezar a trotar, cuando apenas comenzaba él ya estaba muy adelantado en cuestión de recorrido y yo demasiado cansada como para moverme.

\- - Es-Espera no me ha-abandones Matt – Trataba de decir, en eso el voltea y regresa.

\- - En serio que eres lenta, vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo, no quiero ser regañado ni castigado por tu culpa. – Decía mientras sostenía mi mano y comenzaba a jalarme para comenzar a correr e intentar llegar a tiempo.

Me ruborizaba, su mano me sostenía gentilmente, a pesar de que aparente estar molesto conmigo, me sostiene con gentileza, eso pocas veces se logran ver y las únicas ocasiones en que lo he visto es en películas, creí que ese momento, con ese solo toque, era el momento más tierno que alguien pudiera hacer, para ser sincera, nunca creí que sucedería, ahora que me sucede, no es lo que creí que era, es más que tierno, no sé cómo describirlo, que Matt, me trate de esta manera tan gentil y amable con un toque, solo por tratar de evitar el llegar tarde, me hace pensar que no debo de confundir este gentil toque con algo más que posiblemente no sea real, mientras más nos acercábamos sostenía con más fuerza mi mano, eso provocó que mi corazón comenzara a latir con más fuerza, me siento rara, creo que estoy considerando que lo que me dijo Sora, pueda ser real, puede que si este cambiando y puede que mientras más tiempo pase con Matt, tal vez mi perspectiva por el cambien, mis sentimientos, tengo miedo de que cambien, si lo hago, eso significaría que Sora tendría razón, no debo de pensar en eso, él y yo no podríamos tener una relación como la de Sora piensa, aunque yo lo aceptara, él no lo haría, eso lo puedo asegurar ya que llevo mucho tiempo de conocerlo…pero…creo que sería lindo tener algo más, que nuestra relación sea algo más de conocidos-amigos, sin darme cuenta, él había soltado mi mano, habíamos llegado, cansada y agotada, no sé como pero obtuve las fuerzas suficientes para ir al salón de clases, cuando entramos, el maestro todavía no había llegado, por lo que nos salvamos del regaño y castigo, cuando me senté en mi asiento, el apenas entraba.

La mayor parte de las clases trate de no dormirme puesto como había mencionado, no pude dormir gracias a Sora, debo de regañarla ahora que tengo tiempo, puesto que estamos en receso, con algo de fuerzas recuperadas, me levante de mi asiento junto a Matt y salimos del salón, nos dirigíamos al salón de Sora, la encontré cuando ella apenas salía.

\- - Mimi. – Menciono mi nombre para después acercarme.

\- - Sora, tenemos un problema.

\- - ¿Qué sucede, Mimi?. – Pregunto preocupada.

\- - Sucede que por nuestra platica del día de ayer, Matt y yo estuvimos a punto de ser regañados y castigados.

\- - ¿En serio?

\- - Si

Comenzó a reír levemente mientras comenzaba a caminar y nosotros la seguíamos.

\- - ¡No es gracioso! – Gritamos Matt y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- - Perdón, es que no creí que nuestra conversación, causaría algún problema. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- - Claro que causaría un problema. – Dije.

\- - Ya, ya, cálmense los dos, me disculpo por ocasionar que Mimi tuviera dudas sobre cierto asunto.

\- - ¿Asunto? – Pregunto Matt extrañado.

\- - Si, resulta que durante nuestra conversación de ayer en mi casa…- Sostuve su boca con mi mano para evitar que hablara.

\- - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaba Matt cada vez más extrañado por mi reacción

\- - N-No nada olvídalo. – En eso Sora comenzaba a forcejear, en eso yo la solté mientras caminábamos provocando que cayera, instintivamente cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me sorprendí al ver a Matt quien me sostenía por mi brazo, inmediatamente me sonroje.

\- - Ten cuidado. – Me decía

\- - S-Si, perdón – dije tímidamente.

\- - ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Matt, volteando para otro lado, voltee a ver a quien se refería, se refería a Mochizuki-san, quien apenas hace unas semanas se había transferido a mi salón.

\- - C-Creo que sí. – Respondía mientras trataba de sostener unas hojas, que al ver que la observábamos dejo caer las hojas, inmediatamente se inclinó para recogerlas, como eran bastantes hojas y además de que fuera mi culpa que se le cayeran la ayudaba a recogerlas mientras Sora y Matt, se nos unían.

\- - Lo siento, fue mi culpa que se cayeran. – Dije.

\- - N-No tienes la culpa, es mía, siempre me pongo nerviosa al hablar con otras personas. – Dijo mientras se concentraba en recoger las hojas.

\- - Aun así, fue mi culpa. – Dije.

\- - No es cierto, fue la mi culpa, nunca debí de tratar de hablar de más de nuestra conversación. – Dijo Sora mirándome, para después dirigir su mirada a Meiko – Así que, lo siento . – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- - N-No hay problema – Decía mientras agachaba la mirada.

\- - Por cierto, Mochizuki-san, ¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela? – Pregunte

\- - Es muy linda

\- - ¿Así que ella es la chica nueva, la que se transfirió a tu salón? – Pregunto Sora.

\- - Si, ella es – Dije

\- - Mucho gusto, soy Takenouchi Sora, puedes llamarme Sora, soy amiga de la infancia de Mimi.

\- - Mo-Mochizuki Meiko, mucho gusto

\- - Y bien Mochizuki-san ¿Ya has podido hacer amistades en el instituto?

\- - N-No, como soy muy tímida, no he podido – Decía mientras se levantaba con los papeles.

\- - En ese caso, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras a comer? – Pregunte mientras le entregaba las hojas.

\- - N-No quiero ser una molestia –Decía mientras ocultaba su mirada y tomaba las hojas.

\- - No serás una molestia, sería un gusto que te nos unieras. – Decía Sora igualmente entregando las hojas.

\- - ¿Están seguras? – Pregunto recibiendo las hojas.

\- - Claro, si te preocupas por este sujeto junto a mmi, no te preocupes, no se entrometerá en nuestra conversación, - ¿No es así Matt?

\- - Es mejor que les hagas caso, no querrás verlas insistir mas – Decía mientras entregaba las hojas.

\- - E-En ese caso, está bien. – Decía mientras bajaba su mirada y recibía las hojas. – Solo tengo que entregar estas hojas

\- - Está bien, te acompañaremos entonces. – Dije.

\- - G-Gra-Gracias

\- - De nada, ahora vamos – Dije

\- - Antes de que se acabe el receso – Dijo Matt

\- - S-Si

\- - ¡Matt! ¡No digas eso!

\- - ¿Por qué no si es verdad?

\- - ¡Es de mala educación, decir ese tipo de cosas!

\- - Ya cálmense los dos, que ponen aún más nerviosa a Meiko

Entonces voltee y la vi más nerviosa y temblando.

\- - ¡Ah! Y-Yo lo siento, no quería asustarte- Dije un poco avergonzada.

\- - N-No te preocupes, no sucede nada – Dijo desviando la mirada.

\- - Como sea, vamos – Dijo Matt indiferente

\- - S-Si – Dijo Meiko, yendo al frente dirigiéndose al salón de profesores.

Una vez, ya entregados los papeles, nos dirigimos hacia el lugar que nos habíamos sentado hace poco, creo que se está haciendo costumbre.

\- - Así queee

\- - ¿Así que?

\- - Vamos Mimi, no terminaste de decir lo que estabas por decir cuando casi caes y fuiste rescatada por Matt

\- - N-No era nada, y lo que dijiste el otro día, no es cierto, nunca podría suceder

\- - ¿En serio? – Me decía con una sonrisa picara

\- - ¿Qué sucede con esa sonrisa?

\- - No nada, solo que creí que cuando Matt te salvo de caer estrepitosamente en el piso, creí ver que te habías sonrojado

\- - ¡¿Qué?! – Creo que me ruborice de nuevo al pensarlo

\- - ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Si te sonrojaste

\- - C-Claro que no, y-yo no soy este tipo de chica

\- - ¿Segura?

No sabía que hacer o que decir, así que mire a Meiko, ella podría ayudarme a salir de esto.

\- - M-Mochizuki di algo. – Dije aun ruborizada y con la mirada de sora quien seguía fulminándome

\- - ¡¿E-Eh?! ¿Algo?

\- - Si, lo que sea está bien

\- - G-Gracias

\- - ¿Qué? – Pregunto Sora

\- - G-Gracias por permitirme juntarme con ustedes en el receso

\- - ¿Por qué nos agradeces?- Pregunto Sora

\- - P-Porque son las primeras personas con las que más he hablado en todo el tiempo que me transferí a esta escuela

Sora y yo nos miramos, no tenía idea de que Mochizuki, estuviera tan sola, sabía que era reservada pero, no tenía idea que nadie se juntaba con ella, me cae mal que la gente sea así de esa forma, que no se gente con la gente que acabe de transferirse, si ellos no quieren o no se animan a ser sus amigos, entonces yo lo será, mire a Sora con determinación, entonces ella hizo lo mismo y asintió.

\- - Mochizuki – La llamo Sora

\- - S-Si

\- - ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos amigas?

\- - ¡¿Q-Que?! – Reacciono sorprendida

\- - Te pregunte qué ¿Si podemos ser amigas?

\- - N-No me gustaría ser un estorbo, a-además no me gustaría que lo hicieran por compasión

\- - Vamos, Mochizuki, así ya no estarías sola todo el tiempo y disfrutas tu vida en la preparatoria, acepta, por favor – Dije tratando de animarla.

\- - E-Entonces…S-Si no es mucha molestia – Se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia- ¿L-Les gustaría ser mis amigas?

\- - Claro, dije sonriente

\- - Sera un gusto – Dijo Sora

Entonces dejo de hacer la reverencia, nos miró emocionada y sonrió.

\- - G-Gracias

Después de eso cada quien se fue a su salón, nos despedimos de Sora y nos disponíamos a terminar con las clases del día de hoy, otras cuatro horas de aburrimiento. Para mi mala suerte, las clases restantes como siempre se me hacen eternas, esta vez se me hicieron infinitas, como Sora le tocaba estar en el club, estaba yendo a casa en compañía de como siempre, Matt y esta vez con Mochizuki.

\- - L-Lamento que tengan que acompañarme

\- - Gracias por disculparte, íbamos a ir al mercado a comprar lo necesario para la cena.

\- - ¡Matt!No digas eso! – Le regañe y parece que no le importa.

Meiko solo ocultaba su rostro

\- - P-Parece que no debí interferir en sus planes – Decía cabizbaja.

\- - N-No digas eso, es un gusto acompañarte hasta tu casa, solo ignora a Matt, siempre ha sido un amargado.

\- - ¿Amargado? – Pregunto Matt supuestamente ofendido

\- - Si, amargado, malhumorado, antisocial, pero ese no es el punto, solo tienes que ignorarlo, no tienes que hacerle caso, MeiMei

\- - ¿MeiMei? – Pregunto sorprendida

\- - Si, ¿Puedo llamarte así no?

\- - C-Claro, puedes llamarme como gustes

\- - Gracias, a partir de ahora te llamare MeiMei

\- - S-Si, gracias por acompañarme, yo me quedo aquí, mi casa queda un poco lejos, por lo que tengo que irme en tren

\- - Sí, nos vemos mañana MeiMei

\- - H-Hasta mañana, Ishida-san, Tachikawa-san

\- - Vamos, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ¿Verdad Matt?

\- - No, no puede

\- - Dice que si, así que llámanos por nuestro nombre, después de todo somos amigos.

\- - S-Si, entonces…N-Nos vemos mañana…Ishida-san…Mi-Mimi

\- - Hasta mañana, MeiMei, vamos Matt despídete- Le dije dándole un codazo

\- - Hasta mañana

\- - No vas a decir nada mas ¿verdad?

\- - Me conoces bien- Respondió, cero que es un caso perdido.

Después de eso nos fuimos a hacer las compras e ir a casa a comer de nuevo curry…creo que seré alérgica al curry, ¿Se puede ser alérgica al curry?

En la base Forster

Meiko regresaba después de haber ido al instituto y haber fingido ser débil e inofensiva, se dirigió a su oficina.

\- - Bienvenida de vuelta, Líder – Saludo Tai

\- - Hola Tai

\- - ¿Cómo le fue en el instituto?

\- - Bien, ya hice mi movimiento, ahora solo falta conseguir la confianza de Mimi

\- - Eso, ¿Sera más sencillo?

\- - Claro que sí, la boba de Mimi se creyó mi historia de por ser nueva y tímida no tenía amigos, le dio compasión y ella y sus otros amigos, ahora son mis nuevos ''amigos''

\- - Entonces eso facilita más su trabajo

\- - Si, solo tengo que continuar fingiendo ser débil, tímida, nerviosa, para poder ganarme su confianza más rápidamente

\- - Me alegra que el plan vaya a la perfección

\- - Si, a mi también – Decía cansada.

\- - Pero ¿No se cansara de estar fingiendo todo ese tiempo?

\- - Tai

\- - S-Si

\- - Para poder ganar esta guerra de una vez por todas, se tienen que hacer sacrificios

\- - Eso lo entiendo pero…

\- - Pero nada, hay que seguir con el plan, ¿Ha sucedido algo durante mi ausencia?

\- - Si, los soldados que han ido a vigilar los alrededores informaron ver soldados de Baikal por los alrededores del área 27

\- - Ya veo, están cerca, no debemos permitir que nos descubran

\- - Si, por eso sugerí a Izzy que sería más conveniente el capturarlos y torturarlos para sacarles información de importancia de Baikal.

\- - Esa sería buena idea, Tai

\- - Gracias

\- - Pero…no debemos permitir que nos descubran, así que no, diles al general y a los soldados que se dejara de vigilar esa y los alrededores del área 27

\- - Pero… ¿Por qué?

\- - Eso sería sencillo de explicar, pero como estoy cansada de actuar, dile a Izzy que te lo explique, no estoy de ánimo para tener que regañarte ni castigarte, así que retírate para dejarme descansar, Tai.

\- - Si, como ordene, líder.- Dijo para retirarse de la oficina.

\- Mimi, cuando sepas la verdad será demasiado para tu cuerpo y mente que asimilar, estarás confundida y aturdida, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de que sufras lo que yo sufrí en su tiempo y tu sufrimiento yo misma me encargare de que sea el peor que nunca jamás has sentido. – Decía mientras sonreía.

Mientras tanto, Tai que se encontraba afuera de la oficina estaba confundido, ya que creyó que al contarle su plan al Líder, lo apoyaría, pero en cambio ordeno la retirada y no sabía el porqué, ahora iría a consultarlo con Izzy, después de informar al general y los soldados de la nueva orden.

* * *

Aquí el final del capítulo, quisiera disculparme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero, quería darme un descanso, además estoy escribiendo otro fic que no he avanzado del capítulo 1 y sigo sin avanzar, pero bueno, le avanzare pronto, al fin y al cabo será corto, creo,

Quisiera aclarar una duda que no puse el capítulo 4, el tanabata es un festival de las estrellas que se celebra el 7 de Julio, basada en la leyenda de Vega y Altair, quienes eran amantes que se encontraban una vez al año, la gente escribe deseos y aspiraciones románticas en tiras largas y estrechas de papeles de colores, y las cuelga en ramas de bambú junto con otros pequeños adornos y si, lo conseguí de Wikipedia por si preguntan, necesitaba una oportunidad donde Matt, empezara a darse cuenta de lo que siente por Mimi y que mejor lugar que en un festival de estrellas, digo, que más romántico puede ser, la leyenda lo dice, así que no se preocupen escribiré el capítulo más adelante, solo quería aclarar.

En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Terie


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, lectores que por alguna posible extraña razon pasaron a leer mi fic, este capitulo, no se concentrara en mimato, se concentrara en el inicio de la segunda pareja protagonista y si me refiero al Takari, perdon si les resulta algo incomodo de leer o algo que tal vez no se...no les agrade, pero...los hermanos menores necesitan su protagonismo de vez en cuando, quisiera aclara, que aunque sea la segunda pareja protagonista, no quiere decir que me centrare en ellos, durante mucho tiempo, a que me refiero, no me centrare en ellos durante cinco capitulos y cinco capitulos de Mimato, no, ¡No lo hare! Ya que la pareja protagonista principal es el Mimato, si les agrada el inicio de esta pareja, continuare con su historia, si es asi, pienso llevarla un capitulo, por un capitulo, me refiero a, en este capitulo es Takari, el siguiente seria Mimato, despues Takari, luego Mimato, asi hasta llegar al anciado festival, que esta cerca por cierto.

Por ultimo quisiera agradecer a mimato bombon kou y a adrit126, por sus reviews del capitulo anterior, me inspiraron tanto, que pienso que el festival sera un capitulo, muy especial para ambas parejas y mimato bombon kou, espero lograr que veas mas estrellas y unicornios en el festival y la confianza que se tienen esos dos es debido al tiempo que pasan juntos y pasaron juntos en el pasado, para ya no extender esto, les dejo leer, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Pov Tai

Estaba en el cuarto de estrategia donde sabía que encontraría a Izzy.

\- - Izzy

\- - ¿Qué sucede Tai? – Preguntaba mientras tecleaba su computadora

\- - Tengo una duda

\- - ¿Sobre qué?

\- - De hecho…

Me tomo un poco de tiempo explicarle lo que me había dicho la líder, el únicamente me observaba mientras yo relataba.

\- - Y me dijo que viniera a verte para que me explicaras el por qué la líder no quiere rehenes

\- - Eso es muy simple

\- - ¿Ah sí?

\- - Sí, no es que tu plan sea malo, de hecho es muy bueno

\- - Gracias, entonces si es bueno, ¿Por qué la líder no lo acepto?

\- - Porque ella sabe que si los capturamos, entonces Baikal se enteraría sobre nuestra ubicación, no exactamente donde, pero tendría una idea de por dónde queda nuestra base, aunque si estén en nuestro territorio, ellos no lo saben, así que nosotros tenemos la ventaja, si ellos descubren la base, se iniciaría de nuevo la batalla y arruinarían el plan del líder.

\- - Pero aun así, no conseguiremos mayor ventaja al capturarlos

\- - Si conseguiríamos más ventaja, pero si se ejecuta tu plan arriesgarías el plan del líder.

\- - Pero…aun así hay que intentarlo

\- - Déjalo

\- - ¿Qué?

\- - Que lo dejes, no vas a ganar nada tratando de ejecutarlo, puede que pierdas algo importante al tratar de ejecutarlo, tu sabes que nuestros soldados son limitados como los de Baikal, por lo cual no hay que sacrificarlos en vano, necesitamos el mayor número de personas posibles para que nos ayuden con nuestra causa, no arriesgues a un batallón, no vale la pena

\- - Pero…

\- - Además, recuerda que tu hermana apenas es un soldado

\- - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- - Que como su hermano no debes de arriesgarla a tal peligro

\- - Pero tú lo dijiste, es mi hermana y como su hermano mayor y superior debe de obedecerme quiera o no

\- - Porque es un soldado y es cierto, pero si lo haces, te ganaras el enojo de la líder, perderás la confianza que tiene sobre ti, puede que te quite el grado de segundo al mando, además de que te castigaría

\- - Cierto

\- - Vez, no vale la pena

\- - Pero como tú dices, la líder confía en mí, así sé que si sale algo mal me apoyaría

\- - Puede que si confié en ti, pero…en este plan, lo dudo

\- - Eso…puede ser…cierto

\- - Vez

\- - Entonces, discúlpame por molestar me contigo, es mejor que me vaya.

\- - No te preocupes por eso

\- - Nos vemos

\- - Si

Dije para después irme, he ir en busca del general, si no obtendría el apoyo de Izzy, ni de la líder, obtendría el apoyo de alguien; lo encontré recorriendo uno de los tantos pasillos.

\- - Hola, Ken – Salude

\- - Hola Tai, ¿Qué sucede?

\- - No nada, solo que se me ocurrió un plan para los soldados de Baikal que recorren el área 27.

\- - Y ¿Cual es si se puede saber?

\- - Capturarlos

\- - ¿Capturarlos?

\- - Si, ¿Verdad que es un buen plan?

\- - ¿Ya se lo comentaste a la líder?

\- - Ya

\- - Y, ¿Qué respondió?

\- - Me dijo que no, cuando quise saber el porqué, me dijo que le preguntara a Izzy, ya que estaba cansada.

\- - ¿Ya fuiste con Izzy?

\- - Si, de hecho vengo saliendo del cuarto

\- - ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- - Que no lo ejecutara, ya que si lo hago, sabrían más o menos donde está la base y eso expondría el plan del Líder

\- - Tiene sentido

\- - Lo sé, pero…también le digo que al capturarlos obtendríamos ventaja

\- - También es cierto

\- - Verdad así que, ¿Qué piensas?

\- - ¿Pensar de qué?

\- - De mi plan, ¿Piensas ayudarme?

\- - Tai, tu bien sabes que te respeto como mi superior, pero más como amigo, pero…si el Líder e Izzy coinciden que no sería conveniente para nosotros, entonces tendré que estar de su lado.

\- - Pero…si quiera préstame alguno de los soldados

\- - Lo siento, Tai, pero…no expondré a ninguno de mis soldados a mi cargo a tal riesgo

\- - Pero vamos, hazlo como amigo

\- - Lo siento pero no los arriesgare a que ellos y yo seamos castigados por ayudarte y ganarnos su enojo.

\- - Está bien, no lo ejecutare, pero aun así no entiendo por qué no me apoyan con mi plan.

\- - Tai, nunca cambias eh

\- - Como sea, nos vemos entonces.

\- - Sí, nos vemos

No podía creerlo, nadie me apoyaba, ¿Cómo no podían apoyarme? ¿Cómo conseguiré la ayuda de alguien? Creo que lo mejor será abandonar mi plan, o mejor aún posponerlo, si es que puedo.

Estaba caminando mientras pensaba en por lo menos ir a entrenar por esa área, para confirmar.

\- - Hermano, tanto tiempo sin verte – Me decía una voz, entonces voltee y era Kari

\- - Kari

\- - ¿Qué sucede Hermano? ¿Por qué te vez preocupado?

\- - Kari, sé que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, pero…¿Qué te parece si entrenamos juntos?

\- - ¿En serio?

\- - Sí, claro. – Decía emocionada

\- - Entonces, vamos.

En eso, nos pusimos en marcha a algún área cercana, después de equiparnos, claro.

Nos tomó como media hora llegar a algún área, lo cierto es que esta área esta algo retirado de donde se encuentra la base, no sé porque no quería el líder atacar sino hay riesgo aparente, el silencio que se lograba escuchar era abrumador, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, me alegra que sea de día, puesto que de noche es aterrador, nos ocultamos en uno de los edificios cerca del área 27, el edificio estaba abandonado, había cada vez más polvo acumulándose por doquier, telarañas, desordenado…era lo que se esperaba en este lugar, puesto que donde nos encontrábamos, era uno de los tantos lugares donde se suscitaron las batallas de hace años, entre ambos grupos.

Y pensar que la guerra de aquel tiempo terminaría de esta manera…se dice que en aquel tiempo, en el tiempo en que la guerra de ambos grupos fue expuesta, la batalla se extendía por la ciudad, pero…llevando los tres años de la batalla, ambos grupos se dieron cuenta que su batalla, ponía en riesgo a los civiles inocentes por su causa, por su culpa y que por eso, desaparecieron, ambos grupos, claro que la gente evacuo la ciudad como pudo, estableciéndose en l ciudad continua como refugio, las personas no volvieron aun sabiendo que la batalla había terminado, por temor a que se volviera a suscitar, abandonaron la ciudad e iniciaron una nueva vida en la ciudad contigua, desde ese entonces nadie ha vuelto, ninguna persona o civil, quien no fuera miembro de alguno de los grupos, cambiaron el nombre de la ciudad donde habitaban para ponerle un nombre que les recordara que ahora esta ciudad era peligrosa, la ciudad Yokohama, que alguna vez se llamó, ahora se le conoce como…área Zero.

\- - Hermano

\- - ¿Qué sucede, Kari?

\- - Mira

Observe por la ventana, se podía ver varios soldados de Baikal, no puede ser, estábamos en el área 27 ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? Nunca debí dejar que mi mente pensara en otra cosa que no fuera la situación actual; no sabía que fueran tantos, ellos eran 3 y nosotros éramos 2, ellos tienen ventaja por una sola persona extra, debí de haber traído más soldados, no sé si tengan más soldados recorriendo el área, estaban a unas cuatro cuadras de distancia, registraban cada uno de los edificios, lo cual nos daría tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo, ¿Pero qué? Seguir observando sus movimientos o huir a la base y que posiblemente nos detecten, no sé en qué momento, pero en vez de tardarse en registrar, salían inmediatamente después de unos minutos, eran rápidos, se podía apreciar que eran más veloces que nosotros, lo cual nos dejaba en aprietos, si seguían así nos detectarían de inmediato y nos capturarían, no sabía que sus habilidades habían mejorado y ¿Cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta que estaban cerca? Si hubiéramos sabido que estaban cerca, nunca nos hubiéramos adentrado en el edificio, son sigilosos, algo en lo que debemos de mejorar, me confié, ¿Cómo se me ocurre venir a esta área aun sabiendo que deambulaban en esta área? 3 cuadras, se acercaban, no tuve más opción, teníamos que retirarnos

\- - Kari

\- - ¿Qué sucede?

\- - Hay que huir

\- - ¿Pero no íbamos a entrenar?

\- - No hay tiempo para eso

Entonces salimos corriendo, con cuidado para evitar que nos detectaran, de alguna forma lo estábamos logrando, pero pude avistar un soldado recorriendo hacia donde nos dirigíamos, volvimos sobre nuestros propios pasos y logramos ocultarnos apenas.

Estábamos rodeados, no teníamos escapatoria, sin importar lo que hiciéramos, íbamos a ser atrapados por ellos, no podíamos permitir que nos atraparan, ese no era el plan, estaba junto a Kari tratando de escondernos de Baikal, estábamos detrás de un auto, cada vez se acercaban más, éramos solamente dos, no podríamos contra ellos tres.

\- - Hermano, ¿Qué hacemos?, se están acercando cada vez más - Me dijo Kari con rostro de preocupación.

¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Qué hago?, fue un error al venir a este lugar, ahora estaríamos en la guarida sino fuera porque trate de entrenar, debí de haber escuchado a Izzy, solo nos quedaban dos opciones una peor que la otra.

La primera opción; Si nos quedamos aquí, tarde o temprano nos descubrirán y nos atraparan a los dos.

La segunda; Estamos en un lugar abierto, el edificio más próximo, está a unos cincuenta metros de nosotros, independientemente si nos movemos o no, nos descubrirían tarde o temprano, pero si nos vamos al edificio, nos salvaríamos, no debimos movernos de ahí.

No sé exactamente qué es lo que debemos de hacer, se supone que soy el mayor no únicamente en rango sino también el hermano de Kari, esto es mi culpa, no puedo creer que haya arrastrado a Kari a este lugar, yo ya sabía que este lugar era peligroso, de hecho no deberíamos estar aquí, se supone que esta clausurado, ya que esta área de la ciudad fue uno de los lugares donde dicen los rumores tanto oficiales como no oficiales, dieron inicio a la guerra entre Forster y Baikal, fue una de las áreas donde hubo más enfrentamientos, ocasionando pérdidas, fueron tantas perdidas que no se sabe cuántas fueron exactamente así que se lo comento a Kari.

\- - ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Kari? Tenemos dos opciones, la primera, si nos quedamos seremos atrapados, la segunda correr al edificio más próximo tratando de evitar que nos atrapen

Pov Kari

Tai me acaba de contar sobre las dos opciones que nos queda, ambas resultan en lo mismo, ellos nos atraparían, me acaba preguntar qué es lo que pienso, ¿Qué es lo que pienso?, eso no se pregunta.

Es más que obvio que no se en que pensar, no quiero que nos atrapen a ambos, a los dos,…espera, ambos, a los dos,…exacto somos dos, aunque las opciones de Tai sean correctas, todavía cabe la posibilidad de que por lo menos uno salga de esto, de que uno de nosotros dos vuelva a la base, Tai es el segundo al mando, si lo atrapan seria el fin de Forster, seriamos derrotados, además de que no sabemos que es lo que hacen con los prisioneros, si ellos lo atrapan…..posiblemente….esta sería la última vez que lo vea con vida, pero yo… yo no soy tan importante en Forster, solo soy un soldado más, no destaco en casi nada de lo que hago, no soy buen estratega como Izzy, no soy buena combatiendo como mi hermano, no tengo opción, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que proteger a Tai, por Forster.

Sé que posiblemente Tai, mi hermano, trate de detenerme, porque, bueno soy su hermana menor, Mamá le dijo que me protegiera, pero si el me protege en este momento, si me protege esta vez, no me lo perdonaría, porque tenía una opción aparte, que no haya implementado, la caída de Forster, sería mi culpa, sé que es arriesgado, pero, si es por salvar a mi hermano, a mi familia y a Forster, no importa que es lo que suceda conmigo, pero antes de sacrificarme, tengo que deshacerme de mi hermano, tengo que dejarlo inconsciente y ocultarlo, debajo del auto con la esperanza de que no lo encuentren.

\- - Tai

\- - ¿Qué sucede, Kari?

\- - Sabes, hay otra forma de que podamos salir de esta.- Le dije.

\- - No, no la hay Kari, acéptalo, seremos atrapados por ellos.

\- - No necesariamente.- Dije.

\- - ¿A qué te refieres?

Voltee a verlo, me mostraba un rostro de preocupación y terror, es como si su rostro me hubiera estado diciendo, ¿Qué es en lo que piensas decir? o peor aún ¿Qué piensas hacer?, no me ha gustado cuando pone ese tipo de rostro, me da tristeza, pero tengo que hacer a un lado mis sentimientos y responder con rapidez.

\- - Me refiero que por lo menos uno puede salir de aquí y volver a la base.

\- - Es cierto, como no se me pudo ocurrir antes, entonces, Kari, corre hacia el edificio más cercano para refugiarte y espera hasta que se vallan, para poder volver a la base.

\- - Esa debería ser mi frase.

\- - ¿Qué?

\- - ¿Acaso crees que voy a permitir que te capturen y te atrapen?, aun sabiendo lo importante que eres no únicamente para mí, sino para Forster y esta batalla de hace tres años.

\- - Kari…tu.

Parece que ya entendió mi punto.

\- - Lo siento, hermano, pero tengo que hacerlo, piénsalo de esta forma, es lo que cualquier soldado haría por un superior en aprietos como en esta situación.

\- - Eso que me importa, no voy a permitir que lo hagas, como tu hermano no te voy a permitir hacerlo.

\- - Sé que eres mi hermano, pero tampoco olvides quien eres, eres, Yagami Taichi, el segundo superior al mando, experto en combate y estrategia, sin ti, esta batalla no puede ser ganada por Forster, sin ti, perderíamos todo lo que hemos estado logrando en estos tres años, deja que un soldado de rango bajo se sacrifique por el segundo.

\- - Eso ya lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, solo no puedo permitir que mi hermana aunque sea un soldado de rango bajo, haga eso por mí, soy tu hermano mayor, y como tu hermano mayor y superior te prohíbo hacer eso, no hagas que todo mi esfuerzo por protegerte sea en vano.

\- - Tu esfuerzo no será en vano, has cumplido tu promesa por los últimos años, y sé que lo seguirás cumpliendo

\- - ¿Cómo quieres que la siga cumpliendo si puede que sea la última vez que te vea?

\- - Pues ya no cumplas esa promesa conmigo, sino con Forster, prométeme que pondrás todo tu esfuerzo por proteger a Forster.

\- - Kari…

\- - Prométemelo

\- - Te lo prometo, pero con una condición, que no lo hagas.

\- - Hermano…

\- - Escucha Kari, corre hacia el edificio más cercano mientras yo los distraigo

\- - No

\- - Es una orden de tu superior

No podía hacerlo, me estas dejando sin opción, mientras veía como él se aseguraba que no estuvieran cerca, tenía esta oportunidad para hacerlo…no quiero hacerlo…pero él es demasiado terco…no me escuchara, no me hará caso…lo siento hermano…pero es la única opción que me queda.

\- - Kari, comienza a correr cuando yo te diga

\- - Hermano...- En eso volteo

\- - No te preocupes…todo saldrá bien…solo déjame protegerte – Me decía mientras me daba una de sus sonrisas que me reconfortaban.

\- - S-Si…sé que todo estará bien – Decía con la cabeza agachada, mientras el volvía a observaba que nadie viniera

\- - Kari comienza a correr en…

\- - Lo siento, hermano. –Decía mientras lo golpeaba en la nuca y lo dejaba inconsciente.

\- - Ka…ri

\- - Tienes…que salvarte- Trataba de decir, mientras luchaba por contener mis lágrimas.

Estaba inconsciente, no podía creer que lo había dejado inconsciente…a mi propio hermano…pero…tenía que salvarlo…lo oculte como pude en el auto…de forma que nadie fuera capaz de encontrarlo a excepción de Forser, quien de seguro vendrá por el…a excepción de que despierte mi hermano primero.

Se acercaban, cada vez estaban más cerca, con cuidado , me fui del lugar, dejando a mi hermano inconsciente atrás, y trate de ir en la dirección contraria, entonces vi a un soldado de Baikal y me detuve, era rubio, alto, tenía ojos azules, esto lo sabía porque me estaba mirando, con miedo y temor, comencé a correr en alguna dirección contraria de la de donde venía y la ubicación de mi hermano, el me perseguía, escuchaba sus pasos persiguiéndome, me alcanzaba, tenía que correr más lejos de mi hermano, de donde venía el, pero me fue imposible ya que me había atrapado y capturado.

\- - Vaya, por tu vestimenta y porque no te conozco, he de decir que eres un soldado de Forster ¿O me equivoco? – Me decía y yo solo lo miraba con enojo.

\- - Tranquila, no hay necesidad de que te enojes conmigo…aunque creo que tienes razón…ya que acabas de ser capturada por tu enemigo.-Decía y yo no entendía, entonces me ayudo a levantarme, ya que me había esposado.

\- - ¡Tk!- Escuche que alguien gritaba, entonces mi captor volteo e hizo una señal para que el sujeto que le había hablado se acercara.

\- - Davis

\- - Vaya carrera acabas de dar, eh, yo preguntándome porque corrías y resulta que corrías porque una linda chica del grupo contrario estaba aquí

\- - Si

\- - Vaya, acabas de capturar un soldado de Forster, hace mucho tiempo que no se veían a los de Forster merodeando por los áreas, eres el primero en capturar uno en este tiempo, serás recompensado, ¿No crees Tk?

\- - Davis, tu sabes que a mí no me interesa eso yo solo hago mi trabajo y no voy a tratar a una chica como premio

\- - Como quieras, y ¿Por qué una chica del equipo contrario merodea por aquí? – Me preguntaba.

\- - … - No contestaba

\- - ¿Hay alguien más que vino contigo?

\- - …

\- - ¿Podrías responderme?

\- - ….

\- - Ya veo que no, Tk, ya termino nuestro turno, es mejor volver a la base

\- - Está bien, pero…no creo que deba de saber la ubicación

\- - ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que escape y regrese con refuerzos?

\- - No me gustaría, pero puede ser una posibilidad

\- - Tienes razón, lo mejor será cubrirle la cabeza

\- - Y quitarle sus armas…si es que tiene… ¿Traes armas contigo?

\- - …

\- - Hay que registrarla, yo me ofrezco

\- - No tu no

\- - Entonces, ¿Tú lo harás?

\- - Tampoco

\- - Entonces, ¿Cómo piensas solucionarlo? – Preguntaba el chico castaño al rubio que le llaman Tk

\- - E-Esta bien…lo hare yo – Decía mientras se sonrojaba.

\- - L-Lo siento – Me decía, mientras comenzaba a registrarme, encontró mis armas que tenía en mi tobillo y cintura.

\- - Jijiji – Reía el castaño- Tk siempre tan caballeroso igual que el general. – Decía mientras tenía una sonrisa picara

\- - No puedo evitarlo – Le decía más sonrojado

\- - Siii, claro…me dices eso después de haber tenido que tocar su cintura para quitarle su arma…si…claro – Decía mientras trataba de sonar sarcástico

\- - C-Como sea, cúbrele la cabeza

\- - Ya voy, Ya voy

Después de eso, me pusieron la capucha y comenzamos a caminar hacia su base, por lo que pude notar, su base está un poco más lejos que la nuestra, puesto me había cansado, cuando llegamos, pude escuchar algunas voces, que no alcance a escuchar con claridad, asombrados de que me hayan capturado, caminamos un poco más, escuche que se habría una especie de puerta, ingresamos a ella y me quitaron la capucha, era una habitación, como si fuera un cuarto común y corriente.

\- - Bien, aquí te quedaras – Decía el castaño - Como puedes ver esta es una habitación corriente.

\- - Si, aquí, no solemos tener ningún tipo de celdas para los prisioneros, consideramos que sería incómodo para ellos, así que…como dice Davis te quedaras aquí.

\- - Claro, sigues siendo prisionera

\- - Por lo que no podrás salir de aquí

\- - Tienes permitido tener tres comidas al día, no queremos que te enfermes

\- - Así, que sin más me retiro, iré por Miyako, para que revise las heridas de la prisionera

\- - Gracias, entonces yo la liberare

\- - Si…ten cuidado – Decía mientras se iba de la habitación

Me quito las esposas, comencé a sobarme las muñecas.

\- - ¿Ah, te lastimaron tanto? Perdón, no quería que te lastimaran

\- - ….

Deje de sobarme y mire a la habitación.

\- - Bueno, tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que te dejare para que te puedas acostumbrarte a la habitación

\- - ….

\- - Bueno, nos vemos. – Dijo para después irse.

Me sorprende que Baikal, tenga este tipo de trato contra alguien de su enemigo, en Forster, tenemos celdas para los prisioneros, son lúgubres y tenebrosos y se les tiene permitido una sola comida al día, sin embargo…aquí…es distinto, son más blandos… ¡No! ¡No! Kari no debes pensar en eso, estas en la base enemiga, puede que te maltraten y te torturen, no confíes en ellos, tengo que buscar una forma de sacarles información y huir de aquí.

* * *

Aqui termina el capitulo 6, espero que haya sido de su agrado, como pueden ver, esa pareja tiene distintos origenes, por decirlo de alguna forma, asi que crei que seria interesante ver un romanse al estilo romeo y julieta, claro sin el tragico final...creo, si les gusto el origen de esta pareja o no, quisiera que me lo contaran en los reviews, para dejar este capitulo o eliminarlo y que este fic sea completamente dedicado y fiel a una sola pareja Mimato, sino veremos a esta pareja mas adelante y veremos que tanta crueldad puede tener Meiko...obviamente hacia Tai.

En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Terie


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, lectores que por alguna posible extraña razón pasaron a leer mi fic, sé que no he publicado/actualizado más que un capitulo esta semana, para compensar mi retraso, aquí les traigo el capítulo 7 un poco más largo, debido al momento Mimato que escribí, resulta que me emocione demasiado al momento de escribirlo y salió este momento, espero que lo disfruten, al final del capítulo, les tengo un anuncio importante, así que lean hasta el final, sin más que decir, les dejo leer, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Pov Matt

Estaba de nuevo en su habitación cuando…

\- - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Capturaron un soldado de Forster?! – Pregunte sorprendido.

\- - Si – Me respondía con toda calma.

\- - ¿Por qué no se me había informado? ¿Hace cuánto fue capturado? – Preguntaba.

\- - Primero, estabas ocupado protegiendo a Mimi; Segundo, capturada y fue hace unas dos horas. – Me respondía.

\- - ¿Es chica?

\- - Creí que ya te lo había dicho

\- - ¿Ya se le interrogo?

\- - No están tratando sus heridas

\- - ¿Cuándo se le empezara a interrogar?

\- - El día de mañana, se está pensando que preguntarle, además queremos que se tranquilice un poco, hasta el momento no ha hablado.

\- - ¿No ha hablado?

\- - No, Matt, como general y guardaespaldas de Mimi, ¿Qué métodos considerarías para hacerla hablar?

\- - ¿Métodos?

\- - Deja de repetir todo lo que digo, ¿No vez que me exasperas cuando lo haces? – Decía con voz alterada.

\- - Lo siento

\- - Suspiro – No, tú perdóname a mí, no debí molestarme.

\- - No te preocupes, es entendible se supone que deberías de aconsejar y supervisar que todo vaya bien; pero estas tomando el papel de líder temporal, hasta que Mimi se establezca como tal, es normal que reacciones de esa manera.

\- - Gracias por entender – Decía con cansancio.

\- - Contestando a tu pregunta anterior; yo no creo que deberíamos utilizar métodos rudimentarios.

\- - ¿Rudimentarios?

\- - Si, ya sabes, tortura y todo eso.

\- - Cierto, entonces, ¿Qué sugieres?

\- - Que se ganen su confianza

\- - ¿De qué forma?

\- - Te lo diría, pero…tú ya ideaste una mejor forma de hacerlo, ¿No es así?

\- - Me conoces muy bien, pese a que casi nunca estas aquí.

\- - Tú sabes que tengo que hacerlo, después de todo sigo siendo general.

\- - Cierto, puedes retirarte, asegúrate de decirle a tu hermano que venga…necesito que haga algo por mí.

\- - Claro

\- - Una última cosa

\- - ¿Qué sucede?

\- - ¿Cómo sigue Mimi?

\- - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- - Su comportamiento

\- - Pues…últimamente está un poco extraña

\- - ¿En qué sentido?

\- - En que…en algunas ocasiones estamos hablando tranquilamente, como solemos hacer y en otros, se pone nerviosa sin razón aparente, además de que se sonroja muy seguido…creo que comienza a enfermarse.

\- - Puede ser

\- - ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- - No, puedes retírate, solo recuerda el traerme el reporte cuando esté listo

\- - Claro

Después de eso, me fui de la habitación, ahora tenía que encontrar a Tk, fue fácil de encontrarlo, ya que estaba junto a Davis.

\- - En serio eres inocente. Tk

\- - ¿Inocente?

\- - Si, inocente

\- - No entiendo

\- - Bueno, aunque no tanto, tomando en cuenta en como la capturaste y tomaste su arma.

\- - E-Eso fue porque tenía que hacerlo, n-no tenía opción

\- - Siii, claro – Decía mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada sin creerle.

\- - ¡Es en serio! – Decía sonrojándose.

En eso me acerque.

\- - Tk

\- - Hermano

\- - General – Decía Daivis, haciendo formación.

\- - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tienes que hacer formación cada vez que hablo contigo?

\- - Lo siento general – Decía en la misma posición

\- - Suspire – Descansa

\- - Gracias, general

\- - Y ¿De que hablaban que te pudo sonrojar? – Le preguntaba a Tk

\- - D-De nada – Decía desviando la mirada.

\- - Daivis, responde.

\- - Si, general, hablábamos sobre la forma en que su hermano presente capturo y confisco las armas del soldado de Forster.

\- - Gracias y deja de hablarme tan formal, por favor, es incomodo

\- - Si, general

\- - ¿Así que tú lo capturaste? – Pregunte a Tk

\- - S-Si

\- - Qué bien, me alegro por ti, ahora con esto te darán más trabajo además de vigilancia y te comenzaran a respetar más.

\- - Gracias – Decía apenado

\- - ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, general? Si no le molesta que le pregunte – Pregunto Daivis.

\- - Cierto, Tk, el segundo al mando te espera en su habitación

\- - ¡¿Qué?!

\- - Vamos, es mejor que vayas, ya sabes que no le gusta esperar demasiado.

\- - ¿Por qué me espera?

\- - No lo sé, solo me dijo que te buscara y te dijera que fueras a su habitación

\- - ¿Solo eso? ¿No te dijo para qué?

\- - Solo eso, ahora ve

\- - Daivis, a-ayuda

\- - Lo siento, pero velo por el lado bueno, puede que te felicite y te de algo como reconocimiento por haberla capturado.

\- - Vamos rápido, se va a molestar contigo.

\- - E-Esta bien, me voy – Dijo para después irse a la habitación del segundo.

\- - Daivis

\- - Si, ¿Qué necesita general?

\- - ¿Cómo se encuentra el soldado?

\- - En este momento está siendo atendida por Yolei

\- - ¿Qué tan herida estaba?

\- - Físicamente solo tenía algunos raspones sin gran importancia

\- - ¿Estaba sola cuando la capturaron?

\- - Aparentemente, general

\- - Gracias, me retiro, tengo trabajo por hacer.

\- - Si, general, que le vaya bien.

\- - Gracias – Dije para después irme de la base.

Me parece sospechoso, que hayan encontrado al soldado solo, normalmente están en grupos de tres o cuatro, sin embargo, estaba sola, o bueno eso recuerdo, puede que con el tiempo hayan cambiado sus formas de vigilancia, si se dedica a vigilar…pero aun así es sospechoso, de seguro no ha de haber estado sola, de seguro había alguien que la acompañaba y para no delatar la posición de su compañero, tal vez por eso no quiere hablar.

Estaba caminando por las calles para llegar a la casa de Mimi, ya que tengo que prepararle la cena, esta vez cenaremos curry, me sorprende que hayamos logrado capturar a un soldado, hace mucho que no se veía a uno, desde hace tres años, este hecho, nos va a traer ventaja a nosotros, ya que podemos obtener información a través de ella, si es alguien importante, si no lo fuera tendríamos aun así un soldado de Forster, la podríamos poner como un rehén si la situación lo amerita.

Finalmente había llegado a la casa de Mimi, estaba frente a su puerta y toque, después de unos momentos abrió la puerta.

\- - Matt, ¿Dónde habías estado?

\- - Haciendo unas cosas – contestaba mientras pasaba al interior de la casa

\- - ¿Qué cosas? – Pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- - Cosas que no entenderías – Decía mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

\- - ¿Cómo sabes que no lo entendería sino me lo has dicho?

\- - Porque no entiendes cosas complicadas

\- - ¡Que cruel! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Yo también puedo entender cosas complicadas!

\- - ¿En serio?

\- - ¿Por qué no me crees?

\- - Porque te conozco

\- - ¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

\- - Que por tu forma de ser, no logras entender cosas complicadas.

\- - Y según tu ¿Cómo es mi forma de ser? – Preguntaba algo molesta.

\- - Caprichosa, ingenua, confías en las personas rápidamente, arrogante, ¿Quieres que continúe?

\- - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí?! – Decía molesta.

\- - Pero…también eres amable, amigable, sociable, te ganas la confianza de las personas, vez lo positivo de cualquier situación, optimista y soñadora.

\- - Y ¿Q-Que piensas de eso?

\- - ¿Qué es lo que pienso? Pienso que es algo bueno, si puede que seas inocente, en algunas ocasiones, pero eso solo te hace ver como una persona, tu inocencia te hace ver más delicada y tu amabilidad te hace ver como una persona que se preocupa por las personas, lo cual eso te hace ver como una gran persona, honesta y pura; creo que las cualidades en las que destacas más, te hace más bella hermosa y delicada como una flor.

En eso voltee a verla porque se había quedado callada.

\- - ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunte, ya que traía el rostro sonrojado.

\- - N-Nada

\- - ¿Te estas enfermando? ¿Tienes calentura?

\- - N-No, estoy b-bien

\- - ¿Segura?

\- - S-Si, segura – Respondió desviando la mirada.

No entendía porque se ponía de esa forma, solo respondí a lo que me había preguntado, porque desviaba su mirada si hace unos momentos no dejaba de mirarme, su comportamiento es extraño, bueno, el de cualquier chica.

\- - T-Tengo algo pendiente que hacer, h-háblame cuando este la cena, e-estaré en mi habitación –Dijo para después irse a su habitación corriendo.

\- - No corras – Le decía mientras corría por la sala y no me hacía caso.

\- - ¡Kyaaa!

Escuche que había gritado, deje lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí donde se encontraba ella, estaba en la sala, se había caído porque había tropezado con la mesa de centro, sin más remedio fui hacia ella.

\- - Vez porque te digo que no debes de correr en la casa – Dije mientras me acercaba hacia ella y le ofrecía mi mano para que se levantara, entonces ella me miro aun sonrojada.

\- - Vamos que no estaré así todo el día – Acercaba su mano con timidez, como veía que dudaba, tome su mano y la ayudaba a que se levantara, hasta que vi que hacia una mueca de dolor.

\- - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte.

\- - M-Mi tobillo, m-me duele. – Decía mientras se volvía a sentar en el suelo.

\- - ¿Cuál tobillo?

\- - Derecho. – Entonces tome su pie, le quite el calzado que usaba y comencé a revisar su tobillo con suma delicadeza.

\- - ¿Te duele cuando hago esto? – Le dije presionando un poco su tobillo.

\- - S-Si – Decía sonrojada mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- - Tienes un esguince

\- - ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaba sorprendida.

\- - De seguro has de haber puesto todo tu peso en tu tobillo para amortiguar tu caída.

\- - Debe ser un error

\- - Puede que sí, pero es mejor asegurarnos

\- - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- - Te llevare al hospital

\- - ¿Qué?

\- - ¿Puedes levantarte?

\- - N-No lo se

\- - Entonces te ayudare a levantarte, toma mi mano. – Entonces tomo mi mano y con su pierna sana comenzó a levantarse, cuando se apoyó en la pierna derecha se desplomo sobre mis brazos y su cabeza termino apoyándose sobre mi pecho, caimos sentados.

\- - ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunte mientras la sostenía

\- - S-Si – Alcanzaba a escuchar, ahora me doy cuenta de que su cabello tenía un olor a fresa, sin darme cuenta cuando, estaba oliendo su cabello.

\- - ¡M-Matt! ¡¿Q-Q-Que haces?! - Preguntaba alterada, en la misma posición.

\- - ¡Ah! Y-Yo lo siento – Dije dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- - N-No te preocupes – Contestaba, su voz se escuchaba apenada y con vergüenza, de seguro se encontraba sonrojada, permanecimos en esa posición unos momentos cuando recordé que su tobillo estaba lastimado.

\- - Mimi

\- - ¿Q-Que? – Pregunto mientras su cabeza seguía apoyándose en mi pecho.

\- - Tengo que llevarte al hospital

\- - ¿C-Como? ¿Si no puedo, levantarme y mucho menos caminar?

\- - Entonces tendré que cargarte

\- - ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto separándose de mí bruscamente, para mirarme más sonrojada aun.

\- - Si no puedes levantarme, entonces yo te cargare.

\- - ¡N-No tienes que hacer eso!

\- - Si, si tengo que, después de todo, no puedo permitir que te lastimes

Entonces su rostro se sonrojo tanto que comenzaba a comparar con un tomate.

\- - S-Si no hay opción, c-creo que está bien – Me decía desviando su mirada.

\- - Entonces vamos. – Dije para levantarme y comenzar a levantarla, cuando estuve a punto de levantarla, hablo.

\- - ¡Espera!

\- - ¿Qué sucede?

\- - ¿Cómo nos iremos al hospital?

\- - Cierto, déjame llamar a un taxi, pero antes… - La levante y la deje en el sofá para que estuviera más cómoda y no estuviera en el suelo, cuando la vi, estaba sorprendida.

\- - ¿Te duele algo más que tu tobillo?

\- - N-No, solo que no me esperaba que me levantaras de improviso y me dejaras aquí.

\- - ¿Qué esperabas? No podía dejarte en el piso, después te enfermarías – Le dije, solo desvió la mirada, entonces llame al taxi.

\- - Llegará en unos quince minutos

\- - S-Si, g-gracias

\- - ¿Por qué me agradeces?

\- - Por ayudarme a levantarme y llevarme al hospital

\- - No te preocupes, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo

\- - No, no cualquiera, si me hubiera sucedido en la calle, la gente me ignoraría, pero no tú, tú me ayudarías como lo has estado haciendo hasta el momento – Me dijo, eso era algo que no me esperaba escuchar y menos de ella.

\- - S-Si, como sea, si necesitas mi ayuda en algo no dudes en consultarme – Dije desviando la mirada.

\- - Gracias y si hay algo…que quieras o necesites…solo…avísame ¿Ok?

\- - Sí, porque no

Después de eso, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llego el taxi, la volví a cargar, la subí al taxi y nos fuimos al hospital; después de todo si resulto que tenia un esguince el su tobillo, dijo el doctor que estuvo cerca de ser una fractura, tenía un esguince de segundo grado, así que le puso una férula y dijo que no debería de apoyar el pie, puesto que empeoraría la lección, aconsejo que utilizara muletas y que no estuviera desatendida, una vez regresamos a la casa ya era de noche, la deje en el sofá mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, una vez lista, ayude a Mimi a ir hacia el comedor.

\- - ¿Sucede algo?

\- - ¿Qué? No ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Me decía con una sonrisa.

\- - Porque no has comido

\- - Suspiro. – La verdad…tengo algo que decirte…- Me decía mientras volvía a desviar la mirada y comenzaba a sonrojarse.

\- - ¿Qué sucede?

\- - La verdad…es que yo…yo… ¡Yo no sé usar muletas!

\- - ¿Qué?

\- - Es que…nunca me había pasado esto…el tener una lesión…esta es mi primera lesión y…

Entonces comencé a reír

\- - ¡¿Por qué te ríes?! – Me preguntaba molesta.

\- - Porque no puedo creer que no sepas utilizar un par de muletas ni que sea tu primera lesión – Decía riendo.

\- - ¡Es verdad! Deja de reírte- Decía mientras desviaba la mirada y comenzaba a poner una cara de tristeza, entonces deje de reír.

\- - Si no sabes cómo usar muletas, yo te enseñare cono usarlas

\- - ¿En serio?

\- - Si, solo déjame conseguirlas

\- - Gracias

\- - No hay de que – En eso comenzó a comer, una vez que había terminado, la lleve a su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso, cuando estaba subiéndola por las escaleras pregunto.

\- - ¿P-Peso mucho?

\- - ¿Qué?

\- - ¿Q-Que si peso mucho?

\- - No, no tanto

\- - Que cruel

\- - ¿Perdón?

\- - Se supone que debes de decir que no

\- - Entonces… ¿perdóname por no decir no?

\- - ¿Porque lo preguntas?

\- - Porque no lo entiendo

\- - Nunca lo entenderás porque eres hombre

\- - Como sea…no, no pesas

\- - ¿En serio?

\- - Si

\- - Bien hecho

Habíamos llegado a su habitación y la deje en su cama.

\- - Buenas noches. – Dije para retirarme

\- - Buenas noches, hasta mañana

\- - Hasta mañana

Después de eso me fui al departamento, no puedo creer lo que le hice, aunque realmente no le hice nada, pero sigo sin creerlo, esa no es mi forma de actuar en una misión de este tipo, no sé qué me sucede ante ella, necesito aclarar esto, tal vez, estoy comenzando a enfermar.

En la base de Forster

Tal comenzaba a despertar.

\- - ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntaba.

\- - Estas en la enfermería de la base, Tai. – Decía una voz que conocía.

\- - J-Joe

\- - Si

\- - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- - En general Ken te encontró en el área 27, entre los restos de un automóvil

\- - ¡¿Kari?! ¡¿Dónde está Kari?!

\- - ¿Kari? ¿Estaba contigo?

\- - Si

\- - Kari ha desaparecido

\- - ¡¿Qué?!

\- - No hemos encontrado a Kari, se dice que fue capturada por Baikal

\- - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Baikal?!

\- - Si

\- - No puede ser, Joe, ¿Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo? – Decía sin creer lo que le decían.

\- - Lamento decírtelo que sí, Tai – Decía Joe agachando la mirada.

\- - ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Joe esto no puede estar pasando!

\- - Lo lamento Tai

\- - N-No…Kari – Decía más calmado recordando el último momento que había pasado con ella antes de dejarlo inconsciente.

\- - T-Tai, lamento decirte esto pero…

\- - ¿Ahora que sucede?...Joe. – Decía aun recordando.

\- - El líder…me dijo que cuando despertaras y te diera la noticia…fueras de inmediato a su oficina. – Decía Joe sin atreverse a mirarlo.

\- - Esto fue mi culpa

\- - ¿Qué? Tai, por favor no digas eso, no fue tu culpa.

\- - Pero lo fue Joe

\- - Tai…creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer por el momento, es ir a ver lo que necesita el líder.

\- - Sí, creo que tienes razón…nos vemos Joe.

\- - Si…Nos vemos, Tai

Tai comenzó a recorrer los pasillos con nostalgia, cada esquina la recordaba esperando ordenes, recordaba las conversaciones que había tenido con ella, a pesar de que eran pocas, al igual que las veces que habían convivido juntos de forma extraoficial; no dejaba de pensar que si él no la hubiera invitado a entrenar junto a él, mintiéndole acerca del permiso de Ken, estaría en la base, en casa sana y salva, donde sabía que podría protegerla mientras estuviera en la base; con pocos ánimos, había llegado a la oficina del líder, como suele hacerlo, toco la puerta, escucho el ''Adelante'' proveniente del interior de la oficina para pasar.

\- - ¿Necesita algo de mi líder?

\- - Tai…de seguro has de saber por qué estás aquí ¿No es así?

\- - Si

\- - Entonces, dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- - Estoy aquí para recibir mi castigo, por haber desobedecido una de sus órdenes.

\- - Exacto, ¿estás listo para recibir tu castigo?

\- - Si

\- - Espero que con este castigo tú y los demás recuerden él porque es importante el seguir indicaciones sin objeción alguna

\- - Yo también

\- - Tu rango no bajara, seguirás siendo el segundo al mando

\- - Gracias

\- - Pero tu castigo será severo

\- - Está bien, antes de comenzar, ¿Puedo decir algo?

\- - ¿Qué?

\- - Sé que fue mi culpa que el soldado conocido, como Yagami Hikari haya sido capturada por Baikal, pero estoy dispuesto a remediar mi error

\- - ¿Ah sí?

\- - Si, si usted me lo permite, líder, quisiera tratar de recuperarla a través de un intercambio de rehenes.

\- - ¿Un intercambio de rehenes? Tu sabes que no tenemos soldados de Baikal

\- - Si, lo sé, para eso pienso implementar mi plan…

\- - Olvídalo

\- - ¿Perdón?

\- - Te dije que lo olvides

\- - Entonces, pensare en un mejor plan para así –

\- - ¡Te dije que lo olvides! ¡Que acaso no me escuchas! – Decía enfadada y molesta

\- - Pero…

\- - ¡Olvídate de ella!

\- - Porq – No había terminado de decir, ya que había sido golpeado.

\- - ¡Olvídate! – Gritaba con enojo.

\- - No entiendo por qué debería de olvidarme – Decía mientras soportaba el dolor del golpe que había recibido

\- - ¡Nunca la recuperaras! ¡No vale la pena esforzarse por algo que es in útil!¡Lo único que ganaríamos seria inconvenientes, molestias y desventajas! – Gritaba con desesperación.

\- - Puede que tenga razón sobre la desventaja pero…no puede simplemente decirme que me olvide de Kari, ¡De mi hermana!

\- - ¡Cómo puedes hablarme de esa forma! ¡Nadie me habla de esa forma! ¡Nunca!

\- - Lo siento Lider pero…no puedo abandonar a mi hermana. – Decía Tai con decisión.

\- - ¿Abandonar? ¿Sabes lo que te sucedería si no la abandonas o sí?

\- - Si

\- - Me alegra, me gusta tu valentía, la que muestras ante cualquier situación, siempre me ha gustado esa parte de ti, sin embargo, esta valentía que muestras…no hace más que molestarme…si tú no puedes olvidarla ni abandonarla…yo me encargare personalmente de que lo hagas. – Decía con más enojo que nunca se le había visto, su voz sonaba oscura y profunda, logrando nada más que temor por parte de Tai, ya que sabía que lo que había dicho únicamente traería sufrimiento para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, en la base Baikal.

Tk, se encontraba en la habitación del segundo al mando.

\- - ¿Necesita algo de mí, segundo?

\- - Si, Tk, ¿Sabes sobre algún método que haga hablar al soldado que capturaste?

\- - ¿Hablar?

\- - Si

\- - Bueno, esa pregunta me toma por desapercibido, normalmente sigo órdenes y las hago, nunca me han preguntado sobre algún método.

\- - Si, lo se

\- - Bueno, un método efectivo que yo implementaría, sería el ganarse su confianza, tal vez.

\- - Si, el general dijo lo mismo

\- - ¿Ah sí?

\- - ¿Sabes porque te he llamado?

\- - No

\- - Bien, Tk, te llame aquí por dos cosas, la primera para felicitarte por haber capturado exitosamente al soldado de Forster con vida.

\- - Gracias

\- - La segunda es tu primera misión en solitario

\- - ¿Solitario?

\- - Si, tu primera misión consiste en tú te encargaras personalmente del cuidado, alimentación y atención que reciba la soldado que capturaste.

\- - Gracias

\- - Y no es todo, también te encargaras de ganarte su confianza para que pueda hablar y comentar sobre su querido hogar Forster

\- - ¿Eso no sería engañarla?

\- - Puede ser

\- - A mí no me gusta engañar a las personas

\- - Entonces no lo veas como un engaño hacia ella, velo como que necesita un amigo en el cual pueda confiar durante su estancia en la base.

\- - ¿Pero aun así no se consideraría?

\- - Eres muy noble Tk, igual que el general

\- - A veces creo que es una desventaja

\- - Sí, pero aun así tienes que seguir ordenes

\- - Si

\- - Entonces, tendrás que entregarme un reporte sobre su estado psicológicamente hablando y su desarrollo aquí.

\- - Si

\- - Puedes retirarte

\- - Gracias

Entonces Tk, salió de la habitación del segundo para comenzar con su misión en solitario.

* * *

Y aquí se acaba el capítulo, si como pueden ver, me deje llevar en el momento, pero para mí valió la pena y avanzan un poco más con su relación, perdón no pude evitarlo, no iba a hacer que se lastimara, pero, no pude evitarlo, veamos que sucede o momento se crea a partir de las muletas.

Bueno el anuncio importante, como pueden ver, la relación del Mimato se vuelve cada vez más estrecha y mientras pasa el tiempo y todo eso, me voy quedando sin ideas para crear los momentos, para ambos, Mimato y Takari, así que el anuncio que posiblemente que les interese, es que me dieran ideas sobre algunos momentos que quisieran leer aquí, digo si tienen buenos momentos que no han podido o querido escribir en sus fics, les invito a que escriban esos momentos únicos que se les ocurra, claro, tratare que sea acorde al momento o escena que escriba y será antes del festival, todavía falta un poco para el festival, o inclusive durante el festival, hablando del festival próximo en el fic, se me ocurre poner o escribir lo que sucedería durante el festival desde distintos puntos de vista, de Matt, Mimi, posiblemente Tk o Kari, lo digo de Tk y Kari, para ganarse la confianza, la confianza es importante, así que si no les es mucha molestia compartir sus ideas sobre algunos momentos que quieran leer, serán bienvenidas, solo que no incluyan lemon, eso sí, no me gusta el lemon y mi historia no tendrá lemon, de una vez aviso, las ideas pueden ser de ambas parejas puede ser momentos Takari o Mimato.

En fin, eso era todo, gracias por leer hasta el final, espero sus ideas, si no es mucha molestia, nos vemos en el siguiente cápitulo.

Terie.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, lectores que por alguna razón pasaron a leer mi fic, si, sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar pero, tengo justificación, no se me ocurría ningún momento mimato, así que si les parece un poco flojo, es por eso, Misu Nemi, gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que te haya gustado y esperes la continuación, no te preocupes, tratare de hacer el intento de actualizar dos capítulos por semana, o a menos de que me falten como en este caso; para ya no hablar más les dejo leer, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo 8

Pov Mimi

Eran las 6:30 am, del día jueves estaba en la sala junto a Matt intentando aprender cómo usar un par de muletas.

\- No puedo – Decía

\- Si puedes

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

\- Porque inclusive un niño de primaria sabe usarlas más rápido que tu

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso?!

\- Trato de decirte que debes de esforzarte mas

\- Eso intento, ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? – Decía mientras le intentaba mostrar las muletas

\- No lo suficiente

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque estas molesta, siempre que te molestas te distraes y te desesperas

\- ¡¿Y como quieres que no me desespere ni este molesta si me despiertas de mi sueño embellecedor a las 6:00 am?!

\- No es para tanto. – Decía restándole importancia

\- ¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?!

\- Te desperté a esta hora porque sé que te tomara demasiado tiempo aprender a usarlas

No podía decir nada porque tenía razón, si se preguntan cómo resulto todo esto en breve lo explicare.

Flashback

Estaba en mi cama cómodamente dormida, cuando de repente mi teléfono comienza a sonar, con pesar y algo de tiempo tome mi celular, al revisar que sucedía, vi que Matt me llamaba, algo inusual, ya que nunca me marca, con cansancio contesto la llamada.

\- Bu… ¿Bueno?

\- Mimi

\- ¿Matt? ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Porque me llamas a las 6:00 de la mañana?

\- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Te dije que te enseñaría como usar las muletas

\- Si...pero cuando las consiguieras

\- Y… ¿Por qué crees que estoy fuera de tu casa?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas afuera de mi casa?!

\- Lo acabo de mencionar

\- ¡¿Por qué estas afuera?!

\- Porque traigo las muletas, ¿Acaso sigues dormida como para no escuchar?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya las conseguiste?!

\- Si

\- ¿En tan poco tiempo?

\- Si

\- Que genial, ¿Cómo las conseguiste tan rápido?

\- Tengo contactos

\- ¿Qué clase de contactos?

\- La clase de contactos que no te gustaría conocer

\- Siento que no debería seguir preguntando

\- Estas en lo correcto

\- Mmm…Que sospechoso

\- Como sea, te hablaba para decirte que voy a entrar para enseñarte cómo usarlas antes de ir a la escuela

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?!

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Que son las 6:00 de la mañana!

\- No es para tanto

\- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Interrumpes mi sueño embellecedor!

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Que nadie interrumpe mi sueño y menos si es el embellecedor!

\- Como sea, voy a entrar

\- ¡Estera! ¡No entres!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Necesito arreglarme

\- ¿Arreglarte?

\- Sigo en piyama

\- ¿Y? Eso no importa

\- ¿Cómo le puedes decir eso a una chica? – Decía ofendida

\- ¿Decir qué? – Decía sin entender, ¿Cómo podía no entenderlo?

\- Que no importa que me arregle

\- Voy a entrar – Decía mientras se escuchaba como se abría la puerta

\- ¡NO! ¡NO ENTRES! – Gritaba al teléfono

\- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Me dejas sordo

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso si te importa!

\- Suspiro – Si te preocupa tanto te estaré esperando en la sala hasta que estés lista

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, tienes cinco minutos antes de que valla por ti

\- ¡¿Cinco?! Necesito siquiera una hora

\- Cinco

\- ¿Podemos ponerlo a discusión?

\- No, tienes cinco – Decía mientras colgaba el teléfono

¿Qué? ¿En serio? No podía creerlo, ahora no tenía chance de escoger el atuendo perfecto, ¿Ahora qué hago? Ya se voy a ponerme el atuendo de improviso.

Para quien no lo sepa, el atuendo de improviso, es una blusa color blanco con estampado, un pantalón tipo licra de color azul aqua, junto a unas zapatillas de igual color, mi cabello suelto y mi diadema de estrella.

Cuando estaba terminando de arreglarme lo más rápido que podía, escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación.

\- Voy a entrar – Me decía Matt

\- Espera

\- Ya pasaron los cinco minutos

\- Te digo que me esperes o ¿Es acaso que quieres verme como me cambio?

\- Apresúrate

Bien, solo con eso conseguí algo más de tiempo, pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos más cuando le hable.

\- Ya puedes pasar

\- ¿segura?

\- Si, ya termine de arreglarme

\- Si tú lo dices

Entonces entro a mi habitación

\- ¿Las muletas están abajo?

\- Si, ¿Acaso crees que cargaría las muletas hasta el segundo piso?

\- No

\- Exacto, es más preferible bajarte a ti que subir a las muletas

\- ¿Gracias?

Entonces, se acercó a mí, me tomo en brazos como lo había hecho el día anterior, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la sala, me pude percatar, que Sora tenía razón, al parecer…Matt…si es fuerte, bueno, no es que no lo fuera, pero…cuando me carga, lo hace con tanta facilidad, como si ya lo hubiera hecho, es extraño, aunque…creo que…su fuerza lo hace ver más atractivo, más de lo que ya lo es…¡Espera!¡¿Qué es en lo que estoy pensando?!...¡No puedo pensar de esa forma, si lo hago, eso significaría que Sora tiene razón!...aunque… ¿En que la tendría?

Fin del flashback

Mientras seguía pensando en cosas de suma importancia, gracias a Sora, habíamos llegado a la sala y Matt comenzaba su enseñanza sobre cómo usar las muletas, no es una enseñanza cualquiera, no, No, ¡No!, era una enseñanza tipo espartana, créelo o no, es peor que él te enseñe algo, así que…de esa forma termine…aprendiendo como usar las muletas a las 6:30 de la mañana.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Me preguntaba Matt como si no supiera nada de lo que ha hecho

\- No, nada – Decía mientras desviaba la mirada ofendida

\- Dímelo

\- Ya te dije, nada

\- Mimi

\- Ya te dije que no sucede nada, no se por qué dices que sucede algo, cuando está claro que no sucede nada.

\- Es porque te levante, ¿No es así?

\- Puede ser

\- Es por eso – Decía confirmando

\- Y si es así, ¿Qué tiene de algo que me moleste?

\- Que si continuas molesta, vas a tardar más en aprender a usar las muletas

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo que no aprenda a usarlas?

\- Que tendría que cargarte todo el tiempo y tú no querrás eso al igual que yo

\- Cierto

\- Entonces sigue practicando

\- No puedo

\- ¿Ahora porque?

\- Porque únicamente me mostraste como usarlas una vez

\- ¿Y?

\- Y, que no sé cómo usarlas si solo me muestras a usarlas una sola vez

\- Suspiro –

\- Solo te estoy pidiendo que me enseñes como usarlas, solo eso

\- Si eso es lo que quieres

Entonces se levantó de la silla del comedor en donde estaba sentado, se acercó a mí, se puso justo enfrente de mí.

\- Bien, primero debes de sostener bien las muletas

\- Si

\- Mueve un poco las muletas hacia adelante

\- Si

\- Ahora, mientras te sostienes de las muletas, da un paso hacia adelante sin apoyarte en el yeso

\- No me voy a caer, ¿Verdad?

\- No te caerás

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

\- Para reírte por si caigo

\- Suena bien, pero no

\- Lo sabia

\- Vamos, hazlo, si te caes, yo te sostendré

\- Sabes esto me recuerda a ese ejercicio de confianza

\- Si, como sea hazlo

\- S-Sabes creo que…

\- Mimi, sé que puedes hacerlo

Me decía mirándome a los ojos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me mira a los ojos, sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo y hermoso, sin darme cuenta me perdí en su mirada.

\- Mimi

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Te he estado hablando desde hace un rato

\- ¿en serio?

\- ¿Tanto te hace falta el sueño?

\- S-Si claro, que esperabas

\- Inténtalo

\- Más te vale que me atrapes

\- No te preocupes

Entonces lo hice, mi cuerpo se balanceo hacia adelante, cerré los ojos por inercia, y en vez de sentir la caída, no lo sentí, abrí mis ojos tímidamente y mi pierna sana había evitado que me cayera.

\- Lo hice – Lo decía sin creerlo

\- Vez te dije que podrías

\- Es cierto – Decía emocionada

\- Intenta caminar

\- Si – Decía feliz

Poco a poco comencé a caminar con muleta, no creí ser capaz de hacerlo, ahora que lo he dominado…más o menos…no voy a detenerme, al poco tiempo, ya podía caminar con algo de normalidad.

\- Felicidades, Mimi, ya sabes caminar con muletas

\- Gracias – Lo decía mientras sonreía

\- Y solo te tomo una hora – Decía revisando la hora en su celular

\- Una hora?

\- Si

\- Vaya no creí que lo aprendiera tan pronto – Decía mas entusiasmada

\- ¿En serio? ¿Pronto? – Murmuraba Matt

\- Perdona, dijiste algo, no pude escucharte

\- No, nada

\- Como sea, Matt, gracias por enseñarme cómo usar las muletas, te estoy agradecida

\- ¿Por qué lo haces parecer como si ya hubiéramos terminado?

\- ¿Eh?...¿No hemos terminado?

\- No, todavía te falta por aprender como subir escaleras

\- ¡¿Eh?!

Después de dos horas y media, ya sabía cómo subir escaleras, girar, entre otras cosas; no esperaba que fuera tanto, solo creí que necesitaba aprender a caminar, eso es todo, pero no, Matt lo llamo ''Lo básico de las muletas'' simplemente es exagerado, ¿Por qué se necesita aprender tanto únicamente para usar muletas? No lo entiendo

Como aún quedaba media hora antes de iniciar clases, Matt decidió que debíamos irnos, si es que quería llegar a tiempo y no ser castigada.

No, no me castigaron, llegamos a tiempo; habíamos pasado las clases con normalidad, así que ahora me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos junto a Sora y MeiMei, para ir a almorzar donde siempre, claro que Matt también nos acompañaba.

\- ¿Estas segura de que solo es un esguince? – Me preguntaba Sora.

\- Si, solo es un esguince, no tienes que preocuparte tanto Sora.

\- Pero he escuchado que las lesiones de tobillo son muy dolorosas – Me decía MeiMei

\- ¿Tu también MeiMei?

\- ¿No te duele, Mimi?

\- No, no me duele Sora, además, hubiera emporado mi lesión si Matt no me hubiera acompañado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Matt estaba contigo? – Preguntaba emocionada

En ese momento me quería dar una palm face, por haber dicho eso, no me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- B-Bueno, puede que si estuviera ahí pero… - Entonces voltee a verla, estaba sonriendo.

\- P-Pero solo estaba ahí…porque necesitaba ayuda con…con – No se me ocurría nada, ella seguía observando mientras su sonrisa se alargaba, voltee a ver a MeiMei y no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no entres e pánico, no entres en pánico, ¡No entres en pánico, Mimi!

\- Necesitaba ayuda con la tarea de matemáticas – Escuche que dijeron, voltee, Matt, me había salvado. - Ya sabes lo mala que es Mimi con esa materia.

\- Sí, es cierto, se me olvidaba que Mimi no presta mucha atención en clase, porque le aburre. – Decía Sora, algo resignada.

Si no hubiera sido por Matt, seguramente Sora hubiera hecho insinuaciones que no son ciertas, finalmente habíamos llegado, nos sentamos y Matt nos dio algo de espacio.

\- ¿Y? – Dijo Sora

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto emocionada

\- No, entiendo

\- Vamos Mimi, dinos que sucedió anoche en tu casa junto a Matt

\- ¿sucedió? N-No sucedió nada – Decía nerviosa

\- No mientas, Mimi

\- N-No miento

\- De seguro sucedió algo que no nos quieres contar a Meiko y a mí, ¿Qué es?

Entonces voltee a ver a Matt, nos estaba observando, seguramente el preguntándose el porqué de mi reacción, inmediatamente recordé lo sucedido de anoche, me sonroje.

\- Vez, si sucedió algo – Decía Sora confirmando alegremente.

\- N-No sucedió nada

\- ¡Confiesa! – Dijo Sora levantándose y señalándome

\- N-No tengo nada por confesar

\- Vamos que no soy la única que tiene curiosidad, ¿Verdad, Meiko?

\- ¡¿Eh?! B-Bueno, creo que Sora tiene razón, también tengo un poco de curiosidad

\- ¿MeiMei también?

Resignada decidí confesar, todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, cuando termine de relatar, estaba más roja que nunca, Sora y MeiMei no decían nada.

\- Digan algo

\- Mimi… - Sora pronunciaba mi nombre con seriedad

\- ¿Q-Que sucede, Sora?

\- Estoy tan feliz por ti

\- ¿Qué?

\- Acaso, ¿No te das cuenta sobre lo que está sucediendo?

\- ¿Q-Que está sucediendo?

\- Mimi, es más que obvio, ¿No es cierto Meiko?

\- Si

\- ¿Vez?

\- ¿Ver qué?

\- Hay Mimi siempre tan inocente y en algunas veces torpe

\- ¡Oye!

\- Es que ¿Cómo no te puedes dar cuenta?

\- ¡¿Darme cuenta de que?!

\- A eso me refiero, no te das cuenta de la situación

\- ¿Dime que es lo que debo darme cuenta? Sora

\- No, no te lo diré

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque debes de darte cuenta tu misma

\- MeiMei, por favor dime, ¿Qué es en lo que debo darme cuenta? – Le preguntaba a MeiMei mientras hacía ojos de cachorro

\- L-Lo siento, no puedo decirte, Sora tiene razón, debes darte cuenta tu sola.

\- ¡Ustedes dos son muy crueles!

En eso, sonó la campana y nos dirigíamos al salón

\- Por cierto, Mimi

\- ¿Qué sucede, Sora?

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que aprendiste a usar muletas?

\- Suspire – Es una larga historia que les contare al finalizar las clases.

Y así, me meto en otro problema.

Base Forster

Se escuchaban gritos contenidos en toda la base, esos gritos simbolizaban dolor, para los demás miembros, solo significaban una sola cosa.

Joe iba caminando por los pasillos de la base en busca de Izzy para algunos detalles sobre alguna operación, en su trayecto se encontró con Cody.

\- Hola, Cody

\- Hola, Joe

\- ¿Cómo te está yendo?

\- Bien, supongo, ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, gracias

\- Se te ve preocupado, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es Tai

\- ¿Ya le dijiste?

\- Si

\- De seguro no lo tomo muy bien

\- Sí, no lo tomo bien, cuando se fue a encontrarse con el líder, se veía pálido y eso me preocupo.

\- Bueno, tiene sentido, después de que hizo tiene razones suficientes para estarlo

\- Pero, también tenía la mirada perdida

\- Cualquiera lo tendría en su situación

\- Sí, no es fácil aceptar la pérdida de un familiar

\- Si, por suerte no me ha sucedido, pero debe ser difícil

\- Si, de seguro ha hecho enfadar al líder

\- Eso es bastante seguro, por la forma en la que es, seguramente le ha de haber pedido el poder recuperar a Kari

\- Si, espero que no haya hecho enfadar más al líder de lo que ya estaba

\- Es el segundo al mando, pero también es un hermano mayor, la familia esta primero que el deber

\- Sí, es por eso que está siendo castigado

\- Espero que su castigo no sea severo

\- Créeme su castigo será severo, el líder no desaprovechara ninguna oportunidad para mostrarnos de lo que es capaz

\- Si, quiere asegurarse de que la sigamos, sin quejarnos y sin dudar

\- Ya sabes cómo es

\- Aunque con ella de seguro ganaremos esta guerra

\- Si, solo espero que no deje muy malherido a Tai

\- Tranquilo, tu sabes que nunca mata solo castiga

\- Si, dejándolos moribundos

\- Pero no los mata, eso es importante

\- Tienes razón, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlo pasar

\- Sí, no me gusta, pero si

\- Bueno, espero que te vaya bien Cody, tengo todavía que ir con Izzy para pedir algo de información

\- Si, te dejo, tengo que ir con Ken

\- Nos vemos

\- Nos vemos

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Meiko.

Meiko se encontraba golpeando a Tai, con el látigo que utilizaba cada vez que castigaba a alguien, Tai, se encontraba resistiendo cada golpe que recibía sin compasión alguna, él sabía que no podía, ni debía gritar, puesto le iría peor.

\- ¡Olvídala! – Gritaba Meiko, mientras dejaba de golpear a Tai por unos momentos.

\- L-Líder…u-usted…sabe…q-que…n-no puedo…h-hacerlo – Trataba de decir Tai

\- ¡¿Por qué no puedes olvidarla?!

\- S-Se…lo…p-prometí…a…mis…p-padres

\- ¡Eso que importa! ¡Eso no debería de importarte! ¡Lo único que debería de importarte es servirme a mí y a la causa por la que lucha Forster!

\- E-Es…verdad…es…p-por eso…que…la p-protegeré…a usted y…a…F-Forster

\- ¿Nos protegerás? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando quieres recuperar a tu hermana?!

\- P-Protegeré…a…forster y…a u-usted…después de…recuperar…a…mi…hermana

\- ¿Por qué?

\- P-Porque K-Kari….es…mi h-hermana

\- ¡Olvídala! – Le decía mientras lo golpeaba - ¡Olvídala! ¡Olvídala! ¡Olvídala! ¡Olvídala!

\- N-nunca

\- ¡Ah! ¡Te atreves a desafiarme! ¡Pues ya verás que les sucede a los que se atreven a desafiarme! – Decía más enojada y con una voz más tenebrosa.

\- Y-Yo…n-nunca…la d-desafearía…l-líder

\- ¡No me obligues a utilizar el protocolo sobre ti!

\- … - No recibió respuesta puesto que Tai, se había desmayado.

\- ¡General! – Grito Meiko para que su voz fuera escuchada por el general quien estaba afuera de la oficina.

\- Dígame, Líder – Decía Ken al entrar junto a Cody.

\- Encierre al segundo al mando en el calabozo, póngale grilletes en las muñecas y en los tobillos hasta nuevo aviso

\- Como desee, Líder. – Decía acercándose a Tai, quien estaba malherido en el suelo, con ayuda de Cody, fue capaz de levantarlo y dirigirse hacia el calabozo.

\- Disculpe, Líder – Dijo Cody.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Soldado?

\- No, quiere que las heridas del segundo al mando sean atendidas

\- Yo decidiré cuando sea momento de atenderlo

\- Como ordene, líder

\- Soldado ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Cody

\- Soldado Cody, te doy la responsabilidad de vigilar al segundo al mando en la celda

\- Como ordene

\- Una última cosa, soldado

\- ¿Qué necesita?

\- No lo alimenten hasta nuevo aviso

\- Como ordene

Con eso ultimo dicho, Ken y Cody se llevaron a Tai hacia el calabozo, donde seria encerrado en una celda, sin ser capaz de moverse debido a los grilletes quienes los acompañaban y sin alimento alguno, además de que sus heridas no son tratadas hasta nuevo aviso.

Base Baikal

Tk se encontraba yendo hacia la habitación donde estaba encerrada el soldado que había capturado, preguntándose en la forma en la que podría ganarse su confianza y en lo tardado que seria, cuando llego vio a Yolei salir de la habitación.

\- Yolei

\- Tk

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Está bien, solo tenía algunos rasguños y moretones, nada grave – Decía despreocupada.

\- Ya veo, ¿Te hablo?

\- No, no me hablo, trate de hacerle tema de conversación, pero solo me miraba de forma fría

\- Entiendo

\- Pero, tienes que entenderla, es una soldado del bando contrario, no se siente cómoda estando en la base enemiga

\- Cierto

\- Me gustaría que hablara más, para poderla conocer mejor y ser su amiga, se le nota triste

\- ¿triste?

\- Sí, me miraba de forma fría, pero la podía ver que se encontraba…triste, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Tk?

\- Es que, el segundo al mando me llamo

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Me dijo que me ganara su confianza

\- La tienes difícil

\- Lo es y lo peor de todo es que no sé cómo acercármele

\- Solo habla con ella, aunque no te responda y te mire de manera fría, en algún momento se atreverá a hablar contigo para callarte – Decía Yolei sonriendo

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que debo de insistir en hablar con ella?

\- Si, a eso me refiero

\- Es un raro consejo, pero practico, lo pondré en práctica, gracias Yolei

\- De nada, ahora si me disculpas, tengo otros asuntos que atender

\- Sí, nos vemos

\- Nos vemos

Tk estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando Yolei volteo y le llamo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Yolei?

\- Perdón, se me olvido decirte algo importante, sobre el soldado

\- ¿Qué tiene?

\- Pues…cuando estaba revisando si tenía alguna herida de gravedad… - Decía desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Descubriste algo?

\- Si…ella…¿Cómo decirlo?...esto es algo delicado

\- Yolei, dime

\- Ella…tiene cicatrices en todo su cuerpo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Tk sorprendido

\- Si, se ve que ya tienen tiempo, ya cicatrizaron hace bastante tiempo, por lo cual creo que de seguro se las hicieron…tal vez…en su infancia…creo

\- ¡¿infancia?!

\- Si – Decía Yolei aun desviando la mirada

\- Gracias, por decírmelo

\- De nada, si necesitas que la cheque de nuevo, solo avísame

\- Si, seguro

\- Entonces, nos vemos

\- Nos vemos

No puedo creerlo, ¿cicatrices? ¿Qué clase de trato les da Forster a su propia gente? No lo entiendo, pero lo mejor es que me calme un poco, necesito estar tranquilo y calmado para que se relaje un poco, cuando me calme lo suficiente fue cuando entre a la habitación, la encontré sentada en la cama, mirando a la nada.

\- Hola

\- … - En eso ella volteo y me miro con frialdad como había dicho Yolei.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- …

\- ¿Te gusta el lugar?

\- …

\- Perdona mis modales, mi nombre es Takeru, pero todos me llaman Tk, así que llámame Tk, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- …

\- ¿No vas a responderme verdad?

\- …

\- Lo sabía, bueno, no tengo opción – Dije entonces note que ella volteaba a verme interesada en lo que decía.

\- Tendré que hablar contigo hasta que hables – Entonces ella volteo su rostro hacia otro lado, no sé si sea yo o que sucede, pero creo que la ofendí

\- ¿Sabes hablar no es así? – ella asintió con la cabeza

\- Perdón, no es que lo dudara solo que…como no has hablado con alguien desde que estas aquí…creí que sería un poco solitario el estar encerrada aquí sin compañía…de seguro has de extrañar tu base, ya que ahí está tu familia. – Volvió asentir

\- Bueno, ya estamos progresando, hay que conocernos un poco más, ¿No te parece? – Ella negó.

\- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – No respondía – Puede que logre traer tu comida favorita – Sin respuesta.

\- Esto será más complicado de lo que parece.

* * *

Y aquí el final del capítulo, si como pueden ver, no se me ocurría ningún momento, pero investigue y conseguí un par de momentos que vendrán después del festival, pero aun así, necesito momentos que puedan surgir aun con el esguince de Mimi, para poder actualizar más rápido y pronto, una última cosa, las partes que escribo de las bases (Baikal y Forster) es la continuación de la parte anterior o el capítulo anterior, por si se confunden, eso era todo, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Adiós.

Terie


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, lectores que por alguna posible extraña razón pasaron a leer mi fic, primero, este capítulo iba ser publicado el viernes, que después por no terminarlo, iba a ser el capítulo del lunes, que por mismas razones, no se actualizo, así que es el capítulo del miércoles, no se preocupen, tardare menos en actualizar, aclarado esto dejo que comiencen la lectura, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Pov Tk

Había pasado tres días desde que trato de hacer que la soldado que capture, hable, pero no lo consigo, ya no sé qué hacer, intente hacer que hablara sobre diversos temas que se suelen usar, como comida favorita, color favorito, entre otras cosas, pero no, no logro conseguirlo, si no logro conseguir que hable, conseguir su confianza será aun peor.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando iba de camino hacia el comedor ara llevarle comida, cuando me encuentro con Willis.

\- Tk

\- Hola, Willis

\- ¿Qué sucede? Pareces preocupado y agotado

\- Larga historia – Decía cansado

\- Es porque no logras conseguir que la soldado de Forster que capturaste hable impidiéndote conseguir más fácilmente su confianza

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunte impresionado

\- Daivis me lo dijo

\- Ah, Daivis nunca debí decírselo – Decía resignándome

\- Pues que esperabas, es Daivis

\- Si

\- ¿y cómo vas en tu misión en solitario?

\- Mal, no ha querido hablar y eso me tiene preocupado

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Solo me mira con frialdad

\- Vaya que es preocupante

\- Lo sé – (suspiro) - ¿-Puedes darme un consejo sobre cómo hacer que hable?

\- ¿Cómo el estratega que soy o como amigo?

\- Como amigo

\- Como amigo te digo que te odia

\- Y como estratega

\- Como estratega, te diría que busques sus puntos débiles

\- ¿Sus puntos débiles?

\- Si, ya sabes, busca sus debilidades o debilidad, búscalo a través de sus expresiones cuando hablas con ella, también habla de temas en específico, y no olvides hablar sobre ti

\- ¿De mí?

\- Si, para que te conozca y hable contigo

\- Puede que funcione

\- Claro que funcionara

\- Pero… ¿Sobre qué tema en específico le debo de hablar?

\- Del tema en que todo el mundo tiene en común

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La familia

\- Ya hable de la familia

\- Específicamente

\- Creo que no

\- Entonces qué esperas

\- Gracias Willis

\- De nada y felicidades por tu nuevo ascenso

\- Espera, ¿Cómo supiste de mi ascenso?

\- Tk, no por nada soy el estratega de Baikal, es mi trabajo saberlo

\- Lo había olvidado

\- Y me lo dijo Yolei

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nos vemos

\- Nos vemos

Después de la charla que tuve con Willis y tener alguna idea sobre cómo hacer que hable, había ido por su comida cuando me dirigía a su habitación, me encontraba frente a su puerta, respire hondo para poder hablar con claridad y obtener el resultado deseado, después de tener la idea sobre lo que tenía que hacer, abrí la puerta con la bandeja de comida, la encontré sentada en su cama mirando un pun to fijo en la pared, algo que había acostumbrado a hacer desde que llego.

\- Hola, te traje algo de comer – Le dije, ella volteo a verme con la mirada que solía verme.

\- Es comida del comedor, no te preocupes, normalmente la comida del comedor es muy buena, espero que te guste. – Le decía dejando la bandeja en la mesa, sentí a que me estaba observando, algo que había acostumbrado, pareciera como si me estuviera estudiando

\- La comida de hoy es curry – Entonces me di cuenta de que no me estaba observando, observaba la comida que le había traído, sonreí.

\- Si tienes hambre, puedes comer, no te preocupes por mí – Se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto, desvió la mirada, al hacerlo, pude notar un leve sonrojo en ella.

\- Vamos, come, te hará bien comer, además se está enfriando y no es bueno comer curry frio – Volteo a verme, aún seguía sonrojada, parece que no le gusta comer en frente del enemigo.

\- Puedes comer, si quieres. – Entonces se levantó de la cama, se acercó con cuidado a la mesa y se sentó enfrente del curry, me miro nuevamente, yo únicamente le sonreí para mostrarle que podía comer, ella miro el curry, tomo la cuchara, y dio su primer bocado, levanto el rostro y su mirada se ilumino, comenzando a devorar el plato.

Al parecer tiene mucho apetito, cuando termino de comer, volvió a sentarse en la cama, pero ahora parecía feliz.

\- Te vez bien cuando sonríes – Le había dicho inconscientemente.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y dejo de sonreír, me volvió a mirar como lo hacía antes de hacerlo.

\- P-Perdón, no era mi intención decir eso – Dije tratando de explicar.

\- Lo que sucede es que pude ver es que te gusta mucho el curry, lo dije inconscientemente – Seguía mirándome igual

\- H-Hablando de curry, yo se preparar curry, a-aunque no es muy bueno, al que le sale muy delicioso el curry es a mi hermano, se puede decir que es su especialidad, además del trabajo. – Agacho la mirada.

\- P-Perdón, no era mi intención el hacerte entristecer – Negaba aun con la cabeza agachada – V-Vamos, no es para tanto, no es para que llores

\- No estoy llorando – Me decía con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

\- Pero…si estas llorando – Oculto su rostro con sus manos.

Paso un rato desde que dejo de llorar y se calmó un poco.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? – Asentía.

\- Soy una pésima soldado

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque se supone que un soldado no debería mostrar debilidad ante el enemigo

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero no tienes que ser tan dura contigo misma.

\- No, tengo que, no debo de mostrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento o cualquier expresión que no sea una mirada fría al enemigo, ni siquiera debería de hablar contigo.

\- El hablar con alguien, no tiene nada de malo.

\- A menos de que sea del bando contrario, o sea, el enemigo

\- Es cierto, pero yo estoy hablando contigo

\- Sí, es porque seguramente te lo ordenaron

\- En eso no te puedo mentir, si me ordenaron que hablara contigo

\- Vez

\- Pero…antes de que me lo ordenaran, yo quería hablar contigo por cuenta propia

\- ¿Porque querrías el hablar conmigo?

\- Porque, como tú lo dices, estas con el enemigo, debes de sentirte sola y la soledad no es una buena compañera.

\- ¿Por qué dices que me sentiría sola?

\- Porque has estado mirando un punto fijo en la pared, seguramente estarás recordando a alguien importante.

\- Sí, es cierto, estaba recordando a mi familia

\- Es lógico, la familia es más importante que una guerra

\- Qué raro – Decía mientras sonrisa melancólicamente.

\- ¿Qué es raro?

\- Que es lo que mi hermano siempre dice o bueno lo que solía decir

\- ¿Así que tienes un hermano?

\- Sí, es mayor que yo

\- ¿Así que eres la menor?

\- Si

\- Vaya que si es raro

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque yo también soy el menor

\- Vaya que si es bastante extraño – Comenzamos a reír

\- Si te veías bien cuando sonreías, te vez mucho mejor cuando ríes

\- No es cierto. – Decía mientras volvía a desviar la mirada y dejaba de reír

\- Claro que sí, solo tienes que secar tus lagrimas – Decía mientras trataba de acercarle un pañuelo que traía conmigo, para secarle las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es un pañuelo, trato de secarte las lagrimas

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque a nadie le favorece un rostro cubierto de lagrimas

\- N-No es necesario – Decía negando, mientras más se negaba, más me acercaba, hasta que la alcance, comencé a secarle las lágrimas, mientras que ella ya no se negaba y se resignaba.

\- Vez, no es para tanto – decía mientras le seguía limpiando el rostro, pude notar que se había sonrojado de nuevo.

En eso se abrió la puerta, era Daivis

\- Te están hablando – Me dijo

\- Ya voy – Me levante de donde estaba – Ahora vuelvo – Dije para después encaminarme a la salida.

\- Espera – escuche que había dicho, voltee

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Takeru, pero mis amigos me dicen Tk, así que puedes llamarme Tk

\- ¿Tk?

\- Si, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

\- Kari

\- Kari…lindo nombre

\- Gracias

\- Entonces Kari, ahora vuelvo

\- Si

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta.

\- ¿Lindo nombre?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos Tk, no te hagas el inocente, ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Con tu progreso, conseguiste que hablara, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

\- Ah, eso…

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- No te lo diré

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque le dijiste a Willis, que tenía problemas para que hablara

\- Pero te ayudo, ¿No?, además me ordenaron que se lo dijera.

\- Puede que tengas razón

\- Ves

\- Como sea, ¿Quién me habla?

\- Quien más, el segundo al mando, tienes que entregar tu reporte

\- Cierto

\- Pues apresúrate porque te está esperando desde hace rato

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! Hubieras comenzado por ahí

\- Lo siento

Dijo cuando ya había comenzado a correr para llegar a tiempo y no dejar esperar al segundo al mando.

Llegue a la habitación del segundo, toque y no entre hasta que escuche el pase.

\- Vaya que tardas en llegar, ¿No es así Tk?

\- Lo siento segundo

\- Le había dicho a Daivis que fuera a avisarte que necesitaba tu presencia, pero eso fue hace quince minutos, explica.

\- Es que hace unos momentos me encontraba en la habitación del soldado capturado, cuando Daivis me entretuvo platicando.

\- Mmm…y obtuviste resultados o vienes a decirme que no obtuviste resultados otra vez.

\- No, esta vez sí obtuve resultados

\- ¿Obtuviste resultados?

\- Si

\- Habla

\- Gracias a la ayuda del estratega Willis, pude saber que era lo que me había faltado, el tema que todo el mundo tiene en común.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- La familia, después de llevarle la comida, pude descubrir que le gusta el curry.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- No, después de cierta cosa que le dije comenzó a llorar, cuando se calmó, dijo que era un mal soldado porque se supone que un soldado no debe de mostrar sentimientos ni expresiones, ni siquiera hablar con el enemigo.

\- ¿Qué mas dijo?

\- Dijo que tiene un hermano

\- ¿Un hermano? – dijo comenzando a sonreír

\- Si, dice que es mayor que ella, y además supe su nombre.

\- Su nombre, ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Kari, se llama Kari

\- Kari…mmm, interesante, ¿Qué más conseguiste?

\- Eso es todo

\- ¿Segur que es todo?

\- Bueno, también se sonrojo un poco

\- Se sonrojo, eh, que interesante

\- Bien hecho

\- Gracias

\- Pero, aunque hayas hecho un buen trabajo…eres muy cruel Tk

\- ¿Cruel?

\- Sino más cruel que Matt

\- ¿Por qué lo dice segundo?

\- El método que utilizaste fue el correcto, pero lo implementaste de forma equivocada

\- ¿Equivocada?

\- Si

\- ¿En qué me equivoque?

\- ¿Aún no te das cuenta? ¿Tendré que decírtelo?

\- Lo siento

\- Y yo creyendo que lo entenderías más rápido que tu hermano (suspiro) que decepción

\- Lamento ser una decepción

\- No importa, fue simplemente en una cosa demasiado sencilla

\- ¿En qué?

\- En hacerla llorar

\- H-Hacerla…llorar

\- Si…Tk, solo te dire una cosa

\- Si seguno

\- Si quieres ser en un futuro, un hombre respetado, nunca hagas llorar a una mujer y en especial a una chica como ella.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Porque un hombre nunca es respetado por hacer llorar a una chica….aunque sea solo una vez

\- Entiendo

\- ¿Y?... ¿Qué hiciste para hacerla llorar?

\- Solo le dije que se veía muy bien cuando sonreía, bajo su rostro y luego le dije que se preparar curry, pero no tan bueno como el de mi hermano y…comenzó a llorar.

\- Mmmm….así que el detonante fue hablar de su hermano

\- Si

\- ¿Y?... ¿Qué hiciste para remediar tu error?

\- Espere hasta que se calmara, luego dijo que era una pésima soldado, le dije que no fuera tan dura consigo misma, que hablar no tiene nada de malo…dijo que no tendría nada de malo, sino fuera el enemigo con quien estuviera hablando

\- Eso es muy cierto

\- Si, luego hable un poco más con ella y al final terminamos riendo, le dije que si se veía linda sonriendo, riendo se ve aún mejor.

\- No se si eso es tierno, romántico u demasiado cursi

\- Lo siento

\- ¿Con eso lo arreglaste?

\- Luego, trate de limpiarle el rostro con un pañuelo que traía conmigo

\- ¿Luego?

\- Ella se negó, empezaba a negar, mientras más se alejaba, más me acercaba.

\- Continua – Decía mientras veía emoción en su rostro

\- Luego la alcance y comencé a limpiarle el rastro de lágrimas que había dejado en su rostro, pero antes le había dicho que un rostro con lágrimas no le favorece a nadie y en especial a una chica.

\- No puedo creerlo – Decía con un tono de voz que no lo creía

\- Perdón, pero lo que le estoy contando es cierto

\- Te hare una pregunta…y espero que me respondas con sinceridad – decía con tono de voz seria.

\- Claro

\- ¿Estabas consiente sobre lo que decías? – Preguntaba conservando la seriedad en su voz

\- Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Entonces comenzó a reír

\- Disculpe la pregunta, segundo, pero… ¿A qué se debe su risa?

\- Se debe a que estabas consiente de lo que le dijiste, no me puede ser inevitable el evitar reír – Decía mientras volvía a reír – disculpa que me ría.

\- Me alegra que le resulte graciosa la situación

\- Tu hermano, había dicho algo parecido a lo que acabas de decir, pero tú lo dijiste más formal…se nota que son hermanos – Decía mientras volvía a reír

\- …

\- B-Bueno…ya, ya – Carraspeo la garganta – Buen trabajo

\- Gracias

\- Avísame si consigues algo más

\- si

\- Puedes retirarte

\- Gracias

Dije para poder retirarme y continuar con la misión

Base Forster

Cody se encontraba preocupado por Tai, pues el estado en el que se encontraba después de la discusión con el líder, no era muy favorable, estaba fuera de la celda de Tai, custodiándolo y vigilándolo, se estaba preguntando si debía hablar con el líder, sobre el castigo de Tai, cuando llego el general.

\- Cody

\- Ken

\- ¿Por qué ese rostro de preocupado?

\- Porque me preocupa el estado ene l que se encuentra Tai

\- ¿Te preocupa que no vaya a sobrevivir?

\- Si

\- No te preocupes por eso, tu sabes que Tai es fuerte, ha pasado por cosas peores

\- Lo sé, pero no deja de preocuparme, tu sabes que es el confidente del Lider, su confianza esta puesta en Tai, se me hace injusto, que Tai, a pesar de seguir cualquier orden del Lider durante tantos años, el líder no pueda corresponderle de la misma forma, al no mostrar preocupación o lastima por la pérdida reciente de Kari.

\- El sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo al seguir las órdenes del líder con respecto a este plan, ambos, no…todos sabíamos que habría sacrificios, Kari sabía lo que estaba haciendo….salvando la vida del segundo, de su hermano.

\- Sí, eso lo se pero…lo menos que debería de hacer el líder era intentar recuperar a Kari.

\- Es muy riesgoso al hacer eso

\- También lo se

\- Entonces si lo sabes, ¿Por qué dudas de las órdenes del líder?

\- No dudo, solo creo que está siendo demasiado dura con Tai.

\- Era de esperarse, yo también lo creo

\- Si

\- Pero será mejor que no se lo digas, puede que también termines siendo castigado también como Tai.

\- Está bien

\- Bueno, solo venía a ver como estaba Tai

\- Pues como puedes ver, no está bien

Se podía ver a Tai con grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos, donde a través de la poca luz que se podía percibir, se podía notar que estaba mal en cuestión de sus heridas, las heridas se encontraban abiertas todavía, necesitaban atención medica inmediata; Tai únicamente estaba sentado en la fría y oscura celda, casi no se movía, se podía creer que estaba muerto, pero por el papel que desempeñaba, eso era imposible, además de que solo se le podía escuchar murmurar un nombre ya conocido.

\- Ha estado así desde que lo dejamos encerrado. – Decía Cody con tristeza.

\- Temo que si continua en ese estado, llegue a al estado de la locura.

\- Sí, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, eso le corresponde a él y al líder.

\- Si

\- Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer

\- Si

\- Nos vemos

\- Nos vemos

Después de que el general se había ido, Cody volvió a quedarse solo en el calabozo afuera de la celda de Tai.

''No puedo seguir viendo a Tai en ese estado tan deplorable, necesito hacer algo por él, ¿Pero qué?'' eran los pensamientos de Cody.

Tiempo después había entrado Joe al calabozo donde sabía que se encontraría a Cody vigilando a Tai.

\- Hola Cody

\- Joe

\- ¿Cómo esta Tai?

\- En estado deplorable

\- Ya veo, me gustaría curarlo, pero…ya me estoy arriesgando demasiado al venir aquí.

\- Lo entiendo…Joe, ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¿Podrías quedarte a vigilar a Tai?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quiero hablar con el líder

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No puedo permitir que Tai continúe con su castigo

\- ¡No puedes! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! Estarías en contra de las órdenes del líder, si lo haces serias considerado traidor y no les va bien a los traidores

\- Lo se

\- ¡¿'Piensas ser un traidor?!

\- No

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Solo quiero que Tai este bien

\- Él lo esta

\- No, no lo está y tú lo sabes

\- Es cierto, su estado es peor que deplorable, pero no podemos hacer nada, hasta que el líder ordene lo contrario, además, según tengo entendido su castigo durara una semana y solo han pasado tres días desde que su castigo inicio, por otro lado, ¿Crees que Tai permitiría que fueras a hablar con el líder por el pidiendo misericordia por su castigo, sabiendo que podrías terminar como él? ¿Crees que Tai lo querría para alguno de nosotros?

\- No…pero-

\- Pero nada, si estimas a Tai como amigo y segundo…dejaras que continúe su castigo – decía con voz triste

\- Pero-

\- Eso es lo que Tai querría, Cody, acéptalo, como nosotros tenemos que aceptarlo – decía con tristeza y resignación.

\- Está bien

\- Me tengo que ir, tengo que checar algunos soldados, nos vemos

\- Si

Después de irse, Cody quedo triste, ahora Joe le decía que no debía de hablar por el bienestar de Tai, algo que lo dejo más confundido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer, Tai? ¿Que se supone que haga?

Decía mientras intentaba ver a Tai en el interior de su celda, donde solo se escuchaba su murmullo y no recibía respuesta alguna.

* * *

Les iba a preguntar algo, que no recuerdo, si logro recordarlo se los escribire en el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto ya estoy comenzando a escribir, en fin, gracias por leer el capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adiós.

Terie


	10. Chapter 10

Hola lectores, que por alguna posible extraña razón pasaron a leer mi fic, aquí les traigo el capítulo 10, les voy a dejar un par de preguntas referente a la historia, sobre cómo mejorarla, para ya no entretenerlos más, los dejo leer, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Estaba de vuelta en la base entregando mi informe al segundo.

\- Así que…se fracturo

\- Tuvo un esguince en el tobillo

\- Es casi lo mismo

\- No, no es lo mismo, el esguince es un problema muscular, mientras que una fractura es un problema de los huesos

\- Tampoco es cierto, una fractura es una fisura que suele recibir el hueso al recibir un golpe fuerte, o algo así

\- Entonces porque dices que es lo mismo

\- Para saber que dirías

\- No tiene sentido

\- Para mí lo tiene

\- Hay veces que no entiendo que es lo que realmente quieres decir

\- Si lo se – Decía mientas sonreía

\- Como sea, ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- De hecho si

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Como tú sabes, Matt, el festival de las estrellas está a la vuelta de la esquina

\- No entiendo

\- Me refiero a un par de días, llegara el festival y seguramente Mimi quera ir

\- Ya veo a dónde quieres llegar

\- ¿Ah sí? Y según tú, ¿A dónde quiero llegar con esto?

\- Tendré que protegerla durante su estancia en el festival vigilándola desde distancia, asegurando el perímetro de Forster.

\- Sí, pero no tanto

\- ¿Eh?

\- No tendrás que vigilarla, no a distancia

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que tú la llevaras al festival

\- Pero creí que iría con su amiga

\- Créeme cambiara de opinión si tú le pides que te acompañe al festival

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque esa es la forma de pensar de las chicas, o eso creo, no sé realmente son extrañas, nunca se sabe que es lo que piensan

\- Y… ¿Por qué quieres que la invite al festival?

\- ¿Y porque no?

\- (suspiro) – Realmente no me vas a decir el motivo, ¿Verdad?

\- Matt… ¿Acaso crees que haría ese tipo de maldad hacia ti? – Preguntaba con sorpresa

\- Siempre lo haces

\- Cierto – Decía mientras comenzaba a reír – bueno, ya sabes que hacer

\- Sé que no vale nada que te lo pregunte, puesto que ya sé que si lo es, pero…me veo en la obligación de hacerlo

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es una orden, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

\- Cierto, no sé porque pregunte

\- Bueno, ya he terminado de hablar, será mejor que te retires, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

\- Una última cosa

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- ¿Cómo la invito?

\- No puedo creerlo

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ishida Yamato, el mejor general que Baikal, pudo nunca haber tenido, el mejor combatiente en cuerpo a cuerpo, con una puntería envidiable en armas, mayormente conocido entre los soldados de Baikal como general solitario, ¿Está pidiendo ayuda con una tarea sumamente sencilla? – Decía sin creerlo

\- Pues, perdona por no creerme, pero tú sabes que no suelo hacer esto, es la primera vez que lo hago, por eso te pregunto… ¿Cómo debo de invitarla?

\- ….

No me respondía, no me respondió por varios minutos, fue realmente desesperante.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡¿Vas a responderme o vas a verme sin poder creerlo?!

Fue entonces cuando reacciono

\- L-Lo siento, lo siento, entre en estado de shock – carraspeo la garganta – bueno, sobre la respuesta a tu pregunta repentina…no sé qué responderte, nunca creí que harías este tipo de pregunta, por lo que no te tengo una respuesta.

\- Entonces… ¿Sabes de alguien que me pueda ayudar?

\- Creo que si

\- ¿Y quién es?

Me encontraba dirigiéndome hacia la bahía médica, donde encontraría a la persona indicada, quien me ayudaría con mi pregunta.

Finalmente había llegado cuando encontré aquella persona trabajando con algunos soldados.

\- Hola

\- ¿General?

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte, Yolei

\- Si…tanto tiempo – Decía desconcertada.

\- Sé que sonara raro, pero…necesito hablar contigo en privado

\- Si…claro

Después salimos de la bahía médica

\- Y bien…¿De qué necesita hablar conmigo?

\- Si, bueno…en unos días, habrá un festival en la ciudad, el segundo me dijo que tenía que invitar a Mimi al festival y…no sé cómo hacerlo, por eso te pregunto… ¿Cómo debería de invitarla?

No respondía, se quedó muda, como si tratara de procesas lo que le acababa de decir.

\- No puedo creerlo – Decía sin poder creerme

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ishida Yamato, el mejor general que Baikal, pudo nunca haber tenido, el mejor combatiente en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, con una puntería envidiable en armas, mayormente te conocido entre los soldados de Baikal, como general solitario, ¿Está pidiéndome ayuda a mí, Yolei, la encargada de la bahía medica consejos sobre cómo invitar a una chica a un festival?

\- ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo aquí, sabe decir lo mismo cada vez que pregunto algo que no suelo preguntar? Eres la segunda persona que le escucho decir lo mismo

\- P-Perdón, me disculpo general, no fue mi intención ofenderle o algo parecido, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me hagan este tipo de preguntas.

\- No te preocupes

\- Pero, para confirmar que no estoy equivocada, ¿Usted, general, me está pidiendo consejos sobre cómo invitar a una chica a un festival?

\- Si

Entonces, pude escuchar un grito ahogado de emoción por parte de Yolei.

\- No puedo creerlo, espere tanto tiempo a que una situación como esta se presentara en mi vida siendo parte de Baikal y ahora que se ha presentado…no puede dejar de emocionarme

\- Si…me alegro por ti

\- Bueno, para quedar en claro, usted me está pidiendo ayuda para invitar a una chica a un festival, ¿No?

\- Si

\- Bueno, lo primero que debo de saber para poder ayudarlo, es saber, ¿Qué tipo de festival va a invitarla?

\- ¿Tipo de festival?

\- Si

\- No sé, hace apenas unos quince minutos me dijeron que tenía que invitar a una chica al festival, no se los detalles

\- Me lo imagine…según mis datos, el festival más próximo que habrá en la ciudad, es el festival de las estrellas.

\- ¿Festival de las estrellas?

\- Si, ¿No conoce la historia del festival, general?

\- No, no la conozco

\- Pues, se la contare

Decía para emocionarse más al relatarme la historia.

\- Se cuenta la leyenda, que hubo dos estrellas, Vega y Altaír, que se decía que eran amantes que se encontraban una sola vez al año, en la séptima noche del mes, si no llovía y se inundaba la vía láctea.

\- Qué bien

\- Lo sé general y eso no es todo; recibió en nombre de tabanata, por una doncella que se decía que hacia ropa para los dioses

\- Que emocionante

\- Lo sé – decía mientras comenzaba a tranquilizarse – Este tipo de detalles debe de saber si va a invitar a una chica a un festival

\- No creo que sea tan necesario

\- General, ¿Qué dice? Este tipo de detalles es lo más importante si va a invitar a una chica a un festival

\- Ya veo…y ¿Cómo la invito?

\- Cierto…se me olvidaba, escuche bien general, invitar a salir a una chica no es sencillo, por más que lo parezca, no puede dirigirse hacia ella y preguntarle directamente de frente si quiere ser su acompañante

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No, se debe de tomar muchas cosas en cuenta al hacer la pregunta

\- ¿Y cómo comienzo?

\- Primero comienza con…

Estaba caminando por la calle dirigiéndome hacia la casa de Mimi, no puedo creer que se deben de tomar tantas cosas a considerar para invitar a salir a Mimi al festival, aunque bueno, gracias al segundo y a Yolei, tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Estaba por llegar y abrir la puerta principal con mi llave, que Mimi me había dado desde que se lastimo el tobillo, hablando de eso, hace poco termino de recuperarse, por lo que retiraron el yeso, luego de que se lo quitaron, le indicaron que tenía que hacer algunos ejercicios para recuperar su movilidad total, como no le gusta la idea de tener que hacerlos, tengo que asegurarme de que los haga.

La encontré en el sofá de la sala hablando por teléfono, seguramente con Sora.

\- No, no estoy segura de que pueda hacer eso

\- Porque conociéndolo es muy poco probable que lo haga

\- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué haría?!

\- P-Pues…no se…puede que…

\- Puede ser…

\- ¡E-Espera!¡¿Porque estamos hablando de esto?! La posibilidad de que haga esa pregunta es muy baja, casi nula, créeme, se lo que te estoy diciendo.

No se daba cuenta de mi presencia

\- Se lo que estoy diciendo

\- Claro, estoy en la sala, me daría cuenta si llegara

Entonces volteo y se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

\- Waaaa, Matt, ¿H-Hace cuanto tiempo que llegaste? – pregunto nerviosa

\- Acabo de llegar

\- No me di cuenta, eres muy silencioso

\- Te lo dije – Se escuchó a Sora decir por el teléfono

\- M-Me disculpas un momento, ahora vuelvo – Decía para ponerse de pie e irse de la habitación hacia no sé dónde.

Al poco tiempo volvió

\- Disculpa, no me había dado cuenta que ya habías llegado

\- No te preocupes

\- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? – Me preguntaba mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

\- No tanto, ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaban hablando

\- (suspiro) – Me alegra tanto – Decía aliviada

\- ¿Ya hiciste los ejercicios?

\- Ya, ya los hice, cuando termine, Sora me habló por teléfono

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?

\- T-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿Acaso crees que porque no me guste hacerlos es razón suficiente para mentirte?

\- Si

\- ¡Que cruel! ¡¿Por qué no confías en mí, tan siquiera una vez?! – Decía molesta

\- Está bien, te creo

\- ¿En serio? D-Digo claro que si

\- Como sea, vamos a la tienda

\- Para comprar comida

\- Para comprar los ingredientes, vamos

Decía dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espérame!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- N-No puedo salir así vestida

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo tu ropa?

\- Que no puedo ir vestida de esta forma a la tienda

\- Es lo mismo, vamos

Dije tomándola de la muñeca, al poco tiempo habíamos llegado a la tienda.

\- M-Matt – menciono mi nombre, voltee a verla y estaba sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- M-Mi muñeca

Mire su muñeca y me percaté de que aun la sostenía, fue cuando la solté.

\- Lo siento

\- N-No te preocupes – decía aun sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado

\- Vamos a hacer las compras

\- S-Si

Tiempo después salimos de la tienda con las compras y nos dirigíamos a casa.

\- Pesa mucho

\- No te quejes, solo estas cargando una bolsa

\- Aun así, pesa mucho

\- ¿Quieres que te de otras dos bolsas?

\- No, no ya entendí, no me quejare

Estábamos doblando una esquina, cuando me percato que Mimi, se había quedado atrás, sin más remedio, me devolví.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque te quedas atrás?

\- Mira – Decía señalando un cartel donde promocionaban el festival

Voltee a ver a Mimi, estaba emocionada.

Fue ahí, donde recordé lo que me había dicho Yolei.

\- Primero, se comienza con el ambiente o el lugar, se tiene que asegurar de que estén solos

Mire a mi alrededor y misteriosamente estábamos solos.

\- Segundo, ella debe de estar calmada, no puede estar alterada o molesta

La mire de nuevo y seguía emocionada.

\- Tercero, tiene que haber un detonante, me refiero que debe de haber algo con lo cual ambos puedan hacer conversación sobre el festival, un cartel o un anuncio servirían mucho.

Ella seguía mirando el cartel como si no hubiera algo más emocionante que ver.

\- Ya está cerca el festival

\- Si, lo sé no es emocionante

\- ¿Vas a ir?

\- No sé, planeaba ir con Sora, pero dice que no está segura si podrá ir por las actividades del club.

\- ¿Y si ella dice que no podrá ir?

\- Pues…con tristeza tendré que ir el siguiente año

\- Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que no vas a ir si Sora no va contigo?

\- Sí, siempre voy con ella, ¿Con quién más iría?

\- Pues no sé, puede que alguien te invite

\- Lo dudo

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Vamos, es muy obvio, ¿Quién me invitaría al festival? ¿Acaso tú me invitarías?

\- Cuarto, cuando vea que el tema de conversación está tomando un buen rumbo u ella pregunte: ¿Acaso tú me invitarías? Es ahí cuando usted le pregunta si quiere ir al festival con usted.

Comenzamos a caminar

\- ¿y porque no?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mimi

Entonces me detuve, acto seguido ella también se detuvo.

\- ¿Quieres ir al festival conmigo?

\- ¡¿Eeeeeehhhhhh?!

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien, solo creí durante un momento que me habías invitado al festival

\- Eso hice

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quieres ir al festival conmigo?

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quién eres? Tú no eres el Matt que yo conozco, el Matt que conozco, nunca me invitaría ir al festival

Decía mientras se alejaba poco a poco de mí

\- Que no te lo haya preguntado, no significa que nunca te lo iba a preguntar

\- ¿Es-Estas diciendo que me ibas a invitar al festival?

\- Te lo estoy preguntando, ¿Quieres ir al festival conmigo?

\- Porque siento que es una broma

\- No es ninguna broma, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

\- ¿Quién eres? Matt, nunca diría esas cosas de forma hiriente como si yo fuera la mala

\- Sabes, no es justo que no confíes en la persona que te ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo, cuando esa persona si confía en ti. – Decía con voz lastimada.

\- N-No digas eso, si confió en ti

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres ir al festival de las estrellas conmigo?

\- N-No es que no quiera ir contigo – Decía mientras desviaba la mirada lentamente y levemente se sonrojaba - solo que tu pregunta me tomo desapercibida

\- Entonces, déjame invitarte de nuevo

En eso volteo a verme

\- Mimi, ¿Quieres ir al festival de las estrellas conmigo? – Le preguntaba mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa gentil, ella se volvía a sonrojar.

\- S-Si, si quiero ir al festival de las estrellas contigo

\- Entonces, vamos, todavía tengo que preparar la cena

\- Si, ¿Qué cenaremos?

\- Curry

\- ¿De nuevo?

Decía mientras retomábamos nuestro caminar hacia la casa, ahora que lo recuerdo, Yolei, me había dicho algo más.

\- Y así, de esa forma tan sencillamente complicada, se le pide a una chica salir y no lo olvide, general, cuando ella ya haya aceptado, venga conmigo para que sepa, algunos datos importantes sobre el festival, claro, después de decirme con detalle, como le fue al momento de preguntar.

Parece que tendré que relatar dos veces, en vez de una.

Base Forster

Ya se había cumplido una semana del castigo de Tai, Cody estaba ansioso de querer llevar a Tai ante el líder, para remover el castigo, pero le dijeron que tenía que esperar hasta que regresara el líder, cuando…

\- Cody – escucho su nombre proveniente de la celda de Tai, inmediatamente miro al interior de la celda buscando a Tai, con la poca visibilidad que tenía.

\- Tai, no te preocupes no ha de faltar mucho para que el líder regrese y te remueva el castigo

En eso entro Ken

\- Cody

\- Ken, ¿Ya llego el líder?

\- Si, ya llego y solicito la presencia del segundo lo más pronto posible

\- Pues hay que llevarlo rápido

Ingresaron a la celda y liberaron a Tai de una de sus ataduras, pero aun conservando los grilletes, pues el líder tenía la única llave que abría los grilletes, liberando a Tai.

Poco después estaban afuera de la oficina del líder, cuando tocaron la puerta, ingresaron hasta que escucharon el pase.

\- Líder, hemos traído al segundo como se nos había ordenado

\- Bien hecho, general, puede retirarse, soldado, tu quédate todavía

Dicho eso, Ken se retiró, dejando a Cody, junto a Tai con el líder, el silencio que se formó después de que Ken se marchara fue largo e insonoro, lo cual altero un poco a Cody.

\- Y bien soldado, dime

\- ¿Qué desea líder?

\- Dime, ¿Cómo se comportó el segundo en su castigo?

\- El segundo se comportó de forma adecuada, se quedó en su celda, esperando el momento en que usted líder, le llamara.

\- Por su físico, he de pensar que no se le ha alimentado en la última semana como había dicho, ¿No es así soldado?

\- Está en lo correcto líder, no se le alimento en la última semana, ni se le atendieron las heridas, como había dicho

\- Ya veo… ¿Crees en tu opinión personal que la forma en la que castigue al segundo fue la adecuada?

Esa pregunta con la voz de Meiko, calmada y profunda, no hizo más que asustar a Cody.

\- En mi opinión personal, si fue la manera adecuada, ya que la forma en la que le hablo a usted, no fue de todo acertada, por lo que requería un castigo apropiado.

\- Soldado, quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que fue un castigo adecuado

Le decía, pues hasta el momento, Cody había mantenido la cabeza agachada por respeto al líder, con temor y determinación levanto el rostro, miro al líder a los ojos y dijo.

\- Creo que fue un castigo adecuado, líder

Sus ojos mostraban determinación y miedo al mismo tiempo, algo que complació a gran medida a Meiko.

\- ¿Crees que ya ha cumplido su castigo?

\- En mi opinión, ya ha cumplido su castigo satisfactoriamente, pero eso es algo que únicamente le corresponde a usted decidir, líder

\- Buena respuesta, soldado

\- ¿Qué desea líder?

\- Puedes retirarte

\- Como desee, líder

Dijo para después retirarse, una vez fuera de la oficina, pudo finalmente respirar.

\- Tai, tanto tiempo sin verte

\- Si, líder

\- Y dime, Tai, ¿Qué tal te sentiste con tu castigo?

\- Mal

\- ¿Qué aprendiste?

\- Que no debo de ir en su contra

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- No también aprendí que debo de recuperar a Kari, cueste lo que me cueste

\- Creo que eso no era lo que debías de aprender

\- No, eso no debí de aprender, lo que aprendí fue que Baikal pagara caro por haber apartado a Kari de mi lado, por raptarla y capturarla.

\- Vaya, no creí que aprendieras eso durante tu castigo

Decía mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba sentada y se posicionaba enfrente del escritorio.

\- Lo sé, me disculpo por haber aprendido eso

\- No te preocupes, solo contéstame algo Tai

\- Lo que necesite

\- ¿Cómo piensas recuperar a tu hermana?

\- Pienso recuperarla de la forma más despiadada que me sea posible, planeare vengarme de cada soldado quien se haya atrevido a haberla tocado, pero en especial de aquel soldado despreciable que la haya capturado, solo si usted me lo permite, líder.

\- Tai, lo que acabas de decir me hace enormemente feliz, pero aun así debo de preguntarte algo que cambiara tu vida y la forma en la que la vez

\- ¿Qué desea preguntarme líder?

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a obedecerme sin importar que tan malvada y horripilante sea la orden que se te sea ordenada con tal de recuperar a tu hermana?

Preguntaba Meiko sonriendo de forma malvada.

\- Con tal de recuperarla, no importa lo que tengo que hacer, inclusive si tengo que volver a hacer lo que dije que no haría de nuevo

\- Tu respuesta me complace enormemente, me gusta tu nueva forma de pensar, parece como si hubiera usado el protocolo sobre ti

Decía mientras se inclinaba hasta llegar a la altura de Tai, quien hasta el momento aún estaba arrodillado aun con los grilletes, lo abrazo de forma gentil, o eso aparentaba, se acercó a su oído y le dijo de forma gentil.

\- No te preocupes, Tai, yo te ayudare a recuperar a tu hermana, sana y salva, te ayudare de la forma en la que pueda, en que logres tu cometido.

Después de decir aquello, dejo de abrazarlo y lo miro de frente.

\- Tai, mírame

\- No puedo

\- ¿Por qué no puedes, Tai?

\- Porque no estoy presentable

\- Tai, es una orden - decía aun conservando ese tono de gentileza en su voz.

Tai levanto el rostro, sucio y andrajoso, miro a Meiko, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa gentil.

\- Yo quiero que logres tu cometido, quiero que hagas sufrir aquellos que te estén haciendo sufrir, sé que lo lograras y no me decepcionaras, pues nunca lo has hecho, es por eso que le doy fin a tu castigo.

Decía mientras insertaba la llave en la cerradura de los grilletes y lo liberaba de ellas.

\- Gracias, líder, le prometo que lograre mi cometido, cueste lo que cueste

\- Eso espero, Tai, quiero que vayas con el médico, para que trate tus heridas y tu condición lo más pronto posible, quiero que reinicies tu trabajo lo antes posible.

\- Como ordene, líder

\- Puedes retirarte

\- En seguida

Dijo Tai, para irse de la oficina y dirigirse con Joe.

Mientras Tai, trataba de dirigirse con Joe, quien al final, necesito la ayuda de Cody para llegar, Meiko se quedó sola en su oficina.

\- Tai, realmente me has impresionado, nunca creí ver esa mirada en tus ojos, tienes la misma mirada que yo tenía hace tres años, cuando decidí comenzar con la planeación de mi plan, espero ver cómo va mejorando esa mirada, lo más pronto posible…ahora solo tengo que verificar que mi plan este yendo a la perfección.

Decía mientras comenzaba a reír, al poco tiempo, en toda la base comenzó a escucharse una risa malvada.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo 10, como pueden ver el festival está a la vuelta de la esquina, me refiero a que está en menos de cinco capítulos de verse el festival.

Bueno, las preguntas, en el capítulo anterior había dicho que no recordaba que era lo que debía preguntarles era, ¿Querían ver a Mimi más tiempo con el yeso o no? Al final decidí que no, no se me ocurría otra escena.

Segunda pregunta, ¿Quieren que Meiko y Tai, tengan una relación? No como pareja, sino como una no pareja, no sé cómo explicarlo, supongamos que Meiko le empieza a gustar Tai, su nueva mirada, su cambio de actitud, su nuevo objetivo, esas cosas, ya saben la pobre está un poco loca-malvada, pero no es mi culpa que su emblema sea el de la oscuridad, aunque eso yo lo supuse, digamos que hace una promesa con Tai, sobre que ella le promete ayudarle con su cometido, sin importar que y para sellar su promesa ambos se besan, nada más que eso, ¿Quieren que en el siguiente capítulo se besen?

En fin, eso era todo, gracias a mimato bombon kou por su review del capítulo anterior, sino hubiera sido por ti y por tu review, hubiera dejado de publicar, ya que si no recibo reviews, supongo que ya les aburre la historia, eso me sucedió con mi otro fic, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Terie.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola lectores que por alguna posible extraña razón pasaron a leer mi fic, aquí les traigo el capítulo 11, lamento la tardanza del capítulo, solo esperaba que alguien me dejara un review para subirlo, si fue hace como 10 días, ya lo tenía terminado cuando recibí el review de mimato bombon, pero como me habían dicho que me cambiarían de computadora, estaba esperando que me la cambiaran para comenzar a escribir este capítulo en la computadora, más el cambio nunca sucedió, por ahora, en fin para no entretenerlos más, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Pov Mimi

Hace un par de horas desde que Matt se fue a su casa, estoy sola en casa, estoy en mi habitación y tengo un severo problema… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sora tenía razón! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Sora tenga razón?!¡No lo entiendo! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!

Si se preguntan a qué me refiero con que Sora tenga razón, en breve lo explicare.

Flashback

Estaba en casa, eran alrededor de 2:30 o 3:00pm, estaba en la sala aburrida, aburriéndome sola, pensando en hablarle a Sora, cuando comienza a sonar el teléfono y contesto

\- ¿bueno?

\- ¿Mimi?

\- ¿Sora?

\- Déjame adivinar, por tu tono de voz que utilizas, estas sola en casa aburriéndote sola.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Por algo soy tu mejor amiga

\- Es cierto

\- Me alegra haber llamado en buen momento

\- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Ya supiste?

\- ¿Saber qué?

\- Estamos a pocos días de que inicie el festival

\- Es cierto

\- Sora, hay que ir

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

\- No por nada…solo me alegra que te escuches contenta al querer ir al festival

\- Es verdad, ya se me había olvidado, acaban de pasar dos meses

\- Perdón, no era mi intención hacerte recordar

\- No tienes que preocuparte, ya estoy bien

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si

\- ¿Me pregunto a quien se deberá?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No nada, solo que normalmente no estarías emocionada de ir al festival…a menos de que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Alguien te haya invitado…no se Matt tal vez

\- ¿Qué? No, tu sabes que no, yo únicamente te estaba diciendo que si querías tu que fuéramos juntas, como amigas, como solíamos hacerlo

\- Lo siento, posiblemente tenga actividades con el club

\- ¿en serio?

\- Si

\- Que mal

\- Aunque puede que Matt te invite

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porque dices eso?

\- Por qué han estado juntos los últimos dos meses, son inseparables, ¿Acaso no crees que te invitaría al festival?

\- No, no estoy segura de que pueda hacer eso

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque conociéndolo, es poco probable que lo haga

\- Hay Mimi vamos, dime, ¿Qué harías si sorpresivamente te invitara al festival?

\- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué haría?!

\- Si ¿Qué harías?

\- P-Pues no se…puede que…

\- Le digas que si

\- Puede ser…

\- Lo sabia

\- ¡E-Espera! ¡¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?!La posibilidad de que me haga esa pregunta es muy baja, casi nula, créeme, se lo que te estoy diciendo

\- Siii, claro –lo decía de forma sarcástica

\- Se lo que te estoy diciendo

\- Sabes, seria irónico de que Matt estuviera escuchando esta conversación y no te dieras cuenta, ¿Estas en la sala?

\- Claro que estoy en la sala y me daría cuenta si llegara

Fue cuando voltee hacia atrás y para mi gran sorpresa, Matt, estaba parado detrás de mí, escuchando atentamente.

\- Waaa, M-Matt, ¿H-Hace cuanto que llegaste? – pregunte nerviosa

\- Acabo de llegar

\- No me di cuenta, eres muy silencioso

\- Te lo dije – Escuche a Sora

\- M-Me disculpas un momento Matt, ahora vuelvo – Dije para contestare a Sora en privado

\- Sora

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

\- No lo sabía, lo supuse porque eres predecible

\- ¿Predecible?

\- Si, así que cuenta conmigo, tienes mi apoyo

\- ¿Apoyo?

\- Si, solo avísame cuando vayamos a comprar los kimonos

\- ¿K-Kimonos?

\- Si bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós

\- ¡¿Qué?!¡Oye!

No la alcance, había colgado.

Fin del flashback

No entendía en ese momento a que se refería, pero ahora que ya lo sé, me pone más nerviosa y alterada, no puedo creer que continuo teniendo razón…lo peor de todo es que necesito decirle para que me ayude a escoger el kimono adecuado.

Espero que no esté ocupada con su club para ir juntas, pero aun así no puedo, ya le dije que si a Matt, ¡Waaa! ¡Qué injusto!

Sin darme cuenta ya era de mañana, me estaba arreglando para ir a la escuela en compañía de Matt, como siempre cuando…espera un momento, soy yo o creí algo que no creí pensar…d-dije ''Como siempre'', ¡¿Cómo siempre?!¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cuándo llegue a esa conclusión?!

Ok, tranquilízate Mimi, tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien, solo que ya te acostumbraste que te acompañe, eso es todo.

\- Sí, tengo razón, ya me acostumbre

Solo estaba el hecho de que me invito al festival, algo común.

¡Waaa! ¡Es cierto! ¡Me invito al festival! ¡¿Q-Que hago?!¡Ahora no sé cómo hablar con él! ¡Ya no recuerdo como conversar con normalidad con el!

Mire el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de mi habitación, cuando lo mire, sonó el timbre de mi casa.

¡Ya había llegado!¡Y me espera en el piso de abajo!¡Nunca debí haberle entregado una llave!

Tranquilízate, Mimi, recuerda quien eres, eres Tachikawa Mimi, una Tachikawa nunca muestra sus debilidades, nunca duda de sus decisiones, siempre confía que cada decisión será para bien.

Raro, ahora que lo pienso, Mama y Papa me decían eso cuando era niña, nunca entendí porque me lo decían y sigo sin entenderlo; dudas que posiblemente no serán respondidas, aunque funciono, ya estoy más tranquila.

Termine de arreglarme y baje al piso de abajo, donde Matt estaba esperándome.

\- Buenos días – Dije en forma de saludo

\- Buenos días – decía mientras me miraba bajar las escaleras

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, nada, solo que se me hace raro que termines de arreglarte tan pronto

\- Madrugue

\- No deberías madrugar tan temprano, después tu salud empeorara

\- ¿Te estas preocupando por mí?

\- No, y-yo lo decía porque después tendré que cuidarte

\- No eres sincero contigo mismo, ¿No te lo han dicho?

\- ¿sincero? Yo lo decía porque después será fastidioso el tener que cuidarte

\- Cierto, Papa decía lo mismo

\- Como sea, vamos a almorzar, que después se nos hace tarde.

\- Si

Después de desayunar, nos pusimos en marcha hacia la escuela

Estábamos caminando en silencio, él no hablaba, yo no hablaba, ¿Otra vez se repetía la misma situación que aquella vez? No lo soporto, sin darme cuenta, dije algo que no me esperaba.

\- Y… ¿A qué hora vas a recogerme?

\- ¿Recogerte?

\- Si, ya sabes…para ir al festival – Dije desviando la mirada

\- No lo sé, ¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja?

\- N-necesito pensarlo, yo te aviso

\- Está bien

Poco tiempo después, habíamos llegado a la escuela.

Las clases comenzaban, iban terminando algunas y otras comenzaban, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando sonó la campana del descanso, lo que si recuerdo, era que fue casi eterno, por lo menos para mí.

Era finalmente descanso, iba junto a Matt y Mei-Mei para buscar a Sora para ir a almorzar, ella nos encontró y fuimos al lugar de siempre.

\- Sora

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mimi?

\- ¿Por favor, dime que si vas a poder acompañarme al festival?

\- Lo siento Mimi, realmente si quería ir contigo, pero resulto que tengo una cena familiar esa noche, por lo que no podre acompañarte

\- Mei-Mei – Dije dirigiéndome a Mei-Mei como ultima esperanza.

\- Tengo algunos asuntos que atender en casa, lo siento – dijo disculpándose.

\- Nooo

\- ¿Qué sucede Mimi?

\- ¡Todo esto es tú culpa Sora!

\- ¿Mi culpa?

\- ¿Por qué culpas a Sora, Mimi? –Pregunto Mei-Mei

\- Porque, porque, ahora tendré que ir con Matt

\- ¡Qué?!

Preguntaron ambas sorprendidas

\- Tú lo dijiste Sora

\- Lo dije como broma

\- Pero se cumplió…y me invito al festival – Decía desviando la mirada avergonzada.

\- No sabía que podía hacer eso, yo lo decía porque no lo creía capaz de hacerlo

\- Yo tampoco creí que fuera capaz – decía Mei-Mei

\- Pues sí, lo hizo aunque no lo crean

\- Pues solo podemos hacer una cosa por ti, en este tipo de situación, ¿No es cierto Meiko? – Decía Sora de forma seria.

\- Es cierto – Decía Mei-Mei de igual forma.

\- ¿Q-Que? – Pregunte un poco asustada

\- Arreglarte y maquillarte de forma que quedes increíblemente espectacular – decía Sora sonriente

\- ¿Qué?

\- Antes que nada hay que comenzar con lo básico – Decía Mei-Mei

\- Cierto, ¡El kimono! – Decían Sora y Mei-Mei emocionadas

\- E-Esperen chicas – trataba de decir

\- Hay que conseguirlo lo antes posible – decía Sora

\- Yo conozco un lugar donde venden y confeccionan kimonos muy bellos a muy bajo costo – decía Mei-Mei

\- Hay que ir esta tarde

\- Si, así tendremos más variedad para escoger y comprar, ya que esos kimonos son famosos y baratos hay que ir lo antes posible – decía Mei-Mei

\- Yo le dire a Matt – Decia Sora levantandose iendo hacia Matt

\- Mei-Mei – Decía para que volteara a verme - ¿No crees que están exagerando un poco?

\- Mimi, en cosas como este tipo, nunca se exagera, solo se reacciona de manera adecuada

\- No entiendo

\- Lo que trato de decir es que como Sora ni yo podemos acompañarte, nosotras dos queremos mostrar nuestro apoyo hacia ti, de la única forma que conocemos

\- Mei-Mei…

Lo que dijo me dejo sin palabras.

\- Ya volví, dijo que si podías ir, aunque también me pregunto sobre el porqué tenía que preguntarle, si él no es tu familiar ni nada…que raro

\- Ya está decidido entonces – Dice Mei-Mei

\- Entonces iremos saliendo – Dice Sora aun emocionada, no me dieron tiempo para reclamar pues ya había sonado el timbre.

Eso fue repentino, pero me sentiré mejor después de clases, ahora toca clase de historia.

\- Examen sorpresa

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡¿Por qué tan repentino?!

Escuche algunos quejarse, creo que al final ir de compras no es tan malo.

Finalmente había terminado la escuela, bueno las clases realmente, estaba con Sora y Mei-Mei, dirigiéndonos al lugar que Mei-Mei había mencionado para comprar el kimono.

\- Ya llegamos – Decía Mei-Mei

Era una tienda rustica y antigua, aparentaba estar cerrada.

\- Meiko, ¿Estas segura de que es aquí? – Preguntaba Sora.

\- Si, puede que parezca abandonado, pero no lo está, vamos

\- Si tú lo dices.

Entramos al interior y era muy bello, todos los muebles eran antiguos, pero la decoración la hacía ver bien, daba la impresión de ser elegante y moderno a la vez.

\- Que bello – Murmure

\- Vaya, clientas, bienvenidas – Decía una señora vistiendo un kimono hermoso y el peinado que traía la hacía ver refinada.

\- Señora

\- Mei-chan tanto tiempo sin verte

\- Sí, me alegra ver que se encuentra bien

\- Estoy bien, gracias a ti, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Cierto, necesito un kimono para una amiga que tiene una cita para el festival de estrellas.

\- Eso es muy importante para una chica…tengo el kimono indicado, ¿Para quién va a ser el kimono? – Pregunto mirándonos a Sora y a mí.

\- Es para mí – Dije

\- Bien…en un momento lo traigo – Dijo para ir a buscarlo

\- Mei-Mei, no creí que conocieras a la encargada de una tienda de kimonos

\- Si, solía venir mucho cuando era niña, le estuve ayudando con el negocio durante un tiempo, hasta que me tuve que mudar.

Estuvimos esperando el kimono durante unos minutos hasta que llego la señora.

\- Perdonen la tardanza – Dijo la señora con una bolsa donde se suele guardar los kimonos. – Aquí esta. – Dijo abriendo el cierre, dejando ver al kimono.

Era un muy bello kimono, es rosado con estampado de flores grandes, bellas y hermosas, las orillas o esquinas del kimono tenían un tono azulado, el listón de la cinta era azul, haciendo resaltar aún más el color, al igual tenía estampado de flores grandes, pero esta vez, eran doradas.

\- Es muy bello

\- ¿Quieres probártelo?

\- Si

\- Ven por acá, te ayudare a probártelo

Dijo mientras me guiaba al probador, poco tiempo después ya estaba lista.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Te vez hermosa, Mimi – Dijo Sora

\- Te queda muy bien – Dijo Mei-Mei

\- Gracias

\- Y todavía falta el peinado y maquillaje.

Dijo mientras me guiaba al tocador, donde me hizo una cola de lado con algunos mechones sueltos, junto a un adorno que consistía de dos flores, acordes a los colores del kimono rosa y azul marino.

El maquillaje era simplemente hermoso, era sutil, elegante y juvenil, dijo que no quería maquillarme tanto pues quería resaltar mi belleza natural.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunte de nuevo una vez ya peinada y maquillada

\- Mimi…te vez más hermosa que nunca – Dijo Sora sonriente

\- Gracias por su ayuda, señora – Agradecía Mei-Mei

\- No hay de que

\- Estoy segura de que lo dejaras sin palabras, Mimi – Me decía Sora

\- El kimono simplemente se te ve perfecto, Mimi – Decía Mei-Mei

\- Gracias – Decía agradeciéndoles

\- Señora, gracias por mostrarme este bello kimono, además de arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme – Decía a la señora

\- De nada

Una vez que me quite el kimono, se lo di a la señora para que lo envolviera, ya había encontrado mi kimono, una vez listo, nos dirigimos a la caja.

\- ¿Cuánto seria señora? – pregunte

\- Como se te veía bien el kimono, he decidido que te lo regalare

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntamos las tres sorprendidas.

\- N-No puedo aceptar eso, señora, debo de pagarle, por favor, dígame el precio

\- No hay precio, un regalo no tiene precio

\- Pero señora…ni siquiera la conozco

\- Pero conozco a Meiko durante mucho tiempo, la conozco desde pequeña, sería como agradecerle a ella y a sus padres su ayuda, así que por favor, acéptalo – Lo decía mientras nos miraba y nos sonreía de forma amable y melancólica.

\- En ese caso…no tengo opción…señora…gracias por tan bello regalo

\- De nada

Nos fuimos a casa contentas por haber encontrado tan bello kimono.

\- Meiko, ¿Qué hizo tu familia para ayudar a la señora?

\- Ah, eso…mi familia le ayudo a la señora a establecer su negocio, porque ya era conocida suya

\- Que genial, Mei-Mei es por eso que te estima mucho.

\- Si algo así

\- Miren ya está anocheciendo – Decía Sora mirando el horizonte teñido de anaranjado.

\- Es cierto – Dije mirándolo

\- Es muy bello – Dijo Mei-Mei deteniéndose igualmente.

Nos quedamos a admirar el bello anochecer por unos minutos hasta que nos separamos.

Base Forster

Meiko ya había llegado hace un par de horas, no sin antes agradecer a la señora de los kimonos por brindar su ayuda a pesar de ya no estar en servicio para Forster.

\- No se preocupe, solo quería ver al nuevo líder que Forster había conseguido

\- Y… ¿Qué le parece el nuevo líder?

\- Me parece que…con usted, Forster recuperara la gloria que alguna vez había tenido, inclusive más.

\- Yo también lo creo

\- Para lo que sea que necesite, no dude en contactarme de nuevo, tenga por seguro que le brindare mi ayuda

\- Gracias, nunca pensé que conseguiría la ayuda de una veterana para mi causa.

\- Líder, usted siempre tendrá mi ayuda en este tipo de cosas

\- Me alegra, también le quisiera agradecer por haberse tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí

\- No hay de que

\- Le diré al segundo que la guie hacia la salida

\- Gracias

\- De nada…segundo

Hablo Meiko para que entrara Tai.

\- Dígame, líder

\- Guía a la señora hacia la salida

\- Como ordene, por aquí

\- Son su permiso, líder, me retiro – Dijo la señora inclinándose levemente en señal de respeto.

Una vez que ambos se retiraron, Meiko pudo descansar.

\- No puedo creer que haya requerido la ayuda de un veterano de cuando mi padre fue líder.

Después de haber dicho eso, alguien toco la puerta de su oficina.

\- Ahora que… - Dijo Meiko de forma cansada.

\- Adelante

Era Tai, quien se dirigía a Meiko.

\- Disculpe la molestia, líder, pero usted me llamo hablar una vez que mi trabajo hubiera terminado.

\- Es cierto, lo había olvidado

\- Para que me necesita, líder.

Meiko comenzó a sonreír.

\- Tai

\- Si, líder

\- ¿sabes porque estoy sonriendo?

\- No líder

\- Estoy sonriendo por ti, Tai

\- ¿Por mí?

\- Si por ti…has hecho un trabajo esplendido, después de tu castigo

\- Gracias líder

\- Aunque claro, antes ya hacías un buen trabajo, pero ahora…realmente me sorprendes

\- Gracias líder

\- Antes me preguntaba… ¿Qué era lo que hacía que siguieras en Forster?, ¿Cuál era tu motivación para seguirme?...no eran tus padres…era tu hermana.

Meiko al haber mencionado a la hermana de Tai, este frunció el seño.

\- ¿Por qué pones ese rostro Tai? Tú sabes que no debes de mostrarme cualquier tipo de expresión que no sea la neutral.

\- Me disculpo, líder, solo me recuerda que debo de traerla de vuelta a casa.

\- Lo dejare pasar, dime… ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Siento la necesidad de querer actuar en contra de su líder, de hacerla sufrir como a mí me han hecho sufrir.

\- Tai… - Decía Meiko mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a Tai.

\- Sabía que no me equivocaba al castigarte…lo que acabas de decirme, mas esos ojos llenos de ira y resentimiento, no hace más que confirmar lo que sospeche

\- ¿Qué es líder?

Meiko se puso en puntas para tratar de alcanzar el oído de Tai, una vez que lo hizo, le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Tai, me complace decirte que finalmente lo has conseguido…has conseguido lo que todo soldado de Forster debe de tener…lo más difícil de conseguir que te ayudara a brindarte la victoria en cualquier cosa que te propongas…¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres saber lo que conseguiste?

El asentía con la cabeza.

\- Me complace decirte que has conseguido el odio puro

\- ¿Odio…puro?

\- Si, felicidades, Tai

Decía Meiko abrazándolo.

\- Líder, ¿Que es el odio puro?

\- Ya te lo dije… es la maldad que te permitirá lograr tu objetivo sin dudar

\- No lo entiendo

\- Sé que es complicado de entender, para mi también fue complicado, pero no te preocupes…yo te explicare con más calma

\- Está bien, como desee, líder

\- Soy tan feliz Tai, soy tan feliz que…hare algo que he supone un líder no debe de hacer, a excepción de ocasiones tan única como esta

\- ¿Qué es líder?

\- Un líder…nunca le debe prometer nada a nadie, ni a sus soldados siquiera a menos…de que algún soldado presente el odio puro, en muy raras ocasiones se presenta…nunca creí que se presentara durante mi liderazgo…pero ya que lo presentas y posiblemente el único, me veo la necesidad de hacerlo…como dictan las tradiciones de Forster.

\- Líder…usted no tiene la necesidad de…

\- Tai, escucha

Lo interrumpió.

\- Bien hecho, nosotros…vamos a prometernos algo mutuo, algo que solo nosotros debemos de saber, ¿Entendido?

\- Si, líder

\- Bien…yo prometeré recuperar a tu hermana y tu prometerás seguirme hasta el final

\- Si, líder

\- Cuando terminemos, hay que sellar la promesa…yo la cerrare y tu corresponderás, ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Corresponder a qué?

\- Ya lo veras

Dijo Meiko separándose ligeramente de Tai

\- Yo, Mochizuki Meiko, líder actual de Forster, le prometo al soldado de rango segundo al mando de nombre Yagami Taichi, mi ayuda en recuperar a su hermana de nombre Yagami Hikari de sus captores, de Baikal.

\- Yo, Yagami Taichi, segundo al mando actual, le prometo al líder actual, Mochizuki Meiko, seguirla sin importar que, hasta el final de esta guerra e inclusive más haya, antes, durante y después de recuperar a mi hermana.

\- Bien dicho, ahora es momento de sellar nuestra promesa mutua.

Dijo Meiko acercándose a Tai cada vez más, eso puso nervioso a Tai, hasta que vio lo que estaba haciendo, Meiko se acercó lo suficiente hasta que sus labios se unieron, recordó lo que le había dicho el líder e igual correspondió al beso que ella le estaba dando, de forma inconsciente él fue acercándola más a él, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, ninguno de los dos quisieron detener lo que ambos estaban haciendo, que inclusive lo profundizaron más, ambos estaban disfrutando de ese tacto que por un momento no les molesto la falta de oxígeno, pero como suele suceder, en algún momento no lo resistieron más y se separaron.

\- Vaya, que sorpresa Tai, ¿Quién diría que eres tan buen besador? – Decía Meiko recuperando la falta de aire

\- Lo siento, líder

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Por haberla acercado más a mi

\- No te preocupes por eso, al contrario, me gusto, pude descubrir una nueva faceta tuya.

\- Entonces…disculpe mi rudeza pero… ¿Estaría mal volver a querer besarla de nuevo?

\- Eso tu no lo decides, eso tú lo sabes, lo que sucedió aquí debe quedarse entre nosotros, ya termine lo que debíamos de hacer, así que retírate.

\- Si líder, disculpe la pregunta inapropiada, me retiro

Dijo Tai para retirarse, una vez fuera, Meiko no pudo olvidar lo que Tai le había hecho sentir con aquel toque de la promesa, él no era el único en querer repetirlo, ella también lo quería, pero él se adelantó en preguntar algo que ella debía preguntar, lo cual era imposible, ella lo sabía…a menos de que…

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo 11, ¿Qué les pareció? Si, el beso fue algo repentino, pero sucedió, pregunta, ¿Quieren que ambos tengan una relación no formal? Piénsenlo porque eso mejoraría el fic a futuro, ¿Quieren que Tai tenga más protagonismo? Pues aun así lo tendrá, más adelante, claro, si están de acuerdo conmigo.

Como últimamente en los fics que he leído, el autor responde las dudas de los lectores en el capítulo, dije, ''Seria un poco cruel de mi parte no hacer lo mismo, digo es lo menos que debo de hacer para mostrarles a mis lectores que si tomo en cuenta sus reviews'' así que aquí está mi sección de respuestas, perdonen si mi respuesta es larga.

Mimato bombon Kou: Gracias por tu ultimo review, ya me preocupaba que ya no interesara el fic, estuve a punto de abandonarlo, pero recobre mis fuerzas de escritura leyendo otros fics, contestando algunas de tus dudas de tus reviews de capítulos anteriores, estoy pensando poner más acción, a futuro, un poco muy a futuro, ya tengo todo planificado de los capítulos siguientes hasta terminar el fic, no te preocupes falta para que termine, en algún momento se revelara el nombre del segundo en algún capitulo, en específico no especifico, en el fragmento de historia que me motivo a escribir el fic, aclarándote algo, no pienso poner muchas escenas de besos y todo eso porque no quiero que el fic se centre en eso, me refiero al MeikoxTai, además de que pienso que su relación siga igual, aunque creo que el concepto de pareja seria, un romance prohibido, pero correspondido, me refiero a que, ellos en su tiempo se querrán, pero no pueden estar juntos por que no sería lo correcto, además se estarían distrayendo de sus objetivos, creo que a eso me referiría con una relación no formal.

En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Terie


	12. Chapter 12

Hola lectores, que por alguna posible extraña razón siguen leyendo mi fic, aquí les traigo el capítulo 12, sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Pov Tk

Estaba en la habitación con Hikari, últimamente había conseguido que se abriera más, me refiero a que, ya no se queda callada, ni me mira de forma fría cada vez que le hablo, ahora conversa más conmigo, claro, no hablamos sobre Forster ni Baikal, ahora hablamos de lo que pensábamos hacer una vez que tengamos nuestra libertad.

\- Así que… ¿Maestra de preescolar?

\- Siii…pero primero me gustaría convivir más con mi familia

\- Cierto

\- Y tu Tk, ¿Qué harás una vez que te otorguen la libertad?

\- Pues…ser escritor, tal vez

\- ¿Escritor? ¿Por qué?

\- Me gusta mucho el crear historias nuevas, con conceptos que n o son comunes de ver, además de que dicen que soy bueno escribiendo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, es verdad, aunque no me creas

\- No, no, te creo, solo que…no me imaginaba que te gustara escribir

\- Pues si me gusta…y bastante

\- Si eres tan buen escritor…imagino que ya has de haber escrito algo, ¿O no?

\- Aunque me guste escribir y e crear nuevas historias…la realidad es que no he escrito nada

\- Me imagino, el estar aquí evita que te concentres en otras cosas además de que debes de pelear y defender

\- Si…es la desventaja de estar aquí

Decía mientras bajaba la cabeza algo triste

\- Bueno Tk, cuando te animes a escribir una de las tantas historias que se te ocurren, no te olvides de dármela para leerlo

\- Sí, claro, serás la primera en leerlo

\- Gracias

Me agradecía mientras me sonreía, me quede un momento a mirar su sonrisa, inconscientemente también sonreía, cuando abrieron la puerta, era Daivis

\- ¿Por qué se quedaron tan callados?

\- Daivis, ¿Sucede algo?

\- No nada, solo venía a saludar… ¿Cómo están?

\- B-Bien…gracias

\- Daivis, ¿Puedes moverte? No me dejas entrar

Decía una voz que conocía, Daivis se movió y pudo entrar, era Yolei.

\- Yolei

\- Tk

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

\- Si, puedes retirarte de la habitación por un momento

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El segundo me dijo que le hiciera un chequeo y dudo que quieras ver como checo a la soldado enemigo

\- ¿Y porque me obligaste a acompañarte? – Preguntaba Daivis

\- Porque tú sabes que no recuerdo el camino para llegar aquí, además dijiste que vendrías por Tk

\- Es cierto, gracias por recordármelo…Tk, el segundo solicita tu presencia

\- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Se me olvido

\- Siempre se te olvida…Kari en un momento vuelvo

\- Sí, claro, no te preocupes

Entonces salí de la habitación e iba en camino de la habitación del segundo, me percate que Daivis me seguía.

\- ¿Se te olvido decirme algo Daivis?

\- No solo era eso

\- ¿Y porque me sigues?

\- El segundo también me llamo

\- ¿Te llamo?

\- Si no te creas tan importante, vamos

Acompañado por Daivis, habíamos llegado a la habitación del segundo, en poco tiempo tocamos la puerta y escuchamos el pase.

\- ¿Necesita algo segundo?

\- Tk, Daivis, tardaron

\- Lo sentimos segundo

\- Como sea, Tk, ¿Cómo se ha comportado el soldado enemigo?

\- Bien, al parecer ya conseguí su confianza

\- ¿habla con más libertad?

\- Si

\- ¿Qué tanto? ¿Qué has descubierto?

\- He descubierto poco, acabo de descubrir que una vez que consiga su libertad, planea ser maestra de preescolar

\- ¿Maestra?

\- Si

\- Algo poco común

\- Si

\- Tk, ¿Sabes que se acerca un festival a la ciudad?

\- ¿Festival?

\- ¿Se refiere al festival de las estrellas segundo? – Pregunta Daivis, quien hasta el momento no había hablado

\- Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes Daivis?

\- Yolei lo comenta mucho, al parecer quiere ir al festival

\- Pues si a ese festival me refiero…Tk, como últimamente tu relación con el soldado es buena y favorable, te pregunto: ¿Tienes la confianza suficiente en ella como para poder sacarla de su encierro con tu vigilancia?

\- Bueno…yo creo en lo personal que es una buena chica y que en ese caso no trataría de escapar

\- Entonces… ¿Puedes asegurarme que no escaparía? – Me preguntaba el segundo con voz seria

\- S-Si – Respondí nervioso

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro? – Reafirmaba

\- Si – Respondía con un poco más de confianza

\- Pues eso espero

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- No lo entiendes – Decía con sorpresa

Solo me limitaba a negar con la cabeza

\- ¿En serio? Creí que ya había pasado este problema con el general – Decía con voz cansada – Daivis, puedes explicarle a Tk, que trato de decirle

\- Lo siento segundo, tampoco entiendo que trata de decir – Respondió Daivis

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Parece como si estuviera hablando con la pared! ¡No puedo creerlo! - Se quejaba el segundo con decepción y cansancio

Se escuchó un suspiro de parte del segundo, revelando el cansancio que tenía.

\- Lo que trato de decirte…Tk, es que tu…invitaras y llevaras al soldado capturado al festival de las estrellas – Me decía sonriendo

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Invitarla?! – Preguntaba sin creerlo

\- Si tu – Respondía

\- ¿Porque?

\- Porque ahora ella cree en ti y tu crees lo suficientemente en ella como para saber si tratara de escapar o no…además de que obtendrían una mejor confianza el uno por el otro

\- P-Pero yo no siquiera se invitar a salir a una chica – Decía nervioso

\- Tienes el mismo problema que tu hermano…se nota que son familia

\- ¿Mi hermano también ira? – Pregunto sorprendido

\- No te lo comento…acompañara a Mimi al festival

\- ¿Acompañara a la líder?

\- Si…pon atención, te diré lo que le dije a tu hermano

\- ¿Qué le dijo? – Pregunto

\- Solo hay una persona capaz de ayudarte con este problema en la base

\- ¿Y quién es esa persona?

\- En este momento está tomando las medidas del soldado para el kimono

\- No me diga que es… - decía Daivis

\- Si…es Yolei – Decía aun sonriendo – Así que buena suerte al invitarla Tk, tienes que hacerlo… y no olvides que es una orden

\- Está bien, segundo – Decía resignado

\- Y… ¿Por qué me llamo hablar segundo? – Pregunto Daivis

\- Porque tú los acompañaras como tipo escolta vigilando algún movimiento sospechoso, tanto del soldado…como de Forster

\- ¿Forster estará en el festival? – Preguntamos al unísono sorprendidos

\- Es una posibilidad que tengo que cubrir – Decía dejando de sonreír

\- Pero eso no significa que no necesariamente estarán ahí… ¿O no? – Dice Daivis aun preocupado

\- Puede que no esté ahí, pero…hay que ser precavidos – Volvía a decir de forma seria

\- No se preocupe segundo, estaré al pendiente en todo momento – Decía Daivis seguro de lo que hablaba

\- Cuento con eso…por cierto…también lleven a Yolei

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No habían dicho que también quería ir, serviría tener un medico por si acaso

\- Cierto

\- Bien, sus atuendos estarán listos el día del festival, solo vayan con Willis para que les tome las medidas

\- Si – Respondimos de nuevo al unísono

\- Entonces, ya no desperdicien el tiempo aquí, vayan a invitar a las chicas

\- Con su permiso segundo, nos retiramos – Dije para salir de la habitación.

\- No me decepcionen – Escuche que el segundo decía al final

Estábamos hablando por uno de los pasillos cuando Daivis hablo.

\- Tk

\- ¿Qué sucede Daivis?

\- ¿Realmente está bien hacer esto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Su voz inesperadamente sonó más seria de lo normal, aunque…creo no lo escuche hablar de esa forma antes.

\- A invitarlas al festival

\- ¿Te preocupas únicamente por eso?

\- ¡No únicamente por eso! ¡Y deja de aparentar que no es la gran cosa cuando si la es!

Me decía alterado

\- ¡Tranquilízate Daivis!

\- ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! Tu únicamente invitaras al soldado capturado y puede que pasen un buen momento juntos, tanto que pueden aparentar ser una pareja; en cambio yo… - Su rostro mostraba terror – yo… ¡Tendré que invitar a Yolei!

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo invitar a Yolei? Es una buena chica, no sé de qué te preocupas

\- ¿Buena chica? – Pregunta sarcásticamente

\- Sí, es un buen médico, además de que es muy atenta

\- Acaso dijiste que Yolei… ¿Es una buena chica?

\- S-Si… ¿Por qué?

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que es una buena chica?! Se nota que no la conoces

\- La conozco desde hace cuatro años, puede que tengas razón en que es un poco obstinada, pero dejando eso de lado es una buena persona

\- No dudo que lo sea, lo que trato de decir es que la conozco desde hace seis años

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Quién crees que ha estado usando como ''paciente'' o mejor dicho ''conejillo de indias'' para ser la encargada de la bahía medica?

\- Mmm… ¿Tu?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Yo!

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

\- Tiene mucho de malo, no sabes lo que he pasado al ayudarla con sus experimentos extraños… - Decía mientras recordaba con terror

\- …

\- Como sea, no pienso invitarla

\- Tienes que invitarla, es una orden

\- No me lo recuerdes

\- Además estarás vigilando los alrededores, es un trabajo importante

\- Si, mira quien lo dice, lo dice el soldado que su trabajo consiste en divertirse en el festival con el soldado capturado

\- No voy a ir a divertirme, voy a ir a conseguir su confianza

\- ¿eso no lo habías conseguido ya?

\- N-No… tanto

\- Claro que sí, escritor

\- ¿Nos escuchaste?

\- No

\- Entonces…

\- Mira, lo mejor que podemos hacer es invitarlas para divertirnos un rato en el festival, como tú lo decías…así que vamos

Dijo sospechosamente mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación del soldado

Una vez que ya habíamos llegado, tocamos la puerta, al poco tiempo escuchamos el pase.

\- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en dejarnos pasar Yolei?

\- No te quejes Daivis, además estábamos hablando sobre cosas importantes

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Cosas de chicas

\- ¿Y eso significa?

\- Eso significa que eres un metiche al saber las cosas de una delicada chica

\- ¡Yo no soy metiche!

\- ¡Claro que lo eres!

\- Tranquilícense chicos, no es bueno discutir

\- Tk, tiene razón, me disculpo por esto, si me disculpan – Dijo para irse – Entonces nos vemos, Kari – Dijo sonriéndole a Kari

\- Sí, nos vemos, Yolei

Cuando iba saliendo recordé lo que dijo el segundo.

\- Espera, Yolei, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar?

\- Seguro

Entonces Yolei y yo caminamos u poco para que no nos escucharan en la habitación.

\- ¿Y que necesitas de mi Tk?

\- Necesito tu ayuda en algo de suma importancia

\- Dime

\- N-Necesito…que me digas…

\- Siii

\- C-Como…invitar a Kari…al festival

\- ¿Es en serio?

Me preguntaba sin creerlo.

\- Si, resulta que el segundo quiere que la invite para tener una mejor confianza con ella…pero…no sé cómo invitarla…por eso te pregunto

\- No puedo creerlo – murmuraba

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy tan feliz!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque nunca creí que alguien me preguntara sobre esto de nuevo, durante mi estadía en Baikal… ¡Y en la misma semana! ¡Es increíble!

\- Me alegro por ti… ¿Entonces si podrás ayudarme con esto?

\- Yo todavía lo preguntas…claro que te ayudare

\- Gracias

\- Bien, para ponerlo en pocas palabras debido a que no tengo tiempo, te lo explicare de la forma más sencillamente complicada

\- E-Esta bien

\- Bien, primero debes de sentarte cerca de ella, luego le dices algo casual en lo que puedas incluir el tema del festival y por último, la invitas al festival…sencillo ¿No?

Me decía mientras sonreía.

\- S-Si, eso creo

\- Te noto algo nervioso, no te preocupes, es normal tener nerviosismo y miedo al invitar a una chica a salir.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Está comprobado, bueno si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, luego me cuentas los detalles sobre cómo le hiciste para invitarla, ¿Ok?

\- Ok

\- Entonces nos vemos – Dijo mientras se alejaba

\- Nos vemos y gracias

\- De nada – Entonces se fue caminando algo apresurada hacia la bahía.

Mientras me encaminaba de vuelta con Kari, estaba pensando en la conversación casual en la que podría incluir el festival, sin darme cuenta estaba enfrente de la habitación de kari, sin ninguna idea sobre que hablar, suspire y abrí la puerta de la habitación.

Kari estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama junto a Daivis…ambos estaban sonriendo, se percataron de mi presencia, ambos voltearon a verme aun sonriendo.

\- Tk, al fin vuelves – Me decía Kari sonriendo

\- …

\- ¿Tk? – Decía Daivis extrañado mientras dejaba de sonreír

\- …

No podía creerlo…se me había olvidado completamente que Daivis me acompañaba cuando fui hablar con Yolei…fui descuidado…pudo suceder cualquier tipo de cosas mientras no estaba…conociendo a Daivis, puede que únicamente le haya hecho conversación a Kari, solo eso…pero si lo se… ¿Por qué me siento molesto con el únicamente porque haya conversado con Kari?

\- ¡Tk! – Daivis gritaba mi nombre mientras me sacudía por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Respondí

\- Mejor dicho, ¿Qué te sucede a ti? Te estuvimos hablando por un buen tiempo pero no respondías…estabas preocupando a Kari – Me decía Daivis, entonces voltee a ver a Kari y tenía un rostro de preocupación.

\- Lo siento, me quede pensando en otra cosa – decía mientras sonreía

\- ¿Pues en que estabas pensando para no responder? Tú no tienes remedio – Decía mientras suspiraba.

\- Lo siento

\- Bueno, como sea, me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer, hasta luego – se despedía mientras salía de la habitación.

Mire a Kari, todavía se le veía preocupada.

\- Me disculpo por haberte preocupado, Kari – Le decía

\- No, descuida, pero… ¿Ya estas mejor?

\- Si, ya estoy mejor – Le decía sonriendo

\- Si tú lo dices – Me decía mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama.

\- K-Kari

\- ¿Qué sucede Tk?

\- Te importaría decirme…si no fuera mucha molestia, claro… ¿De lo que hablabas con Daivis antes de haber llegado?

Me miraba fijamente, luego suavizo la mirada y sonrió.

\- No, no me molesta – decía mientras sonreía, fue cuando comencé con el plan de Yolei sobre invitarla, poco tiempo después me senté a su lado.

\- Resulta que…Daivis…me estaba pidiendo un consejo

\- ¿Consejo?

\- Si – Decía mientras se escuchaba una pequeña risa – Me estaba pidiendo un consejo sobre como invitar a una chica a salir

\- Oh…ya veo – decía mientras suspiraba aliviado.

\- Le dije que tenía que ser directo al pedírselo, puesto que si das muchas vueltas en una conversación, se puede perder la oportunidad.

\- Ya veo

En ese momento me di cuenta que ambas, Yolei y Kari, tiene distintas formas de dar un consejo, al escuchar lo que acababa de decirme, no pude evitar el sentirme aliviado por alguna razón.

\- Lo que si me sorprendió, fue cuando entraste y no respondías, por un momento creí que estabas…

\- ¿Qué estaba qué?

\- N-No, nada olvídalo…p-por cierto, ¿sabes porque Daivis quería invitar a Yolei a salir?

\- Es que en unos días, habrá un festival en la ciudad, el festival de las estrellas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si

\- Que romántico…siempre quise ir a un festival

\- ¿Nunca has ido?

\- No…no me dejaban ir…somos algo ''reservados''…pero siempre he querido ir a uno…usar un lindo y bello kimono, peinarme de manera única que muy pocas veces hago, aunque con mi cabello corto es muy poco lo que puedo hacer y divertirme, claro, viendo las estrellas y jugando.

Decía mientras imaginaba estar en uno, su sonrisa era tan brillante y bella que, me volvió a hacer sonreír inconscientemente.

\- Si tanto quieres ir, ¿Por qué no vamos?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Quieres ir al festival de las estrellas conmigo? – Le decía mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Estás seguro que me podrán dejar salir?

\- Claro, tendré que vigilarte y Daivis también te vigilara, pero…también te enseñare lo divertido que puede ser.

\- Pero…no sé si me dejaran ir aun así…después de todo…sigo siendo el enemigo – Decía cabizbaja.

\- El segundo me dio la autorización

\- ¿En serio? - Decía mientras levantaba la cabeza y me miraba esperanzada.

\- Si

\- Entonces…si iré al festival de las estrellas contigo, Tk.

Me volvía a sonreír, esta vez su sonrisa era más alegre y hermosa que las veces anteriores.

\- Pero…no tengo kimono

\- No te preocupes por eso, Yolei se encargara de hacer el tuyo.

\- Eso explica porque tomo mis medidas – decía pensando

\- Si…creo

Mientras tanto, en la bahía medica…

Yolei se encontraba trabajando en el kimono de Kari cuando…

\- Yolei

\- Daivis, ¿Qué sucede? No te pedí que vinieras.

\- L-Lo se

\- Entonces…que nace-

\- ¿quieres ir al festival de las estrellas conmigo?

Decía Daivis, esperando que dijera que no por su bien, pero por lastima…

\- Claro

En el rostro de Daivis se podía ver el terror que aquella respuesta le había ocasionado, con tan solo imaginar lo que le esperaría en el festival.

Base Forster

Meiko se encontraba en su oficina, como suele hacerlo, trabajando en el próximo paso de su plan, cuando tocan la puerta de su oficina.

\- Pase

Se pudo ver una cabellera castaña y desordenada.

\- Tai, ¿Qué sucede?

\- No, nada líder

\- Entonces, si no sucede nada, ¿Por qué me interrumpes?

\- Solo quería disculparme por haber preguntado aquello

\- No sirve de nada que te disculpes de nuevo si ya lo has hecho

\- Si lo sé, solo que-

\- Olvídalo

\- Si… ¿Está planificando el siguiente paso?

\- Si, resulta que…habrá un festival en la ciudad…que pienso usar en mi beneficio.

\- ¿De qué forma?

\- De la única forma de pasar desapercibida

\- Entiendo, ¿Necesita algo de mi líder?

\- Si…llama al general

\- De inmediato

Dijo para salir a buscar al general, poco tiempo después, se encontraban en su oficina.

\- ¿Qué desea líder? – Pregunto Ken formalmente.

\- General, necesito que haga algo importante para mi

\- Lo que sea

\- ¿sabes que habrá un festival en la ciudad?

\- ¿Un festival?

\- Si, el festival de las estrellas

\- Ya veo

\- Necesito que te infiltres en el festival

\- ¿Qué necesito hacer?

\- Vas a aparentar que iras al festival para divertirte, cuando vas a ir a vigilar a Baikal

\- ¿Baikal asistirá? – Pregunto Tai irritado y molesto.

\- Silencio Tai

\- ¿Cómo los identificare?

\- Eso sería complicado…pero si la información que tenemos de hace años de Baikal es correcta…Kari asistirá

Ambos, al escuchar el nombre de Kari se quedaron en estado de shock, sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

\- ¿Kari asistirá al festival? ¿Cómo lo sabe líder? – Pregunta Ken

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo tienes que saber que si la encuentras, estará acompañada por Baikal, tu trabajo será vigilarlos, si haces contacto con ellos, asegúrate que sea sutil y no llames la atención, si Kari le es realmente fiel a Forster, te cubrirá y no te delatara.

\- Entendido

\- Otra cosa, nunca bajes la guardia

\- Entendido

\- Bien, el festival será pasado mañana, alístate

\- Entendido

\- Eso es todo, no me decepciones

\- Nunca

\- Puedes retirarte

\- Como ordene – Dijo Ken para retirarse.

Ken se había retirado de la oficina de Meiko, quedando solo esta y Tai.

Tai se encontraba inquieto, pues la simple idea de que su hermana pudiese estar en el festival, le dejaba en duda, porque entonces Ken iría en lugar de él, se quedaba pensando en el porqué, se mantenía en silencio, hasta que no pudo más.

\- Líder

\- ¿Qué sucede Tai? – Preguntaba Meiko mientras revisaba algunos papeles.

\- ¿Por qué enviara a Ken a vigilar a Baikal durante el festival?

\- Ya sabía yo que no podrías evitar el preguntar – Dijo Meiko cansada.

\- Me disculpo líder

\- La razón por la que lo envié a él y no a ti, se debe a que si tú hubieras ido, lo seguro era que hubieras actuado de forma incoherente, revelando tu posición como Forster.

\- Únicamente por eso

\- ¿Acaso cuestionas mis órdenes? Tai – Le decía Meiko mientras lo miraba de forma fría.

\- No, líder

\- Recuerda que me prometiste seguirme sin cuestionar

\- Si

\- No lo olvides

\- No se preocupe, no lo olvidare

Meiko dejo de mirarlo y se volvió a concentrar en el papeleo que tenía sobre su escritorio.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo 12, si, como se han de imaginar, ya estamos a un capitulo para el festival, espero llenar sus expectativas en el capítulo del festival, no se preocupes, de seguro cuando lleguen a leer este capítulo, ya estaré escribiendo el capítulo del festival, otra cosa, perdonen la tardanza, no había pasado el capítulo a mi computadora, por eso el retraso.

Si quieren un momento especifico en el festival, de momento Mimato o Takari, no duden dejarla en el review, así ambas estaríamos felices, ustedes leen el momento que tanto habían querido leer en un fic y yo tendría un poco de ayuda en la escritura del festival.

En fin, eso es realmente todo, nuevamente gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Terie


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, lectores que por alguna extraña razón siguen leyendo mi fic, primero que nada, lamento la tardanza del capítulo, no había escrito por esperar sus sugerencias del festival, además de que el capítulo del festival, aparentemente se extendió hasta 31 hojas de Word, cuando normalmente son nada más 12 hojas…pero como sea, el caso es que logre terminar de escribir el capítulo del festival y aquí lo tienen, sin más que decir, nos vemos al final del capítulo, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Pov Normal

Era día del festival, Mimi se encontraba en casa eran alrededor de las 6:40 pm, se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose con la ayuda de Sora y Meiko.

\- Gracias por darme su ayuda, aun a pesar de estar ocupadas

\- No te preocupes Mimi, por eso somos amigas – Dijo Sora

\- Además de que solo podemos hacer esto por ti para compensarte por no acompañarte – Dijo Meiko

\- Pero aun así, les estoy agradecida por su apoyo en todo esto

\- No es nada Mimi – decía Sora – Por cierto… ¿A qué hora le habías dicho a Matt que viniera por ti?

\- A las 7:00 pm

\- Pues es mejor esperar, al fin y al cabo ya estas lista – Decía Meiko

\- Si – Respondía nerviosa Mimi

\- Mimi…Acaso… - Decía Sora a través del espejo del tocador

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Acaso estas nerviosa?

\- Un…poco

\- Mimi, no debes de estar nerviosa, es un festival

\- Lo sé, solo que…no sé porque me siento nerviosa

\- ¿Acaso es porque Matt te acompañara al festival en lugar de nosotras? – Pregunta Meiko

\- Puede ser

\- Mimi, tu sabes que al próximo festival podremos ir juntas – Decía Sora

\- Lo sé, solo me preocupa que Matt…no me trate bien

\- No entiendo – Decía Meiko

\- Me refiero que puede que me ignore, que no me haga caso cuando quiera jugar algún juego o que no me compre la comida que quiero…o no me escuche cuando le hablo – Decía decaída.

\- Mimi…Matt te invito por alguna razón, aunque suene extraño, te invito al festival por voluntad propia… ¿Acaso crees que ignoraría a la chica que tanto trabajo le costó invitar al festival? – Decía Sora

\- N-No

\- Exacto, así que no te preocupes por eso

\- Si, tu solo diviértete en el festival y disfruta del momento – Decía Meiko

\- Y no olvides disfrutar de las estrellas

\- Cierto, tienen razón, debo divertirme – Decía sonriendo, en eso recibió un mensaje de Matt quien le decía que ya había llegado – Matt ya llego

\- Que puntual – Dijo Sora

Matt se encontraba afuera de la casa de Mimi, eran las 7:00 pm, acababa de enviarle el mensaje a Mimi, al poco tiempo casi inmediato, recibió respuesta diciendo que la esperara en el primer piso, con resignación Matt entro a la casa y la espero en el primer piso, como le había dicho Mimi.

Al poco tiempo Sora estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando Sora lo vio, se le acercó para platicar.

\- Matt, ya llegaste

\- Si, ¿Dónde está Mimi?

\- Es cierto, en un momento baja, te queda bien el Yukata

\- Gracias

\- Matt

\- dime

\- Un consejo, bueno en realidad son varios, primero, cuando Mimi baje, es mejor que le digas un cumplido

\- ¿cumplido?

\- Si, otra, cuando estén en el festival, tienes que asegurarte que se divierta

\- Si

\- También…tienes que llevarla a la colina

\- ¿A la colina?

\- Si, ahí se obtiene una mejor vista de las estrellas y por ultimo pero no menos importante…tienes que comprarle o ganarle un recuerdo

\- ¿Recuerdo? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como un collar

\- ¿Collar?

\- Si, casi nunca tiene collares

\- Entiendo

\- Y más te vale que te comportes como un caballero – Le decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos con determinación y decisión.

\- Está bien

En eso bajo Meiko

\- Lamentamos la tardanza, aquí viene Mimi – Dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y se posicionaba al lado de Matt.

Fue cuando la vio, traía un bello y precioso kimono color rosado, adornado con bellas flores, su cabello recogido en una cola de lado izquierdo, adornado del mismo color del kimono, rosa y azul.

\- Y… ¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunto Mimi, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras sonriendo.

\- Te…vez hermosa – fue lo primero que dijo

\- Gracias

\- Nos vamos

\- Sí, claro – Dijo Mimi acercándose a Matt

Una vez que salieron de la casa comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el festival.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mimi.

\- Meiko

\- Si, Sora

\- Es hora – Decía Sora de manera seria mirando a Meiko

\- Lo se

\- Hay que apresurarnos – Dijo Sora con determinación

\- Si, antes de que los perdamos de vista

\- Entonces que estamos esperando, hay que apresurarnos

\- Sora… ¿No crees que estamos haciendo mal?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Solo vamos a ver cómo les va en la cita

\- En pocas palabras vamos a espiarlos

\- Es cierto, pero vamos…no soy la única que quiere espiarlos… ¿O sí? – Decía Sora de forma picara, ocasionando que Meiko no responda de inmediato.

\- Es…cierto – decía Meiko con resignación.

\- Entonces vamos, hay que cambiarnos rápido, no quiero que nos atrapen

\- Claro

Una vez que ambas estuvieron listas comenzaron con su plan.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Matt y Mimi…

Ambos continuaban camino al festival.

No decían nada, ella no hablaba…él no hablaba

Mimi estaba nerviosa debido al silencio que se había formado desde que habían salido de casa, no tenía ni la menor idea sobre qué hacer o que hablar, hasta que inesperadamente Matt hablo.

\- Mimi

\- ¿Q-Qué sucede Matt? – Decía de forma nerviosa, eso extraño a Matt durante un momento que se detuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te escuchas nerviosa?

\- S-Si claro… ¿P-Porque no lo estaría?

\- Tartamudeas

\- Siii…suelo hacerlo en un par de ocasiones, es común – Trato de excusarse débilmente Mimi, mientras se reprendía mentalmente por su nerviosismo.

\- No te preocupes…yo también estoy nervioso – Dijo Matt desviando la mirada levemente de ella.

\- Acaso… ¿Acaso es la primera vez que sales con alguien? – Pregunto Mimi

\- C-Claro que no…yo…yo solo lo decía porque…porque…para que ya no estuvieras nerviosa

\- Siii, claro – decía de forma sarcástica

\- Es cierto… ¿Por qué no me crees?

\- Tartamudeas

\- E-Eso…es común – Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó por parte de Mimi, logrando que Matt tuviera un leve sonrojo.

\- Aunque gracias – Decía Mimi

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

\- Porque ya no estoy nerviosa. Dijo mientras el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, logrando que su sonrisa fuera más brillante y bella, Matt continuo contemplando esa bella sonrisa durante un momento.

\- N-No tienes por qué agradecerme

\- Pero aun así…gracias

\- C-Como sea…hay que apresurarnos que se nos hace tarde – Dijo volviendo retomar su camino hacia el festival.

\- Espérame – Dijo Mimi al tratar de alcanzarlo

Mientras tanto en la base Baikal

Tk y Daivis, estaban afuera de la habitación de Kari, donde Yolei, le ayudaba con el kimono, han estado afuera de la habitación durante 10 minutos, lo que colmaba la paciencia de Daivis.

\- ¡Rapado Yolei! ¡Que se va a terminar el festival! – Gritaba Daivis mientras golpeaba la puerta por cuarta vez.

\- Daivis, cálmate, no vas a lograr nada al seguir golpeando la puerta

\- ¡Pero es que Tk, no es justo, nos dijeron que las buscáramos a las 7:00 pm, vinimos puntualmente y nos hacen esperar diez minutos!

\- Te entiendo, pero también trata de entenderlas, son chicas, las chicas nunca están listas cuando dicen que lo están y en especial cuando se trata de su atuendo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Daivis extrañado.

\- ¿Que no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Willis, cuando nos tomaba las medidas para el yukata?

Daivis negó con la cabeza.

\- Sí que prestas poca atención, eh – Dijo Tk con un suspiro.

\- Pues perdóname por prestar poca atención – Dijo Daivis molesto.

\- Pues te lo recordare…

Flashback

Tk y Willis se encontraban en el cuarto del estratega, mientras les tomaban sus medidas para el yukata.

\- Y… ¿Cómo les fue?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Willis? – Pregunto Daivis

\- ¿Cómo les fue al invitar a las chicas?

\- Ah…eso…no me lo recuerdes – Decía Daivis con terror en su rostro

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tuvo que invitar a Yolei – Respondió Tk por Daivis

\- Déjame adivinar…fue una orden

\- Si – Volvió a responder Tk

En eso Willis puso una mano en el hombro de Daivis, cuando Daivis volteo a verle dijo…

\- Lo siento tanto – Lo decía en forma de comprensión

\- No te preocupes… - Decía de forma triste Daivis

\- ¿A quién invitaste Tk?

\- A Kari

\- ¿Quién?

\- Se refiere al soldado capturado – Explico Daivis

\- Ya veo…les daré un consejo

\- ¿consejo? – Pregunto Tk confundido

\- Si, ¿A qué hora les pidieron que las recogieran?

\- A las 7:00 pm

\- Entonces vayan un poco más tarde

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Tk

\- Porque las chicas nunca están listas cuando llegan por ellas…generalmente se tardan un poco…créanme se los digo por experiencia

\- ¿Cuánto es por lo que más tiempo has esperado a una chica en arreglarse? – Pregunto Tk

\- Mmmm…como…una hora…tal vez

\- ¡¿Tanto se tardan?! – Pregunto Daivis sorprendido

\- Hay veces que tardan mas

\- ¡¿Mas?! – Pregunto Tk igual de sorprendido

\- Si

\- Que horrible – Murmuraron Tk y Daivis

\- De hecho…bueno ya termine…pueden irse

Fin del flashback

\- Es cierto – Dijo Daivis recordando

\- Ves

\- ¡Pero aun así no quiero esperar una hora…Yolei rápido abre la puerta o nosotros dos nos iremos sin ustedes! – Dijo Daivis golpeando nuevamente la puerta.

En eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a Yolei y Kari.

Yolei traía un kimono verde, que se veía que se degradaba de un color oscuro de la parte inferior a un color claro en la parte superior, tenía unos pequeños y delicados detalles en azul, su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta, junto a un adorno para el cabello.

Su maquillaje era de acuerdo al tono del color del kimono, como de su tez, no era muy cargado era lo suficiente como para hacer relucir su belleza junto con sus lentes.

En cambio Kari traía puesto un kimono color azul, e igual que el de Yolei, también se degradaba de azul fuerte de la parte inferior del kimono a azul cielo en la parte superior, con pequeños y delicados detalles en naranja, su maquillaje era sutil y elegante, además de que no traía demasiado, solo lo adecuado de acuerdo al tipo de rostro que tenía, su peinado, como suele imaginarse, no cambio mucho, solo poseía una horquilla que Yolei le ayudo a ponerse de manera delicada de acuerdo al color del kimono.

Cuando Daivis y Tk las vieron, no tuvieron palabras que decirles.

\- Deja de tocar de manera tan insistente Daivis – Decía Yolei en forma de puchero - No vez que necesitábamos un poco más de tiempo para estar listas

\- Porque necesitaban más tiempo, solo necesitaban ponerse el kimono – Dice Daivis de forma indiferente.

\- El peinado y maquillaje influye mucho si quieres dar una buena impresión, ¿No lo crees Tk? – Pregunto Yolei

\- ¿Tk?... ¿Tk estas bien? – Le pregunto Daivis pasando sus manos en frente de su rostro, para que reaccionara

\- Y- Yolei…tiene razón – Alcanzo a articular

\- Vez, el maquillaje y peinado influyeron tanto en Kari que Tk ni siquiera puede dejar de mirarla – Dijo Yolei con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Bueno, como sea, ya vámonos que después se acaba la comida de los puestos – Decía Daivis insistentemente

\- Que grosero, ¿No piensas decirme algo? – Dijo Yolei

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿En serio? – Respingo la garganta durante un momento, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro de resignación - ¿Cómo me veo Daivis? – Pregunto Yolei con una sonrisa

\- Bien, te queda bien el verde

\- No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero bueno, es más de lo que podía esperar de ti

\- ¡Oye!

Mientras tanto Tk no dejaba de mirar a Kari, lo cual hacia que esta estuviera un poco inquieta.

\- ¿C-Como me veo…Tk? – Pregunto tímidamente Kari

\- T-Te queda bien…el color azul – Dijo Tk un poco sonrojado

\- G-Gracias – Agradecía tímidamente Kari, igual con un leve sonrojo

\- Oigan, vuelvan de donde sea que estén que no ven que se nos hace más tarde – Dijo Daivis dirigiéndose a Tk y Kari.

\- Es cierto, debemos irnos – Dijo Tk

\- Entonces apresúrate y ponle la capucha – Dijo Daivis

\- ¿Capucha? – Pregunto Kari

\- Es cierto…tengo que ponerte la capucha de nuevo, no podemos permitir que veas las instalaciones más allá de este cuarto – Dijo Tk

\- Ah…ya veo…entonces, está bien

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó Tk

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo – Dijo con una sonrisa.

En eso Tk le pone la capucha de nuevo mientras se dirigían al festival.

Base Forster

Ken estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la base mientras se dirigía a la salida de la base para dar inicio con su misión en el festival, mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar el pensar en lo que le había dicho el líder en privado.

Flashback

Ken se encontraba en la oficina del líder, extrañamente no se encontraba Tai, quien solía estar últimamente al lado del líder.

\- ¿Qué necesita de mí, líder?

\- Ken… ¿Ya tienes en claro lo que tienes que hacer en el festival?

\- Debo de buscar a Kari, debo de aparentar que no la conozco para no revelar mi identidad, después tengo que vigilarlos a distancia y ver qué tipo de relación tienen con Kari

\- Que no se te olvide que si es posible, debes de pasar tiempo con algunos de ellos

\- ¿Por qué líder?

\- ¿Dudas de mis órdenes?

\- No líder

\- Entonces no preguntes y hazlo

\- Si líder

\- No bajes la guardia

\- Entendido

\- Puedes retirarte

Fin del flashback

Lo que le había dicho el líder, le dejaba en duda ¿Por qué quería que pasara tiempo con ellos? Pero sabía que no debía de preguntar ya que tiene sus propios motivos para hacerlo, motivos que tomara como ventaja sobre Baikal.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado con Izzy.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ken? – Pregunto Izzy al ver a Ken

\- Izzy… - Dijo Ken

Izzy al ver el rostro de preocupación y duda de Ken, se preguntaba qué era lo que le preocupaba, pero lo dejo pasar debido a que no era de su incumbencia.

\- Te queda bien el yukata

\- Ah…gracias – Respondió vacilante

\- No te preocupes, harás bien esta misión como las anteriores

\- Lo se

\- Entonces no te preocupes

\- Solo me preguntaba, ¿Por qué el líder me envía a mí al festival y no a Tai?

\- ¿Solo eso te preocupa?

\- Un poco

\- Ella tendrá sus razones, si no te lo dijo fue por algo, si no lo menciono fue porque no necesitabas oírlo

\- Pero aun así me preocupa Tai

\- No te preocupes por Tai, él está bien

\- Tu sabes que no está bien, ha cambiado desde que Kari se sacrificó para salvarlo

\- Puede que tengas razón y que debemos preocuparnos por el pero…si realmente quieres ayudarlo entonces cuando vuelvas de tu misión en el festival puedes decirle como encontraste a Kari

\- Es cierto, gracias por el consejo

\- De nada, vete de una vez antes de que el líder se dé cuenta que no estas yendo para allá

\- Sí, nos vemos

\- Nos vemos

En eso salió para dirigirse al festival

Mientras tanto de vuelta al festival

Matt y Mimi habían llegado al festival.

\- Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? – Pregunto Matt

\- Quiero jugar

\- ¿A qué?

\- Buena pregunta

\- Porque mejor no revisamos los juegos que estén disponibles

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Mimi sonriendo

Entonces se fueron a revisar los juegos, mientras se adentraban en el festival, desde la distancia se podía ver dos figuras observándoles furtivamente sin que estos se percataran.

\- Meiko – Decía Sora sonriendo pícaramente

\- Si, Sora – Decía Meiko igual sonriendo

\- Logramos venir hasta el festival sin que se dieran cuenta

\- Eso es un buen inicio

\- Exacto ahora sigue el paso más complicado – Decía de forma seria mientras Meiko asentía con la cabeza.

\- Seguirlos durante el festival sin ser detectadas – Decía Meiko de igual forma

\- ¿Estas preparada para esto?

Con temor y determinación Meiko dijo.

\- Si

\- Entonces sigámoslos

Mientras Sora y Meiko seguían secretamente y disimuladamente a la pareja, entrada del festival se podía ver a Tk y los demás.

\- Llegamos – Dijo Tk

\- Así que esto es un festival – Dijo Kari con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro

\- Finalmente llegamos, espero que haya algo de comida, digo, después de esperar dos horas para que estuvieran listas… - Dijo Daivis

\- Como te atreves –Dijo Yolei golpeándolo

\- ¿Porque me golpeas? ¿Así es la forma en la que me tratas después de traerte?

\- Te golpee por lo que dijiste, solo nos tardamos diez minutos más de lo acordado

\- ¿Y es mi culpa?

\- Ahora por eso, vas a tener que comprarme todo lo que yo diga

\- ¡¿Eh?! Únicamente porque dije – No pudo terminar de decir porque Yolei le había vuelto a golpear

\- Si, únicamente por eso, vamos – dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Entonces Tk y Kari los siguieron.

\- Nunca pensé que en el primer festival al que fuera sucedería esto – Dijo Kari

\- Es cierto, pero…es divertido verlos pelear

\- Tienes razón

En eso ambos comienzan a reír

Por otra parte…

Mimi se encontraba divirtiéndose en compañía de Matt, estaban probando los diferentes puestos de juegos que se encontraban en el lugar.

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – Pregunto Matt

\- Si bastante

\- Ya veo – Dijo Matt desviando la mirada al poco tiempo de estar caminando pudo notar que Mimi estaba mirando los puestos de comida.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

Mimi al ver que había sido descubierta mirando los puestos de comida, no le quedaba más opción que sonrojarse, desviar la mirada y asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer?

\- Y-Yakisoba

\- Entonces vamos

Después de haber comprado el yakisoba y haberse sentado en una banca. Matt estaba mirando a Mimi comer tan tranquilamente, Mimi lo noto y se sintió incomoda.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- D-Deja de mirarme mientras como, m-me haces sentir…incomoda – Dijo

\- ¿Incomoda?

\- Si

\- Mimi, te he visto comer desde hace dos meses y te incomoda

\- Es diferente

\- ¿En que es diferente?

\- N-No estamos en casa

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Olvídalo… ¿No vas a comer algo?

\- No tengo hambre

\- Ya veo…ya termine

\- Entonces sigamos

Dijo Matt levantándose de su lugar.

\- Si

Después de haber estado caminando un poco, Mimi pudo notar que se estaba sintiendo incomoda junto a Matt, mientras se preguntaba el porqué, pudo notar que más gente llegaba al festival, algunas personas comenzaban a chocar con ella provocando que se alejara poco a poco de Matt, el miedo comenzó a invadirla mientras veía lentamente a Matt alejarse de ella.

\- No, no me dejes, no me abandones, Matt – pensaba Mimi mientras extendía su brazo hacia al frente para tratar de alcanzarlo cerrando los ojos.

Fue cuando alguien la sujeto por el brazo cuando abrió los ojos, era Matt.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Matt

\- ¿Eh? – Alcanzo a articular

\- No te retrases – Le dijo tomando su mano, obligándola a caminar junto a él.

Ahora caminaban por el festival tomados de las manos.

Caminaron de esa forma hasta que Mimi lo noto.

\- Matt

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Aun sostienes mi mano

\- Lo sé – Esa respuesta provoco un sonrojo en Mimi

\- ¿Y-Y porque la sigues sosteniendo?

\- Porque de seguro te quedaras atrás

\- …

\- Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Q-Quiero un globo con agua

\- Vamos – Dijo mientras se dirigía al puesto de globos aun sosteniéndola de la mano de manera gentil.

Mientras tanto Sora y Meiko los observaban a una distancia prudente.

\- Meiko – Dijo Sora con emoción

\- Sora

\- ¿Viste eso? – Preguntaron ambas al unisonó con emoción

\- Si, lo vi, la tomo de la mano – Dijo Meiko con emoción

\- Y no solo eso, cuando Mimi le dijo que aún la sostenía

\- Lo sabía y siguió sosteniéndola – Dijeron ambas al unísono

\- Rápido los estamos perdiendo – Dijo Meiko

\- No hay que perderlos – Dijo Sora mientras los seguían

Tk y Kari

\- Que divertido, no sabía que se podían cazar peces de esa manera – Dijo Kari

\- Atrapar, es atrapar, no cazar – Le corrigió Tk con una pequeña risa

\- No te rías

\- Lo siento

\- ¿Y qué más se hace en los festivales?

\- Se suelen comprar globos con agua – Dijo Yolei

\- ¿Globos de agua?

\- Si, están por aquí, vamos – Dijo Yolei tomándola por el brazo para ir por los globos.

Mientras Tk observaba como se alejaban, lentamente se acercó Daivis jadeando.

\- Te vez fatal, Daivis

\- Lo se

\- ¿Cómo te está yendo con Yolei?

\- Me está yendo pésimo, lo único que ha estado haciendo es comprarle comida y demás cosas…a este paso ya no tendré dinero

\- Vele el lado bueno, nos estamos divirtiendo

\- ¡Tú eres el único que se divierte! Cambia conmigo

\- No puedo y no debo, tengo la orden de no alejarme de ella

\- Te excusas con la orden

\- Entonces quéjate con el segundo

\- No puedo y no debo

\- Vez… ¿Y cómo te va con la misión?

\- Aparentemente no hay señales de Forster

\- Pero aun así no te confíes

\- Lo sé, estaré vigilando – Decía de forma seria

\- ¡Daivis apresúrate! – Se podía ver a Yolei agitando la mano, dando a conocer la ubicación de ella y de Kari para que se acercaran

\- Ya voy, ya voy – Dijo con desgano

Cuando se estaban acercando, estaban yendo hacia el puesto cuando sin darse cuenta Yolei choco con una persona, haciendo que sus anteojos se cayeran.

\- Lo siento mucho, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto la persona

\- M-Mis anteojos…no puedo ver

\- Ya vez lo que sucede por estar corriendo

\- Cállate y ayúdame a buscarlos Daivis

\- Está bien

\- ¿Estos son tus anteojos? – Pregunto la persona

\- Si, lo son, gracias – Dijo Yolei poniéndose los anteojos y sonriéndole dándose cuenta de que era un chico la persona con la que había chocado.

\- No hay de que, me disculpo por haber chocado contigo – Dijo dándole una sonrisa gentil

\- No, fue mi culpa por no haberme fijado hacia donde iba

\- Entonces, si me disculpas, me tengo que retirar

\- Sí, claro

Entonces, el chico se fue alejando lentamente de ellos, mientras se alejaban Yolei lo observaba alejarse.

\- Yolei, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Kari en eso dejo de ver al chico y se concentró en ella.

\- Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – Contesto con una sonrisa

\- ¿Entonces porque te le quedaste viendo después de que se fue? – Pregunto Daivis

\- No lo estaba haciendo

\- Si lo estabas

\- Claro que no…además, ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba hablando y no venias

\- ¿Qué?

\- Exacto, vamos por los globos que se acabaran

\- Está bien

Mientras Daivis y Yolei discutían, Tk se había dado cuenta de que Kari no había hablado tanto y le extraño.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kari?

\- S-Si estoy bien

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, Por qué no habría de estarlo

\- No, por nada solo que me resulto un poco extraño

\- ¿Extraño?

\- Si, la forma en que te quedaste callada

\- No entiendo

\- Me refiero a que me resulto un poco extraña tu mirada cuando Yolei choco con aquel chico

\- Me descubrió – Fue lo que pensó Kari – Rápido tienes que decir algo antes de que sospeche del general

\- A de ser tu imaginación, Tk

\- No estoy tan seguro

\- Acaso…

Tk volteo a verla

\- ¿Acaso estas celoso Tk? – Pregunto Kari

\- ¡¿Qué?!¿Celoso? ¿Yo?….no, no c-claro que no – Dijo Tk desviando la mirada avergonzado y levemente sonrojado

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Entonces porque tartamudeas? S-Sabes que…tienes…razón…a de haber sido mi imaginación – Pudo sentir que Kari lo estaba observando fijamente, provocando que se sonrojara más – V-Vamos…hay que apresurarnos….después lo perderemos – dio tomándola de la mano inconscientemente caminando en la dirección que Daivis y Yolei habían tomado.

La mano de Tk le transmitía calor y gentileza a la mano de Kari, le transmitía tan bella y única sensación que provoco que se sonrojara levemente, además de que era al primer chico que no fuera su hermano en darle la mano.

Mientras llegaban al puesto de los globos, vieron a Daivis y Yolei escogiendo los globos.

\- ¿No puedes apresurarte Yolei?

\- Espera Daivis, no vez que hay un delicado sistema para poder escoger el globo indicado

\- Solo son globos…no les des tanta importancia

\- Deja de quejarte que me desconcentras

En eso Tk pudo ver a su hermano tomado de la mano a Mimi.

\- ¿Hermano?

\- ¿Tk?

\- ¿Hermano? – Preguntaron Mimi y Kari al unísono

\- Kari, te quisiera presentar a mi hermano mayor

\- Ah…Kari, mucho gusto – Dijo Kari dándole la mano en señal de saludo

\- Matt, mucho gusto – Dijo correspondiendo al saludo

\- ¿Hermano mayor? – Pregunto Mimi

\- Mimi, él es mi hermano menor

\- Tk, mucho gusto – Dio extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo

\- Mimi, mucho gusto – dijo correspondiendo al saludo

\- Mimi – Murmuro Kari

\- ¿Sí? – Pregunto Mimi extrañada

\- Que lindo nombre – Dijo Kari con una sonrisa

\- Gracias…

\- Kari, me llamo Kari

\- Gracias, igualmente el tuyo también es un bello nombre Kari

\- Gracias

\- Matt, no me habías dicho que tienes un hermano menor que tu

\- ¿No te lo había dicho?

\- No

\- Pues ya lo sabes

\- Que cruel eres

\- Se ve que se llevan bien – Dijo Tk

\- Ni tanto – Respondió Mimi – Normalmente suele estar más amargado de lo que esta

\- Es su forma de ser

\- G-General – Dijo Daivis quien había visto a Matt

\- ¿General? – Pregunto Mimi extrañada

\- Daivis – Dijo Tk nervioso – ¿Ya terminaron de escoger los globos?

\- S-Si…tanto tiempo sin verlo general – Dijo de forma respetuosa

\- Ah…es cierto Contesto Matt con indiferencia

\- Que sucede Daivis? – Pregunta Yolei quien estaba atrás de Daivis, al ver a Matt – G-General…¿Qué hace usted por aquí? – Respondió igual de nerviosa que Daivis

Matt y Tk, al ver que estaban siendo descubiertos por Daivis y Yolei en frente de Mimi, su nerviosismo se hizo presente, lo más que les quedaba hacer era disimular.

\- Matt, ¿Por qué estas personas te dicen general? – Pregunto Mimi

\- Es cierto, Tk, ¿Por qué le dicen así a tu hermano? – Pregunto Kari

Ambas chicas tenían curiosidad, al hacerles esas preguntas, lo dos no sabían que hacer.

\- Hermano, ¿Qué hacemos? – Le preguntaba Tk con la mirada

\- No lo sé, que acaso no lo vez – Le respondía

\- Hay que decir algo antes de que sospechen más todavía

\- Lo se piensa en algo

\- Eso estoy haciendo

Después de algunos momentos entre la charla silenciosa entre los hermanos, ambas chicas se estaban exasperando.

\- Matt, responde, ¿Por qué te dicen así?

\- Tk, responde

\- Lo tengo Tk, sígueme la corriente – Le dijo Matt

\- Está bien

\- Es un juego, Mimi

\- ¿Un juego?

\- Si…veras…cuando ellos eran más pequeños…y-yo solía…cuidarlos por las tardes

\- ¿Eras niñero?

\- S-Si, algo así…y…jugábamos a que…yo era un general…y ellos…eran mis soldados…y tenían que…obedecerme – Respondió nervioso Matt

\- Que cruel – Respondió Mimi

\- ¿Cruel? ¿Acaso no lo creyó? – Se preguntaban los hermanos

\- Matt, así n o se les debe de tratar a los menores, son niños, no debías tratarlos con tanta maldad – Dijo Mimi

Internamente Matt suspiro, agradeciendo que Mimi le haya creído.

\- Pues que esperabas…eran niños, eran traviesos en aquel entonces… ¿Verdad Tk?

\- Es cierto Mimi, éramos muy traviesos de pequeños

Entonces ambos comenzaron a reír nerviosamente

\- Aunque sea así, no debiste

\- Lo sé, es por eso que cada vez que veo a ese par, les digo que dejen de llamarme así – Dijo Matt remarcando lo último refiriéndose a Daivis y Yolei

\- Lo sentimos general, pero no podemos hacerlo – Respondió Daivis

\- Es cierto, tenemos que mostrarle nuestro espeto de esta forma – Dijo Yolei

\- Vez a lo que me refiero…los dejaste traumados…debiste ser un pésimo niñero

\- Si…no soy bueno cuidando de niños

\- C-Como sea…vamos a comprar los globos de agua antes de que se acaben – Dijo Tk

\- C-Cierto…vamos Mimi

Una vez comprados los globos, los hermanos se separaron, ya que Matt y Mimi continuarían jugando en el festival.

Una vez que Tk, los vio alejarse se dirigió hacia Daivis y Yolei.

\- Chicos, ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Preguntaron

\- Revelar la posición de mi hermano, Mimi estuvo a punto de descubrirnos

\- Lo siento es que había olvidado que ellos también vendrían al festival – Respondió Daivis

\- Yo también lo olvide

\- Lo bueno es que no nos descubrió – Dijo suspirando

\- ¿Así que tu hermano es el general? – Pregunto Kari

A Tk se le había olvidado que estaba junto a Kari.

\- Ah…si…mi hermano es el general

\- ¡Oye Tk! ¡¿Por qué se lo confirmas al enemigo?! – Le gritaba Daivis

\- ¡Pues de quien es la culpa! – Le grito este

\- Es cierto…pero aun así

\- Pero aun así…Kari no ha comido…así que vayamos a comprar algo, ¿Verdad Kari? – Dijo Yolei

\- Si…creo que tengo un poco de hambre

\- Ven vamos a conseguir algo delicioso – Dijo Yolei

\- Ok – Dijeron Tk y Daivis

Mientras comenzaban a dirigirse hacia los puestos de comida, de pronto comenzó a juntarse cada vez más gente, había tanta gente que se complicaba el avanzar, a quien se le complico avanzar fue a Yolei, quien chocaba a cada momento con alguna persona, cuando logro salir del tumulto de gente, estaba sola, se dio cuenta que se había perdido.

\- ¡Daivis! ¡Tk! ¡Kari! – gritaba Yolei, pero sus gritos eran sofocados por la música.

Cuando comenzaba a entrar en pánico, alguien la tomo del hombro, al darse vuelta vio al chico con quien había chocado anteriormente.

\- Disculpa que te moleste, pero… ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto pues lo único que mostraba el rostro de Yolei era temor.

\- Ah…digo…sí, claro – Alcanzo articular

\- Pues no lo parece… ¿Estas segura que estas bien?

\- No…no lo estoy…me perdí, no encuentro a mis amigos – Dijo comenzando a hiperventilar

\- Tranquila, si quieres… ¿Te puedo ayudar a encontrar a tus amigos?

\- ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- Sí, claro

\- Gracias

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- Sí, porque no

De vuelta con Matt y Mimi

\- No puedo creer que no me dijeras que tienes un hermano menor

\- Si lo sabias, solo que no lo recordaste

\- Eso, no es cierto

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Pues…

\- Vez

\- C-Como sea…tienes que compensarme

\- ¿Compensarte? ¿Compensarte porque?

\- Por no haberme dicho sobre tu hermano, además de ser un mal niñero

\- Está bien, ¿Qué quieres? –Dijo Matt con resignación

\- Quiero que ganes un juego por mi

\- ¿Qué juego?

\- Tiro al blanco

\- Vamos

Cuando llegaron al puesto, no había fila.

\- ¿Qué quieres que gane por ti?

\- Lo que sea

Entonces, Matt recordó lo que Sora le había dicho sobre el recuerdo.

Fue cuando vio un collar verde en forma de gota.

Pago el turno, le entregaron el arma, apunto y disparo el balín.

\- Vaya, sí que tiene buena puntería amigo, aquí tiene el premio que le gano a su novia. Dijo el encargado

\- No es mi novia – Respondió Matt

\- Pues es muy bella como para no serlo

\- Gracias por el cumplido, pero…por nada en el mundo sería la novia de el

\- Ya veo

Fue cuando se fueron

\- Mmmm… ¿Quién diría que tienes tan buena puntería?

\- Si, lo se

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar?

\- Mi padre me inscribió en un curso, hace dos años

\- Pero…¿No es peligroso? Aprender a disparar

\- Puede que sea cierto, pero mi Papá dijo que era necesario

\- ¿Porque necesario?

\- No lo sé…nunca me lo dijo

\- Que extraño

\- Lo se

\- Entonces… ¿Qué me ganaste?

\- Esto – Dijo mostrándole el collar

\- ¿Un collar?

\- Si, ¿Tiene algo de extraño?

\- No, solo que su forma es un tanto extraña

\- Si no lo quieres no lo uses, al fin y al cabo es tu decisión si lo usas o no

\- No, no…si lo usare

\- Gracias – Le dijo Matt con una sonrisa

\- Solo ayúdame a ponérmelo – Le dijo dándole en collar y volteándose

\- Ok – Dijo Matt tomando el collar y colocándolo alrededor de su cuello

Mimi, al sentir el contacto de las manos de Matt alrededor de su cuello, no pudo evitar el sentirse nerviosa por alguna razón.

Matt al ver el nerviosismo de Mimi, no pudo dejarlo pasar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?_ - Le pregunto Matt

\- Ah…si…e-estoy bien

\- Estas nerviosa…de nuevo

\- N-No, claro que no

\- Tartamudeas

\- …

\- ¿Acaso fue por algo que dije o hice?

\- N-no, solo que –Mimi trataba de buscar alguna excusa – Solo que…no…no…

\- ¿No?

\- No se…ven las estrellas…si, nos e ven…. ¿No crees que es un poco irónico que sea el festival de las estrellas y no se vean? – Dijo riendo nerviosamente

\- ¿Así que solo quieres ver las estrellas? – Le pregunto Matt mientras miraba el cielo y se daba cuenta que tenían poca visibilidad de las estrellas con las luces

\- S-Si… después de todo es el festival de las estrellas

\- Entonces, vamos – Dijo Matt volviendo a tomar su mano obligándola a caminar junto a el

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Mimi mientras era obligada a caminar junto a Matt

\- Es una sorpresa – Le respondió Matt guiándola

Mientras tanto

Kari, Daivis y Tk, se encontraban terminando de comprar el takoyaki que le habían conseguido a Kari, cuando…

\- Finalmente terminamos de comprarlo…esa fila no tenía fin – Dijo Daivis

\- Es cierto ¿Verdad? – Dijo Tk

\- G-Gracias – Dijo Kari tímidamente

En eso voltearon Tk y Daivis a verla

\- Gracias…por comprarme la comida – Agradecía aun tímida

\- De nada –Respondió Tk

\- Si…no hay de problema, tu solo disfruta tu comida – Dijo Daivis

\- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Yolei? – Pregunto Kari mirando hacia todos lados sin encontrarla

Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo que Kari, no la encontraron.

\- No puedo creerlo…la perdimos – Dijo Daivis

\- ¿Cómo pudiste perderla Daivis? –Le preguntaba Tk

\- No me regañes, seguramente ha de estar por ahí – Dijo preocupado

\- Espero que se encuentre bien y no se haya perdido o le haya sucedido algo – Dijo Kari

Las palabras de Kari habían hecho que Daivis se preocupara más por Yolei, al imaginarla sola buscándolos, llamándolos…sin recibir respuesta por parte de ellos.

\- Voy a buscarla –Dijo Daivis comenzando a alejarse de Tk y Kari

\- ¡Oye! ¡Daivis! – rito Tk pero ya se había ido

En eso Tk, volteo a ver a Kari, quien traía un rostro de preocupación

\- No te preocupes Kari…seguramente Daivis la encontrara – Le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa reconfortante

\- Eso espero – Dijo aun preocupada

\- Bueno, vamos…tienes que comer tu takoyaki sino se enfriara – Dijo para distraerla

\- Si

\- Ven, vamos a buscar donde sentarnos

\- Si

Después de haber encontrado un lugar donde sentarse, Tk seguía preocupado por Kari, quien aún se le veía preocupada.

\- N-No te preocupes por Yolei, Kari…ella está bien…puede que se haya entretenido viendo un juego o algo –Dijo nervioso

\- Eso espero – Dijo sin ánimos comiendo

\- ¿Esta rico? – Pregunto

\- Si…esta delicioso

\- Me alegra…dicen que la comida que venden en el festival es la más deliciosa

\- ¿Es cierto?

\- No lo sé…nunca lo he comprobado…usualmente no vengo mucho a los festivales

\- ¿Quieres comer? – Le dijo ofreciéndole una bolita de takoyaki

\- ¿En serio?

Kari asentía con la cabeza.

\- N-No debo…es tu comida…se vería mal – Dijo desviando la mirada de ella

\- Se vería aun peor el rechazar algo que una persona te ofrece

\- Es…cierto – Dijo resignado

\- Toma – Le dijo aun ofreciendo

\- E-Esta bien – En eso come la bolita de takoyaki

\- Y… ¿Esta rico? – Pregunto esta ve Kari

Tk asentía con la cabeza.

\- Entonces es cierto…la comida del festival es deliciosa – Dijo sonriendo Kari

Una vez que terminaron de comer, estaban revisando los juegos.

\- ¿Qué más se hace en un festival? – Pregunto Kari

\- Jugar al tiro al blanco

\- ¿Tiro al blanco?

\- Sí, es un juego muy popular

\- Entonces, quiero intentarlo

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Soy una soldado después de todo, aunque sea de Forster sigo siendo un soldado – Dijo Kari

\- Es cierto…vamos

En eso llegaron al puesto, después de que Tk compro el turno, le pregunto a Kari que era lo que quería que le ganara, después de cierto tiempo, Kari escogió un collar en forma de estrella rosada, Tk apunto el arma y disparo.

\- Aquí tiene el premio que le gano a su novia – Dijo el encargado

Lo que había dicho el encargado provoco que ambos se sonrojaran.

\- N-no es mi novia – Respondió Tk

\- Ya veo

\- A-Aquí tienes, K-Kari – dijo Tk entregándole el collar

\- G-Gracias…Tk – Respondió aun sonrojada

\- D-De nada

\- T-Tk

\- S-Si…dime

\- ¿P-Puedo jugar? – Pregunto tímidamente

\- C-Claro…seguro – dijo comprándole el turno a Kari

Kari entonces vio los premios y vio un collar en forma de un sol pequeño, con algunos rayos que este mismo daba, de color amarillo, apunto, miro su objetivo y disparo.

\- Aquí tiene su premio, señorita – Dijo el encargado

\- Gracias – Respondió sonriéndole – A-Aquí tienes Tk

\- N-no tenías porque

\- Tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento por haberme traído al festival

\- E-está bien – Dijo tomando el collar

Una vez que ambos se habían ido del puesto, ambos se pusieron los collares.

\- G-gracias por haberme conseguido el collar Tk

\- Ni lo menciones…por cierto…eres buena disparando

\- Gracias, aprecio que lo consideres así, pero…en Forster no es suficiente

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me exigen más, no importa que seas buena disparando o en alguna cosa, debes de ser bueno en todo

\- Ya veo…

\- Ojala mi hermano se encuentre bien – Dijo cabizbaja

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que estará bien

\- ¿Tú lo crees?

\- Si, por las cosas que me has contado de él, así lo creo

\- Gracias – Dijo sonriéndole

\- Por cierto…a esta hora ya se han de ver las estrellas

\- Es cierto, pero…no se ven – Dijo Kari viendo el cielo que no se podía apreciar por las luces

\- Ven conmigo, conozco un lugar que te dejara verlas – Dijo tomándola de la mano caminando hacia aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto…

Yolei se encontraba en compañía del chico con el que había chocado antes, buscando a los demás.

\- Es imposible, no los encontraremos – Dijo Yolei

\- No digas, eso, seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de que no estas con ellos y te están buscando

\- Es cierto

En eso se escucha gruñir el estómago de Yolei

\- Hay…que pena…la preocupación al parecer me dio hambre – Dijo avergonzada

\- Entonces…¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer y luego continuamos buscándolos? – Pregunto

\- Lo siento, pero…no puedo permitir que alguien del cual ni siquiera se su nombre, haga eso por mi

\- Ken

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mi nombre es Ken

\- Yo…soy Yolei

\- ¿Yolei? Qué lindo nombre

\- ¿Te parece lindo?

\- Sí, porque no lo seria

\- La mayoría dice que es un nombre extraño

\- Tu nombre no es extraño…es único – Dijo sonriéndole provocando un leve sonrojo en Yolei

\- G-Gracias

\- Entonces, ahora que no soy un desconocido… ¿Puedo comprarte algo de comer?

\- Ah…si

\- Entonces… ¿Qué quieres para comer? – Dijo Ken mientras caminaban cerca de los puestos de comida

\- M-Manzana – Murmuro Yolei

\- ¿Una manzana caramelizada?

\- Ah…si – Dijo con pena Yolei

\- Está bien – Dijo mientras se acercaba al puesto y compraba la manzana

\- Aquí tienes – Le dijo entregándole la manzana

\- G-Gracias

\- De nada

Mientras volvían a retomar el camino para la búsqueda, Yolei se quedó viendo un puesto de juegos, era tiro al blanco, Ken lo noto.

\- ¿Quieres jugar?

\- N-No, si fuera mucha molestia

\- No es ninguna molestia, vamos – Dijo acercándose al puesto

\- ¿Qué quieres que te consiga?

\- Lo que se te haga fácil de conseguir

\- Fácil de conseguir – Repitió Ken, buscando algo sencillo de conseguir

\- Lo tengo – Dijo para después apuntar con el arma y disparar

\- Que buena puntería, aquí tiene el premio que le gano a su linda novia – dijo el encargado

\- ¿n-Novia? – Murmuro Yolei

\- No es mi novia, aunque si es muy linda – Dijo Ken

Eso provoco que Yolei se sonrojara, Ken al darse cuenta de lo que dijo…

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención el…

\- No importa…está bien – Dijo Yolei

\- A-Aquí tienes – Le dijo entregándole un collar de forma de corazón

\- G-Gracias…es muy bello

\- D-De nada

\- …

\- …

\- Eres muy bueno en esto

\- Gracias

\- Ojala fuera buena igual que tu

\- ¿Q-Quieres intentarlo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me refiero a disparar

\- S-Si

Entones Ken compro otro turno para Yolei

\- ¿C-Como juego?

\- Es fácil…yo te enseño

En eso Ken se posiciono detrás de Yolei para enseñarle mejor como disparar.

\- Primero miras tu objetivo – Dijo mientras Yolei hacia lo que le decía – Luego apuntas con el arma…hasta que creas que ya tienes fijo tu objetivo…dispara – En eso Yolei dispara, fallando.

\- Falle

\- Entonces vuelve a intentarlo

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si…yo te compro el turno

\- No tienes que hacerlo

\- Déjame hacerlo – Dijo comprándole otro turno

\- E-Esta bien – Dijo con más resignación

Mientras tanto…

Matt llevaba tomada de la mano a Mimi al interior de la colina.

\- ¿Ya casi llegamos? – Pregunto Mimi

\- Ya casi

\- ¿Y a donde me llevas?

\- Es una sorpresa

\- Pues…¿Qué clase de sorpresa es como para introducirnos al interior de la colina? – Dijo Mimi sin soltar la mano de Matt

\- Ya llegamos – Dijo Matt soltando la mano de Mimi

\- Que bello – Dijo Mimi al ver el paisaje que se presentaba frente a ella, era una vista increíble tomando en consideración que se podían ver las estrellas en todo su esplendor, pues la vista que se le podía ver, era totalmente clara y bella.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Si…me gusta mucho

\- Me alegra – Dijo comenzando a ver las estrellas en compañía de Mimi

\- Gracias – Dijo Mimi para que Matt volteara a verla

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Gracias por traerme al festival y mostrarme tan bello lugar para ver las estrellas – Dijo sonriendo.

\- De nada

Mimi seguía sonriéndole a Matt, su sonrisa era tan bella y resplandeciente como las mismas estrellas que los acompañaba en ese lugar, donde aparentemente ellos dos eran los únicos presentes en aquel lugar, Matt se quedó contemplando esa sonrisa que Mimi le estaba regalando esa noche, esa sonrisa le pareció que era la más bella que nunca jamás había visto en su vida, era tan resplandeciente, tan bella, tan llena de vida, tan pura…

Que inconscientemente tomo su rostro y se fue acercando cada vez más al rostro de Mimi, Mimi al ver lo que pretendía, se asustó un poco, pero no lo aparto, si no que cerró los ojos, esperando el momento, fue cuando sucedió, Matt la estaba besando, el beso que le estaba dando era cálido y gentil, ella sentía que la estaba besando de manera delicada como si fuera algo frágil con lo que se debería de tener cuidado, ella trato de corresponder de igual forma lo más que podía, en ese momento, pensó que aquel beso era eterno…hasta que Matt se separó.

\- L-Lo siento – Dijo Matt al haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho con ella

\- N-No te preocupes – Respondió ella, fue cuando pudo notar que Matt se estaba sonrojando.

\- C-Como sea…se está siendo tarde…es mejor que te lleve a casa – Dijo Matt después de un silencio incomodo

\- S-Si

Fue cuando retomaron el camino de regreso al festival para ir a casa.

Mientras tanto con Tk y Kari…

Tk había llevado a Kari por un camino cerca del festival donde podrían apreciar mejor las estrellas y la ciudad.

\- Aquí es – Dijo el

\- Es increíble – Dijo Kari al ver las luces de la ciudad por la noche – No creí que la ciudad fuera tan grande

\- Si…lo es, ¿Te gusta?

\- Que si me gusta, me encanta la vista, es increíble este paisaje que me estas mostrando…las luces de la ciudad que desconocía por la noche, en conjunto con las luces de las estrellas lo único que hace es que esta vista sea cada vez mejor – Decía Kari con emoción en su voz

\- Me alegra – Dijo Tk sonriendo al ver la emoción que Kari mostraba

Kari seguía contemplando la majestuosidad que se le presentaba en frente de ella, miraba el paisaje como si fuera la primera y última vez que lo vería, no perdía detalle sobre la ciudad, mientras Kari contemplaba el paisaje, Tk la estaba mirando, miraba la emoción y felicidad que estaba expresando Kari, ella sonreía de tal forma que mostraba alegría y felicidad, Tk estaba contento de poder ver estas expresiones en Kari, pues se preguntaba internamente si Kari podría sonreír de tal manera y ahora su pregunta estaba siendo contestada, su sonrisa además de ser alegre y bella, también le parecía que era tan radiante ante la luces de las ciudades y de las estrellas.

Fue cuando Kari volteo a verlo, dándose cuenta de que Tk la estaba mirando, le estaba sonriendo a ella, fue cuando le devolvió la sonrisa y Kari no se esperó lo siguiente.

Tk, la estaba besando, ella no lo esperaba, fue por eso que abrió aún más los ojos por la sorpresa, pero después de cierto tiempo, se acostumbró y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, hasta tenerlos completamente cerrados, el beso que le estaba dando era reconfortante y amable, cuando apenas comenzaba o planeaba corresponderle, fue cuando noto que Tk se había separado de ella.

\- L-Lo siento…no era mi intención – Dijo Tk nervioso y sonrojado – No sé qué fue lo que me paso…realmente lo siento mucho Kari…no fue mi intención – Trato de decir Tk

\- N-No te preocupes…sé que no era tu intención, pero…lo cierto es que me sorprendió

Eso hizo que Tk se sonrojara aún más y se inclinó frente a Kari.

\- Realmente lo siento Kari…espero que me perdones algún día por lo que hice – Dijo aun inclinado.

\- N-No te preocupes…no tienes por qué disculparte, tu no deberías de disculparte…en cambio yo debería de agradecerte por haberme traído al festival a pesar de ser del enemigo

\- No hay de que – Dijo dejando de inclinarse

\- M-Mejor hay que contemplar la vista, digo no hay mejor forma de terminar un festival que con esta vista, ¿No crees?

\- Es cierto – Dijo para contemplar la vista junto a Kari

Mientras tanto…

Daivis estaba desesperado tratando de encontrar a Yolei.

Corría entre la gente para tratar de encontrarla.

\- ¡Yolei! ¡Yolei! – Gritaba Daivis desesperado, pero sus gritos eran sofocados por la música del festival.

Cansado y abatido, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando recordó algo.

Flashback

Era hace dos años, cuando apenas Yolei estaba terminando un experimento que necesitaba realizar para ser la encargada de la bahía médica.

\- Gracias Daivis, por ayudarme con esto – Decía Yolei con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- De nada – Decía Daivis cansado y agotado, mientras trataba de reincorporarse

\- Ya puedes irte

\- Al fin…después de un siglo de eternidad infinita

\- No exageres Daivis, solo fue media hora

\- Para mí fue una eternidad

\- Como sea – Dijo mientras escribía algo en su libreta

\- Ya me voy, no me busques – Dijo para retirarse

\- Daivis – Llamo Yolei

\- No te ayudare con otro experimento, este fue el último en el que te ayudare en mi sano juicio – Respondió Daivis antes de que Yolei hablara

\- Solo…solo te iba a dar las gracias de nuevo por estarme ayudando con esto…tu sabes que quiero ser la encargada debido a que mi padre alguna vez lo fue…además de que al ser la encargada por fin obtendría el respeto que debí de haber obtenido cuando entre…también sabes que me consideran extraña y que por eso no tengo amigos…así que te estoy muy agradecida por estarme ayudando.

Entonces Daivis desvió la mirada.

\- Uno

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tienes un amigo

\- Entonces…eso significa que…

\- Puedes llamarme cuando necesites realizar otro experimento

\- Gracias – Respondía Yolei con una sonrisa

\- Pero asegúrate que no sean demasiado arriesgados

\- Tenlo por seguro

La sonrisa que Yolei le daba en ese momento era amable y gentil.

Fin del flashback

\- No puedo creerlo…Yolei - ¨Pensaba Daivis con frustración y enojo consigo mismo por haber permitido que se perdiera estando el ahí.

Comenzaba a correr de nuevo, entre la multitud para encontrarla lo antes posible.

Mientras tanto…

Después de varios intentos y varios turnos que Ken tuvo que pagarle al encargado, Yolei se encontraba apuntando por vigésima vez el objeto que quería obtener sin importar que, sin pensarlo mucho disparo, dando en el blanco y obteniendo el premio.

\- Felicidades, jovencita, aquí tiene su premio – Dijo el encargado entregándole el collar

\- Gracias, realmente gracias por tenerme paciencia señor – Le dijo Yolei algo avergonzada y alegre con el señor

\- No te preocupes, siempre es bueno ver a los jóvenes jugar

\- Y gracias a ti también Ken, por tenerme paciencia en enseñarme y pagar los turnos

\- No te preocupes, fue divertido el enseñarte – Dijo sonriendo

\- Por cierto…toma – Le dijo entregándole un collar

\- ¿Por qué es esto? – Pregunto extrañado Ken

\- Por ayudarme a buscar a mis amigos, además de comprarme la manzana, enseñarme a disparar, conseguirme el collar y pagar los turnos – Dijo Yolei sonriendo

\- No fue nada, no tienes por qué agradecerme

\- Pero aun así, déjame hacerlo y acéptalo

\- Gracias – Dijo Ken tomando el collar

En eso…

\- ¡Yolei! – Se escuchó alguien gritar, cuando Yolei se dio vuelta se dio cuenta de que era Daivis

\- Daivis

\- ¡Aléjate de Yolei! – Grito Daivis apartando la mano de Ken de Yolei

\- ¡Daivis! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Le recriminaba esta

\- ¡No te le vuelvas acercar! ¡Nunca en tu vida! – Grito eufórico

\- ¡Daivis! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

\- Vámonos – Dijo tomándola de la muñeca con brusquedad para comenzar a correr con ella, sin darse cuenta de que había tirado los anteojos de esta

\- ¡Daivis! ¡Mis anteojos!

Fue lo último que Ken escucho decir de Yolei, antes de mirar hacia el piso y mirar los anteojos de ella, entonces los recogió y los miro, sin saber qué hacer con ellos, decidió que se los devolvería si se volvían a ver, que esperaba que así fuera, una vez que su misión había terminado, decidió volver a la base.

Mientras tanto…

Daivis, aun sostenía de la muñeca a Yolei, aún continuaba corriendo hasta salir del festival.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Daivis! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

\- …

\- ¡Daivis!

\- …

\- ¡Me estas lastimando!

\- …

\- ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

\- …

\- ¡Daivis!

Fue cuando Daivis se detuvo, estaban más o menos por el mismo camino que Tk y Kari habían estado anteriormente, Daivis se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Yolei.

\- D-Daivis - Fue lo que alcanzo articular Yolei por la sorpresa

\- ¡¿Dónde habías estado?! – Le preguntaba Daivis ocultando su rostro aun abrazándola

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estuve?! – Aun le preguntaba, solo que esta vez estaba temblando

\- Lo siento – Fue lo que alcanzo decir Yolei

\- ¡He estado buscándote con desesperación por más de una hora, temiendo el que te haya sucedido algo!

\- L- Lo siento – Yolei estaba comenzando a sentirse mal por haber hecho preocupar a Daivis, fue cuando lo abrazo

\- ¡¿Tienes idea…de cómo me sentí…cuando te encontré…divirtiéndote con ese sujeto?! – La voz de Daivis se escuchaba que comenzaba a quebrarse.

\- L-Lo…siento – Escuchar la voz quebrada de Daivis hizo que la suya también se quebrara, entonces fue cuando sintió lagrimas cayendo en su hombro, fue cuando no resistió mas y comenzó a llorar junto a él.

\- Lo siento…lo siento…lo siento – Decía Yolei llorando con Daivis mientras se aferraba cada vez más a este – y-Yo…yo tenía…mucho miedo…cuando…no los encontré…no sabía que hacer…estaba aterrada…creí que…me abandonarían…y se olvidarían…de mi – Alcanzaba a decir Yolei aun llorando.

\- Lo siento…lo siento…por haberte dejado sola…lo siento – Decía Daivis aun llorando.

Entonces continuaron llorando y abrazándose hasta que se desahogaron.

Tiempo después…

Tk y Kari se encontraban en la entrada del festival, esperando encontrarse a los otros dos, después de un tiempo, los vieron acercarse.

\- Yolei – Dijo Kari abrazando a Yolei – ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto con preocupación mirándola

\- Si – Se limitó a contestar

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada

\- Está bien

\- Daivis…me alegra que la hayas encontrado – Dijo Tk

\- A mi también

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa? – Pregunto Tk

\- Si – Contestaron los otros tres

De vuelta con Sora y Meiko…

Sora y Meiko al ver todo lo que había sucedido en el festival y después de haber visto que la pareja se retiraba del festival, dando como terminada su misión y hecha todo un éxito al no haber sido descubiertas, decidieron recompensarse por su buen trabajo, disfrutando un poco del festival.

\- Finalmente lo hicimos, Meiko

\- Lo se

\- ¿Puedes creer lo que hizo?

\- No, sigo sin creerlo

\- Yo tampoco

\- Pero sucedió

\- Y Mimi correspondió

Entonces ambas gritaron de la emoción.

\- ¿Recuerdas como sucedió?

\- Si, lo recuerdo claramente… - Dijo Meiko mientras ambas lo recordaban

Flashback

Sora y Meiko estaban siguiendo a la pareja furtiva y discretamente, al ver que ambos se alejaban del festival para ir a la colina, ambas no perdieron tiempo para tomar el atajo que antes habían investigado, al llegar a la colina, por la poca y escasa luz que se podía percibir, se les fue complicado seguir a la pareja sin ser detectadas.

\- Sora ¿Estas segura que es por aquí? – le pregunto Meiko algo asustada

\- Sí, estoy segura – Dijo caminando tratando de encontrarlos

Fue cuando ambas escucharon la voz de Mimi a la distancia, sin pensarlo mucho decidieron seguir la voz de Mimi, cuando llegaron al origen de la voz de Mimi, ambas se quedaron perplejas, pues habían llegado en el momento en que Matt estaba besando a Mimi.

Fin del flashback

Ambas volvieron a gritar de la emoción.

\- Fue tan bello

\- Y repentino

\- ¡Fue hermoso! – Dijeron ambas al unísono

\- Y… ¿A que jugamos? – Pregunto Meiko

\- No lo sé…los puestos ya están cerrando

\- Pero ese no… ¿Lo intentamos?

\- Está bien, vamos

Fue cuando se dirigieron al puesto que Meiko había señalado, dándose cuenta de que era tiro al blanco, compraron sus turnos, la primera en disparar fue Sora, quien lo tuvo que intentar varias veces, hasta que consiguió su premio.

\- Aquí tiene señorita – Dijo el encargado entregándole un collar con forma de corazón rojo

\- Ahora es mi turno – Dijo Meiko para tomar el arma – Pesa mucho… - Dijo Meiko al intentar cargarla.

Apunto con precisión y antes de que el arma se le cayera debido a que no podía cargarla bien, disparo.

\- Felicidades, señorita, aquí tiene su premio – Dijo el encargado entregándole un collar en forma de dos lunas azules

\- ¿Puedo intentarlo otra vez? – Pregunto Meiko

\- Seguro – Dijo el encargado recibiendo el dinero del nuevo turno.

Esta vez, Meiko pudo cargar el arma, lo más que pudo y disparo, consiguiendo como premio, un collar en forma de un sol naranja.

\- Nos vamos – Dijo Sora – Se está haciendo tarde

\- Es cierto… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- seguro

Entonces ambas se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas.

Base Forster

Meiko acababa de llegar, una vez que estuvo en su oficina, no tardo mucho para que Tai estuviera presente.

\- ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas durante mi ausencia, Tai? –Pregunto Meiko

\- Calmadas, Líder, ¿Cómo le fue en el festival?

\- Bien…el plan está yendo a la perfección

\- Me alegra escuchar eso

\- Tai

\- Dígame líder

\- Sabes…cuando termine de vigilar a la feliz pareja…estuve jugando un juego

\- ¿Juego?

\- Si…tiro al blanco, claro no podía disparar como se debería, pues estaba con Sora y luego sospecharía…pero jugué dos veces

\- Me alegra

\- Si, conseguí un par de collares, uno es mío y el otro te pertenece –Dijo Meiko sacando los collares

\- ¿Mío?

\- Si, tuyo, toma – Dijo enseñándole el collar del sol

\- No debía líder…digo, yo no merezco que usted me ande regalando algo

\- No te equivoques – Dijo acercándose a Tai

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Sabes porque conseguí también tu collar?

\- No

\- Lo conseguí, para que cada vez que lo veas…recuerdes la promesa que ambos hicimos – Le dijo poniéndole el collar

\- Entendido

\- Tienes prohibido quitártelo y obviamente no se lo debes de contar a nadie

\- Entendido

\- ¿El general ya llego?

\- Si

\- Bien…dile que tengo que hablar con el inmediatamente

\- Entendido

\- Puedes retirarte

Entonces Tai salió de la oficina del líder, para buscar a Ken quien ya había llegado hace tiempo.

* * *

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, al final del capítulo, si llegaste hasta aquí, quisiera felicitarte, terminaste de leer el capítulo del festival, el capítulo más largo que nunca jamás he escrito, espero que te haya gustado y espero haber cumplido las expectativas del festival, no olvides decirme que te pareció el capítulo, sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y feliz navidad.

Terie.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, lectores que por alguna razón, siguen leyendo mi fic, antes que nada, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, si es 6 de Enero, pero, además de ser día de los reyes magos, también es el día del primer capítulo del año, realmente quería terminar el fic antes de que terminara el año, pero me fue imposible, no se preocupen, no me apura terminarlo, eso lo explicare después, como sea, volvamos a lo habitual, aquí les traigo el capítulo 14, si, sé que es demasiado tarde, pues son como 2 semanas aproximadamente si actualizar, pero también quisiera que entiendan que después de terminar y publicar el capítulo del festival necesitaba un descanso, cuando dije que ya había descansado lo suficiente, me vino un bloqueo, y no pude escribir, hasta hace poco, en fin, para ya no entretenerlos, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Pov Matt

Llegue a mi departamento después de haber dejado en casa a Mimi.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – Me decía mientras recordaba el beso que le había dado a Mimi, quien luego correspondió, con tan solo pensarlo, no puedo evitar el sonrojarme como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? – Me preguntaba.

\- Tranquilízate, Matt, no es para tanto, no hiciste nada malo…únicamente la besaste – Me decía a mí mismo para calmarme.

\- ¡La bese! ¡La bese!¡¿Cómo fue que hice eso?! ¡Antes de darme cuenta ya la estaba besando! – Decía mientras hiperventilaba

\- Nunca debí hacerle caso al consejo de Sora, ¿Desde cuándo sigo los consejos de los demás quienes no sean de la base?

Después de desquitar lo que había retenido desde el trayecto de regreso del festival, fui por un poco de agua y recibí un mensaje del segundo, diciendo que mañana quería verme para entregar el reporte del festival, fue cuando escupí el agua que estaba bebiendo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡N-No…p-puede…ser! – Trataba de decir mientras evitaba el ahogarme con el agua.

\- Lo había olvidado completamente, mañana tengo que entregar el reporte al segundo, mejor comenzare a escribirlo – Dije para irme a mi habitación donde tenía mi computadora, para comenzar a escribir que sucedió durante el festival, ahora dudaba sobre si debía poner lo que le hice o no…esta será una noche larga…donde dudo que pueda dormir.

Eran las 9:00 am, estaba en camino hacia la base, realmente no se el porque me quiere tan temprano por la mañana, ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de que lleve a Mimi al festival? Bueno, me lo ordeno, pero era muy obvio que a esta hora estaría durmiendo, debido a que no pude dormir nada durante la noche debido a que hice algo inconscientemente.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto y trataba de evitar el quedarme dormido durante el trayecto, de alguna forma había llegado a la base, ahora me dirigía a su habitación, cuando llegue toque la puerta, entre cuando escuche el pase.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - Dije entrando

\- Woow, Matt, te vez fatal – Dijo mientras me observaba sentarme

\- Gracias

\- ¿No pudiste dormir o te desvelaste? – Me decía con una sonrisa sarcástica

\- No pude dormir

\- ¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe?

\- A que tuve que desvelarme escribiendo el reporte que no te estas tomando la molestia de leer

\- Cierto, pero, no tenías que hacerlo

\- Si me lo dijiste, me lo ordenaste cuando me dijiste que sería el guardaespaldas de Mimi

\- Lo dije – Dijo con sorpresa

\- ¡Si, lo dijiste! ¡¿Cómo puedes no recordarlo?!

\- Lo siento, lo siento, es que como últimamente he estado dando muchas ordenes, no recuerdo las ordenes ya dadas

\- Pues que mala memoria

\- ¡Oye! No me contestes de esa manera! ¿Quién crees que ha hecho posible que Baikal siga existiendo mientras alguien se divertía jugando a ser guardaespaldas?

\- Por si no lo recuerdas, tú me dijiste que lo fuera

\- Lo sé, acaso crees que olvidaría algo tan importante

\- Pues al parecer si

\- Mírate, al parecer la falta de sueño te ha afectado de mas

\- Es cierto – Lo decía mientras suspiraba

\- Como sea, pásame el reporte

\- Aquí tienes – Le dije entregando el reporte

Media hora después, aún continuaba leyendo…

\- Te tardas mucho leyendo, ¿Sabias?

\- Déjame, si quiero tardarme cuatro horas, no es de tu incumbencia

\- Está bien

\- Ya termine – Dijo bajando el reporte

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Y qué piensas del reporte?

\- Esta bien, pero…siento que tratas de ocultarme algo

\- ¿Ocultarte algo?

\- Sí, me da esa extraña sensación

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Estás seguro que no sucedió algo más además de lo que me dices en el reporte?

\- Si, por supuesto, ¿Por qué te ocultaría algo?

\- Ya lo se

Rayos, se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que omití algo, algo de suma importancia, lo cierto es que omití el beso, no podía permitir que se enterara de algo que había hecho sin su consentimiento.

\- ¿Y bien? Explícate

\- Yo no tengo nada que explicar, no he omitido nada – Trataba de decirlo de la forma más natural posible.

\- Claro que sí, Matt

\- ¿Me puedes decir los argumentos sobre el porqué lo crees así?

\- Si tú lo quieres…lo digo por tu forma de actuar

\- ¿Mi forma de actuar?

\- Si…si no me estuvieras ocultando algo, ¿Por qué razón estarías tan cansado?

\- ¿Cansado?

\- Debiste haber hecho algo mal, algo de la cual no tuviste mi consentimiento y no quieres que sepa

\- Eso no es verdad – Claro que era verdad

\- Si lo es, debiste haber pensado en eso toda la noche, la razón por la cual no pudiste dormir

\- Eso fue por el reporte

\- No me des excusas Matt…lo más que te has tardado en escribir un reporte son dos horas y aquí me muestras un aproximado de una hora al redactarlo, ¿Qué es lo que tanto temes decirme?

\- Nada

\- Otra de las razones, es porque estas de mal humor, es raro ver que estés de tan mal humor cuando no duermes, a menos de que te perturbe algo

\- Sobre eso…

\- No me interrumpas, no he terminado de hablar…además, no sueles interrumpirme a menos de que este cerca de descubrir tu mentira.

Es verdad, estoy actuando extraño, yo nunca le interrumpo, sin embargo lo he hecho.

Levante el rostro, su cara mostraba seriedad y preocupación…me descubrió, no tengo más opción que declarar.

\- La verdad es que…

\- Te escucho

\- Es que…

\- Dime

\- Es que…

\- Confiesa de una vez

\- La verdad es que hice algo sin contar con tu autorización

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Yo… ¿Cómo decirlo?...yo…

\- Habla de una vez que agotas mi paciencia

\- La bese

\- Disculpa, no alcance a oírte, ¿Podrías repetirlo?

\- Yo…bese…a Mimi

\- Tu…¿La besaste?

\- Si…lo hice inconscientemente

\- ¿Inconscientemente con su consentimiento?

\- No…antes de darme cuenta…ya la estaba besando

\- Eso no me lo esperaba

\- Yo tampoco

\- ¿Porque no me lo querías decir?

\- Creí que te molestarías conmigo si te lo contaba

\- Matt, vamos, ¿Acaso crees que me molestaría por algo que hiciste inconscientemente?

\- Eh…si

\- Pues estas en lo correcto, esto lo que me acabas de decir me molesta bastante

\- Lo sabia

\- ¿Pues que era lo que esperabas? ¿Cuál creerías que sería mi reacción?

\- Nada, no esperaba nada en realidad, sabía que te molestarías

\- Tienes razón…pero sabes…la razón por la que te llame tan temprano, no fue únicamente para que me entregaras el reporte

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No

\- Entonces

\- Ya investigación ya ha terminado

\- ¿Investigación?

\- ¿Que no lo recuerdas? La investigación que se iba a realizar sobre si Mimi había o ha tenido contacto con Forster

\- Cierto…ahora lo recuerdo

\- Resulta que…no lo tiene, nunca ha tenido contacto con Forster en su pasado ni ahora en este presente

\- Eso es bueno

\- Si, mientras menos sepa sobre la existencia de este enfrentamiento mejor

\- Si

\- Ahora que se ha concluido la investigación, me complace anunciarte que tu misión de protección y vigilancia a concluido

\- ¿Concluido?

\- Si, ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

\- No…solo que ya me empezaba a acostumbrar el estar vigilándola

\- Pues ya no tendrás que hacerlo, desde este momento dejaras el departamento que la base te ha proporcionado, como también dejaras de tener cualquier tipo de contacto y relación con Tachikawa Mimi

\- Si

\- ¿Queda claro?

\- Por supuesto, entonces me retiro – Dije para levantarme y comenzar a empacar mis cosas lo antes posible cuando…

\- ¿Acaso he dicho que te puedes retirar?

\- ¿Eh? Solo creí que…

\- Todavía no he terminado – Entonces volví al lugar que antes había tomado

\- Matt… ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No me acabas de decir que has besado a Mimi, sin siquiera recibir alguna orden que te indicara que lo hicieras, además de que lo hiciste sin autorización de ella, como también lo hiciste por impulso.

\- Es cierto…

\- ¿Crees que podría dejar pasar ese hecho como si nunca hubiese pasado?

\- No – fue cuando comencé a bajar la cabeza

\- Matt… ¿Sabes lo que le sucede aquel soldado que hace las cosas por impulso?

\- No

\- Pues ese soldado, generalmente recibe un castigo…lo dictan las tradiciones…pero como nosotros a comparación con Forster, no somos tan rudimentarios

\- No entiendo

\- Me refiero a que lo que has hecho, no es bien recibido, ha manchado el historial que hasta el momento era impecable…además de que es visto como rebelión dentro de la base

\- ¿Rebelión?

\- Si…el soldado que hace las cosas por impulso se le ve como un rebelde…tu sabes que nosotros no podemos permitir ese tipo de comportamiento dentro de la base

\- Lo se

\- Entonces, para que veas mi buen gesto, que tengo hacia ti, como mi respeto por haber servido a Baikal durante todos estos años.

Espera… ¿Buen gesto? ¿Respeto? ¿Años?, acaso esta…no no puede ser…debe de ser una mala broma de mi mente por no haber dormido suficiente…porque si mal no recuerdo…pareciese que esta…

\- Yo…el segundo al mando, de la base Baikal, con todo el honor y respeto que se le puede otorgar…relevo de sus deberes al general Ishida Yamato, quien a otorgado, años de servicio a favor de esta base.

\- No…n-no… ¡No!, ¡No!,¡No!...¡Tu no me puedes relevar! ¡Tú no me puedes expulsar de la base a tu antojo! ¡Yo soy de suma importancia para que esta base sobreviva! – Grite con enojo y tristeza, todos esos sentimientos combinados con confusión y cansancio.

\- Eras…de suma importancia para esta base…ahora no – Escuche decir al segundo, su voz sonaba fría y autoritaria, algo que muy pocas veces se lograba escuchar, provocándome temor, voltee a ver su rostro, tenía un rostro serio y frio.

\- ¡Pero!

\- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo muchas otras cosas más importantes que hacer…así que hazme el favor de retirarte de mi habitación y de la base…y nunca vuelvas.

Esto sonaba como una de mis peores pesadillas, esto no podía estar pasando.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso no he seguido tus órdenes?! ¡¿Qué acaso no le he sido leal a la causa y a Baikal?! – Gritaba tan fuerte que mi garganta comenzaba a doler

\- Si, lo eras, ahora te vas por ti mismo o ¿Quieres que llame a seguridad? – Me dijo de igual forma.

Con enojo en mi mirada, veía sus ojos, era fríos y me aterraban, pero aun así no apartaba mi mirada, esperando ganar, pero al ver que no ganaba y comenzaba a dirigir su mano hacia el teléfono peligrosamente para llamar a seguridad, sin apartar su mirada.

\- Si me voy, ¡¿Qué pasara con Tk?!¡¿Quién protegerá a Mimi?!

\- Tu hermano seguirá estando aquí, al fin y al cabo, él ha seguido mis órdenes a comparación de ti, en cuanto a Mimi, ahora la vigilaremos a distancia, ahora tienes dos opciones, ¿O puedes irte tranquilo o armas un escándalo en la base al tratar de sacarte de esta?

\- ¡No, no puedes hacerme esto! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿Qué pasaría si a Mimi le sucede algo?

\- Si le llega a suceder algo, la traeremos de inmediato a la base donde estará segura, ¿Otra cosa?

\- Eso no es suficiente

\- ¿Qué no es suficiente?

\- Me refiero a que con eso no basta, para que yo me vaya de la base

\- Entonces, respóndeme lo siguiente – Dijo con aun más seriedad - ¿Por qué ahora te preocupas por Mimi?

\- ¿Me…preocupo? – Fue cuando aparte mi mirada.

\- Si… ¿Por qué presentas tanta preocupación por Mimi?

Estaba desconcertado, esa pregunta me venía de improviso, no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, tanto al segundo, como para mí, no entiendo lo que me sucede.

\- Por tu reacción, he de deducir que no tienes una respuesta

\- …

\- Bueno, si es así, hazme el favor de no tener que llamar a seguridad.

\- ¿Puedo despedirme de Tk? – Pregunte inconscientemente

\- Sí, claro, pero apresúrate

\- Seguro

Entonces salí de la habitación, aun desconcertado, aturdido, confundido, pero sobre todo, herido, por alguna razón me sentía herido, fue como si me apuñalaran en el pecho, era insoportable, no lo resistía, ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Acaso fue por la última pregunta que me hizo?

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, me estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida, cuando me encontré a Tk.

\- Matt, ¿Qué sucede? Te vez terrible

\- Tk…

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? Me estas preocupando

\- Tk…me acaban de relevar – alcance articular

\- ¡¿Qué?! Creo que estuche mal, por un momento creí que habías dicho que te acaban de relevar

\- Es cierto Tk…me acaban de relevar, me acaban de despedir, me acaban de echar de la base

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Me preguntaba sorprendido

\- No…no lo se

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Debes de saberlo

\- ¡No sé, no sé, te digo que no lo sé Tk! – Le gritaba prácticamente en la cara. – lo siento, no era mi intención el gritarte

\- No te preocupes por eso, pero… ¿Qué pasara con tu misión en solitario?

\- Dice que ya no es necesario, ella no ha tenido, ni tendrá contacto, por lo que mi misión había terminado.

\- Así que tienes que devolver el departamento

\- Si…

\- Y ¿Qué vas hacer?

\- No lo sé…por el momento…desalojar el departamento e…¿Irme a casa?...no lo sé, sigo confundido

\- Matt… - Me decía Tk con preocupación

\- No te preocupes, esto no te afecta a ti, puedes seguir en la base…

\- Lo sé, pero…eso no es lo que me preocupa

\- No te preocupes por mi…estaré bien

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro que sí, tu sabes que yo no me rindo tan fácilmente, así que quita ese rostro de preocupación, no tienes que preocuparte por mi

\- Pero… - Sabía que era inútil el que le dijera eso, lo conozco bien, seguirá preocupándose, suspire y le dije.

\- Tk, entonces déjame decirte algo como tu ex general – fue cuando levanto el rostro y me miro directamente, fue entonces que hizo formación.

\- Dígame, general – Respondió

\- ¿Tienes una misión? – Pregunte

\- Si

\- ¿Cuál es tu misión?

\- Conseguir la confianza del soldado capturado

\- Sabiendo eso, te digo lo siguiente…concéntrate en tu misión, consigue su confianza a toda costa, nunca te rindas al intentar conseguirlo, por muy difícil que sea, no te preocupes por lo demás, por muy importantes que sea esa preocupación, ignórala y continua con tu misión para que tu desempeño sea grato, ¿Entendiste?

\- S-Si, g-general – Alcanzo articular, pues su rostro se comenzaba a llenar de lágrimas.

Al verlo en ese estado, no pude evitar el recordar cuando éramos niños, él siempre era un pequeño llorón, que no toleraba las practicas tan rigurosas para ser soldado, venía a mi llorando diciendo que no podía, fue cuando yo le respondía que nunca debía de rendirse, pues sería un soldado y los soldados nunca se rendían y menos frente al enemigo, pues no debes de mostrar debilidad ante ellos…era algo difícil de entender en un niño de 7 años, por eso se lo repetía constantemente cada vez que venía a mí por consuelo.

Ahora yo tenía los ojos llorosos, pues ver a mi hermano pequeño ya convertido en soldado, con su primera misión en solitario, era algo que me enorgullecía como su hermano mayor, esperaba ver más su desempeño, pero, ya no me será posible, inclusive…tal vez…sea la última vez que lo vea…me acerque a él y lo abrace.

Mi acción lo tomo desprevenido, pues yo no solía hacer o mostrar este tipo de afecto, al poco tiempo, el también correspondió al abrazo, con este abrazo ambos nos transmitíamos los sentimientos que teníamos el uno por el otro, felicidad, orgullo, pero también sentía la tristeza, abandono, soledad, que ambos sentíamos al separarnos el uno del otro, nos mantuvimos así por un momento, hasta que, deshice el abrazo, vi u rostro aun con lágrimas, le sonreí.

\- No te preocupes, no será la última vez que me veas

\- Pero…ya no te veré

\- Eso es cierto, pero…recuerda que seguimos siendo hermanos y los hermanos siempre estarán juntos, pase lo que pase

\- S-Si

\- No llores, sino Daivis se burlara de ti- Le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

\- S-Si – Decía para después frotarse el rostro, limpiándose las lagrimas

\- Nos vemos, Tk

\- Nos vemos, hermano

Después de despedirme de Tk, no me quedaba más opción que irme del departamento, mientras me dirigía hacia él, pensé en que debería de ir a casa, después de todo, ha estado abandonada durante un corto lapso de tiempo, sirve y que hago la limpieza para cuando ya llegue después de desalojar el departamento, no cansarme tanto.

Realmente es difícil para mí, el tener que irme de la base, prácticamente me crie ahí, toda la vida he vivido ahí, por lo menos que yo recuerde, hablando de eso, no sé cómo estarán mis padres, bueno Mamá se separó de Papá, por lo que no se mucho de ella, eso solo lo sabe Tk, pero por las cartas que le he mandado a Papá, he sabido que le está yendo bien, en el trabajo que consiguió después de ser general en la base, ahora entiendo que trabaja en una televisora…tal vez le llame en algún día de estos, después de todo, aparentemente tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Llegue a la casa, estaba deteriorada, pues como no iba a estarlo, después de todo son como unos 10 años que lleva deshabitada, entre en la casa, como lo pensaba, todo alrededor estaba igual de deteriorado, el techo necesitaba reparación, como al igual el piso y las paredes, seguramente por problemas de humedad, que fastidio, creí que lo único que debía hacer era limpiar, pero también tendré que reparar la casa, suspire, con tan solo pensar en cuanto tiempo me ha de llevar terminar con las reparaciones y la limpieza, me cansa, pero tendré que hacerlo de todos modos, lo bueno es que es una casa grande, tipo tradicional, así que buscare una habitación que no esté tan afectado por la humedad.

Una vez que la encontré, solo me encargaría de limpiar esa habitación, pues ahí me quedaría durante la noche y cuando inicie las reparaciones; ya una vez limpiado la habitación, me dirigía hacia el departamento, era alrededor de las 5:00 pm, cuando llegue al departamento, me tarde más de lo esperado al terminar de empacar, cuando termine de empacar y salía del departamento, no pude evitar el dirigir mi mirada a la casa de Mimi.

Suspire de nuevo, no podía creer lo que acababa de sucederme y pensar que todo esto sucedió, por mi culpa, nunca debí de haber hecho eso, ni siquiera recuerdo el por qué lo hice, me enfurece, estoy molesto conmigo mismo por lo que hice, realmente soy un…, no sirve de nada que me enfurezca por lo que he hecho en el pasado, no debo de molestarme con el segundo, esto es mi culpa, ahora estoy tomando responsabilidad por mis acciones.

\- ¿Por qué ahora te preocupas por Mimi?

Recordé que el segundo me preguntaba, realmente ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella?

\- ¿Por qué presentas tanta preocupación por Mimi?

No lo sé, no sé porque me preocupo por ella, no entiendo que es lo que me está sucediendo, estoy confundido, como sea, me dirigía de nuevo a la casa, cuando llegue, estaba anocheciendo, no me quedaba más opción que resignarme e ignorarla cada vez que me hable.

Base Forster

Meiko estaba en su oficina, esperando la llegada del general, en eso se escucha alguien tocar la puerta, dio el pase y era Ken.

\- Líder, ¿Me llamo? – Pregunto Ken mientras entraba

\- General, necesitamos hablar

\- Dígame Líder

\- ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste del festival?

\- Llegue como unas dos horas y media antes de su llegada

\- Ya veo, y, ¿Cómo te fue en el festival?

\- Bien, me fue bastante bien

\- ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

\- Descubrí varias cosas

\- ¿Como cuáles?

\- Kari, le es leal a Forster, puesto no me delato cuando me acerque a ellos

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Al parecer, se lleva bien con los soldados de Baikal

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que descubriste?

\- No, después de hacer el primer contacto con ellos, me aleje lo suficiente para que no sospecharan que los seguía, tiempo después, gracias al tumulto de gente, un soldado se separó del grupo.

\- Que interesante…continua

\- Me ofrecía ayudarla a encontrar a sus amigos

\- ¿Era ella?

\- Si

\- ¿Cómo era? Descríbela

\- Era más o menos de mi estatura, tiene creo que mi edad, tiene ojos marrones, su cabello es de color violeta, usa lentes

\- ¿Sabes el nombre del soldado?

\- Según recuerde, su nombre es Yolei

\- ¿Yolei? Que nombre tan peculiar

\- Si

\- Continua

\- Como se le veía asustada, y llevábamos un tiempo buscando sin conseguir resultados, comenzó a darse por vencida, entonces le anime a que continuara buscando…

\- ¿Porque la animaste a seguir buscando?

\- Porque si no lo hacía, se vería sospechoso

\- Continua

\- Después, pude notar que tenía hambre, le compre una manzana, fue ahí cuando dejamos de buscar y logre persuadirla, la lleve al puesto del tiro al blanco, para ver sus habilidades

\- ¿Qué habilidades poseía?

\- Al parecer, no tenía habilidades, por lo menos no lo básico de lo básico de un soldado, me dijo que quería aprender a disparar un arma

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Para ganármela, tuve que enseñarle como disparar, pero antes le había conseguido un collar, como premio en el juego

\- ¿Qué tan rápido aprendió?

\- Se tomó varios, por no decir muchos intentos el conseguir el premio que quería, creo que lo intento como unas 30 veces aproximadamente, cuando consiguió el premio eran dos premios, uno de los dos collares, me lo entrego a mi como forma de agradecimiento

\- ¿Y el otro?

\- No lo se

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

\- No lo sé, porque en ese momento, otro de los soldados que custodiaban a Kari apareció y se la llevo antes de que esta pudiera decir algo, se la llevo tan rápido, que se le cayeron los anteojos

\- ¿Los traes contigo?

\- Si, son estos – Dijo Ken mostrándole los anteojos a Meiko, esta los tomo y estuvo jugando un tiempo con ellos, hasta que se quitó los anteojos que tenía y se los puso.

\- Esta chica es realmente ciega, me duelen los ojos con tan solo probármelos – Dijo quitándoselos y haciendo un ademan para que Ken los tomara de vuelta.

\- Y… ¿Cómo lucia el soldado que se la llevo de tu lado?

\- Lucia, cansado, como si hubiera estado buscándola con desesperación durante un largo tiempo, también lucia molesto y enfadado con ella

En eso Meiko suelta una pequeña risa malvada.

\- Ahh, el enojo siempre causa tan buenas reacciones en las personas, ¿No lo crees Ken?

\- Si, líder

\- ¿Tienes el collar?

\- Si, aquí lo traigo

\- Muéstramelo

Entonces Ken saco el collar, mostrándoselo y entregándoselo al líder.

\- Es un bello y precioso collar…¿Sabes lo que significa este símbolo?

\- Se lo lleve a Izzy, para que me dijera que significaba, pero no encontró el significado

\- Él no los encontraría ni los encontrara porque el significado de estos símbolos, solo unos pocos lo conocen

\- ¿Usted sabe lo que significa Líder?

\- Si

\- Ya veo

\- Vaya, ¿No me preguntaras su significado?

\- No, si usted no desea decirme

\- Buena respuesta…te diré su significado – dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro – Este símbolo significa solo una palabra, que te describe bien, pero que no debes de mostrar al enemigo, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si

\- Bondad

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Significa bondad, el símbolo

\- ¿Bondad?

\- Si…creo que te describe bien

\- Gracias, líder

\- De nada, por cierto, ahora que ya terminamos, puedes entregarle a los demás estos collares, no te preocupes, ya tienen los nombres para quienes van dirigidos para que no te confundas al entregarlos – Dijo Meiko entregándole una bolsa a Ken con collares, similares a los que ellos poseían.

\- Esto…

\- Los conseguí después del festival…diles que con esto, el plan, está yendo a la perfección y que falta poco para implementar el siguiente paso

\- Si

\- Entonces qué esperas, ve a entregarlos

\- Si, líder

\- Por cierto – Dijo Meiko llamando la atención de Ken

\- Dígame, líder

\- ¿Le has dicho algo a Tai, sobre Kari?

\- No, le iba a contar cuando terminara de contestar su llamado

\- Me alegra que no le hayas dicho, porque no le dirás

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no, Líder? Si se puede saber

\- Porque sería un estorbo, querría recuperarla al momento y todavía no es tiempo, además necesito que haga un par de cosas por mi

\- Entiendo, pero…

\- No hay peros, no le dirás, porque yo te lo ordeno, aunque él te pregunte, tú dirás que no la encontraste, ¿Entendido? – Decía Meiko con voz tenebrosa y oscura

\- Como ordene, líder

\- Puedes retirarte

En eso Ken, salió de la oficina de Meiko, para entregar los collares a los demás, preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba Tai hacer?, dejando el tema de lado, empezó a repartir los collares, el primero que le quedaba más cerca de su posición, era Izzy, saco su collar y al encontrarlo, pudo ver que en el collar, venia una etiqueta que decía conocimiento, sin saber muy bien, que significaba, comenzó a repartirlos.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo 14, ¿Qué les pareció el cambio que hubo? Si sé qué dirán, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque esto mejorara la historia para bien, además de que los capítulos siguientes serán más interesantes y emocionantes, o bueno eso creo yo, díganme que opinan del capítulo en los comentarios y no se preocupen, tratare de ya no tardarme tanto el actualizar, gracias por leer, nos vemos.

Terie


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, lectores que por alguna posible extraña razón siguen leyendo mi fic, sí sé que me tarde bastante en actualizar, (2 semanas) pero lo importante es que estoy publicando el capítulo, quisiera disculparme pues, no tenía inspiración suficiente para escribir, pero bueno aquí está el capítulo 15, también quisiera agradecer a Guest por su comentario del capítulo anterior, realmente gracias por tu comentario, porque en cada fic de digimon que leo tu review también esta, y pues que te tomes la molestia de leer el mío, significa mucho, así que espero que también te guste este capítulo, en fin, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Pov Mimi

Han pasado algunos días desde el festival y ciertamente, estoy preocupada.

Estoy en la escuela, era hora de descanso, estaba junto a Sora y Mei-Mei, cuando ellas notan mi preocupación.

\- Mimi, ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunta Sora

\- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Te ves distraída – Dijo Mei-Mei

\- No, no sucede nada – Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- A mí no me engañas, te sucede algo

\- Claro que no Sora

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo quieres contar Mimi? – Me preguntaba Mei-Mei preocupada.

\- ¿Acaso no confías en nosotras?

Sus rostros, mostraban preocupación pura, no podía mentirles, al ver lo preocupadas que se mostraban, suspire.

\- Está bien, les diré…desde el festival, Matt se ha comportado de manera diferente

\- ¿Diferente? – Pregunto Sora

\- Si, últimamente he sentido que me ignora

\- ¿Porque será? – Me pregunto Mei-Mei

\- No lo sé, lo más raro, es que no me ha hablado

\- ¿Sucedió algo, durante el festival? – Pregunto Sora

En eso lo recordé, cuando Matt me había besado en el festival, al recordarlo, no pude evitar el sonrojarme, lo notaron.

\- Sucedió algo – Dijo Sora con una sonrisa picara

\- No, no, claro que no

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

\- N-No estoy…s-sonrojada

\- Si, lo estas, no es verdad, ¿Meiko?

\- Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo – Dijo Mei-Mei acercándose tocando mi frente – No, no tienes temperatura, es un sonrojo – Dijo sonriendo de igual forma que Sora

\- Ahora que está comprobado, confiesa – Dijo Sora

\- ¿C-Confesar que?

\- Lo que sucedió en el festival

\- Ya les dije…no sucedió nada

\- ¿Segura? – Pregunto Sora

\- S-Si

\- ¿Segura? – Pregunto Mei-Mei

\- S-Si

\- ¿Segura? – Ahora me preguntaban en unísono

\- S-Si

\- Entonces confiesa – Me decían otra vez al unísono

\- Y-Ya les dije que no sucedió nada, ¿P-Porque no me creen?

\- Tartamudeas – Dijo Mei-Mei

\- Además de que estas nerviosa – Dijo Sora

No me quedaba más opción, tenía que confesar, suspire.

\- E-está bien, l-les diré – Dije desviando la mirada ligeramente

Veía como ambas centraban toda su atención sobre mí, me miraban como si lo siguiente que les iba a decir, fuera lo más importante que no se debería de perder detalle.

\- M-Matt. Y…yo…nos

\- ¿Nos? – Preguntaron al unísono

\- Nos…

\- ¿Nos? – Volvieron a preguntar al unísono.

\- Nos besamos – Entonces, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, para ocultar la vergüenza que eso me provocaba, mientras lo hacía, escuche que ambas gritaban de la emoción, llamando la atención de los demás.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Grito Sora

\- ¡Sora! Baja la voz, nos están escuchando – Le decía, mientras miraba a los demás que nos miraban extrañados

\- ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?! – Pregunto Sora emocionada

\- P-Porque sabría que reaccionarían así…además de que no quería llamar la atención

\- Tienes que contarnos los detalles – Me decía Sora

\- Todos los detalles – Me decía Mei-Mei

\- No, no lo hare, no aquí

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Se, se los contare mañana, al fin y al cabo, mañana es sábado y tenemos que ir al centro comercial

\- Awww, que lastima – dijo Sora con decepción

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con nosotras Mimi? – Me decía Mei-Mei

\- Mei-Mei, también

\- Pero ni modo, Meiko, tenemos que esperar otro día mas, para que nos diga, después de todo, ella sí se pudo divertir durante el festival, mientras nosotras no pudimos ir – Decía Sora

\- Cierto – Decía Mei-Mei

\- Chicas…solo es un día, mas no es para tanto

\- Sí, claro, solo un día mas

\- Como si no fuera suficiente esperar dos semanas de retraso

\- Como sea, mejor volvamos al salón, que las clases están a punto de comenzar, de nuevo

\- Está bien – Dijeron ambas con resignación.

Mientras volvíamos al salón, pude ver a Matt, estaba dirigiéndose hacia el salón, me despedí de Sora y entre después de Mei-Mei, lo vi sentado en su asiento, esperando que las clases comenzaran, ahora que lo veo, pareciera que una muralla se ha presentado ante nosotros, una muralla que no me permitía acercármele, pareciera que los sucesos de los últimos meses, nunca hubieran existido…inclusive el festival.

Las clases habían comenzado de nuevo, deje de prestarle atención a Matt y trataría de concentrarme en la clase, pero siento que me será imposible.

Después de que las clases terminaran, decidí irme a casa, donde el trayecto de vuelta ahora era solitario, me había despedido de Sora y Mei-Mei, desde hace un rato, ahora el corto trayecto a casa, me resulto lejos, aunque estaba cerca, es solitario el caminar por la calle sin compañía de alguien, antes, cuando Matt venia conmigo, no me desagradaba la idea de que me acompañara a casa, ahora que no está, me doy cuenta de que es demasiado solitario, ahora me es difícil readaptarme a mi rutina de antes de que Matt entrara a mi vida, siendo más que un simple conocido, creí que éramos amigos, e incluso creí que habría algo más que una simple amistad, que tonta e ilusa fui, nunca debí de haberlo pensado.

Llegue a casa, sin ninguna dificultad, me había dado cuenta de que había algo de comida en el refrigerador, durante los próximos, días, pero eso no significaba que no tendría que ir al supermercado, mientras revisaba que iría a comer o cenar, vi un refractario al fondo de la nevera, lo tome, lo abrí, era curry que Matt había preparado, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo abra estado ahí? No sabía con claridad, revise si el curry que alguna vez me había preparado estaba en buenas condiciones, lo estaba, ahora tenía mi comida e inclusive mi cena.

Base Forster

Pov Normal

Meiko estaba en su oficina, había mandado hablar al general, como a un soldado, poco tiempo después, tocaban la puerta de su oficina.

\- Pase – Dijo para que entraran, vio entrar al general junto con el soldado que mando llamar

\- Nos mandó llamar, líder – Dijo Ken mostrando respeto, al igual que Cody

\- General, soldado, necesito que hagan algo importante el día de mañana para el beneficio de Forster

\- ¿Qué necesita de nosotros?

\- Algo muy sencillo de hecho, espero que logren cumplir con las expectativas que estoy poniendo sobre ustedes, además de cumplir exitosamente su misión

\- Confié en nosotros – Con una sonrisa malvada, fue que Meiko correspondió a esa respuesta

\- Bien, es preciso que realicen a la precisión esta misión, no aceptare ninguna falla

\- Entendido

\- Bien, lo que harán el día de mañana será…

Casa de Mimi

Pov Mimi

Era de mañana, era sábado, a pesar de que era fin de semana y eso solo significaba compras para mí, ahora simplemente creo que es otro día cualquiera, había pasado alrededor de unas dos semanas desde que Matt me ignora, es extraño, me siento triste, ¿Por qué me siento triste al saber que me ignora? No sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, me mire al espejo, mi cara reflejaba la tristeza y el cansancio que tenía, últimamente no había podido dormir por lo mismo; con cansancio comencé a vestirme, sin ahora prestarle mucha atención a lo que debía de escoger, al final, termine con una blusa color rosa pastel y una falda color azul pastel, acompañado por unas zapatillas blancas y un bolso blanco.

Me estaba dirigiendo al parque, donde me encontraría con Sora y Mei-Mei, no debo permitir que ellas descubran lo que me preocupa, no todavía, sino hasta el final de las compras, había llegado más temprano, porque no las había encontrado, pero me equivoque, ya que las había encontrado platicando, cerca de la fuente.

\- Chicas – Dije en forma de saludo sonriendo

\- ¿Mimi? ¿Eres tú?

\- Claro que sí, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Sora?

\- Porque llegas dos horas antes de lo que normalmente sueles tardar

\- Eso es bastante extraño viniendo de ti, Mimi – Decía Mei-Mei

\- Como son crueles, yo también puedo no tardar más de quince minutos en cambiarme

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- Como sea, vayamos de compras – dije comenzando a caminar hacia el centro comercial

Una vez que habíamos llegado, fuimos a lo que siempre vamos primero, a la zapatería.

Después de varias horas de estar en el centro comercial, nos estábamos dirigiendo a casa con las compras realizadas.

\- Mimi – me llamo Sora

\- ¿Qué sucede Sora?

\- ¿Estás bien? –Me decía preocupada

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Es que sentimos que has estado algo distante

\- ¿Distante?

\- Sí, nos preocupas, así que por eso te preguntamos que si ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien

\- No nos mientas

\- ¿Sabemos que sucede algo? – Dijo Mei-Mei, mostrando preocupación

\- Está bien, les contare, después del festival…

Comencé a relatar lo que había sucedido en el festival, durante y después, les relate como me sentía después de que me hubiera besado, como se había comportado al día siguiente y como se fue distanciando poco a poco, hasta ahora parecer desconocidos y lo que había sucedido durante los últimos meses al igual como aquel dulce y bello beso, solo pasar a ser como un recuerdo o inclusive un sueño distante, cuando termine de relatar cómo me sentía, ellas se quedaron sin hala.

\- Mimi – Dijo Sora acercándose y abrazándome, aquel abrazo me resultaba cálido y reconfortante – no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi – Dijo dejando de abrazarme y dándome una sonrisa

\- Gracias

\- Mimi – Dio esta vez Mei-Mei abrazándome – Puede que no entienda como te sientes, pero, quiero que sepas que, tienes mi apoyo y al igual que dijo Sora, puedes confiar en mi también

\- Gracias

Volvimos a abrazarnos, esta vez era un abrazo grupal, era reconfortante, cálido, en ese abrazo podía sentir el cariño que nos teníamos, la amistad que habíamos y tenemos, necesitaba ese abrazo, aunque no quiera admitirlo, estaba lastimada, me lastimaba la forma en la que me ignoraba, me es doloroso, duramos unos momentos en aquel abrazo, cuando dejamos de abrazarnos, nos sonreímos mutuamente, poco tiempo después, nos despedimos.

Ahora me sentía un poco mejor, sabía que podía distraer mi mente con las compras, pero ahora que les conté como me había sentido últimamente, me hace sentir mejor, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, me siento un poco mejor.

Mientras iba caminando, alguien se había parado enfrente de mí, ocasionando que me detuviera.

\- ¿S-Sucede algo? – Pregunte nerviosa

\- Danos todo lo que tienes

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que no escuchaste, danos todo lo que tienes

Di un paso hacia atrás, pero cuando me voltee para escapar, vi a un joven que no me dejaba escapar, estaba atrapada, en ese momento, el miedo se hizo presente, mi respiración comenzó a ser agitada, estaba temblando, no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía el evitar el tener miedo y temblar.

\- ¿Que no escuchaste? Danos todo lo que tienes

Me decía uno de los dos jóvenes que aparentemente me estaban asaltando, el miedo que sentía en ese momento me había paralizado, no podía moverme, no sabía con precisión qué era lo que me estaban hablando, entraba en pánico.

\- Y…yo…

\- Apresúrate

\- Y…yo…

\- Rápido

No podía hablar, sentía tanto miedo y pánico acumulándose en ese momento que no podía articular palabra, sentía un nudo en la garganta, mi miedo y temor aumento al ver que uno de los asaltantes, tenía un arma consigo, tenía una navaja.

Lo más que pude hacer en ese momento fue cerrar los ojos, pues el arma que tenía venia hacia mí, mientras el otro asaltante trataba de quitarme las bolsas a las cuales me aferraba; esperaba el momento y el sentir que tendría al verme afectaba por el arma, pero para mi sorpresa, eso nunca sucedió.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver lo que sucedía y lo que vi, me dejo sin palabras ni explicación razonable.

Estaba viendo la navaja que se dirigía hacia mí, siendo sostenida por una mano, esa mano le pertenecía aquel que había estado extrañando estos últimos días, después del festival, le pertenecía a Matt.

Matt estaba sosteniendo su mano, mientras con la otra lo sujetaba de la camisa, ocasionando que lo mirara directamente hacia los ojos, el rostro que Matt le estaba dando era de enojo puro y frustración.

\- Sera mejor que se vayan, ambos antes de que los golpee – Le dijo como advertencia

\- Ah sí, oblíganos – Respondió el que estaba sosteniendo

Entonces Matt, lo soltó, ocasionando que se tambaleara ligeramente hacia atrás, los asaltantes se estaban preparando para comenzar a pelear, mientras Matt únicamente se mantenía en el mismo lugar, viéndolos a los dos.

Entonces comenzó…ambos asaltantes se le balancearon sobre él, esperando que al menos uno de los golpes, le lograra lastimar, es cierto, lo estaban atacando, ambos le pateaban y le golpeaban, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que Matt, estaba esquivando cada golpe, cada patada, como si supiera donde le golpearían, era realmente increíble verlo de esa forma tan tranquila, cuando vio que ambos asaltantes están comenzando a irritarse más, decidió comenzar a contratacar fue cuando en un descuido, uno de ellos bajo levemente la guardia, ocasionando que Matt lo golpeara en el estómago y se retorciera de dolor, mientras el otro al ver a su compañero mal herido, decidió rendirse, mientras sostenía a su compañero con dificultad, decidió irse de ahí.

Realmente me sorprende que Matt, pueda hacer eso, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando fue que había llegado, mientras veía como él se aseguraba que ambos asaltantes se fueran, lentamente me deslice por la pared en la cual me habían retenido, su mirada era seria y decidida, nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada en él, el sol se estaba comenzando a ocultar poco a poco, ocasionando que su cabello rubio pareciera más brillante de lo normal; al asegurarse de que se habían ido, fue cuando volteo su mirada hacia mí, ahora mostraba preocupación en esos ojos azules que me mostraba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto al verme en el suelo, no respondí – Ven, déjame ayudarte – Me dijo mientras extendía su mano, para ayudarme a levantarme, con timidez ahora presente en mí, tome su mano.

\- Estas temblando – Me dijo – Vamos, déjame llevarte a tu casa – Me dijo para comenzar a dirigirnos a casa.

Una vez que habíamos llegado, estábamos en la sala, había agachado la mirada.

\- ¿No te hicieron daño?

\- …

\- Sé que estas sorprendida y en un seguro estado de shock, pero me tengo que asegurar que esos sujetos no te hayan hecho daño

\- …

\- Tomare tu silencio como que estas bien…

\- …

\- Me tengo que ir – Dijo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Porque? – Alcanzaba articular, al escucharme, se detuvo

\- ¿Porque me has estado ignorando los últimos días?

\- …

\- ¿Porque me salvaste?

\- …

\- ¿Porque ahora te preocupas por mí?

\- …

\- ¿Porque no me respondes? – Fue cuando sentí su mirada sobre mi

\- Mimi, yo…solo no quería que te lastimaran

\- ¿Qué me lastimaran ellos o tú? – Escuche un suspiro por parte de el

\- Mimi, no digas eso, tu sabes que yo jamás te lastimaría

\- Pues es demasiado tarde…ya lo hiciste

\- Mimi…

\- ¿Porque? – Decía mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas - ¿Por qué me lastimas de esta manera? – Le dije mientras lo confrontaba con mi mirada, que de seguro ha de estar empapada de lágrimas – Dímelo

\- Mimi… - Dijo, fue entones cuando me abrazo – Mimi, lo siento…no era mi intención el lastimarte de la manera que lo he estado haciendo – Me lo decía mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, fue cuando ya no pude contenerme y comencé a llorar

Mientras lloraba, Matt me estaba sosteniendo fuertemente, como si no quisiera que me fuera a ningún lado, como si quisiera aferrarse a mí, por un momento, un pequeño y mínimo momento, sentí como si se estuviera despidiendo, como si se estuviera redimiendo, como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos.

Matt, me sostuvo todo el tiempo que estuve llorando, con ese abrazo me transmitía seguridad, tranquilidad, confianza, protección, algo que había dejado de sentir desde que perdí a mis padres, aun después de llorar, seguíamos abrazados, no dejaba de abrazarme después de llorar, no me dejo de abrazar hasta que me tranquilice, estaba tan cansada después de haberme desahogado y haber sido consolada por él, que lentamente estaba cayendo dormida, trataba de evitar el caer dormida.

\- Mimi… - Fue lo último que escuche decir a Matt antes de caer vencida por el sueño.

Desperté, la luz del sol de la mañana, me estaba molestando como siempre lo había hecho, me levante y me di cuenta que estaba en mi cama, no sabía exactamente como había llegado aquí, luego recordé a Matt, seguramente él ha tenido la decencia de haberme dejado después de haberme desahogado con él.

No sé por qué siento esto, pero…algo dentro de mí, me dice que vienen momentos difíciles y dolorosos e inclusive…sentí como si fuera la última vez que lo vería.

Base Forster

Meiko se encontraba en su oficina igual de cansada que veces anteriores por haber actuado ser gentil y tímida durante mucho tiempo, algo que ya la estaba cansando, pero que el tiempo y su plan traería gratas consecuencias a la vida de Mimi.

En eso se escucha que alguien toca la puerta, con cansancio y pesar da el pase.

\- Líder, ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto Tai quien había entrado a la oficina y pregunto tras verla cansada.

\- Si…estoy bien…solo lo mismo de siempre

\- Cansada de actuar

\- Y bastante

\- De seguro es muy agotador el tener que actuar la mayoría del tiempo

\- No tienes idea….como sea…. ¿Que necesitas?

\- El general Ken y el soldado Cody han vuelto de su misión

\- Tráelos inmediatamente

\- Como ordene – Dijo para retirarse de la oficina e irse en busca de ellos

\- Que cansancio, pero…por lo menos podre divertirme un poco viendo el pesar de Mimi

A los pocos momentos, escucho que tocaban la puerta de su oficina de nuevo, e igual con pesar, más que antes, dio el pase.

Tai, Ken y Cody, entraban en la oficina y se posicionaban en frente del escritorio de Meiko, mientras ella se incorporaba.

\- Gracias por traerlos segundo

\- De nada, Líder – Dijo para hacerse a un lado, haciendo que Meiko solo viera al general y el soldado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?

\- Nos fue bastante bien, Líder

\- No te vez muy convencido, general

\- Lo estoy

\- ¿Seguro? – Dijo Meiko entrecerrando los ojos, fulminando con la mirada a Ken

\- Bastante

\- Sabes general…nunca es bueno mentirle a tu superior y menos si yo soy la superior a mando

\- Lo se

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué no pareces convencido sobre lo que me dices?

\- Lo estoy

Suspiro Meiko

\- Como sea, reporten

\- Fuimos a la ubicación que nos había mandado, líder, estuvimos esperando pacientemente en el callejón, hasta que la vimos pasar fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era momento de implementar el plan, salimos del callejón y la acorralamos, cuando la teníamos acorralada, se le veía asustada…

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Aterrada

\- ¿Solo eso? – Dijo Meiko con decepción en su voz

\- No lo creo, se le veía peor que asustada

\- Continua

\- Ella se quedó petrificada por el temor, le dijimos que nos entregara sus pertenecías, pero no respondía, se había congelado en donde estaba, estaba tan aterrada que no sabía si me estaba escuchando, fue cuando el soldado les tomo las bolsas que se reusaba a soltar, entonces saque la navaja y la amenace, cuando estaba a punto de lastimarla…

\- Le hiciste una herida de gravedad, que le va a imposibilitar el moverse – Dijo Meiko con emoción.

\- No...alguien había sujetado mi mano, al ver quien era…

\- ¿Quién era? ¡Dilo!- Exigió Meiko

\- Era el soldado que la había estado protegiendo

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Él me dijo que nos fuéramos…

\- Como se atreve…que respondiste

\- Que me obligara, luego comenzamos a pelear, cada golpe o patada que ambos le dábamos, el los esquivaba con suma facilidad, como si no se lo tomara en serio… - Dijo Ken, no sabiendo cómo decirle lo siguiente

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? Sigue contando

\- ...

\- Es una orden

\- …

El silencio que Ken le estaba dando como respuesta a Meiko, no hizo más que molestarla más de lo que ya estaba, olvidándose de su cansancio previo ahora estaba más que furiosa, al no obedecer la orden que le había dado.

\- ¿No vas a contestarme?

\- …

\- ¿Prefieres ser castigado?

\- No… - Alcanzo articular Ken al notar e imaginar lo molesta que se debía de encontrar Meiko

\- Entonces sigue contando

\- L-luego yo…yo…yo…

\- ¿Tú qué? Dilo, no tengas miedo de decírmelo, si hiciste algo mal, tu sabes que tarde o temprano, por las buenas o por las malas, siempre termino enterándome, así que acepta tu castigo por las buenas, no me obligues a querer implementar el protocolo en ti… ¿O sí?

\- No

\- Entonces habla

\- Baje la guardia

\- ¿Eso es lo que tanto miedo tenías decirme?

\- En parte

\- Tu sabes que eso si me molesta, pero no lo suficiente, continua…

\- Y…luego…

\- Sabes que, no me lo digas, aquí a que termines de decirme, me abre dormido, soldado, dime, ¿Qué sucedió después de que el general bajara la guardia?

Cody sentía el temor y la responsabilidad que le estaban dejando a él, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Se preguntaba internamente al sentir el peso de la pregunta del líder, volteo con temor a ver al general, lo único que consiguió era un asentamiento por parte de Ken, no tuvo más opción que relatar.

\- El soldado de Baikal, lo golpeo en el estómago, le quito el aliento, fue entonces cuando el general cayó al suelo, al ver que trataba de levantarse con dificultad, fue a auxiliarlo, entonces yo…le dije al soldado que nos iríamos de ahí…después de decir eso, tome al general y nos fuimos de ahí

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Si

\- Ahora veo la razón del porque se sentían tan nerviosos al entrar aquí, así que era el golpe y su huida lo que querían ocultarme…ya veo…

\- ¡No, nosotros no quisimos ocultárselo! – Grito Ken, levantando la cabeza

Tai al ver que el general había levantado la cabeza y consigo la mirada hacia Meiko, no dudo en dirigirse hacia él y tomarlo de la cabeza para arrojar y golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, provocando que sangrara levemente.

\- Ten cuidado como te diriges hacia mí, general y de qué forma…tú sabes que yo no tolero que me hablen de esa manera y menos alguien quien no tiene el poder y nunca tendrá la autorización para hacerlo…

\- Lo siento… - Musito Ken

\- E inclusive levantaste tu cabeza y mirada, sin autorización, tú sabes que esa es una falta de respeto…

\- Me disculpo, líder…

\- Tai, suéltalo – Dijo Meiko dirigiéndose a Tai

\- Como ordene, líder – Dijo Tai soltándolo

\- Sabes que necesitas ser castigado por tus ofensas

\- Lo se

\- Pero…antes de hacerlo…les quiero preguntar algo… ¿Por qué?

\- No entiendo la pregunta líder

\- Me refiero a… ¿Por qué huyeron de una pelea sin que ustedes la hayan ganado?

\- No humos, solo implementamos la retirada estratégica

\- No, eso no era una retirada estratégica, eso era huir cual cobardes

\- Líder, me puede dar el permiso de hablar y poder explicar – Dijo Cody

\- Concedido

\- Gracias, líder, en ese momento el que asumió la retirada, no fue el general, fue mi decisión

\- Tu… ¿Tomaste la decisión de huir?

\- Si

\- ¿Porque? Solo eres un soldado, solo debes de recibir órdenes y acatarlas, no asumir ordenes

\- Lo sé, perfectamente, pero creí que era lo más sensato que podría haber hecho en ese momento, además de que el general, no tiene nada que ver en la decisión que he tomado

\- ¿Me estas mintiendo?

\- No líder, es la verdad

\- Entonces al decirme esto, ¿Qué tratas de conseguir?

\- Trato de conseguir que castigue injustamente al general por una acción que yo he tomado

\- Injustamente, ¿crees que castigo injustamente? Tai, ¿Crees que castigo injustamente a mis soldados? – Dijo preguntándole a Tai

\- No, líder, usted nuca a castigado a ningún soldado sin una razón injustamente

\- Entonces, soldado, ¿Crees que castigo injustamente?

\- Nunca lo he pensado de esa manera líder…

\- Entonces que tratas de decirme

\- Solo quiero tomar responsabilidad por mi acción

\- Eso es muy noble, soldado… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

\- Cody

\- Cody, entonces quieres decir, que prefieres ser castigado junto al general, en vez de permitir que él se haga cargo y se culpe a si mismo por tu acción

\- Si…

\- Mírame a los ojos y dímelo de frente sin titubear

Entonces Cody, volteo a ver a Tai, quien estaba al lado del general, lo vio con la mirada perdida y sin brillo que ahora tenía, estaba parado, esperando alguna orden del líder, no lo vio moverse, por lo que se atrevió a levantar la mirada con temor a mirar los ojos del líder, aquellos ojos que nunca había visto y que no cualquier soldado se atrevería.

La mirada que el líder le estaba dando, solo podían significar una sola cosa, terror y maldad pura, podía sentir la oscuridad emanando de sus ojos, para ser sincero consigo mismo, los ojos del líder, era lo más aterrador y oscuro que nunca había visto en su corta vida, con temor reflejándose en sus ojos, pero con decisión en su acción dijo lo siguiente.

\- Si, prefiero ser castigado junto al general por mi acción – dijo con decisión

Meiko pudo saber que decía la verdad, pues sus ojos reflejaban inocencia y temor, una buena mirada para ese tipo de soldado, satisfecha con la respuesta, dijo lo siguiente.

\- Bien, entonces serás castigado junto a el

\- Gracias, líder

\- No me lo agradezcas, es increíble ver que un soldado tome responsabilidad por sus propias acciones que sabe que hizo mal, no cualquiera lo haría, aunque sigue siendo raro

\- Gracias por su alago, líder

\- De nada…segundo, asegúrate de castigarlos como se debe

\- Como ordene, líder

\- Y asegúrate que nunca olviden el porqué de su castigo

\- Como desee, líder – dijo Tai para llevárselos de ante la presencia del líder para llevarlos a castigar

\- Quien diría que aparecería un soldado tan inocente y puro, entre mi liderazgo – Dijo Meiko con una sonrisa – Aunque me alegra por lo menos ver que Mimi haya estado atormentada por un momento, falta poco para que mi plan de resultado, solo espero que no surja ningún inconveniente

Entonces Meiko al recordar lo que faltaba para su plan, no pudo estar más feliz, pues ella sabía que cosas horribles y despiadadas sucederían en la vida de Mimi, solo había una cosa que podía hacer en ese momento, reír y reír por la futura desgracia en Mimi.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo 15, tratare de escribir y subir el capítulo 16 en esta semana, pero no prometo nada, en fin, gracias por leer, dejen su opinión del capítulo en los comentarios, nos vemos.

Terie.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, lectores que no se han olvidado de mi fic, sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice (3 semanas), pero es que, me sucedió algo terrible me dio un bloqueo y no supe cómo escribir el capítulo, de hecho se supone que lo actualizaría el sábado, pero tenía pendientes que hacer, además de que estaba viendo un dorama que termine como en tres días aproximadamente, pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 16

Pov Kari

Estaba en mi habitación, como siempre, me encontraba recostada en mi cama, mirando el techo color crema de la habitación, mientras pensaba en los sucesos recientes.

Últimamente me he sentido muy feliz, desde el festival para ser exactos, me siento feliz al poder haber ido a mi primer festival, fue muy divertido, nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida, me emociono haber ido, claro, con vigilancia, pero lo que cuenta es que me dejaron ir.

Vaya, ahora me doy cuenta que Baikal es más ''humanitario'' que Forster, aunque eso ya lo sabía, con haberme dado una habitación, pero que hayan dejado salir a un prisionero a un festival con vigilancia, eso me sorprendió bastante, no creí que Baikal fuera ese tipo de bando, de alguna forma lo hace genial.

Al pensar en eso, no pude evitar que una pequeña risa salga de mí.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso que te haga reír tan sospechosamente? – Escuche alguien decir, de inmediato me incorpore y vi que era Yolei.

\- No es nada, solo estaba pensando un poco las cosas

\- ¿En que estabas pensando? – Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama, mientras yo me sentaba en la orilla de esta.

\- En lo divertido que fue el festival

\- Sí, es cierto fue muy divertido, ¿No lo crees?

\- Bastante

\- Y… ¿Cómo te fue con Tk? – Me preguntaba mientras me daba una sonrisa picara

En eso recordé en beso, no pude evitar el sonrojarme, mientras ella lo notaba.

\- Habla – Dijo Yolei con la misma sonrisa

\- ¿H-Hablar? ¿S-Sobre qué? – Tartamudeaba con obviedad

\- No te hagas la inocente, yo sé que ocultas algo…así que dime…

\- …

No decía nada, podía sentir la presión que Yolei me ejercía con su mirada y aquella sonrisa, ella sabía que tenía que contarlo sino nunca lo olvidaría y me dejaría de molestar.

\- ''Estoy perdida´´ - Pensé con nerviosismo – ''Rápido, tengo que pensar en algo rápido, para despistarla…piensa…piensa…''

\- Vamos, no te hagas del rogar, ¿Qué sucedió?

\- O-Ok, t-te diré…pero con una condición

\- Okay, dime

\- Primero dime que sucedió después de nos separamos

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti Yolei…así que por favor, dime… ¿Qué sucedió en el festival después de que te separaras de nosotros?

\- …

Ella no decía nada, ahora solo se mantenía mirando el suelo, pareciera que estaba recordando lo sucedido, eso hizo que me preocupara aún más.

\- Yolei, por favor, no nos has dicho nada desde que llegamos del festival

\- …

\- Tan siquiera dímelo a mí, ten mi palabra que no diré nada

\- ¿Cómo sé que no lo dirás?

\- Porque me preocupo por ti, además de que…si un soldado de Forster da su palabra en algo de suma importancia como esto…si resulta que dice algo sin el consentimiento de tu superior…es castigado

\- ¿Castigado? – Me volteo a ver sorprendida

\- Si… - Ahora era yo quien miraba el suelo

\- Tú… ¿Has sido castigada?

\- Es…clasificado

\- Kari…dime… ¿Cuántas veces te han castigado?

\- …

\- Kari, dime

\- No hasta que tú me respondas primero

\- Está bien… - Volvió a mirar el suelo

\- Recuerdas al chico con el que choque en el festival

\- Si

\- Pues cuando los perdí de vista en el tumulto de gente, me lo volví a encontrar, me ofreció su ayuda para buscarlos, cuando estábamos buscándolos, me dio hambre, me compro una manzana, después al poco tiempo, terminamos jugando al tiro al blanco, cuando Daivis me encontró

\- ¿Te dijo algo?

\- El…me consoló cuando me perdí. Me dijo que todo estaría bien y que los encontraríamos…fue muy gentil y amable – Dijo con una sonrisa – E inclusive se tomó la molestia de ganar un premio por mi

\- Eso explica el collar que usas…es muy lindo

\- Lo sé, hasta me enseño a disparar

\- ¿Te enseño a disparar? – Pregunte sorprendida

\- Si… y me pago más de veinte turnos hasta ganar algo

\- Y ¿Qué ganaste?

\- Gane un par de collares, que luego le di uno como muestra de agradecimiento

\- Qué bueno

\- Si…sabes…siempre quise saber disparar, pero por mi especialidad, la medicina, me fue imposible el hacerlo, además de que mis padres eran médicos y los médicos no necesitamos aprender algo como eso, pero siempre había querido aprender

En eso la puerta se abrió, ambas volteamos a ver, era Daivis.

\- Yolei, tienes trabajo – Dijo Daivis de forma seria, algo que me sorprendió, ya que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar así

\- Ya voy – Dijo Yolei con resignación, entonces volteo a verme – Nos vemos luego, Kari – Dijo con una sonrisa

\- S-Si

En eso ambos salieron de la habitación dejándome sola de nuevo.

Pov normal

Yolei estaba caminando atrás de Daivis por uno de los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la bahía médica.

En eso se percató, que durante todo el recorrido que estaban realizando a la bahía médica, Daivis no había dicho ni una sola palabra, algo realmente extraño en él; no pudo resistirlo más y decidió intervenir.

\- Daivis, ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que has estado muy callado, desde que volvimos del festival

\- Estoy bien

\- ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?

\- Si

La respuesta que le estaba dando Daivis no le convencía.

\- Pareces molesto ¿Estas molesto?

\- No

\- Pues si lo pareces, ¿Por qué estas molesto?

En eso se detuvo, ocasionando que Yolei igual se detuviera.

\- He dicho que no estoy molesto - Dijo Daivis, haciendo notar más su enojo

\- Es más que obvio que si lo estas, ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? – Le decía Yolei molesta por la forma en la que se expresaba.

Pudo ver que Daivis comenzaba a caminar nuevamente, llegando finalmente a la bahía, donde no había nadie.

\- No te quedes callado, dime

\- …

El silencio que Daivis le estaba dando como respuesta, no hizo más que enojarla.

\- Está bien, si no quieres decirme está bien, después me lo dirás, ahora si no necesitas nada de la bahía, te puedes retirar – Dijo con enojo y cansancio

\- ¿Porque?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Porque te divertiste tanto con ese sujeto? – Dijo Daivis con enojo

\- ¿Nos escuchaste? – Pregunto Yolei sorprendida

\- Si

\- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

\- Todo…escuche todo, escuche como le decías a Kari como te divertías con ese sujeto al que ni siquiera conocías

\- Tu no tenías el derecho de habernos espiado

\- Sé que no lo tenía…sé que no lo tengo…pero…si no lo hacía… ¡Tú nunca me lo hubieras dicho!

\- ¡Si te lo hubiera dicho! ¡Solo tenías que haberme preguntado!

\- ¡No, no es cierto…me hubieras mentido!

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes asegurar que te hubiera mentido?!

\- ¡Porque te conozco! ¡Te conozco y se cómo actúas!

\- ¡¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí?! ¡¿Acaso no confías en mí?! – Decía Yolei enojada y un poco dolida

\- ¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti cuando usas el collar que ese sujeto te dio?! – Decía Daivis aún más enojado.

Yolei al escuchar lo que Daivis decía, no pudo evitar el mirar el collar que le había dado Ken.

Mientras tanto Daivis se moría de la rabia que le provocaba que Yolei viera con tanto cariño ese collar.

\- ''¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Después de todo lo que hice por ti…no lo soporto…yo debí haberle conseguido ese collar…no el'' – Pensaba Daivis, no soportando el poder ver como Yolei miraba el collar, hizo lo más lógico que se le ocurrió en el momento.

Sujeto el collar entre su mano y le arranco el collar del cuello a Yolei.

\- ¡Daivis! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Devuel… - No pudo terminar de decir, pues el rostro de Daivis estaba rojo y estaba hiperventilando, fue cuando noto que el collar le afectaba emocionalmente hablando.

\- Si querías aprender a disparar…me lo hubieras dicho

Al ver a Daivis en ese estado, quiso acercarse y calmarlo, pero apenas dio un paso, este ya se estaba yendo.

\- ¡Daivis! – Dijo pero aparentemente, este no la escucho, Yolei, quería seguirlo, pero no podía, porque tenía trabajo que hacer.

Pov Kari

Hace unos momentos Yolei se ha ido con Daivis, desde que se fue he estado pensando en lo que me ha dicho.

Estoy recostada de nuevo sobre la cama, mirando nuevamente el techo color crema, creo que se me está haciendo costumbre el pensar mientras lo veo; como sea, no puedo creer que Yolei, se haya encontrado nuevamente con el general.

Ahora me doy cuenta que posiblemente haya estado ahí por alguna misión, bueno, las únicas razones que nos han dejado salir de la base y de nuestro territorio, es por alguna misión en solitario.

El que se nos haya acercado desde que inició cuando choco con Yolei, fue para hacer contacto con ellos, el que yo haya estado con ellos, les ha delatado, mostrando que son soldados de Baikal.

El que yo no haya reaccionado cuando estaba con ellos, revelando su identidad como general, eso posiblemente haya sido una prueba para mí, para ver mi lealtad con la causa de Forster; aunque aun así no sé qué es lo que planea el líder con todo lo que ha estado haciendo, y ni siquiera conozco su identidad.

Además de la forma en la que nos trata es muy diferente de aquí, en Forster, pareciera que nos desprecia, pareciera que nos está utilizando para su plan, aunque esta en todo su derecho de hacerlo, nos castiga únicamente por hacer algo que no le gusta.

Eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo estará mi hermano?, seguramente Tai, ha de haber estado muy preocupado por haber sido capturada, el que haya tomado esta decisión fue para salvarlo, pero…no tome en cuenta lo que él quería…aunque haya hecho mi trabajo de soldado al haberlo salvado.

Seguramente ha de haber discutido con el líder, sobre querer recuperarme, ha de haber sido castigado de la peor forma posible…a quien engaño, el líder no seria capaz de hacerle eso a Tai, sé que no se atrevería, es su mano derecha, es de su confianza, o bueno eso creo, dudo mucho que el líder le haya impuesto un castigo a la persona en quien más confía.

Aunque…dejando eso de lado, es cierto que Tai es la persona en la que más confía, no por nada es el segundo, pero el que lo sea, no significa que no lo haya castigado…oh no…no, no, no….y si…¿Y si lo castigo?...¿Y si lo castigo de la peor forma posible?...¿Y si se atrevió a castigarle?...seguramente solo lo ha de haber mandado al calabozo si es que la hizo enojar…oh, espera…se me olvidaba que Tai es muy demasiado terco…seguramente ha de haber insistido…oh no…Tai…y si en vez de mandarlo al calabozo…el líder…¿Lo implemento sobre el?…¿Y si lo hizo?...no, no, no…tranquilízate Kari…no exageres…supongamos que Tai, haya hecho enfadar demasiado al líder en insistirle en recuperarte…que es lo más acertado conociéndolo…la posibilidad de que el líder…lo haya implementado aun así es muy baja…aunque las acciones del líder son muy impredecibles…no puedo confiar en que no lo haya implementado sobre el…para tener control…pero…¿Y si lo hizo?...¿Y si lo implemento sobre Tai para demostrar dominio?...¿Y si lo puso como ejemplo?...eso es demasiado bajo, incluso para ella…pero…lo más seguro es que si lo haya implementado…para demostrar que si funciona.

El demostrar que funciona, eso ocasionaría más temor y dominio sobre la base en general…pero…nunca ha sido utilizado antes…en la existencia de Forster…y dudo mucho que lo haya utilizado en contra de Tai, uno de sus heraldos más fieles que posee.

Aunque como ya dije, depende mucho de que tanto la ha hecho enojar…si seguramente se ha de haber molestado mucho con Tai…pero no se ha de haber atrevido el utilizarlo en el…eso sería un desperdicio de recursos importantes…además de que no tendría mucho sentido…seguramente lo ha de haber castigado ella misma…algo muy raro de ver, pero que suele ser común entre los líderes anteriores.

Además de que, solo se suele utilizar una vez cada tres años…o bueno, eso es lo que recuerdo que Izzy me dijo una vez…aunque no se suele utilizar con frecuencia…si se ha utilizado…y no he llegado a conocer a alguien en el que haya funcionado de la forma esperada.

Suspire.

Lo malo de ser solo un soldado…es que no suelo tener tanta información de este tipo…eso está nada más para lo de mayor rango…como Izzy. Mi hermano y el líder, ellos son las únicas personas que conozco que de seguro han de saber…aunque aún así Tai e Izzy, han de tener información limitada.

Lo único que he escuchado son solo rumores que se han esparcido a través de los años, sobre lo que puede hacer y lo que ha hecho, aunque no se ha confirmado nada y no debo creer tanto en lo que solo dicen los rumores, aun así debo de tomarle importancia, ya que los rumores en la base son como tipo advertencias sobre cosas con las cuales debes tener cuidado.

Seguramente el líder, le ha de haber pedido a algún soldado que esparciera los rumores, únicamente para infundir temor entre nosotros y no ser desobedientes hacia cualquier orden que haya dado.

Es lo malo de ser líder, aunque yo nunca dejare de ser soldado, es lo malo de ser líder, el tener que infundir temor para ganar control, es algo que suele hacer los líderes y cada uno de ellos, lo hace de forma diferente y de forma más aterradora que el anterior.

En fin, para mí, el ser parte de Forster, siempre ha sido mi vida…digo he estado ahí desde no sé qué edad, pero…el que mi vida haya estado ahí, en Forster, ahora que la comparo con Baikal, es más triste y de cierta forma mala, porque ahí siempre debes de estar alerta y tener cuidado con lo que haces y dices, si no quieres ser castigado…castigado…¿Cuántas veces he sido castigada?...no lo sé, solo lo que sé es que…en cada castigo…siempre te dejan una cicatriz mostrando que es lo que sucede cuando no haces algo bien.

No conozco mucho sobre esta base, pues soy el enemigo, pero, lo que he llegado a conocer es que aquí, los tratan de una manera muy diferente, según las expresiones que me ha mostrado Yolei cuando vino, hace unos momentos, al parecer aquí no conocen muy bien el concepto de castigo.

Tal vez, Tk, Daivis y Yolei, nunca hayan sido castigados…bueno, no como a mí me han castigado…tal vez aquí solo los regañan y ya.

Volví a reír.

Me da risa el pensar que a ellos únicamente los regañan, mientras que a nosotros nos golpean y nos hacen peores cosas que únicamente regañarnos, solo para que nos quede claro.

Si lo pienso de nuevo, eso es muy triste.

La vida en la base Forster es más bien lúgubre y fría, mientras que aquí parece que es más tranquila y más alegre…además de que la comida es mejor…allá la comida es pésima y horrible.

Me dio escalofríos.

Me dio escalofríos, el pensar en mi última comida en la base, lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, como era en la tarde, antes de encontrarme con Tai, recuerdo que comí onigiri, agua y estofado, pero el estofado estaba desabrido, no tenía sabor, además de que estaba frio, lo que lo empeoraba, aunque bueno llegue al último, siempre llego al último, una desventaja más de ser un soldado.

Los soldados de rango bajo normalmente son despreciados y tratados como basura, que únicamente reciben órdenes, son como los tipos esclavos de la base, inclusive los soldados de rango intermedio u superior actúan pretenciosamente frente a los soldados de rango bajo y se creen lo mejor de la base, únicamente por ser de rango superior.

Aunque bueno, eso no sucede en el escuadrón al que pertenezco, es cierto es que chico, pero aun así, me alegra que me haya tocado con un buen grupo, el general Ken, es de respetarse, además de que sigue cualquier orden al pie de la letra, es respetado por todos, además de que él no nos desprecia a nosotros los soldados de rango bajo, nos trata como iguales, eso es de respetarse, aunque he escuchado de soldados superiores quejarse de él, por tratarnos iguales y diciendo que ellos son mejores que él, me enoja.

Ellos no son nada comparados con él y si se enfrentaran en una pelea, ya sea en puntería de armas o combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el los haría simplemente polvo, fácil, lo haría inclusive con los ojos cerrados.

Aunque admiro mucho al general por su amabilidad, a él solo lo veo como un buen amigo y Cody, bueno… ¿Qué te puedo decir acerca de el? Él es como si fuera el hermano menor que nunca tuve, además de que es mi mejor amigo.

Si tan solo…si tan solo hubiera una manera de que pudiera volver a la base…únicamente para poder verlos de nuevo…aunque ya vi al general y se ve que está en buena forma, me sigue preocupando los demás…Joe, Izzy, Cody…pero en especial mi hermano.

Aun me sigue preocupando…todavía puedo recordar su expresión…al momento de dejarlo inconsciente, viendo como caía en un sueño profundo debido al golpe que le había dado…su rostro mostraba preocupación, tristeza y terror.

Me entristece que el ponga ese tipo de expresiones, el no debería de tener ese tipo de expresiones, no le favorece y las únicas veces que las ha tenido, el grupo de Forster en general, se entristece sin ninguna razón junto con él.

Las pocas veces que lo he visto de esa manera…siempre le pregunto sobre el porqué de su preocupación y tristeza…recuerdo que cambiaba su expresión y mostraba su sonrisa alegre que suele usar y me decía ''No te preocupes, no es nada'', queriendo insistir, el sigue diciendo lo mismo e inclusive se va con el pretexto de que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer.

No me gusta que me haga esto, si a él le preocupa algo, como su única familia biológica dentro del bando, se supone que debo de ayudarlo y hacer que él se apoye en mi con sus preocupaciones, pero no lo hace…sé que no quiere preocuparme con todo eso, pero aun así…él no sabe que cada vez que hace eso, lo único que logra es preocuparme más por él.

Como quisiera volver a ver a mi hermano con aquella sonrisa…si tan solo hubiera una manera de poder verlo… puedo escapar, pero no conozco muy bien las instalaciones, me perdería y perdería la confianza que me he ganado junto a los soldados de Baikal.

He pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, que inclusive ya los puedo nombrar amigos…aunque no sé si ellos me consideran de esa forma…quisiera que lo hicieran, pero si no lo hacen es comprensible…el entablar una amistad con el enemigo es peligroso, puede llegar a ser peligroso, o eso es lo que he escuchado.

Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que pensaran de mí?

No lo sé, pero hay veces en que quisiera saberlo, como también me gustaría saber, ¿Qué clase de castigo habrá de haber recibido Tai? Ojala que el castigo que haya recibido no haya sido tan severo…espero que lo haya superado como siempre lo ha hecho y que siga sonriendo como siempre lo ha hecho…aunque ahora que no estoy en la base…lo dudo.

Suspire

Al menos espero que el líder, no le haya implementado el protocolo.

Ojala hubiera una manera de salvarlos a ellos, como yo he sido salvada por Baikal.

Desde que llegue a Baikal, como prisionera, he sonreído más de lo que creí posible, e inclusive tengo amigos, son amables aquí.

Si tan solo…si tan solo…si tan solo…hubiera podido pertenecer a Baikal en vez de Forster.

Espera…pertenecer a Baikal.

El hecho de pensar en ello, hizo que me levantara de la cama quedando sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Pertenecer a Baikal…eso sería increíble, eso sería lo mejor para mi…si yo pudiera pertenecer de alguna manera a Baikal, podría encontrar una manera de hacer que mi familia de Forster, sea salvada por Baikal como yo lo he sido.

No sé si sea posible, el poder cambiar, pero si es posible…sin duda cambiaria…dejaría de ser parte de Forster para ser parte de Baikal…para poder salvar a mis amigos, a mi familia.

Sé que el hecho suena descabellado, pero…me gustaría serlo…sé que nunca me dejarían ser parte de Baikal, pero al menos, puedo conseguir que confíen en mí, en lo que digo…para ser de cierta forma un ''aliado'' y si al menos he de conseguir el ser considerada de esa forma…está bien…sé que ellos quieren la información que poseo…puede ser un trueque…yo les daría la información que poseo…como soldado sobre lo que se dé la base…y espero que ellos me consideren aliado.

Pero… ¿Estaré dispuesta a hacerlo?... ¿El dar la información a cambio de ser un aliado?... ¿El cambiar de bando?...y… ¿Ser considerada una traidora en Forster?... ¿Estaré dispuesta?

Si, lo estaré…si es para salvar a mis amigos y a mi familia de Forster…lo hare.

En eso escuche que la puerta se abría nuevamente, volteando instintivamente vi que era Tk, quien estaba entrando.

\- Hola Kari, perdón por llegar tarde, pero tenía trabajo…además de que estuve discutiendo con Daivis…esta de mal humor…seguramente ha de haber discutido con Yolei…últimamente he sentido mucha tensión entre ellos

\- Tk – Le dije

\- ¿Qué sucede Kari? – Me pregunto un poco extrañado debido al tono de voz que utilice

\- Yo…tengo algo importante que decirte

\- Está bien…dime

\- Yo…lo he estado pensando mucho en este tiempo…que he estado como prisionera en Baikal…y he llegado a una conclusión

\- ¿Conclusión?

\- Yo…quiero cambiar de bando…quiero ser parte de Baikal

Base Forster

Ken y Cody, se encontraban en la enfermería, tratando sus heridas después de recibir su castigo.

Como suele ser, Joe, los estaba atendiendo a los dos, al mismo tiempo, debido a la siempre falta de personal que Forster ha tenido desde siempre.

\- En serio chicos… ¿Esta vez que hicieron para hacer enojar al líder? – Pregunto Joe, mientras trataba a Cody

\- Bueno, en realidad…no hicimos nada – Dijo Ken

\- Solo hicimos lo más conveniente para nosotros – Dijo Cody

\- ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Tome la decisión de retirarnos, ante un soldado de Baikal - Dijo Ken

\- ¡¿Qué?!tienes que estar bromeando – Dijo Joe

\- No es ninguna broma

\- Eso tiene que ser una mentira

\- Y lo es… - Dijo Cody, mirando directamente a los ojos a Ken, mientras este hacia lo mismo, Cody lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, por haberle mentido a Joe

\- No entiendo… - Dijo Joe, al notar las miradas que ambos se daban

\- El general no fue el responsable de haber dado esa orden…fue mía – Dijo Cody

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Joe, al haber terminado de tratar parte de las heridas de Cody. – No es cierto

\- Pero lo es…yo tome la decisión

\- No te creo…es cierto lo que estoy escuchando

\- Lo es

\- Ahora entiendo por qué el líder, estaba tan molesta- Dijo Joe mientras tomaba lo necesario para continuar atendiendo las heridas de Ken

\- Aunque no tan molesta para tratarlos de la misma manera que Tai

\- Pero si estaba molesta… - Decía Cody

\- Lo se…no puedo creerlo

\- Yo tampoco… ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? – Dijo Ken

\- Hice lo que creí correcto

\- ¡No debiste hacerlo!

\- Acaso ¿Crees que te iba a dejar que tu castigo empeorara por mi decisión?

\- Si

\- No, no lo iba a permitir

\- ¿Porque no?

\- Por la culpa

\- ¿Culpa?

\- Exacto…si yo permitía que tu recibieras un castigo que yo debí de haber recibido, eso me hubiera hecho sentir culpable, pues yo debí de haber recibido ese castigo y no tu

\- Eso no importa

\- ¡Claro que importa! ¿Qué clase de soldado seria si no protegiera al general?

\- ¿Protegerme de qué? ¿De un castigo? Aun así sabias que sería castigado

\- Si, serias castigado por haber fracasado en la misión y ser responsable de ella, pero…no podía permitir que fueras castigado por una decisión que yo tome

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Porque ¿Qué clase de general seria si no protegiera a mis soldados a cargo?!

\- …

\- Ya perdí a uno… ¡No podía permitir que el único que me queda, fuera castigado de la peor manera!

\- Eso no sería cierto

\- Claro que si…

La discusión de ambos, no hizo más que incomodar a Joe, que no sabía que hacer además de tratar las heridas de ambos.

El silencio que se había formado, era incómodo, era tan incómodo que inclusive él quería salir de la enfermería, pero no podía ya que debía tratar las heridas.

Ambos, Ken y Cody, ahora ya no se veían, ambos habían apartado la mirada, se veía que la decisión que habían tomado, les afectaba.

Joe temía que esta discusión por esa decisión, lograra separarlos como equipo que eran.

Flashback

Tres años atrás

Era un día relativamente normal dentro de la base, Ken que en ese momento apenas hace unos días atrás había sido nombrado como general de la base, se encontraba caminando apresuradamente dirigiéndose a la sala de entrenamiento, para ver a los nuevos reclutas que habían ingresado.

Una vez que llego, trato de mantener compostura, pues era su primera misión como general; cuando ingreso a la sala, se sorprendió mucho al únicamente ver a dos jóvenes en toda la sala.

Una chica de cabello cortó castaño y un chico un poco más bajo de estatura que la chica igual con cabello castaño corto.

Ken podía ver que ambos ni siquiera se podían llamar novatos, pues son de nuevo ingreso, deben de saber cómo defenderse a ellos mismos y como defender a los demás, en especial a sus superiores.

Para evaluar las habilidades que poseían, les indico que debían de pelear contra él.

Al terminar el combate que termino en menos de 5 minutos, terminando con Ken como el ganador, pudo notar que a ambos, les faltaba mucho por aprender, pues ni siquiera pudieron golpearlo, aunque sabían moverse con precisión, pudo notar que les faltaba determinación, fuerza y velocidad.

Sabía que tenía que esforzarse, pues su primera misión como general era entrenar a los nuevos reclutas para convertirlos en soldados…será difícil.

Al pasar el tiempo pudo notar que ambos tenían más potencial de lo que parecía, pues ahora podían esquivar con más precisión sus golpes, ahora respondían mejor, pero aún les faltaba práctica.

Meses pasaron, se convirtieron finalmente en soldados, dado por terminada su misión, luego se enteró de que tenía que adoptarlos como sus soldados a cargo, por lo cual sin duda alguna acepto, aceptando la responsabilidad de cualquier cosa que hicieran.

De meses a un año, había pasado, ahora los tres eran más que soldados y general, eran como hermanos, aunque sabían que no lo eran, se trataban de la misma forma como si fueran de la misma familia, pues lo eran, eran parte de la familia de Forster y eso no lo cambiarían.

Fin del flashback

Joe suspiro.

No podía creer que tan bella amistad que se tenían esos tres, que inclusive llegaba a envidiar, aunque no tanto, para ellos, Joe era como el hermano mayor e inclusive como el Padre que se preocupa por ellos, Joe se molestaba por ser llamado, como si fuera su padre, pues el decía que aún era muy joven para ser considerado de esa manera por ellos.

Con Izzy, era igual, pero a él si lo consideraban como a un hermano, sumido en su tarea de investigación.

Aunque no por tratarse de esa forma significaba que se olvidarían de los rangos, en su tiempo libre se consideraban de esa forma, pero en el trabajo se consideraban según el rango que poseían.

Joe volvía a suspirar.

Esperando que la situación en la que estaban mejorara y se volvieran a tratar como familia.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, sin más que decir, me despido, dejen sus reviews para saber si todavía hay alguien interesado en el fic, para actualizar en esta semana, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Terie


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, lectores que por alguna posible extraña razón siguen leyendo y esperando mi fic, aquí les traigo el capítulo 17, sin más que decir, sino hasta el final, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Pov Matt

Han pasado varios días, desde el intento de robo de Mimi.

Realmente, no sé qué es lo que está pasando, el segundo me había confirmado, tipo garantizando que ahora ellos se encargarían de su protección de cualquier tipo, ahora me encuentro con que querían asaltarla en plena calle solitaria.

No la culpo, pues ella no tiene la culpa de que hayan querido asaltarla, puede que haya estado en una calle solitaria, pero ese no es el caso, ella es una víctima, no la responsable.

Ahora con lo reciente del robo, me hace pensar, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere el segundo?, ¿Quiere protegerla o quiere alejarla de todo esto? Aunque es obvio que tarde o temprano, creo que tarde, ella terminara enterándose de todos modos, puede que ella lo acepte y nos ayude a combatir y ponerle fin a esta guerra de tres años.

Pero esa no es mi decisión es la del segundo, pero en mi opinión, con lo reciente que ha sucedido, creo que ya es hora de que le digan quien es realmente, que tan importante es y…lo que sus padres trataban de protegerla.

Ese secreto que no alcanzaron a decirle por su supuesto ´´accidente´´ que no fue accidente, que termino con sus vidas de forma repentina, en el momento que más los necesitábamos, ahora la base, está en crisis porque no tienen a un líder del cual seguir órdenes.

Aunque el segundo, está a cargo, no es el líder, el liderazgo de la base le corresponde a Mimi, por herencia y tendría que aceptarlo, quiera o no.

Tiene que aceptarlo…yo, si fuera por mí, le diría en este momento, pero, no pudo, ni siquiera puedo acercármele, estoy destituido, relevado…si me acerco de nuevo a ella…el segundo lo sabrá y le afectara a Tk.

Rayos.

Decisiones…restricciones… ¿Qué se supone que es lo que deba hacer?

Aunque este relevado de mi cargo y me haya alejado de la base más por la fuerza, no puedo hacer nada.

Todo por las tradiciones.

¿Por qué se mantiene esta tradición? No lo entiendo.

La tradición cuenta que... cuando un general o soldado, es relevado de su base, por decisión propia o por alguna falta cometida de gran magnitud que haya afectado a la base de tal manera que no se puede reparar el daño, este se tiene que ir y no puede volver…también dice que tiene que olvidar todo lo relacionado con la base, las personas que ha conocido, la familia que deja en la base, los trabajos que ha hecho y todo contacto con algún protegido que haya tenido en su estadía.

Eso es lo que cuenta la tradición, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, yo quiero seguir viendo a Tk…es la única familia que me queda.

Mientras pienso en todo esto, estoy trabajando en la casa, en específico en las reparaciones que debo de hacer, estoy avanzando un poco más y estoy reconstruyendo la cocina, que es lo que más afectado esta, bueno aunque también las otras habitaciones necesitan reparaciones, comencé a reparar poco a poco con el dinero que había conseguido por ser relevado.

También se me olvidaba que aunque este relevado eso trae un poco de ventaja, una de esas ventajas es ya no estar al pendiente en todo momento, aunque si lo hago es por precaución, nunca se sabe cuándo pueden atacar, otra ventaja seria el dinero que conseguí por ser general.

Aunque tenga esas dos ventajas, eso no lo puedo disfrutar por el momento, porque con lo reciente no puedo quedarme tranquilo y como iba a estarlo, cuando estuvieron a punto de robarle a Mimi.

Suspire

Esto es muy irritante, como se supone que debo de descansar, cuando ni siquiera hacen bien su trabajo.

Pensándolo bien, no sé muy bien cómo actuar en estos momentos, porque en la base era raro que alguien tuviera vacaciones, claro hay vacaciones escolares, pero aquí era diferente, teníamos que estar atentos ante cualquier peligro u indicio del regreso de Forster, por lo que nunca descansamos como tal, teníamos que estar preparados, éramos cautelosos.

De seguro ha de ser por eso.

Dejando el tema de lado, volví a concentrarme en la reparación, estaba reparando la pared, por problemas de humedad, cuando de repente volví a recordar lo que me dijo el segundo.

\- ¿Por qué ahora te preocupas por Mimi?

\- ¿Por qué presentas tanta preocupación por Mimi?

Volví a suspirar.

¿Por qué estoy recordando? ¿Por qué recuerdo esas preguntas? No lo sé, solo sé que…ni siquiera sé que es lo que ocurre…aunque el segundo tiene razón… ¿Por qué me preocupo? En primer lugar ella fue la culpable de que despidieran, no debo de preocuparme más por ella, debo de concentrarme en mi mismo y seguir trabajando en la reconstrucción de la casa.

\- Sí, eso hare

Dije mientras volvía a concentrarme en el trabajo.

Después de terminar con la cocina por el día de hoy, comenzare con la sala, después las otras habitaciones, si debo de concentrarme en mí y en nadie más.

Media hora después, ya había terminado de arreglar el problema de humedad en la cocina, lo que sigue es arreglar la plomería de la cocina, pero eso seguramente me encargo mañana, todavía tengo que conseguir el material que necesito para hacerlo.

Bien.

Ahora sigue la sala, estaba inspeccionando los problemas de la sala, es lo mismo, tiene problemas de humedad, como todavía me queda algo de material sobrante por la reparación de la cocina, continuare trabajando con el mismo, cuando se me termine, iré por mas material.

Comenzaba a tratar de tratar el problema, nuevamente cuando…

\- ¿Por qué ahora te preocupas por Mimi?

Recordé que el segundo me preguntaba, ¿En serio?

\- ¿Por qué presentas tanta preocupación por Mimi?

¿En serio? Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en reparar un simple problema de humedad, ¿En serio?

Entonces recordé la sonrisa que Mimi me había dado camino al festival, en el atardecer…su sonrisa era cálida y hermosa…

Deje de tratar el problema de humedad, no me gusta trabajar en algo y no poder concentrarme cuando ahora sé que es lo que me distrae y lo que me distrae…nuevamente, es el intento de robo…me senté en el suelo.

Aún recuerdo su rostro con temor, estaba realmente asustada y digo, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Después de ser asaltada, cualquier persona normal estaría asustada.

Dos contra uno, es totalmente injusto, y menos cuando ese uno, es una persona común y corriente, ¿Cómo se atreven a asaltarla en plena calle?

Aunque también es su culpa por ser tan despistada, tuvo suerte el que yo me encontraba cerca en el momento justo, pude defenderla, aunque no debía.

Espera un momento.

Defenderla…yo…la defendí…la protegí…de esos ladrones…que curiosamente sabían cómo defenderse…puede que ellos…

En ese momento me di cuenta, me levante y fui a la habitación, me cambie lo más rápido que pude y salí de la casa a dirigirme a un solo lugar, al lugar que he dejado.

Me tomo aproximadamente una hora el llegar a la base.

Estaba justo afuera de la base, esperando alguna clase de señal, la señal que me permitirá entrar nuevamente en la base, como ya no soy general tengo que esperar afuera, ya que no tengo clave de acceso, seguramente ha de haber sido eliminado desde que me fui, por lo cual ya no poseo ninguna.

Exactamente estoy esperando a que algún soldado salga de la base para hacer de vigía en los alrededores.

Media hora…ha pasado media hora desde que llegue y ningún soldado ha salido, no puedo hacer algún tipo de escándalo ya que si lo hago, seguramente el segundo se encargara de posiblemente eliminarme…aunque suene descabellado, existe la posibilidad de que lo haga, después de todo las acciones del segundo son impredecibles.

Rayos

Como se tardan en cambiar de turno, por favor, esto ya me está irritando, no importa quien sea, que por lo menos uno salga, no camine tanto para estar afuera más de media hora, tengo que hablar inmediatamente con el segundo.

En eso, mi suplicio fue escuchado, un soldado estaba saliendo de la base, me di cuenta de que era Daivis.

\- Daivis

\- G-General – Dijo haciendo formación

\- Sabes…ya no tienes que hacer eso

\- Lo sé, general – Decía en la misma posición

\- Entonces, ¿Ya sabes que no soy general?

\- Si, lo he sabido desde que se fue

\- Como sea…Daivis, necesito tu ayuda

\- Lo siento general, no puedo ayudarle, son órdenes del segundo

\- Sé que estas siguiendo órdenes, pero tienes que ayudarme

\- Lo siento general

\- Vamos Daivis, ayúdame y te estaré eternamente agradecido

\- L-Lo siento - Dijo

Rayos, va a ser difícil el tratar de convencerlo, en eso me fije y traía un collar en forma de corazón en su mano, parecía que había sido arrancado.

\- ¿Y ese collar? – Pregunte, en eso me fije que se puso tenso

\- Es de Yolei

\- Y… ¿Por qué parece que fue arrancado?

\- A ella…se le rompió y…me pidió ayuda en repararlo – Era muy obvio que me estaba mintiendo, pero podía usar eso como ventaja

\- Eh… ¿Desde cuándo arreglas collares?

\- Desde…desde…

\- Sabes que es muy obvio que me estas mintiendo

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- Lo se… ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

\- Se lo quite

\- ¿Porque?

\- Es…una larga historia…

\- Como sea…tienes que ayudarme

\- No puedo general

\- Ni siquiera sabes en que requiero tu ayuda

\- ¿En que la requiere, general?

\- Tienes que ayudarme a entrar en la base

\- No puedo

\- Tienes que

\- No realmente no…tu sabes que los relevados, no pueden volver entrar en la base bajo ninguna circunstancia

\- Y si esa circunstancia involucra información relevante acerca de Forster

\- Eh

\- Tienes que ayudarme a entrar Daivis…por favor

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- Sí, es por eso que me tienes que dejar entrar, Daivis

\- Pero si lo dejo entrar general, estaré en problemas

\- Si logro estar con el segundo y le informo sobre mi descubrimiento, tratare de no involucrarte

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me involucrara?

\- Alguna vez he faltado con mi palabra

\- Nunca

\- Vez, solo tienes que ayudarme a entrar

\- E-Esta bien

\- Vamos

\- S-Si

Daivis abría la puerta, estaba temblando, se le veía asustado, yo también lo estaría al infiltrar a un ex- soldado

\- Tranquilízate

\- L-Lo se

Avanzábamos por los pasillos, cuando pasaban los soldados casualmente trataba de ocultarme lo más que podía para evitar ser detectado.

Daivis se le veía más aterrado a medida que avanzábamos, debe de mejorar en ese aspecto, porque si llega a haber algún tipo de confortamiento contra Forster, eso le será una desventaja.

\- Llegamos – Dijo Daivis

\- Gracias por ayudarme

\- No hay problema, solo no me lo pidas de nuevo

\- De acuerdo

Abrí la puerta con precaución, haciendo el menor ruido posible, por un pequeño espacio que me permitiera ver la habitación, pude notar, que el segundo no se encontraba, posiblemente este en la habitación contigua.

Entre, cerré la puerta de igual manera, avance por la habitación, que era grande y espaciosa y me situé en frente de donde suele estar.

Al momento en que me puse enfrente de su lugar, el segundo ingreso a la habitación, se le veía con cansancio, y fastidio, seguramente ha de haber trabajado en intentar conseguir mi remplazo, que no es fácil de conseguir.

Se sentó donde suele estar, se recargo en la silla y se masajeaba la cien con fastidio, al parecer no había notado mi presencia, algo que me favorecía.

Suspiro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? Encontrar un remplazo de general, es un fastidio – Dijo en tono de fastidio y cansancio notable.

\- Entonces, porque no me pides que regrese a la base – Dije para llamar su atención.

\- Si…tal vez…

En eso se percató de mi presencia.

\- Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Eso no importa…

\- Claro que importa, llamare a seguridad – Dijo levantando el teléfono que estaba a lado suyo.

\- ¡Espera! Antes de que llames a seguridad, tengo algo importante que decirte

\- Tú no tienes nada que decirme y no tengo el por qué escuchar a un relevado – Comenzaba a marcar el número de seguridad

\- Es sobre Forster

En eso volteo a verme, su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

\- Acaso, ¿Tienes información de Forster?

\- Si

\- Bien, te escucho

\- Hace unos días, me encontraba en la calle de regreso a mi casa después de hacer unas compras, cuando me encontré a Mimi siendo asaltada en plena calle, en plena luz del día

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No lo sabias?

\- No, no lo sabia

\- Creí que los soldados que le habías asignado vigilarla, te habían dicho

\- Matt…he tenido tanto trabajo al encontrar tu remplazo que no he podido dormir en los últimos días

\- Lo siento

\- Continua

\- Como no veía a los soldados, por ningún lado, decidí actuar y defenderla

\- Luego

\- Luego, logre rescatarla, la lleve a casa y la tranquilice

\- Pero… ¿Esta bien? – Su tono se notaba con preocupación

\- Si, está bien

Suspiro

\- Me alegra tanto…eso era todo lo que querías decirme

\- No…estuve meditándolo y pensando en el asunto

\- ¿Qué estuviste pensando? En que los soldados deberían de hacer algo como un castigo…

\- No…bueno, tal vez, pero no, me di cuenta que al momento de defenderla, al momento que estaba defendiéndola de esos dos asaltantes, me di cuenta de que sabían defenderse

\- ¿Defenderse?

\- Si

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Como si hubieran sido entrenados

\- Entonces tratas de decirme que…

\- Si…creo que los asaltantes son soldados de Forster

\- Esa es una declaración muy seria… ¿Porque debería de creerte?

\- Porque soy el que mejor la conozco…además…tu sabes que nunca mentiría ni bromearía con este tipo de cosas

\- Cierto

\- Es por eso que pido tu ayuda

\- ¿Ayuda?

\- Si…quiero tu ayuda para protegerla

En eso volteo a verme, luego comenzó a reír

\- ¿Que acaso crees que venir a la base y lograr entrar a mi habitación, únicamente para entregarme este tipo de información será suficiente como para querer ayudarte? – Dijo mientras volvía a reír

\- Tu sabes que es lo que más conviene, porque sabes que nunca me separaría de ella, estaría al pendiente de ella como también te informaría sobre algún cambio

\- Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué quieres mi ayuda?

\- Tu sabes que no puedo volver a la base

\- Cierto, hablando de eso, ¿Quién te ayudo a infiltrarte?

\- Eso no importa, tienes que ayudarme

\- Daivis…fue Daivis

\- No fue el

\- Claro que fue el, tu hermano está en la habitación del soldado capturado y Daivis cambiaba de turno

\- Como sea la forma en que haya ingresado…tu sabes que no tienes opción

En eso volvía a sonreír.

\- Está bien, te ayudare

\- Gracias, segundo

\- Podrás ingresar a la base y volverás a retomar tu misión en solitario de proteger a Mimi ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Si

\- Pero… tiene que ser a distancia

\- ¿Distancia?

\- Si…si Forster ahora sabe que ya no está protegida, es posible que trate de actuar nuevamente, por lo que sería una ventaja para nosotros y desventaja para ellos…

\- Porque no sabrían que está siendo protegida

\- Exacto

\- Gracias, segundo, le prometo que…

\- Si, si, no tienes que decirlo, ya no me agradezcas

\- Como ordene

\- Pero, una pregunta Matt

\- Si segundo

\- ¿Por qué ahora te preocupas por Mimi?, ¿Por qué presentas tanta preocupación por Mimi?

\- ¿Eh? Esas son dos preguntas

\- Es cierto, perdón, entonces déjame reformular la pregunta

Paso un par de minutos hasta que me volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de querer protegerla?, ¿Por qué quieres protegerla?

\- Aun son dos preguntas

\- Como sea, responde

\- Yo…no lo se

\- Lástima, quería escuchar tu respuesta, como sea, ahora puedes retirarte

\- Gracias segundo

\- Si, si, ahora déjame descansar, le pediré a Willis que vuelva a investigar si ha habido algún contacto recientemente entre Forster y Mimi

\- Me retiro

En eso salí de la habitación del segundo, me alegra el haberle informado y haber recibido su ayuda, ahora tendré que volverla a vigilar a distancia.

Base Forster

Pov Normal

Meiko se encontraba en su oficinal con la cabeza recargándose en su escritorio, se le veía cansada y fastidiada, estaba pensando en dormir un poco, hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de la oficina.

Con cansancio y pesar, logro reincorporarse y mirando la puerta, dio el pase.

A primera vista, se le podía ver a Meiko igual de intimidante como siempre lo había sido como líder, no se le podía ver el cansancio ni el fastidio que realmente tenia, su mirada seguía igual de fría y oscura; cualquiera hubiera dicho que Meiko estaba en perfecto estado, cuando realmente no lo estaba.

Meiko al ver que el que tocaba la puerta era Tai, se pudo relajar y volvía a tomar la posición que tenía antes.

\- Líder

\- ¿Qué sucede Tai? ¿No ves que estoy cansada?

\- Me disculpo por interrumpir, pero le vengo a informar que concluí el castigo hacia el general y el soldado

\- Gracias

\- ¿Necesita algo más líder?

\- Por el momento no

\- Entiendo, entonces me retiro

\- Tai

\- Dígame, líder

\- Estoy cansada

\- Puedo notarlo, líder

\- Si, lo sé, diles a los demás que estoy indispuesta, cuando termines, regresa

\- Entendido

En eso Tai, salió de la oficina de Meiko y fue a difundir el mensaje del líder a los demás.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos, cuando Meiko escucho que alguien tocaba de nuevo la puerta.

De igual manera volvía a reincorporarse, dando el pase, vio a Tai.

\- Ya terminaste

\- Si, ya termine de difundir su mensaje

\- Gracias

\- De nada, líder

\- Tai

\- Dígame, líder

\- Estoy cansada

\- Puedo notarlo, ¿Puedo decirle algo líder?

\- Si, ¿Por qué no?

\- Le puedo sugerir que tome un descanso

\- ¿Un descanso? – Pregunto Meiko mirándolo en la misma posición

\- Si, últimamente ha estado trabajando mucho, además de que tiene que actuar casi a diario como una persona que no es, le resulta agotador, por lo que creo que sería prudente el que descanse, siquiera un día de su trabajo.

Meiko, comenzó a sonreír un poco, y ahora se recargaba en sus codos, apoyándose en el escritorio, mientras lo miraba.

\- Tú no tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo no solicite tu preocupación, no vale la pena que gastes energía en algo que no se te ha ordenado.

\- Me disculpo por eso, líder, pero creo que…

\- Tai… ¿Cuestionas mi liderazgo?

\- Nunca

\- ¿Me crees tan débil como para no soportar el cansancio?

\- No

\- Entonces, no te preocupes por mi

\- Pero tiene que descansar

\- Estas siendo muy insistente, Tai

\- Lo sé y sé que no debiera de comportarme de esa manera, pero mi deber como segundo es preocuparme por el bienestar del líder

\- No tienes que, estoy bien

\- Lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que necesita descansar

\- No lo necesito…además estoy ocupada, estoy reorganizando el siguiente paso a realizar

\- ¿Siguiente paso?

\- Si, con el descuido que el general y el soldado han hecho, tengo que reorganizar el siguiente paso

\- ¿Qué tanto tiene que reorganizar?

\- No mucho, solo unos pocos detalles

\- Entonces eso significa que hicieron bien su trabajo

\- Si, lo hicieron tal como lo había planeado

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué el castigarlos?

\- No es obvio, tengo que mostrarles que no soy tolerante con los errores, tengo que hacérselos notar, para que no vuelvan a cometerlos

\- Entiendo – Decía Tai mientras veía como Meiko se concentraba en los detalles.

Paso un tiempo, cuando Meiko finalmente termino.

\- Bien, ya termine

\- Entonces, ¿Ahora puede descansar?

\- Que haya terminado no significa que realmente haya terminado

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Me refiero a que tengo todavía que ver qué tipo de movimientos va a realizar Baikal

\- Eso significa que… ¿Puede prever los movimientos de Baikal?

\- No…yo no preveo

\- No entiendo

\- Es simple…Tai, ¿Por qué crees que el plan está yendo a la perfección?

\- Porque así debe de ser, porque fueron tres años de planificación

\- Cierto, pero además… recuerda que en esos tres años mejore mis habilidades, tanto físicas y mentales; logrando mejorar mi actuación

\- Entonces…está diciendo que…

\- Sí, estoy manipulando a Baikal

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo 17, perdonen por apenas traerles este capítulo, cuando debía de ser el de la semana pasada, no se me ocurría que escribir, pero aquí está, últimamente me falta inspiración.

P.D: Para aclarar, Matt no vuelve a Baikal, solo volvió a la base a pedir ayuda para proteger a Mimi, así que digamos que es un tipo informante.

Ya aclarado esto, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, dejen sus reviews si quieren que continúe.

Terie.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, lectores que por alguna extraña razón, siguen leyendo mi fic, si ya sé, no he actualizado desde Marzo, me disculpo, solo que no tenía la inspiración suficiente para este capítulo, pero como recompensa y una disculpa por no haber actualizado, escribí este capítulo más largo, así que sin más, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 18

Pov Mimi

Habían pasado algunos días desde que me intentaron asaltar…y fui rescatada por Matt.

No creí que nos encontraríamos de esta manera…en esta clase de situación.

A decir verdad, me asusta un poco, la forma en la que me rescato, nunca creí que fuera capaz de moverse de esa forma, pareciera que ha estado entrenando por años.

Estaba en mi habitación, estaba recostada en mi cama, mientras pienso en todo esto, miro el reloj, indicaban que eran las 6:00 am, supongo que por la impresión que me han dejado, me es difícil el conciliar el sueño, ese es el problema que me ha estado molestando los últimos días, por lo que ahora me veo más cansada y distraída de lo normal.

Cierro los ojos, esperando que el tiempo pase más rápido y poder finalmente arreglarme para ir a la escuela.

Como en los últimos días, vuelvo a soñar lo mismo.

Yo me encuentro en la calle, tratando de caminar de vuelta a casa, llevo las compras que he realizado en el día, me despido de Sora y Meimei.

Después me encuentro con los mismos sujetos, el terror me invade, no puedo moverme, no sé qué hacer, no puedo articular palabra, con el temor reflejándose en mis ojos, los escucho decirme que le entregue las compras, como también todo lo que poseo, como no puedo moverme, me es imposible soltar las bolsas, pues es lo único a lo que me aferraba, cierro mis ojos, mientras espero que alguien venga a mi socorro, pero…nadie viene, vuelvo abrir los ojos con terror…siguen ahí…ahora tenían un arma que me estaban apuntando…una navaja, que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi cuello, vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza.

Me despierto agitada, estoy hiperventilando, estaba sudando, tiemblo…me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación y comienzo a calmarme, otra pesadilla, volteo a ver el reloj, 7:30 am.

Abro los ojos con asombro y preocupación, faltaba media hora para iniciar clases.

Me levanto lo más rápido posible y comienzo a arreglarme.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy corriendo hacia la escuela, si llego tarde, es seguro que me castigaran.

Me toma más tiempo de lo pensado el llegar a la escuela, miro el reloj que traigo puesto en mi muñeca, estoy llegando tarde.

Cuando finalmente llego al salón, me doy cuenta que es tarde y estoy castigada.

\- Tachikawa, ¿Por qué llega tarde? – Me pregunta el profesor cuando estoy en la puerta

\- Lo siento, me quede dormida

\- Puedo notarlo, pase, se quedara castigada después de clases

\- Si – Digo entrando al salón, dirigiéndome a mi lugar, cuando estoy en medio del camino, la puerta se vuelve a abrir…era Matt

\- Ishida ¿Por qué llega tarde?

\- Lo siento, me quede dormido

\- Tu también, no puedo creerlo, la generación de hoy en día es muy perezosa…bueno entra, se quedara castigado después de clases con Tachikawa

\- Si

Después continuo con la clase, lo sabía ahora por culpa del insomnio estoy castigada, si tan solo no hubiera salido de casa ese día, pero bueno, de alguna manera necesitaba desahogarme, lo conseguí, cuál fue el precio, insomnio y un castigo.

Llego el receso, estaba sentada junto a Sora y Meimei en el jardín, ellas hablaban alegremente mientras yo me mantenía distraída, cuando se dieron cuenta me hablaron.

\- Mimi, ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto Sora

\- S-Si, ¿Porque no lo estaría? – Respondo con una sonrisa

\- Te vez pálida – Dijo Meimei

\- Y cansada – Dijo Sora

\- Estoy bien – Respondo sonriendo.

Al ver que todavía me miraban preocupadas, no me queda más opción que convencerlas.

\- En serio estoy bien, chicas

\- ¿Estas descansando bien? – Me pregunta Meimei

\- S-Si

\- Acaso… ¿Te sigues preocupando por Matt?

\- U-Un poco

\- Mimi – Sora pronunciaba mi nombre mientras tomaba mi mano, voltee a verla y se veía preocupada.

\- Es enserio, estoy bien

\- Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, ¿Verdad? – Me decía Meimei

\- Si, lo sé, solo que últimamente no he podido dormir bien, eso es todo

\- Segura que es solo eso – Me dijo Sora

\- Si, bastante

\- Es mejor que te cuides mejor y duermas lo suficiente, porque de lo contrario podrías enfermar – Me dice Meimei

\- Si, está bien, estaré más al pendiente de mi salud – Dije

\- Porque si no te castigaran toda la semana – Dijo Sora

\- Lo se

Nos quedamos platicando sobre trivialidades, más que nada, cuando el tiempo del receso termino y nos separamos hacia nuestras clases.

El resto de las clases, se pasó muy lento o muy rápido, bueno no lo sé muy bien, me la pase distraída en la mayoría de las clases, pensando en el castigo que tengo que cumplir, en lo que le diría a Matt, en el momento del castigo, si debo de iniciar una conversación o algo, no lo sé, o simplemente ignorarlo y terminar con el castigo lo más pronto posible.

\- Bien chicos, eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse – Dijo el maestro mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos – Y no olviden traer el reporte sobre los últimos acontecimientos del enfrentamiento para el día de mañana – Dijo el maestro para retirarse del salón.

¿En qué momento termino la clase?, ¿Qué reporte?, ¿De qué enfrentamiento?, ¿Qué tanto me perdí?

Voltee a mi alrededor y veo a Meimei alistando sus cosas, ella al ver que la observaba sonrió y se acercó a mi lugar.

\- Parece que finalmente despertaste, Mimi – Me decía con una pequeña risa

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Durante la clase, me pude dar cuenta que no prestabas atención

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Simple, porque tenías la mirada perdida y ahora pareces confundida

\- Si, puede ser – Dije algo incomoda y un poco avergonzada – Pero… ¿De qué reporte estaba hablando el maestro? Y ¿De qué enfrentamiento?

\- Ah, eso, el maestro nos encargó hacer un reporte sobre el enfrentamiento de ambos grupos…

\- Baikal y Forster – La interrumpo, ella me mira algo sorprendida y responde

\- S-Si… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Lo supuse, al maestro le gusta hablar sobre ese enfrentamiento

\- Y-Ya veo… ¿Quieres que Sora y yo te esperemos cuando termine el castigo?

\- No, no, gracias, pero no, seguramente esto será algo tardado y seguramente tendrán mejores cosas que hacer que estarme esperando

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Si, bastante

\- Bueno… está bien – Dijo algo triste

\- Pero no te preocupes… mañana, si no estoy castigada, iremos a ver la nueva tienda de ropa que han abierto

\- Si, está bien… escuche que hay descuento debido a la inauguración – Dijo Meimei alegre

\- Si

\- Entonces, nos vemos mañana

\- Si

Suspire

¿Quién diría que estaría castigada? No lo sé, pero, de algo estoy segura, debo terminar lo más rápido posible antes de que se vuelva incómodo.

De nuevo voltee a mi alrededor, no había nadie a excepción de Matt y yo.

Los minutos pasaban, el silencio que había era horriblemente desgarrador, él estaba en su lugar y yo en el mío, ninguno de los dos hablaba, el tiempo que pasaba para la llegada del maestro para asignarnos el castigo parecía eterno.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj, ningún otro ruido se podía escuchar, más que ese incesante e irritante sonido.

El respirar ahora se me complicaba, ¿Por qué no habla? No lo sé, solo sé que me siento sofocada, cada vez más, aunque estoy exagerando, el que no hable no es para tanto, así no tengo que escuchar su voz y aun así, ¿Por qué quiero que hable?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón sorprendiéndome, era el maestro.

Hasta que finalmente aparece después de dos horas, aunque fueron cinco minutos.

Se acercaba al escritorio, una vez que estuvo ahí, hablo.

\- Tachikawa, Ishida, ya tengo su castigo

\- ¿Cuál es? – Pregunte

\- Su castigo será limpiar la piscina de la escuela

\- Está bien

No se me parecía algo tan complicado, de hecho si me apresuro lo suficiente, puede que termine rápido para poder irme y no tener que ver a Matt.

\- ¿Que eso no es contradictorio? – Pregunto Matt

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que no tiene sentido que limpiemos la piscina cuando va a llover

Entonces voltee hacia la ventana.

¡Es cierto!, ¡¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta que esta por llover?! No tengo idea de cómo llegue a esto lo único que recuerdo fue venir corriendo para llegar a tiempo, que por cierto es bastante obvio que no conseguí, se supone que siempre pongo las noticias cuando almuerzo, pero como hoy no desayune, no pude ver las noticias, aunque aun así me aburren, pero el caso es que no pude checar el clima, por lo que no traje paraguas.

El cielo estaba siendo cubierto por nubes grisáceas, pareciera que faltaba un poco de tiempo para que comience a llover, pero Matt tiene razón, no tiene sentido limpiar la piscina, si va a llover.

Voltee al frente donde estaba el maestro, este pareciera que no le importara.

\- Aun así lo harán

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Grite levantándome de mi lugar, llamando la atención de ambos.

\- Tachikawa ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Me dijo el maestro reprimiéndome

\- L-Lo siento – Dije sentándome de nuevo en mi lugar algo avergonzada.

\- Eso es injusto, no podemos hacerlo – Escuche que Matt decía

\- ¿Porque no pueden hacerlo?

\- Porque puede que comience a llover y entonces nos enfermaríamos

\- Esa no es excusa

\- Pero entonces tendríamos que faltar los próximos días

\- Entonces que prefieren, el castigo o falta

Volví a mirar al frente, el maestro lo decía en serio, no le importa, no le importa que esté a punto de llover, no le importa que podamos enfermar y faltar los próximos días, estoy preocupada, no me gusta tener una falta no justificada y más un incumplimiento.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Matt, estaba sereno y tranquilo, ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo¡¿Qué acaso no ves en lo que nos hemos metido?, ¿No ves lo importante y relevante de la situación?

Suspiro.

Entonces respondió.

\- Está bien… por mí no hay problema – Dijo de forma indiferente.

\- Tachikawa, ¿Qué hay de ti?

Mire por la ventana, tal vez falte algún tiempo para que comience a llover, si logramos distribuir el trabajo de forma equitativa y balanceada, puede que logremos terminar antes de que comience a llover, bien, ya decidí, volví mi mirada hacia el maestro y respondo.

\- Si, está bien

\- Bien, entonces, vayan de una vez

\- Si – Dijimos ambos para dirigirnos hacia la piscina.

El camino hacia la piscina era tranquilo y silencioso, e igual que en el salón de clases, él no decía nada, así que yo tampoco lo hacía, sonreí un poco, esto me recuerda cuando e me acompañaba y me protegía, como antes del festival, por alguna extraña razón, era nostálgico y doloroso.

\- Oye – Le escuche decir, dirigí mi mirada hacia él y me miraba.

\- Para hacer el castigo más rápido, hay que dividirnos el trabajo

\- Si

\- Yo limpiare la parte final y tú la parte inicial

\- E-Esta bien

\- Vamos – Dijo volviendo a caminar de forma apresurada.

Mientras lo miraba caminar de esa forma, decidí apresurarme también para alcanzarlo, no lo hice él era más rápido que yo, hasta que finalmente llegamos a los vestidores.

Me puse el traje de baño de la escuela y encima me puse la playera blanca de deportes.

Cuando salí del vestidor, él ya estaba en la piscina, como había dicho el comenzaba a limpiar la parte final de la piscina y al igual que yo, el también estaba usando el traje de baño, con la playera blanca de deportes.

El a pesar de parecer que estaba limpiando con rapidez, lo hacía de manera ordenada y limpiaba de manera adecuada, me sorprende que pueda limpiar con tal perfección a tal velocidad.

Mientras miraba como limpiaba, él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando.

\- No te me quedes mirando y comienza a limpiar tu parte – En eso reaccione.

\- E-Esta bien – Dije tomando lo necesario e ingresando en la piscina que estaba vacía.

Realmente no sabía cómo limpiar una piscina, estaría exagerando diciendo que no me habían castigado antes, pero aun así, esto es algo que no me había tocado hacer, ahora que lo veo con más claridad, la piscina estaba realmente sucia, nunca creí que estuviera tan sucia, tengo entendido que en otros salones le dedican más tiempo a esta clase, no sé porque, solo en el nuestro le dedicamos únicamente una hora y eso es muy raro, solo nos dan un día esta clase, pero en otros salones es hasta tres días, algo raro e inusual y ni se diga del club y el equipo de natación, ahora veo por qué esta tan sucia y este es el castigo más usual y peor que cualquiera.

La superficie, se notaba que estaba viscosa, era repulsivo, el tan solo mirar me da asco, pero bueno, tengo que limpiar, antes de que llegue la lluvia y lo más importante, antes de que se vuelva más incómodo el estar castigada con Matt.

Con pesar y asquerosidad, comencé a limpiar la piscina.

Después de una eternidad de tener que limpiar tal suciedad tan asquerosa, finalmente termine, la mitad de la mitad de mi parte, Matt, ya había terminado desde hace un rato, así que ahora me estaba mirando como limpiaba.

¿Es en serio? En vez de estar observando como limpio con dificultad, deberías de venir a ayudarme, en vez de estar sentado en la orilla de la piscina.

No lo soporte más y me queje.

\- Hey, Matt, no te quedes mirando como limpio este desastre y ven a ayudarme

\- ¿Porque debería de hacerlo? Si yo ya termine con mi parte

\- Porque serias un buen caballero al hacerlo

\- ¿Caballero?

\- Además de que así podremos irnos lo antes posible

Entonces fue que se levantó y bajo hasta donde yo estaba.

\- Termina de limpiar esa parte, yo comenzare con esta – Me dijo

\- Si

Así de esa forma fuimos capaces de terminar de limpiar la piscina antes de que comenzara a llover.

Fui al vestidor y me cambie el traje de baño por el uniforme.

Cuando salí, me pude percatar de que Matt ya se estaba yendo, pues podía verlo caminar por uno de los pasillos, tal vez dirigiéndose hacia la sala de profesores.

Una vez más tuve que correr para poder alcanzarlo, una vez que lo hice, camine tranquilamente detrás de él.

Pareciera que no le importaba que estuviera a su lado, bueno, detrás de él, o tal vez no se ha dado cuenta todavía, aunque conociéndolo es posible que ya se haya percatado.

Una vez que llegamos a la sala, nos detuvimos en la puerta, el toco la puerta de forma delicada, e ingreso al salón.

Pude darme cuenta de que la mayoría de los maestros y profesores ya se habían ido, solo quedaban unos cuantos organizando papelería, entre ellos, el maestro que nos castigó, nos acercamos hasta él.

\- Ya hemos terminado – Hablo Matt

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

\- Entonces vaya hasta la piscina para cerciorarse

\- Tachikawa, ¿Es cierto? – Me pregunto de forma repentina.

\- S-Si – Contesto de forma torpe

\- Entonces, está bien, pueden retirarse

\- Gracias – Dijo Matt para salir del salón

Con confusión por lo que acababa de pasar, agradecí al maestro y salí del salón.

No entiendo por qué el maestro con tan solo recibir un asentamiento mío, le fue suficiente para creernos, más bien, pudimos haberle mentido y pudo aun así dejarlo pasar, es extraño, pero bueno, no le daré muchas vueltas al asunto, lo que importa es que ya nos dejó ir.

Suspire.

Aunque el maestro me ha dejado en libertad del castigo, no puedo creer que no inicie una conversación con Matt, bueno no podía, cuando había llegado, él ya estaba ocupado limpiando su parte, así que no podía molestarlo, además de que se le veía concentrado.

Soy tan ingenua, debí de haberle dicho algo además de gritarle por ayuda cuando él me estaba observando limpiar mi parte.

¿En serio? Lo único que me preocupaba en el momento era terminar lo más rápido posible y alejarme de la suciedad, pero ya veo que debí dejar como prioridad, el volver a tratar de recuperar la relación que tenía con él.

Aunque no teníamos una relación, como tipo pareja romántica, me hubiera gustado el volver poder hablar con él, aunque hubiera sido un momento, pero ya veo que no es posible.

Es mi culpa por tratar de aferrarme a una idea errónea, yo sabía que su ayuda iba a ser temporal, no iba a ser eterno.

Salí de la escuela, mire el cielo, pareciera que esta por llover, así que camine en dirección a casa.

Mientras salía de la escuela, pude ver que por la entrada de la escuela estaba saliendo Matt, posiblemente de igual manera dirigirse a su casa.

Volví a suspirar.

Y pensar que hace no mucho ambos volvíamos a casa juntos, recuerdo que cuando por alguna razón se me olvidaba algo a punto de salir, cuando volvía a la entrada después de recoger lo que había olvidado, recuerdo verlo recargado en la pared en la entrada.

Es horrible.

Era tan feliz en ese tiempo, era feliz con la idea de que ambos nos dirigiríamos a casa juntos, ir de compras para la cena, el que me esté esperando afuera de mi casa, aquellos momentos que pase junto a él, se volvían cada vez más común, que por un momento creí que por alguna extraña razón serian rutinarios.

\- Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Escuche que me estaban diciendo.

Levante mi rostro y no podía creerlo… era Matt.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – Me pregunto

\- N-No

\- Si no necesitas nada, entonces, ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- No digas ''eh'' y responde – Decía fastidiado

Fue cuando me percate de mi error, había estado siguiendo a Matt, ¿Qué tan ensimismada he de haber estado como para seguirlo inconscientemente? Aparentemente mucho.

\- Ah…yo…lo siento… no quería seguirte ni nada, no creas que te estaba acosando solo que… aparentemente de forma inconsciente te seguí…

\- ¿Crees que me voy a creer esa excusa?

\- N-No es excusa es la verdad

\- Como sea, vuelve

\- S-Si

Me voltee para retomar el camino a casa, pero me di cuenta de algo… ¡No tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba!... yo no conozco esta parte de la ciudad, aunque fuera un área residencial, ¡No lo conozco! Y estoy segura de no haberlo conocido.

Escuche que Matt suspiraba.

\- No conoces el área… ¿Verdad?

\- Ah… no – Dije por lo bajo avergonzada, estaba tan avergonzada y apenada que comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

Volvió a suspirar.

\- Bueno, parece que… - No termino de decir, pues comenzaba a llover de improviso a cantaros.

Sorprendida y aterrada por la lluvia, levante mi mochila para tratar de cubrirme con esta, mientras lo hacía vi como Matt comenzaba a correr para refugiarse de la lluvia, entonces de repente se detuvo y giro para verme.

Pareciera que había dicho algo pero no fui capaz de escuchar debido a que la repentina lluvia no me dejaba escuchar, volvió hasta donde yo estaba.

\- ¡No te quedes parada! – Me grito, entonces tomo mi mano y me halo para comenzar a correr.

Mientras corríamos no pude evitar el sonrojarme.

Pronto llegamos a una casa tipo tradicional, Matt abrió la puerta para que ambos pudiéramos entrar y refugiarnos.

Respiraba agitadamente, pues trataba de recuperar el aliento después de seguirle el paso a Matt o bueno tratar de seguirle, mientras corríamos aquí.

Una vez que recupere el aliento, me di cuenta de que la casa estaba en mal estado, necesitaba reparaciones, pues ahora con la lluvia, se podía ver que había muchas goteras que necesitaban reparación con urgencia.

Vi como Matt se movía hacia la cocina que al parecer acaba de ser recientemente reparada, una vez que volvió a donde habíamos estado, parecía traer consigo algunos botes para evitar que el agua empeorara la humedad que ya había.

Otra vez lo vi moverse con rapidez, hacia una habitación, esta vez, traía consigo un par de toallas, me lanzo la toalla con tal fuerza que me golpeo la cara.

Con timidez, comencé a secar mi cabello con la toalla.

\- Quítate la ropa – Me dijo

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! – Lo que me dijo me tomo por sorpresa y estoy segura de que mi cara está completamente roja.

\- Tu uniforme está completamente empapado, por si no te habías dado cuenta

\- Ah – Mire mi uniforme, es cierto, estaba completamente empapada. – No traigo conmigo un cambio

\- Lo supuse, así que ponte esto – Me dijo extendiéndome un cambio, era su ropa.

\- N-No puedo hacerlo, es tu ropa

\- ¿O es eso, o es quedarte con el uniforme y enfermarte?

\- E-Esta bien – Dije tomando el cambio.

\- Puedes cambiarte en aquella habitación – Dijo señalando la habitación de donde había traído las toallas.

Una vez que entre a la habitación, comencé a cambiarme lo más rápido que podía, la habitación era algo grande, era más o menos del tamaño de mi habitación, carecía de algunos muebles, solo habían en la habitación un futon y un pequeño armario.

Cuando termine de cambiarme, la ropa me quedaba algo holgada, haciéndome parecer algo pequeña con ella, con resignación por tener que usar su ropa salí de la habitación y volví a la sala de estar, él estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá, cuando llegue él se percató de mi presencia.

\- Puedes ir a exprimir el exceso de agua en el fregadero

\- S-Si – Me dirigí con cuidado hacia la cocina y comencé a exprimir el agua de mi uniforme, cuando lo estaba haciendo, Matt se dirigió hacia la habitación para cambiarse.

Cuando termine de exprimir el uniforme lo más que podía, el salió de la habitación, se dirigía hacia la cocina junto a su uniforme para exprimirlo.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – Me pregunto

\- S-Si

Pude ver como dirigía su mirada hacia mi uniforme que todavía lucia empapado.

Suspiro otra vez.

Tomo mi uniforme y comenzó a exprimir el exceso de agua, que salía a chorros, por un momento me sorprendió, pues conmigo solo salían gotas.

Una vez que termino con el mío, comenzó con el suyo, una vez ya exprimidos, fuimos al cuarto de lavado, donde tenía una secadora.

Después de eso, mientras esperábamos que la ropa estuviera seca, estábamos en la sala, sentados en el sofá, él estaba en un extremo y yo en el otro.

No puedo creer que lo seguí, era más que obvio que no quería estar conmigo, seguramente lo desespere, por eso me ha dejado, tal vez no debería de aferrarme tanto a él.

Pero sigo sin poder el pensar sobre el porqué de su repentina separación, ahora no solo me ha salvado una vez, sino dos veces, si ya no quisiera estar conmigo, me hubiera dejado en la lluvia.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, comenzó a dolerme ligeramente la cabeza, desde hace algunos días, me ha estado doliendo, genial no solamente tengo que soportar estar en la misma casa que él, sino que también el dolor de cabeza, creo que enferme.

Sin esperarlo, estornude.

\- Salud – Dijo el

\- Gracias

\- Oye, no te vez bien

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tienes la cara roja

\- No es cierto

\- Si es cierto

Entonces lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mí, mientras yo trataba de alejarme, pero me di cuenta que no podía huir, instintivamente cerré los ojos, y sentí el dulce tacto de su mano posado en mi mejilla, se mantuvo así por un tiempo, cuando se alejó.

\- Tienes fiebre… seguramente es por la lluvia

\- No es la lluvia – Murmure cabizbaja

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Me escucho

\- No, nada

\- Dilo

\- No

\- Vamos, Mimi, dilo

\- No, no puedo y no debo

\- Acaso… ¿Alguien te está molestando? – Me pregunto, suspire, no era que alguien realmente me estuviera molestando a excepción de él.

\- No

\- Mimi, no me mientas y habla - ¿Por qué se comporta así? Te importo o no te importo

\- Si, alguien me ha estado molestando

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Tú, tú me has estado molestando

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si… tú me has estado molestando con tu repentina separación

\- ¿Separación?

\- Si, desde el festival has estado distante y eso me molesta

\- Con que solo era eso – Dijo suspirando y comenzando a caminar

\- ¿Cómo que solo eso? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué te distanciaste de mí?

\- Porque ya estás bien y ya no me necesitas

\- ¿Que ya no te necesito? Si te necesito

\- Claro que no

\- ¿Acaso fue por algo que dije o hice?

\- Tu no hiciste nada

\- Entonces…

\- Fue mi culpa

\- ¿Tu culpa? Pero tú no hiciste nada

\- Claro que si

\- Claro que no

\- Tu no lo entiendes

\- ¿Que no entiendo? Puedo entender si tú me explicas

\- No, no lo entenderías

\- Tu también me mientras… me mientes y ocultas cosas igual que mis padres

\- Yo no te oculto nada

\- Entonces porque… ¿Por qué dejas de hablarme? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? No lo entiendo – Dije derramando algo de lagrimas

\- Toma – Dijo dándome medicina – Estas más alterada debido a la fiebre, tómalas y descansa, te llevare a casa cuando deje de llover

Con enojo y frustración, tome la medicina que me ofrecía, al poco tiempo me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba en casa, ¿Un sueño? De ser así, sigo sin entender, pero por lo menos la pesadilla de aquella vez, no me ha molestado y me dejo dormir.

Base Forster

Pov Normal

\- ¿A que se refiere con que está manipulando a Baikal? ¿Cómo es posible?

En eso se podía ver la sonrisa de Meiko.

\- Tai, ¿No crees que estas preguntando mucho?

\- Lo siento líder

\- El que te cuente con más detalle mi plan, no significa que te contare todo y menos te voy a decir como lo estoy haciendo

\- Entiendo, disculpe las molestias que le ocasiono

\- No te preocupes

\- ¿Ahora que sigue líder?

\- Buena pregunta… últimamente Matt se ha estado distanciando de ella

\- ¿Matt? ¿El soldado que hace roll de guardaespaldas?

\- Si, ese

\- Entonces, es nuestra oportunidad

\- Puede ser, pero no… le ha estado provocando dolor a Mimi y me gusta verla sufrir… hay que ver que es lo que Baikal planea

\- ¿Pero no se supone que los está manipulando?

\- Oh, claro que sí, pero me gusta ver sus débiles intentos por protegerla, digo, que mejor oportunidad de reírse de ellos que esta

\- Pero al disfrutar sus intentos, ¿No se estaría relajando demasiado?

\- No, créeme no, además… estoy esperando el momento justo

\- ¿El momento justo?

\- Si

\- Y… ¿Cuándo sabe que es el momento justo?

Con una sonrisa malvada, Meiko respondió.

\- Yo lo sabré… porque ese momento lo he planeado con el suficiente tiempo como para que nada pueda evitar ese momento

\- Entiendo

\- Si – Entonces Meiko bostezo

\- Debería descansar, líder

\- Si, tal vez tengas razón… pero no… no me puedo tomar el lujo de descansar

\- Si no descansa lo suficiente… no podrá disfrutar de gran manera la miseria de Mimi

\- Es cierto, pero no me importa, tengo que estar al pendiente sobre lo que ocurre aquí

\- Para eso estoy aquí líder, para ser su soporte y remplazo en cualquier situación

\- ¿Y?

\- Líder, tome mi consejo en cuenta y valla a descansar a su habitación

\- No y más vale que no insistas… porque te puedo mandar a castigar cuando yo quiera

\- Lo sé, pero aun así

\- Si quieres que valla a descansar, tendrás que obligarme y ambos sabemos que no puedes hacerlo – Decía Meiko mientras miraba a Tai, este solo supo asentir.

Pasaba el tiempo y Tai podía percatarse de que Meiko se le veía realmente cansada en su escritorio, por lo que le preocupo más su salud.

Inesperadamente Meiko se levantó de su escritorio y con paso lento se dirigía a la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde se dirige, Líder? – Pregunto Tai, mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Voy a ver a Izzy, necesito saber cuáles son las nuevas estrategias que se le ha ocurrido que me ha reportado en el reporte

\- Pero… nunca va personalmente

\- Me gusta ver y caminar en la base, aunque sea un fastidio… para recordarme por qué estoy haciendo esto… además de que últimamente no me he levantado de ese escritorio

\- Si quiere… puedo llamarlo para que se presente ante usted

\- No… quiero ir personalmente, ¿Por qué protestas tanto?

\- Es que… se le ve cansada

\- Puedo actuar… como siempre

Meiko que ya había llegado a la puerta, no se esperó lo siguiente, con cara de asombro y desconcertó, volteo a ver a Tai, quien había hecho algo que no se esperaba… y no había ordenado.

Antes de que Meiko pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta, Tai la tomo, cargándola tipo princesa, ante el asombro y desconcierto de Meiko, Tai, ignorándola completamente, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta contigua a la oficina.

Ante las protestas y el sonrojo evidente de Meiko, abrió la puerta, permitiendo ver una habitación completamente normal, con Meiko aun entre sus brazos, se dirigió a la cama tipo matrimonial que se encontraba en la habitación, con la mayor delicadeza y cuidado que se podía tener, dejo a Meiko sobre la cama.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?!¡¿Q-Que crees que estás haciendo al cargarme de esa manera?! – Pregunto Meiko completamente sonrojada.

\- Me disculpo por mi rudeza y falta de consentimiento, líder, pero… no podía permitir que hiciera algo más en la condición en la que se encuentra… ambos sabemos que usted necesita tener un buen descanso, ya que no ha dormido en los últimos dos días.

\- ¡El que no haya descansado lo suficiente en los últimos días, no te da el derecho a hacer esto!

\- Claro que me da el derecho, soy el segundo al mando, tengo que velar por su salud, además de mis otras funciones.

\- ¡Y eso que me importa!

\- Aunque usted no le preste atención a su salud, yo si le prestó atención y si no descansa lo suficiente va a terminar colapsando tarde o temprano, además de que se le será difícil el actuar frente a Tachikawa

\- ¡No me importa que termine colapsando!

\- No podrá disfrutar con totalidad el sufrimiento que Mimi, pueda estar pasando en el momento.

\- ...

Eso le quito las palabras a Meiko, sabiendo que Tai tenía razón con la última razón, con enojo y aun manteniendo el sonrojo, no evitaba el mandarle una mirada asesina a Tai por su atrevimiento.

En cambio Tai, al ver que Meiko le daba esa mirada asesina, además de que aún mantenía un fuerte sonrojo, hizo que se preocupara aun mas, y con cuidado comenzó a acercarse a Meiko, hasta juntar su frente con la de ella.

Meiko, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la actitud de Tai, el atreverse a cargarla era algo que no le gustaba y ahora que podía verlo tan cerca juntando su frente con la de él, era algo que la molestaba aun mas, pero se molestaba más ella misma al no poder evitar el sonrojarse aún más por tenerlo tan cerca.

Después de unos momentos que para Meiko se le hicieron eternos, Tai se separó de ella.

\- Bien…parece que no tiene calentura, líder – Decía Tai

\- ¿Calentura?

\- Si… como la vi sonrojada, creí que se estaba enfermando, pero me estoy dando cuenta que no tiene calentura… pero sigo sin entender su sonrojo.

Meiko agacho la mirada… más furiosa que nunca pudo haber estado con falta de sueño, tomo una de las tantas almohadas que había en su cama y comenzó a lanzarla hacia Tai.

\- ¡Fuera! – Grito Meiko aun cabizbaja

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Tai incrédulo esquivando y atrapando la almohada

\- ¡FUERA! ¡LARGO! ¡VETE! – Gritaba Meiko más que nunca, mientras le lanzaba una cantidad absurda de almohadas a Tai, haciendo que este saliera de la habitación.

\- Como te atreves hacerme esto Tai, ten por seguro que tendrás un castigo severo por lo que me acabas de hacer – Dijo Meiko mientras se acomodaba para dormir un poco.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo, si llegaste hasta aquí y te tomas la molestia de leer esto, felicidades y gracias por leer esto, como recompensa, te daré un regalo, un extra.

* * *

Extra.

Pov Normal

Base Baikal

Tk se dirigía a la bahía médica para recoger un reporte de Yolei, estaba llegando a la bahía cuando ve a Daivis salir de ella, hecha una furia, ignorando por qué se encuentra así, llego a la bahía.

\- Hola Yolei, necesito que-

\- ¡¿Ahora qué quieres Tk?! – Le preguntaba Yolei con furia,

\- N-Necesito…e-el…r-reporte

\- ¡Toma! – Dijo Yolei casi aventando el reporte

\- ¿S-Sucede algo Yolei?

\- ¡Si, sucede algo!

\- Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¡El torpe de Daivis, me quito mi collar que había ganado en el festival, sin ninguna explicación!

\- Ya veo

\- Si… ahora, necesitas algo más, porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

\- No, nada más esto… nos vemos luego

\- Si, como digas

Tk con un poco de temor, se fue de la bahía, una vez fuera, estaba dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del segundo cuando se encontró con Daivis, igual enojado, pero un poco más calmado.

\- Hola Daivis

\- Hola

\- ¿Qué haces por la habitación del segundo?

\- Nada, solo ayudando al general a ingresar a la base, para que hable con el segundo sobre algo de suma importancia

\- ¡¿Mi hermano está aquí?!

\- Si

\- ¿A que habrá venido?

\- No lo sé, pero estaba apurado

\- Ya veo… oye, ¿Estas bien?

\- Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Porque me entere de que le quitaste a Yolei el collar que había ganado en el festival

\- ¡Ella no lo gano! ¡El sujeto con el que la encontré riéndose en el festival, mientras yo la buscaba, fue el que le regalo ese collar!

\- Pero aun así… es de ella, además, ¿Por qué se lo quitaste?

\- Me molesta que esté usando algo que ese sujeto le dio

\- ¿Solo por eso?

\- Si… ¡Solo por eso!

\- Bueno entiendo que estés molesto, pero no es para que le quitaras el collar

\- Si, que debía, no debiera de usar este collar, debía usar este – Dijo mostrando un collar en forma de una lagrima color verde.

\- ¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?

\- No importa el cómo lo haya conseguido, debería usar mejor este, le queda mejor con el tono de su cabello

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué no se lo das?

\- Esta molesta conmigo

\- ¿Y quién no? Pero es mejor que se lo des, antes de que no quiera hablarte, ya sabes cómo es

Daivis suspiro.

\- Está bien

\- Y asegurarte de disculparte con ella

\- ¿Quién eres para decirme eso? Mi mamá – Dijo Daivis para ir a la bahía.

Una vez en la bahía, pudo ver a Yolei, algo más calmada, escribiendo algo en su computadora cuando entro, el al ver que todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, tosió un poco llamando su atención.

Ella al verlo, no pudo evitar el enojarse.

\- ¿Ahora que necesitas? O espera, ya lo sé, bienes a quitarme mis lentes de repuesto, ¿Verdad? Déjame decirte que son los únicos que me quedan, después de que me perdieras mis lentes en el festival – Decía Yolei molesta

\- No… no es eso…yo…vine a disculparme contigo, por haberlas escuchado sin permiso, haberme enojado contigo y haberte quitado el collar – Dijo Daivis mostrando el collar de corazón y entregándoselo.

\- Te disculpo – dijo Yolei con una sonrisa, Daivis se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

\- Y también vine a darte esto – Dijo mostrando esta vez el collar de lagrima

\- Es… ¿Para mí? – Pregunto Yolei viendo el collar

\- Si

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

\- El cómo lo haya conseguido no importa… solo usa este en vez de ese… te queda mejor y resalta el color de tu cabello

\- Gracias, Daivis

\- Si… b-bueno, t-tengo que irme, nos vemos – Dijo Davis yéndose de la bahía

Ahora Yolei, tenía una decisión difícil que tomar, sobre que collar usar.

* * *

Y aquí termina el extra, gracias por leer, dejen un review si alguien continua leyendo para actualizar más rápido y de nuevo, disculpen el retraso.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Terie


	19. Chapter 19

Hola lectores que por alguna razón siguen leyendo mi fic, antes que nada, quisiera disculparme, de nuevo, ya perdí la cuenta, por no haber publicado en las últimas dos semanas, últimamente me he tenido poca inspiración y se me dificulta un poco más el terminar de escribir los capítulos, pero dejando eso de lado, aquí les dejo el capítulo, disfruten la lectura.

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

* * *

Capítulo 19

Pov Tk

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… por un momento creí que estaba soñando o que estaba siendo víctima de una de las malas bromas de Daivis; pues escuchar esas palabras de ella, era algo que realmente no me lo esperaba.

\- Yo…quiero cambiar de bando…quiero ser parte de Baikal

Ella estaba parada en frente de mí, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y decisión al mismo tiempo, sus manos se encontraban a su costado, en forma de puño, temblaba, al parecer sabe que al decir esto, le traerá consecuencias, sus nudillos estaban blancos, por lo que deduci que se estaba lastimando ella misma.

Seguía sin poder creerlo, por lo que no sabía que decir exactamente.

\- T-Tk… di algo – Tartamudeaba.

\- Perdón, es que no… es que… yo… no lo puedo creer

\- Ya sé que lo que acabo de decirte, te resulte difícil de creer… inclusive para mí lo es, pero… es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- No, no lo es, yo no bromeo con estas cosas

\- ¿Fue Daivis quien te pidió decir esto?

\- No, ¿Por qué no me crees? Te estoy diciendo la verdad… yo… quiero ser parte de Baikal

\- Okay

\- No me crees, ¿Verdad?

\- Claro que te creo Kari, ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Por tu rostro y expresión

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi rostro?

\- Tu rostro dice que no me crees y que sigues pensando que es una broma de Daivis

\- Puede que tengas razón…

\- ¡Tk!

\- Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención – Dije tratando de disculparme con una sonrisa sincera

Ella estaba con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras inflaba sus mejillas, que a mi parecer se veía muy adorable, comencé a reír levemente.

\- ¡Tk! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Esto no es ningún juego y mucho menos una broma! Así que podrías decirme, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Perdón es que… eres adorable cuando te molestas – Dije dejando de reír

\- …

\- Kari, ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunte ahora un poco sorprendido, pues estaba sonrojada.

\- S-Si, estoy bien – Tartamudeaba, me acerque lentamente hacia ella, pero ella se alejó a una distancia considerable.

\- ¿Q-Q-Que estás haciendo?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- C-Claro que si… ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Porque estas sonrojada y te alejaste de mi a una distancia considerable

\- Pues claro, ¿Que esperabas?

Comencé a reír de nuevo.

\- ¡Deja de reírte!

\- Perdón

\- ¿Cómo puedes reírte de mí cuando trato de decirte algo importante?

\- Lo siento… pero te vez mejor

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que cuando llegue, te veías nerviosa y preocupada… ahora te vez más tranquila

\- Es cierto… ahora estoy más tranquila – Dijo dándose cuenta que ya no estaba nerviosa.

\- Pero… ¿Es cierto? Lo que me estás diciendo es verdad – Le pregunte con seriedad.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por mi forma de hablar, pues no acostumbro a ser serio la mayoría del tiempo, a excepción de los momentos que sean necesarios, como este.

Dejando su asombro de lado, cerró los ojos, suspiro y abrió los ojos, ahora los ojos que ella me mostraba eran de seriedad.

\- Es verdad… yo… quiero ser parte de Baikal – La manera en la que me miraba y la forma en lo que me lo dijo, ahora calmada y seria, no pudo hacer más que confirmarme y decirme, que estaba hablando en serio, demasiado en serio, sin titubear y manteniendo la misma mirada y postura de antes, le respondí.

\- ¿Sabes a lo que te estarías arriesgando al querer pertenecer a Baikal?

\- Si

\- Serias considerada una traidora entre tu bando

\- Lo se

\- Ya no podrás ver a tus seres queridos

\- No me importa

\- Ni siquiera a tu hermano

\- T-Tampoco me importa

\- Sabiendo esto… aun así quieres arriesgarte y perder todo lo que has logrado durante tu vida, sin importar que para ser parte de Baikal, tu enemigo.

\- Si… no me importa perder la familia que tengo haya, perder a mis amigos, e inclusive a mi hermano, si es necesario para ser parte de Baikal… lo hare

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta hacer lo que fuera para ser aceptada en Baikal?

\- Si, lo que fuera, sin importar que tan malo pueda ser

Sus ojos aun mostraban seriedad, en vez de mostrarme miedo como la vez anterior, ahora me mostraba determinación, seriedad y determinación, era algo que cualquier soldado necesitaba para dar su servicio en Baikal.

Al ver la determinación que tenía en sus ojos, no pude negarme.

\- ¿Estas segura sobre lo que estás haciendo?

\- Si

\- Espera aquí, iré a hablar con el segundo sobre tu cambio –

Ella sonrió con alegría, sus ojos se cristalizaron y viniendo a mí, sorpresivamente me abrazo.

\- Gracias, gracias…Tk…realmente, muchas gracias

\- No hay de que – Dije tomándola por los hombros, deshaciendo el abrazo.

\- Iré a hacer, algunos pendientes, luego iré con el segundo, puede que tarde un poco, hasta entonces, vendré por ti, si es que el segundo quiere hablarte

\- Si, te estaré esperando

Salí de la habitación, lo último que vi de ella, fue una sonrisa gentil y agradecida que me estaba dando.

Caminaba por los pasillos, pensando sobre lo que Kari, me había dicho, realmente fue sorpresivo, digo, no todos se encuentran a un soldado del bando enemigo y mucho menos uno que quiera pertenecer al enemigo, Kari es única, ahora eso me hace pensar en el trato que debió de haber recibido en Forster, tal vez deba de hablar con Yolei sobre eso, ya que ella es la que más ha hablado con ella, como para considerarla su amiga.

Lo que le había dicho a kari, sobre que tengo trabajo pendiente, es una mentira, no tengo trabajo pendiente, solo salí para pensar con más claridad sobre esto.

Si realmente fuera mentira lo que me ha dicho, lo hubiera demostrado de alguna forma en sus expresiones, sin embargo, no mostro algún signo sobre que estuviera mintiendo, por lo que puedo deducir que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ahora pensando en la opción de que el segundo, la acepte de alguna forma, eso significaría que tendríamos ventaja sobre Forster, ya que ella posee información de gran importancia sobre el enemigo, pero… y si a pesar de no haber mentido, me estuviera engañando, me estuviera mintiendo, solo para acercarse más a nosotros y sacarnos información de importancia en la base, para luego cometer traición sobre nosotros mismos, luego de haber dicho que sería una traidora de Forster.

Y si todas esas sonrisas amables, gentiles, junto con esos ojos soñadores, queriendo saber que es la libertad, siendo cautiva en su propio bando, nada más fue una actuación.

Ni siquiera sé que todo lo que me ha dicho de ella sea verdad.

¿Cómo sabemos que realmente su nombre sea Kari? No lo sabemos, pero le creímos.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, me encontré con Daivis.

\- Hola Tk

\- Hola Daivis, te vez mejor

\- Si, al final pude arreglar las cosas con Yolei

\- ¿Entonces ya no está molesta contigo?

\- No ya no

\- Me alegra que ya no estés celoso

\- ¿Eh? ¿Celoso yo? ¡¿Quién dijo que estoy celoso?! ¡Yo nunca dije que estuviera celoso de ese sujeto!

\- Si, si, lo que tú digas

\- ¡No me crees!

Comencé a reír levemente.

\- Como sea, ¿Qué tienes Tk?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Si, estas muy serio, más de lo normal, así que… ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada

\- Tk, no me mientas

\- Es enserio nada

\- Tk soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco desde los 7 años, así que no me mientas y habla

Me había descubierto.

\- No puedo contártelo… no ahora

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes contármelo? ¿Y no ahora?

\- Necesito informárselo al segundo antes

\- Tiene que ver con Kari

\- ¿Sabes si el segundo está disponible?

\- S-Si, si lo está – Dijo extrañado Daivis

\- Bien, gracias, nos vemos luego – Dije para dirigirme a la habitación del segundo

\- ¡Hey Tk, contéstame antes! – Me grito Daivis, pero lo ignoro y siguió caminando a la habitación del segundo.

Una vez que estuve afuera de la habitación del segundo, toque la puerta, pocos minutos después, escuche el pase.

\- Vaya, Tk, es una sorpresa verte un día antes de que entregues tu informe, ¿Sucede algo?

\- Segundo, vengo a decirle algo de suma importancia.

\- ¿De suma importancia? ¿Qué tan importante es lo que me vienes a decir para venir antes?

\- Es algo que puede cambiar y darnos ventaja sobre Forster

\- Okay, te escucho

\- Hace poco tiempo, salí de la habitación de Kari

\- ¿Kari?, ¿Tenemos un soldado que se llame Kari?

\- Kari, es la soldado capturada

\- Oh, es cierto, disculpa, como últimamente tengo demasiadas cosas en mente, con lo de estrategias, formaciones y esas cosas, hay veces que se me olvida algunos datos importantes.

\- Se le ve con cansancio, segundo, ¿Esta descansando lo suficiente?

\- Eso quisiera, pero no puedo.

\- El trabajo de segundo al mando suena difícil

\- Y no tienes idea

El segundo suspiro del cansancio.

\- Dejando los juegos de lado… ¿A qué te refieres de que podríamos tener ventaja?

La voz con la que el segundo realizo la pregunta, fue tan profunda y seria que me sorprendió, normalmente se le suele ver al segundo de buen humor, sin importar que tan mala este la situación, siempre tiene un plan de respaldo, en asuntos de suma importancia, como lo que le estoy a punto de relatar, no debería de sorprenderme tanto, después de todo, es una ventaja considerable, pero que aun así lo hace.

\- El soldado capturado de nombre Kari, me acaba de decir algo de suma importancia para nosotros

\- Déjate de rodeos y habla con claridad

\- El soldado… quiere ser parte de Baikal

\- ¿Eh?

\- Como usted escucho, dice que quiere formar parte de Baikal

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Eso como puede ser posible?

\- No tengo idea, pero quiere cambiar

El segundo fruncía el seño, dejando ver que por alguna razón le desagradaba la idea o tal vez estaba meditando lo que me iba a responder.

\- Esto es raro e inusual

\- Lo se

\- ¿Sabes el motivo por el cual quiera cambiar?

\- No, no todavía, quería venir a notificárselo para pedir instrucciones

\- ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

\- Nadie a excepción de nosotros dos

\- Bien hecho, no es bueno que este tipo de información se expanda por la base sin ser oficial

\- Si, traería rumores que harían cambiar de opinión

\- Y al igual que ella, producirá una enorme masa de cambio

\- O incrementaría el odio hacia Forster y se cuestionaría el liderazgo temporal del segundo

\- Además de que no sería bien recibida

\- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

\- No lo sé, esto nunca había sucedido antes, ni siquiera están escrito en los libros antiguos

\- Si no está escrito ahí, significa que…

\- Tal vez

\- ¿Que debiéramos hacer?

\- No tenemos instrucciones y no tenemos líder… esta situación no es nada favorable

Estuvo un momento en silencio, ambos estuvimos en un silencio que duro más que un momento, creo que este silencio duro como 5 o 10 minutos aproximadamente, hasta que hablo.

\- Ya sé que es lo que haremos

\- ¿Qué haremos segundo?

\- Ve con Willis, dile que prepare el detector, para ser utilizado en ella

\- Como ordene

\- Dile esto de forma confidencial, si se llega a saber, comenzaran a infundirse los rumores, y lo que menos queremos…

\- Es que haya dudas hasta este punto

\- Correcto – Dijo con sorpresa

\- ¿Algo más que necesite segundo?

\- Si… no me interrumpas

\- De acuerdo

\- Entonces ve, pero antes…

\- ¿Antes?

\- Felicidades, Tk

\- ¿Perdón?, perdón segundo, pero no entiendo porque me felicita

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

\- No… creo

\- Fue por ti que ella quiere cambiar de bando

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si tu… ¿Acaso hiciste algo que no me notificaste?

\- No…no realme-

Entonces lo recordé, recordé aquel momento en el festival, estoy seguro de haberme sonrojado y de seguro el segundo lo noto, pues escuche una pequeña risa.

\- Vaya Tk, ¿Que le hiciste para poner esa cara? – Me dice con una sonrisa.

\- N-Nada…

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si…si…bastante

\- Sabes Tk…

\- Dígame

\- Un soldado debe ser capaz de expresarse de forma correcta, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

\- Por supuesto

\- Pues, no te creo, tú le hiciste algo, si no, no estarías sonrojado

\- P-Pues…y-yo…y-yo…

\- Olvídalo, sé que tarde o temprano me enterare sobre lo que hiciste o mejor aún… tú me lo dirás en el momento indicado

\- …

\- Dejando los juegos de lado…dime… ¿Qué es lo que harás a continuación?

\- Iré al cuarto del estratega a pedirle a Willis de forma confidencial, que prepare el detector para ser utilizado sobre el soldado capturado

\- Le hará una serie de preguntas que yo, personalmente hare para que Yolei pregunte.

\- Si

\- Esa es la única forma de saber si dice la verdad o no, los otros métodos son demasiados rudimentarios e inhumanos para utilizarlos sobre ella

\- Si

\- Otra cosa, cuando hayas ido con Willis, ve de vuelta con el soldado y trata de convencerla, de hacer el detector de forma voluntaria, si no es así, no hay opción

\- De acuerdo

\- Entonces ya puedes irte

\- Como ordene

Dicho esto salí de la habitación del segundo para dirigirme hacia la bahía.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la bahía trataba de ser lo más precavido y actuar de forma calmada y tranquila para no ser descubierto, trataba de caminar a una velocidad moderadamente rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para trotar, para no llamar la atención.

Esta vez por alguna extraña razón, el camino hacia la bahía se me hizo más largo y extenso de lo normal, en vez de no llamar la atención, pareciera que la estoy llamando a gritos, pues a medida que pasaba a algún soldado u oficial, estos volteaban a verme de forma algo extraña, faltaba cada vez poco para llegar, pasaba por uno de los pasillos, cuando me di cuenta de que era la única persona que estaba en ese pasillo, de hecho, hace algún tiempo que no he visto a alguna persona merodeando en la base, me altere, por alguna razón me encontraba más alerta que de costumbre, el tiempo estimado que hago de la habitación del segundo a la bahía es de 5 minutos máximo, pero esto era más de 5 minutos, sentía la presencia de alguien, me concentre en el sonido, nada, no se oía nada, esto era demasiado extraño, normalmente se escucha las voces de los soldados en el fondo, pero esto no era nada, ni un solo sonido se podía percibir.

Hasta que de pronto escucho los sonidos de pasos acercándose cada vez más a mí, me preparo para contraatacar, no volteaba, no quería voltear, si volteo se dará cuenta de mi presencia, ya está, cuando el haga algún movimiento, yo contratacare, al momento de pensar eso, siento como posa su mano sobre mi hombro.

Ahora, lo tome por la muñeca y lo golpee contra la pared, sometiéndolo de forma impecable contra esta, hablo.

\- ¡Tk!, ¡Tk!, Soy yo Daivis – Lo escuche decir, entonces fue que me di cuenta que al que estaba sometiendo era Daivis.

\- ¿Daivis?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dije soltándolo

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Desde cuándo no tengo permiso de caminar por los pasillos? – Dijo sujetándose el hombro.

\- Perdón, Daivis, estoy algo alterado

\- Se nota… te estuve hablando por un buen tiempo, pero no me respondiste, luego tomaste posición de combate, ¿Qué rayos te sucede ahora?

\- L-Lo siento, ya sabes, mucho trabajo

\- ¿Qué trabajo es tan importante para estar alerta de esta forma?

\- No querrás saberlo

\- Pues ni modo, demasiado tarde, habla

\- Lo siento, es confidencial

\- Confidencial te voy a dejar yo si no me dices que te tiene así

\- …

\- ¿En serio? Ni siquiera me vas a decir, soy tu mejor amigo

\- Lo siento, son órdenes del segundo

\- Entiendo, pues lo siento por haber interrumpido lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Solo venía a ver como estabas, dijiste que debías de decirle algo de suma importancia al segundo

\- Si, ya le dije

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Lo siento

\- Tú y el general se parecen más de lo normal

\- ¿Mi hermano?

\- Si, ambos debían de informar algo al segundo

\- Tal vez…tengas razón

\- Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda, ¿Verdad?

\- Si, gracias

\- A todo esto, ¿A dónde te dirigías?

\- Estaba por ir al cuarto del estratega, necesito hablar con Willis

\- Está bien, yo voy a la bahía

\- ¿Eh?, ¿No te tocaba turno?

\- Si, solo voy a que me cheque de forma rápida gracias a ti

\- Lo siento

\- Si, si, agradece que soy tu amigo y llévame a la bahía

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me acabas de atacar

\- Lo siento

\- Bueno llévame

\- Si, si

Poco tiempo después habíamos llegado a la bahía, un soldado medico estaba checando a Daivis, mientras yo me dirigía al cuarto del estratega.

Había llegado en poco tiempo y pude ver a Willis, trabajando cuando noto mi presencia.

\- Hola Tk

\- Hola Willis

\- ¿Que necesitas Tk?

\- Willis, lo que estoy a punto de decirte es algo de suma importancia

\- ¿Porque este ambiente de seriedad?

\- Willis

\- Okay, okay, ¿Que tan importante es?

\- Confidencial

\- ¿Confidencial?

\- Sí, no se lo debes de contar a nadie, órdenes del segundo

\- Claro

\- ¿Tienes el detector?

\- ¿El detector?

\- Si…no se ha usado en años, pero está en buenas condiciones, la mayor parte de el

\- ¿Mayor parte?

\- Si, necesita un par de reparaciones menores

\- Puedes repararlo

\- Si… ¿Por qué necesitas el detector?

\- Yo no lo necesito, el segundo lo necesita

\- El segundo

\- Si

\- ¿Por qué el segundo lo necesita en forma confidencial?

\- Luego te explicara

\- De acuerdo

\- Eso era todo

\- Está bien

Base Forster

Pov Normal

Meiko se encontraba de nuevo en su escritorio, esta vez estaba realmente molesta, pues la forma en que Tal prácticamente la había obligado a descansar, no era la indicada, además de que había hecho algo de voluntad propia, sin recibir orden previa, y sin mencionar lo que le había hecho, además de eso.

Tai se encontraba realizando trabajos que ella debía de estar haciendo cuando la obligo a descansar, así que no estaba en su oficina cuando esta había despertado, así que opto, por sentarse en su escritorio y esperarlo pacientemente, mientras pensaba en el castigo indicado que podría darle por tantas ofensas que había hecho contra su persona.

Habían pasado alrededor de 1 5 minutos desde que había despertado, a pesar de estar sumamente molestan Tai, tenía que admitir, de mala gana, que el descanso le había asentado bien, pues antes de dormir, le dolía la cabeza y no pensaba con claridad las ordenes que estaba dando, tanto a Tai, como los demás soldados, aunque eso no evitaba que se viera aun mas atemorizante para los demás soldados, aunque aun así, ella estaba segura de las ordenes que había dado aun con insomnio, pues había repasado el plan tantas veces de forma tan precavida para evitar cualquier tipo de fallo, como también cualquier improvisto que pudiera haber, que ya lo tenía memorizado el plan, de forma fría y calculadora.

El pensar de nuevo en el plan tan bellamente diseñado y verdaderamente malvado que se le había ocurrido en los últimos años, junto con algo de ayuda de Tai, y ocasionalmente Izzy, no puedo evitar el sonreír, pues su plan era tan, pero tan. Que no habría ningún error, pasara lo que pasara, en pocas palabras, en una sola palabra, que podría decir mucho, pero poco a la vez, solo el plan podía ser descrito de esta forma, perfecto.

De forma imprevista y ordenada, pudo ver como la puerta de su oficina era abierta, sin siquiera pedir permiso, vio con sorpresa como el individuo que había entrado cerraba la puerta con cuidado, para no molestar a nadie.

Ese individuo era Tai, este al darse cuenta de que Meiko estaba en su escritorio, dijo lo siguiente.

\- Líder, ya despertó

\- Si, ya desperté

\- ¿Pudo descansar?

\- Algo

\- Me alegra que haya podido descansar un poco

\- Si, como sea, puedes decirme, ¿Por qué entras a mi oficina sin pedir permiso?

\- Disculpe, líder, creí que seguía dormida

\- Que haya dormido un poco, no te da el permiso de entrar cuando quieras, además, sabes que no me gusta que entren a mi oficina cuando no estoy disponible, ni siquiera tú.

\- Me disculpo nuevamente líder

\- Además de eso, ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Antes prácticamente me obligaste a descansar, sin mi autorización, sabes lo que conseguirás al expresarte tan libremente, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, me disculpo líder.

\- Veamos cuantas ofensas has hecho en mi contra, me cargaste tipo princesa, me llevaste hasta mi habitación, me dejaste de forma delicada y suave sobre mi cama, tuviste el descaro de juntar tu frente con la mía, supuestamente para checar mi temperatura, además del hecho de que ignoraste completamente mi orden de que me dejaras en paz, son demasiadas ofensas a mi parecer, ¿Tu qué crees Tai?

\- Es cierto que he cometido esas ofensas, no tiene caso el ignorarlas, pero lo he hecho con el propósito de que usted, pueda tener algo de descanso.

\- Bueno, de cierta forma, tuviste razón, gracias a tu incompetencia, pude descansar, ahora puedo pensar con más claridad qué tipo de castigo darte.

\- Me alegro por usted

\- No te alegres tanto, voy a idear un castigo donde te quede claro que no debes de volver a intentar hacer esto, ¿Te quedo claro?

\- Si, líder

\- Bien, ahora necesito que vayas por Izzy

\- Entendido

Dijo Tai para ir por Izzy, poco tiempo después, se escuchó tocar la puerta, Meiko dio el pase de forma tranquila, vio a los dos chicos acercarse, Izzy hasta estar al frente del escritorio y Tai, justo al lado del escritorio, mirando la nada.

Meiko al ver presente a Izzy, delante de ella, comento.

\- Izzy

\- Diga, líder

\- Como van las nuevas estrategias

\- Van como se había planeado

\- ¿Qué tanto trabajo tienes ahora?

\- Me falta configurar un par de programas, que me había solicitado en el protocolo

\- En cuanto tiempo estará listo

\- En el tiempo estimado y puede que un poco mas

\- Está bien, no te apresures con ese trabajo, tu sabes que tienes el tiempo necesario y de sobra para que esté terminado y configurado de la forma en que se espera

\- Si, líder

\- Espero que no me decepciones

\- No lo hare, líder

\- Bien, ¿Sabes porque te mande hablar Izzy?

\- No líder

\- Necesito tu ayuda en algo de suma importancia, en algo que nos dará lo que siempre hemos querido y que estamos a punto de obtener

\- ¿Qué necesita líder?

\- Yo necesito… una foto

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo, tratare de publicar doble capitulo esta semana, pero no les prometo nada, gracias por leer, dejen review, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Terie


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, lectores que por alguna razón siguen leyendo este fic, si, se lo que dije, me disculpo por no actualizar este capítulo la semana pasada, pero no prometí nada, mimato bombon kou, espero que te encuentres mejor y te recuperes pronto, sé que es algo tarde, pero aquí te traje este capítulo, espero que te levante el ánimo y realmente muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review en el capítulo anterior aun estando tan enferma, bueno para no extender tanto, disfruten la lectura.

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

* * *

Capítulo 20

Pov Matt

Estaba de vuelta en la base, estaba dirigiéndome hacia la habitación del segundo, cuando me encuentro con Daivis.

\- Hola, Daivis

\- G-General, tanto tiempo sin verle, ¿Cómo le ha ido? – Al escucharlo llamarme así, no pude el evitar suspirar de cansancio.

\- Daivis, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, ya no soy general, por lo que ya no debes de llamarme así

\- Entiendo, general – Me dice mientras aun continua en formación, en estos momentos me doy cuenta que es un caso perdido, aunque eso ya se sabía.

\- Como sea, ¿Qué haces por la habitación del segundo?

\- No, nada, solo pasaba para dirigirme hacia mi turno de vigía

\- Ya veo

\- Por cierto general, le puedo comentar algo

\- Según depende, ¿Qué quieres contarme?

\- Es sobre Tk

\- Habla

\- Últimamente, bueno realmente desde hace unos días, he visto a Tk actuar de forma extraña

\- ¿Extraña?

\- Si, es como si estuviera ocultando algo, no sé qué es lo que oculta, cuando pregunte dijo que era confidencial, por lo que deje de preguntar

\- ¿Y en que te preocupa eso?

\- Que la primera vez que vi, dijo que iría con el segundo, a informarle algo de suma importancia que no podía decirme, se le veía un poco alterado, pero lo ignore y seguí con mi trabajo, la segunda vez que lo vi, estaba en uno de los pasillos, me acercaba a él para saludarlo, lo salude varias veces, pero no respondió, cuando fui a ver si le sucedía algo, me sometió contra la pared, cuando se dio cuenta que era yo me soltó, y se le veía aun mas alterado por alguna razón y eso me preocupa.

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Qué crees que sea, general?

\- Tal vez, el segundo le encomendó una nueva misión de tal magnitud que tiene dificultad en asimilarlo, eso es todo

\- Pero estará bien, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, es normal, al iniciar con misiones en solitario, a cualquier soldado le pasa

\- ¿A usted le llego a suceder?

\- Si, muchas veces

\- Entonces no debo de preocuparme tanto

\- Si, también no debes de preguntar acerca de eso, puedes poner en riesgo su misión

\- Entiendo, entonces si me disculpa general, llego tarde para mi turno

\- Si, ten cuidado

\- Lo tendré, general

\- Antes de que te vayas, Tk te hizo esto – Dije señalando su hombro

\- Si, al parecer me lastimo un tendón al momento de someterme, dicen que me recuperare en un par de días, realmente, Tk tiene bastante fuerza aunque no lo parezca

\- Sí, es normal

\- Bueno si me disculpa general

\- Ve

Fue cuando comenzó a correr, decidí volver a terminar mi recorrido, cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba en frente de la habitación del segundo, toque la puerta unas dos veces, hasta escuchar el pase.

Cuando entre pude ver al segundo, en su silla, donde suele estar, al verme entrar se emocionó, mostrando su habitual sonrisa.

\- Vaya, Matt, ¿A qué se debe tu visita el día de hoy?

\- Déjate de bromas, que tú me mandaste a llamar

\- Es cierto, solo quería ver tu reacción

\- Para que me necesitas

\- Te mande a llamar, porque tenemos asuntos importantes que necesitan atención

\- Si

\- Bien, como has de imaginar, termine de leer, tu reporte de hace unos días

\- Si, ¿Qué tienes que decir?

\- Bien, primero, enserio, ¿Cómo pudiste llegar tarde y ser castigado?

\- Lo siento, me entretuve haciendo reparaciones en mi casa hasta tarde

\- Ya puedo ver

\- ¿Qué más tienes que decir?

\- En serio eres un caballero, el ayudar a una joven dama a terminar su castigo, el ayudarla a refugiarse de la lluvia, el curar su resfriado y llevarla a casa mientras esta inconsciente, eso es más de lo que creí que harías por ella

\- Si lo se, inclusive a mi me sorprendio

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si

\- No habrá algo más allá, ¿Verdad?

\- No, claro que no, solo estoy cumpliendo mi misión el protegerla a distancia

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro que sí, porque lo dudas

\- No por nada, solo digo que es inusual que hagas este tipo de acciones, si fuera alguna otra chica, seguro la hubieras dejado ahí bajo la lluvia

\- No, no lo hubiera hecho, la hubiera ayudado

\- Porque es una chica

\- Exacto – comenzó a reír

\- No me vengas con eso Matt, te conozco, tu eres del tipo antisocial/lobo solitario, además no hubieras hecho eso con cualquier chica

\- Estas insinuando que Mimi, es alguien especial en mi vida personal

\- Yo nunca dije eso

\- Pero lo insinúas

\- Yo no lo llamaría de esa forma

\- Pero lo haces

\- No lo hago, solo me aseguro el tipo de relación que tienes con ella

\- El tipo de relación que tengo con ella no es nada más que de guardaespaldas, además recuerda que ella es la líder, por lo que debo de tenerle respeto

\- Si, el respeto para cargarla como tipo princesa y llevarla hasta su casa mientras esta inconsciente, sabes que eso ya no sería el respeto que tu mencionas, sería más bien como una ofensa

\- Ella no lo sabe

\- Tal vez ella no, pero tu si

\- …

\- Sabes, al ser el segundo al mando, mi deber es velar por la seguridad del líder y de la base, siendo su mano derecha al tomar cualquier tipo de decisión que el líder desee, para ver si es la más certera o no, y en caso de que el líder o lideres lleguen a faltar, ser el responsable de la base hasta que haya líder

\- Eso lo se

\- Así que, no puedo dejar pasar esto, lo siento, Matt

Suspire

Tiene razón, eso ya no se le llamaría respeto, eso se le suele llamar ofensa, pero por favor estaba inconsciente, ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? ¿Dejar que duerma en mi casa, en el mal estado en la que se encontraba?, ¿Dejarla inconsciente en la calle?, la opción que tome fue la más viable que pude encontrar en el momento.

\- Seguramente has de pensar que fue la opción más viable que pudiste encontrar

\- Como lo supiste

\- Leo mentes

\- Déjate de bromas, por favor

\- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, te veías muy pensativo, ¿Acaso estabas dudando?

\- ¿Dudando?

\- Si, dudando sobre esta situación

\- Yo no dudo

\- No mientas Matt y menos a mí, no tienes por qué mentirme

\- No miento

\- Entonces, deja de mentirte a ti mismo

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que, ¿Cuál es el motivo de querer protegerla?, ¿Por qué quieres protegerla?

\- Tu sabes porque debemos protegerla

\- Sí, eso lo veo claro, la misión por el momento es cuidar a Mimi, pero yo pregunto por ti, ¿Cuál es el motivo de querer protegerla?, ¿Por qué quieres protegerla?, ahora que ya no eres parte oficial de Baikal

\- Acaso quieres que dude

\- Yo no quiero que dudes, ya estas dudando

\- No entiendo

\- Y te sigues engañando a ti mismo, bueno, era de esperarse, no suele ser muy obvio hasta el momento indicado

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Pobre de ti… ¿Bueno le llegaste a preguntar?

\- Si

\- Habla

Flashback

Estaba en la sala, la lluvia comenzaba a calmarse, señal de que terminaría pronto, dirigí mi mirada hacia el pequeño sofá que se situaba en la sala, en el, se encontraba Mimi, quien dormía pacíficamente después de haber tomado su medicamento hace apenas unos diez minutos, mientras la veía descansar, no pude evitar el pensar en cómo se encuentra, se le veía alterada de cierta forma por haberme apartado de ella de forma repentina, sin aviso previo, pero era algo que se debía de hacer para no levantar sospecha, de cierta forma me siento culpable por hacerla pasar por este tipo de situación, no puedo el evitar sentirme culpable por hacerla sufrir, por hacerla llorar, ella no es quien debería de llorar, ella es de esas personas que debería de sonreír siempre y no llorar, a ella se le ve mejor sonriendo que llorando, pensar que aquellas lágrimas en parte sean mi culpa, me hace sentir que soy la peor persona que puede existir, ya no quiero verla llorar, quiero verla sonreír nuevamente.

Espera, ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿Qué estás pensando? Tu no debes de tener este tipo de pensamientos, tu deber es protegerla, no tener algún sentimiento más allá que el respeto por parte de ella, recuerda que tú y ella son de mundos diferentes, ambos tenemos distintas funciones, ella es la líder y tu un simple general, debes verla como tal, no como algo más.

\- Matt… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me abandonas? – La escucho decir entre sueños, soy el peor.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia la ventana, la lluvia finalmente se ha detenido, ahora puedo devolverla a casa, la tomo en mis brazos, mientras ella sigue durmiendo, la tomo con la mayor delicadeza que pueda tener para no despertarla, toco nuevamente su frente, la fiebre está disminuyendo levemente, significa que el medicamento está funcionando.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya la estoy llevando a su casa, utilizo el camino más corto y solitario que encontré durante mi investigación previa, por si sucedía algún improvisto.

Llegue a su casa, la llevo hasta su habitación, cuando esta por irme de su casa, escucho su voz, inmediatamente.

\- Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Solo vine a dejarte a tu casa

\- ¿Estoy en casa?

\- Si

\- Ah, bueno, gracias

\- No te preocupes

Se le notaba algo adormilada, significaba que todavía estaba bajo el efecto, por alguna razón, recuerdo lo que me dijo el segundo que hiciera, así que tomando esta oportunidad, le preguntare.

\- Mimi

\- ¿Qué sucede, Matt?

\- Tu una vez me dijiste que tus padres nunca llegaron a decirte lo que te habían ocultado y ahora insinúas que te estoy mintiendo igual que ellos

\- Si, deja de recordármelo, no vez que me lastimas más al hacerme recordar

\- Si te dijera que yo sé lo que tus padres te habían estado ocultando, aun sabiendo que al escuchar lo que te estaría diciendo, tu vida cambiaria drásticamente, ocasionando que ya no veas de la misma forma el mundo en el que sueles vivir tu día a día, aun así, ¿Quisieras escucharlo?

\- Al decirlo de esa forma, me asustas

\- Responde

\- Si lo pones de esa manera no

\- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, te dejo para que puedas descansar y recuperarte

\- Si, gracias, antes de que te vallas, puedes traerme un poco de agua

\- Si

Después de llevarle agua, me fui de la casa, era de esperarse que me dijera un no como respuesta, ahora tendré que darle la respuesta al segundo, cuando me mande a llamar.

Fin del flashback

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Si

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Disculpa

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarle cuando está enferma?

\- Solo creí que era el momento indicado

\- Ese no era el momento, cuando una chica está enferma, nunca se le debe de preguntar este tipo de cosas, ¿Escuchaste?

\- Si, ¿Entonces no estas satisfecho con esta respuesta?

\- Es bastante obvio que no, ve y pregúntale de nuevo

\- De acuerdo, ¿Que eran esos otros asuntos que querías tratar?

\- El soldado capturado, ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Si

\- Tk me dijo que quiere pertenecer a Baikal

\- ¡¿Pertenecer a Baikal?! Eso se consideraría traición

\- Lo sabe

\- ¿Aun así, quiere pertenecer a Baikal?

\- Si

\- Entonces, tenemos que someterla al detector

\- Willis, dice que tiene que repáralo, demorara un par de días, mientras estoy haciendo las preguntas

\- Eso es inusual

\- Ni que lo digas, esto nunca se había presentado antes, ni siquiera está escrito en los libros antiguos

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos?

\- Por el momento, someterla al detector

\- ¿Y qué sucederá si lo pasa y dice la verdad?, ¿Sera un soldado de Baikal?

\- No, no lo será

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- No podemos confiar en ella

\- Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Eso lo veremos en el momento, eso es todo, vuelve cuando tengas la respuesta verdadera

\- Si

Salí de la habitación del segundo para dirigirme con Mimi y preguntarle nuevamente.

Mientras estaba en la calle, no pude evitar el recordar su rostro con lágrimas que yo le había causado, rayos, ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?, ¿Por qué me perturba tanto?, ¿Por qué me afecta tanto el verla llorar? No lo sé, pero temo el descubrirlo, temo que si logro descubrir por qué llegue a arrepentirme, no es algo que deba de estar pensando, es algo que deba de evitar para el bien de Baikal y de ella misma.

Recuerda por qué haces todo esto, lo haces para protegerla, para protegerla de este cruel destino que le ha tocado vivir, ella es demasiado frágil y pura para este tipo de mundo, para formar parte de esta cruel guerra que alguien ha hecho que se ha salido de control, que no tiene final y no se ve el final.

El cielo está despejado sorpresivamente, pareciera que no ha llovido desde aquel día, se supone que estamos en temporada de lluvias así que este tipo de clima no durara mucho, se dice que en la temporada de lluvia consigo llega la desgracia, bueno por lo menos eso se comenta en la base o se solía comentar hasta hace poco que se sospecha que Forster está activo nuevamente.

Forster el enemigo que se ha ocultado los últimos años con un propósito en específico que todavía no se ha establecido de forma correcta, tenemos una hipótesis pero nada más, se dice que quieren destruir a Baikal por alguna razón que posiblemente hasta ellos desconocen, su forma de actuar siempre ha sido ruda e impulsiva, nunca he entendido con qué propósito lo hacen, pero lo hacen, una cosa me queda claro con respecto a ellos, Forster es cruel e inhumano, digo han perdido a un soldado y ni siquiera ha habido alguna señal de querer recuperarlo, ni siquiera quiero el ver que es lo que sucede dentro de esa base.

Por razones como esa debo de protegerla, debo de cuidarla de la mejor forma que se me pueda ocurrir, para que ella no tenga que sufrir por lo que sus padres tuvieron que pasar, el tipo de decisiones que han tomado, los tantos sacrificios que se tuvieron que hacer para mantenerla a salvo y su presencia en la base fuera prácticamente inexistente para no levantar sospecha de su existencia, si Forster llegara a tenerla en su poder… ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo, no, ni siquiera debo de pensarlo, ellos nunca la tendrán en su poder, debo asegurarme de ello, sin importar que, sin importar el costo.

Espera.

¿Porque me preocupo por ella a tal grado?... ni siquiera debo de pensar en esa pregunta, es para asegurar la supervivencia de la base de Baikal, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no contarle por lo que tiene que pasar?, ¿Por qué no contarle a lo que está destinada?... espera, eso es lo que voy a hacer, pero, ¿Qué hacer si se niega a no querer saberlo? Si llegase a haber esa posibilidad, si llego a escuchar esa respuesta nuevamente… no sé qué es lo que haría, inclusive con la ayuda del segundo, es posible que no nos quede más por hacer que…

\- ¿Matt? – Escuche una voz que conocía a la perfección, era ella, Mimi, de alguna manera termine llegando a su casa, al parecer había llegado de hacer unas compras, ¿Tanto me distraje que llegue inconscientemente hasta su casa como ella? Al parecer si, pues ahora me veía con algo de curiosidad.

\- Hola

\- ¿Hola?, perdona que te pregunte, pero, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

\- Solo venía a ver como estabas por tu resfriado

\- Estoy mejor, gracias

\- Me alegra

\- Okay, me estas confundiendo

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿A que es a lo que realmente has venido?

\- ¿Porque dices que he venido por algo más?

\- Porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que vienes para algo más, además de que no tendría sentido que te hayas distanciado sin razón alguna de mi

Me atrapo, tiene razón, suspire.

\- Me atrapaste, tienes razón… no he venido por eso

\- Entonces, ¿A qué vienes?

\- Mimi – Pronuncie su nombre con seriedad, al hacerlo, pude ver algo de sorpresa en sus ojos, de seguro no se esperó que le hablara de esta manera, pues nunca lo había hecho, pues se tensó ligeramente.

\- ¿Q-Que sucede?

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez, en tu habitación

\- ¿Eh?, ¿De que estas hablando? – Al parecer el segundo tenía razón, elegí mal momento para preguntarlo.

\- Como no puedes recordarlo… te lo diré de nuevo

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu una vez me dijiste que tus padres nunca llegaron a decirte lo que te habían ocultado y ahora insinúas que te estoy mintiendo igual que ellos

\- Si, bueno… un poco

\- Si te dijera que yo sé lo que tus padres te habían estado ocultando, aun sabiendo que al escuchar lo que te estaría diciendo, tu vida cambiaria drásticamente, ocasionando que ya no veas de la misma forma el mundo en el que sueles vivir tú día a día, aun así, ¿Quisieras escucharlo?

\- ¿De que estas hablando? No entiendo

\- Responde

\- Lo que ellos, me habían querido decir, pero por aquel accidente no pudieron decirme, no pudieron hacerlo y el que tú, de alguna forma lo sepas, siento que el que tú me lo estuvieras diciendo lo que ellos no, sería algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Injusto?, así que, aunque tu quisieras decirme, yo…yo…no quisiera escucharlo – Me lo decía apartando su mirada

\- ¿Estas segura de tu decisión?

\- Si…estoy segura

\- Bueno, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, ya no te molesto, nos vemos – Dije para después darme la vuelta e ir de nuevo a la base.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la base, por alguna extraña razón, de alguna manera, me dolía el pecho, sin saber la razón del porqué, me resulto completamente extraño, pues nunca me había sucedido.

Dejando eso de lado, me doy cuenta que de alguna forma me afecto lo que me acababa de decir, nunca creí que me dijera eso, aunque también era de esperarse, pues eso solo les concierna a ellos tres y a nadie más, pero el que me hay dicho eso, de alguna manera, fue… ¿Inesperado? ¿Doloroso? espera, ¿Por qué seria doloroso? Tal vez porque de alguna manera hubiera querido que dijera que sí.

¿Porque me siento así?, ¿Por qué me siento confundido?, ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella? Creo que… tal vez ya no sea solo porque sea la líder.

Deje de abrumarme con ese tipo de comentarios, cuando llegue a la base, sin importar quien o que se interpusiera en mi camino, fui directamente hacia la habitación del segundo, cuando llegue, estaba donde mismo.

\- Llegaste en menos tiempo de lo que crei, ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Tengo su respuesta

\- ¿Ya le dijiste?

\- Si

\- ¿Cómo se lo tomo?

\- Tenías razón, no lo recordó

\- Lo suponía, eso sucede por molestar a un enfermo, que por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Mejor, la encontré llegando a su casa después de hacer algunas compras

\- Eso lo tomo como que está mejor

\- Si

\- ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

\- Dijo que no

El segundo suspiro, como si se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que lo que tenían que decirle los lideres, solo le concierne a ellos tres, solo ellos debían de decirle, que el que yo le dijera, eso sería de alguna forma injusto para ella

\- Y tiene razón

\- ¿Creí que querías que le preguntara?

\- Sí, pero, también ella tiene la decisión de decidir

\- Entonces ¿Qué sigue?

\- Ahora sabiendo su repuesta, no nos queda más opción más que, optar por nuestro último recurso

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Debemos protegerla a toda costa sin que ella se entere

\- ¿De qué forma?

\- ¿Sabes lo que se dice sobre la temporada de lluvias en la base?

\- Si

\- Hay que protegerla de esas desgracias

\- Pero ya la estamos protegiendo, ¿Esta vez que de que forma la estaríamos protegiendo?

\- La estaríamos protegiendo de Forster…

\- Eso ya lo estamos haciendo

\- Pero también, la tenemos que proteger de nosotros mismos

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hay que sacarla de esta guerra

Base Forster

Pov Normal

Izzy, se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación en la que normalmente solía trabajar, buscando la nueva solicitud del líder, aun no entendía muy bien por qué requería una foto y porque se lo pedía exactamente a él, sobre ellos, no le veía relación que tenía aquella foto con el plan que se había creado hace tres años, en su mente, no podía entender el ¿Por qué esa foto?

Aunque él sabía que sería un poco complicado buscar aquella foto, no le quedaba más opción que tratar de conseguirla sino quería ganar el enojo del líder, ya que él sabe que es mejor acatar órdenes sin preguntar.

Aun así, él tenía claro que tipo de foto quería el líder, según la descripción que le había dado y que tipo de edición necesitaba la foto,

Mientras se volvía a sumergir en la base de datos de la base, tratando de buscar aquello, pudo percatarse de que Joe entraba a la habitación.

\- Hola, Izzy

\- Hola Joe

\- ¿Otra vez trabajando?

\- Tu sabes que si

\- ¿Ahora qué es? ¿Otra estrategia?

\- No, esta vez es diferente

\- ¿Diferente?

\- Sí, estoy buscando una foto

\- ¿Una foto?, ¿Para qué?

\- No tengo ni la menor idea, pero el líder me lo solicito

\- ¿El líder?

\- Si

\- Es extraño que te pida esto

\- Lo se

\- ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el plan?

\- Es lo más seguro, pues lo único que me ha pedido es para el beneficio de nuestra causa

\- ¿Y como vas con la configuración del protocolo?

\- Bastante bien, ha estado funcionando de la manera esperado

\- ¿Lo estas utilizando? – Pregunta Joe con asombro

\- No, solo estoy viendo qué tipo de reacción tiene

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Cómo esta Ken y Cody?

\- Bien, están bien, eso creo

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que sus heridas están sanando de la forma esperada, pero…

\- ¿Siguen sin hablarse?

\- No mucho

\- Bueno, por lo menos es algo

\- Si… aunque lo único que hablan es sobre el entrenamiento y misiones

\- Eso es normal, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Si, está comprobado

\- Tal vez, pero… ¿Cómo decirlo?...

\- Kari

\- Si…Kari es muy importante en la base

\- Si, ella mantenía a todos unidos en la base

\- Animándonos siempre con su sonrisa

\- Aunque es algo ingenua

\- Tener optimismo no es algo malo, ¿Sabes?

\- Lo sé, solo digo que había veces que no se da cuenta de la situación que había en la base

\- Créeme… si lo sabía, ella lo sabía perfectamente

\- Ella no pertenece a Forster

\- ¿Qué? Oye, sé que se sacrificó y todo eso, pero no digas eso, sigue siendo parte de Forster, además, todavía no sabemos que sucedió con ella, puede que todavía siga con vida

\- Eso es una posibilidad, pero no es a lo que me refería

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Su actitud y su forma de ser, no eran muy característicos de un soldado de Forster

\- ¿Y por eso crees que no pertenece aquí?

\- Solo digo que no es lugar para una chica tan inocente y amable como ella, eso es todo

\- Tienes razón, pero que debíamos hacer, ella siempre ha pertenecido a Forster desde que nació, todos aquí pertenecemos a Forster, lo más que podíamos hacer por ella, era tratar de protegerla de ser castigada

\- Aunque no pudimos evitarlo… recuerda que fue castigada muchas veces por su bondad y amabilidad

\- Si, el tratar de reformarla era algo imposible para ella

\- Si

\- Hay veces que la extraño, ella era como la hermana que nunca tuve

\- Sí, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella ahora

\- Si

\- Bueno, solo venía a saludar, tengo que volver al trabajo

\- Si

\- Nos vemos

\- Nos vemos

Una vez que Joe se fue, Izzy volvió a concentrarse nuevamente en su tarea de buscar esa foto en la base, sin resultado, algo decepcionado por no haberla encontrado, decidió buscar en los viejos archivos de la base, esperando conseguir algún tipo de resultado.

Mientras la computadora se encargaba de buscar la foto, decidió volver con su trabajo anterior, una vez más trataba de programar el protocolo, las veces anteriores que había tratado de programarlo u configurarlo, siempre le resultaba algo difícil de realizar, pues el protocolo, como ya se conocía, era un tipo de artefacto antiguo, que dejo de utilizarse hace años, por lo que, la forma en la que lo configuraron en el pasado, era tan complejo y difícil que tenía problemas al tratar de descifrar la forma de configurarlo.

Tenía tantos problemas, que el líder, le dio permiso de registrar los archivos antiguos para encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo, por suerte, lo encontró, pero lo que se encontró no se lo hubiera esperado, encontró la programación, pero este venia en clave.

Eso le sorprendió, pues hacía años que se había dejado de utilizar el cifrado en clave, sabía que el cifrado se había utilizado en el pasado, más bien como cuestión de seguridad, por si en algún momento de la guerra los soldados de Baikal lograban ingresar en la base, encontrarse con dichos archivos, estos no pudieran descifrarlos ya que los únicos que pudieran descifrarlo solo eran unos pocos soldados, que tenían que pasar por un arduo entrenamiento para aprender esa cifrado que era casi imposible de aprender, por suerte, eso nunca llego a suceder, el que Baikal ingresara a la base, pero aun así, decidieron mantenerlo de esa forma para prevenir de cualquier forma.

Nuevamente fue con el líder, este le dio permiso de que aprendiera ese cifrado antiguo, pero al darse cuenta de que le tomaría posiblemente años, decidió pasarle uno de los libros arcaicos, donde posiblemente encontraría la manera de descifrarlo.

Así había sido, encontró la manera de cifrarlo, pero era tanto para el que le era imposible de entender, así que le comento al líder que tardaría un tiempo para poder configurarlo, el líder le había dicho que se tomara el tiempo que quisiera pues comprendía que era una tarea demasiado complejo para el solo.

Eso había sido desde hace unos cuantos meses, cuando el líder le pidió configurar o programar el protocolo, ahora podía comprender un poco el cifrado, logrando algún tipo de progreso no más del 15%, era algo frustrante para él, pero por lo menos tenía algo.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo, déjenme un review si quieren la continuación.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Adiós.

Terie


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, lectores que por alguna posible extraña razón, siguen leyendo mi fic, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

* * *

Capítulo 21

Pov Kari

Había pasado un rato desde que se habían ido, estoy nuevamente sola en mi habitación, realmente estoy nerviosa, espero que el resultado haya sido positivo a mi favor y eso sea suficiente para que me crean.

Flashback

Tk, había vuelto a la habitación como había prometido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – Pregunto

\- Si, tienes que hacerlo si quieres que el segundo te crea… lo siento

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, hare lo que me pidan para que me crean

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Sí, yo… me someteré al detector

\- Está bien

\- Gracias – Dije con una sonrisa

Tiempo después, dos días aproximadamente, Tk, volvía a la habitación, esta vez acompañado de otro soldado que no conocía.

\- Hola, Tk

\- Hola Kari

\- ¿Quién es tu amigo?

\- Es cierto, aun no los presento, Kari, él es Willis, Willis ella es Kari

\- Ah, hola, mucho gusto – Dije

\- Mucho gusto, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti, Tk no deja de hablar de ti – Me respondió con una sonrisa

\- ¿Eh?

Entonces Tk tosió, ambos volteamos a verlo y este estaba un poco sonrojado.

\- Bueno, si, como sea, Kari, Willis va a ser el que te someta al detector y el que te hará las preguntas

\- Está bien

\- ¿Estas lista?

\- Si – Dije con decisión

Una vez que Willis, había preparado el detector, comenzamos con las preguntas.

\- Bien Kari, tienes que responder con total sinceridad, si estas mintiendo en alguna pregunta, el detector será capaz de detectarlo y por ende no será creíble, ¿Entendido?

\- Si – Dije

\- Bien, comencemos con la primera pregunta, ¿Eres soldado de Forster?

\- Si

\- ¿Tienes un hermano mayor?

\- Si

\- ¿Quieres cambiar de bando?

\- si

\- ¿Aun sabiendo que serias considerada traidora entre los tuyos?

\- Si

\- ¿Sabes que al darnos información sobre Forster una vez que lo has hecho, nunca podrías regresar a ser de Forster?

\- Si

Entonces pude darme cuenta que Willis volteo a ver a Tk, Tk al igual que él lo miro, parece que ambos se estaban sorprendiendo por mis respuestas, en eso continuo.

\- Suponiendo que fueras aceptada de alguna manera en Baikal, ¿Sabes que no serias bien recibida?

\- Si

\- Si, se suscitara un encuentro con Forster, ¿Estarías dispuesta a pelear en contra de Forster y pelear a nuestro lado?

\- Si

\- ¿Aun sabiendo que pelearías en contra de tu hermano mayor?

\- Si

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a relevar cualquier información que se te sea solicitada sobre la base Forster sin importar que?

\- Si

\- Durante tu estadía en Baikal, ¿Tk te ha tratado bien?

¿Eh? No entendía esa pregunta, se suponía que estas preguntas eran para saber si podrían confiar en mi ¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué me está preguntando por Tk? No lo sabía, parecía que Willis tampoco lo entendía, pues miraba la hoja de las preguntas con confusión, podía ver en su expresión que se preguntaba a sí mismo, ¿Esto era en serio?, volteo a ver a Tk, por ende yo también lo hice, lucia igual de confundido que nosotros, sin saber exactamente el porqué de estas preguntas, decidí contestar.

\- Si

\- ¿Te ha estado molestando?

\- No

\- ¿Te ha hecho algo indebido?

\- No

\- ¿Te divertiste en el festival?

\- Si

Okay, esto se está volviendo cada vez más raro, estas preguntas ya no tenían nada que ver con el tema a tratar, pero bueno eran preguntas que ellos me estaban haciendo, tengo que contestar con sinceridad, a pesar de no saber que está sucediendo aquí, ni aunque parezca que ellos tampoco entiendan.

\- ¿Sucedió algo durante el festival?

\- No

\- ¿Tk te hizo algo durante el festival?

\- …

\- ¿Podrías responder a la pregunta?

\- …

No podía responder debido a que inmediatamente recordé lo que había sucedido, cuando fuimos a ver las estrellas fugaces, estoy segura de haberme sonrojado, pues Willis me miraba interrogadoramente y Tk con preocupación y algo de pena, ¿En serio tengo que responder a esta pregunta? No quiero responderla, ¡Vamos Kari! ¡Tienes que responderla si quieres que te ayuden y confíen en ti! ¡Responde!

\- S-Si – Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza con pena

\- ¿Qué te hizo?

\- E-El…el me…

\- Responde

\- El…

\- Vamos, responde

\- Me…

\- ¡Que respondas he dicho! – Me grito

\- ¡E-El me beso! – Grite

Fin del flashback

Fue tan vergonzoso, ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran esas? No tengo idea, pero me obligaron a decirlo en frente de Tk, siento que debería de disculparme con Tk, por haberlo gritado a uno de sus colegas, seguramente le han de estar haciendo algo por mi culpa.

Pov Normal

Mientras Kari, se encontraba recordando su momento vergonzoso con el detector, Tk estaba en la habitación del segundo.

Pov Tk

Estaba en la habitación del segundo, después de la prueba del detector, las cosas entre Kari y yo ha estado algo incomodas, ella ya no me mira como solía hacerlo, ya no me mira a los ojos y la mayoría del tiempo se le ve avergonzada, así que trato de no pasar tanto a su habitación por lo mismo, así que le he estado pidiendo a Yolei que le haga compañía.

Pocos días después el resultado de la prueba estaba listo, el segundo me llamo a su habitación para ver el resultado.

El segundo suspiro

\- ¿Sucede algo malo segundo?

\- No, nada malo, al contrario, dice que el soldado está diciendo la verdad

\- Eso es bueno

\- Si, solo que…

Oh, Dios mío, lo noto y me va a molestar.

\- ¿Q-Que sucede, segundo?

\- Aquí dice que su pulso se aceleró considerablemente al hacer la pregunta final… me pregunto porque

\- S-Si… tal vez haya estado muy nerviosa al momento de hacer las preguntas

\- Tal vez…

¡Me salve! ¡Me salve! Me salve de tener que dar explicaciones y tener que dejar la base como a mi hermano o suspender mi misión en solitario, vaya que tengo suerte el día de hoy, pues Willis no me había fastidiado como suele hacerlo para molestarme, ni siquiera se lo dijo a Daivis, con él hubiera sido peor aún.

\- Oh, no, espera… aquí dice por qué

Cuando escuche al segundo decir eso, me congele, ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!, ahora ya no poder vivir tranquilo, mi vida a terminado, volví mi mirada hacia el segundo y este sonreía, ¡NNNoooo! Siempre que ha sonreído de esta manera siempre ha sido una mala señal.

\- Oh, vaya, Tk, ¿Quién diría que pudieras hacer esto? – Me dijo, ahora con pena y vergüenza nuevamente, levante mi mirada y el segundo me miraba mientras mantenía esa sonrisa pícara en sus labios, solo hay tres palabras que describan esto… es mi fin… siempre lo supe, siempre lo supe, nunca debí de haber hecho eso.

\- E-En mi defensa… esas preguntas eran extrañas

\- ¿Extrañas? ¿Cómo que extrañas? – Me preguntaba con confusión.

\- Si… a partir de la pregunta 10,las preguntas ya no tenían nada que con el tema a tratar

\- La pregunta 10…déjame checar – Decía mientras hojeaba las hojas, cuando la encontró sonrió – Ah, esas preguntas, no son extrañas

\- Claro que lo son

\- No, solo quería saber para ver tu desempeño en tu misión

\- ¿Que acaso no lo vez seguido en los reportes que te entrego?

\- Sí, pero no es lo mismo que preguntarle a quien estas protegiendo o vigilando, es por eso que tengo que preguntas personal o indirectamente

\- Eso…eso…es cierto – Tenía razón, no es lo mismo el solo ver un lado de la moneda sin conocer el otro lado.

\- Pero eso no es lo que importa… lo que importa fue lo que hiciste

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, eso solo lo hiciste porque querías saberlo

\- Jijiji…te dije que tarde o temprano me enteraría de alguna manera

\- ¡No de esta manera!

\- Sabes lo que sigue, ¿No es así?

\- Si

\- ¿Lo hiciste consciente o inconscientemente?

\- Inconscientemente, antes que me diera cuenta, ya lo estaba haciendo

\- Mmmm… ¿Quién diría que los hermanos tienen más parecido de lo que parece?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, olvídalo

\- ¿Qué sucederá conmigo?

\- Buena pregunta, pero antes, déjame decirte algo

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Le gusto?

\- ¿Eh? – Ahora mi rostro de seguro ha de estar al rojo vivo - ¿Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Solo responde

\- ¡No responderé!

\- Es una orden

\- ….

No podía seguir evitándolo, tenía que responder, rayos, yo no quería que el segundo se enterara por esto, ¿Cómo me metí en este problema? Es culpa de Yolei por hacerla lucir tan bella y hermosa en aquella noche.

\- B-Bueno… cuando me di cuenta nos separamos y me disculpe con ella, dijo que no pasaba nada

\- Le gusto

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes sacar esa conclusión?

\- Porque siempre que una chica dice eso después de besarla, significa que le gusto

\- Ya veo…si le gusto

\- Y al parecer bastante, se sonrojo ¿No?

\- Si

\- Vez

\- Ya veo… pero ese no es el punto

\- Es cierto, lo que importa es que dice la verdad

\- Entonces podemos confiar en ella

\- No saques conclusiones tan rápido, primero necesito hablar con ella para cerciorarme

\- ¿Porque?

\- No sabemos la forma en la que fue entrenada, puede que no haya estado mintiendo aun así

\- Ya veo

\- Entonces, si lo entendiste, ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve por ella y tráela ante mi

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

\- No lo estoy diciendo

\- Entendido, ahora vengo

\- Apresúrate

Dije para salir de la habitación del segundo e ir por Kari

Pov Kari

Después de estar recordando aquel momento, entro Yolei.

\- Hola, Kari

\- Hola Yolei

\- ¿Porque tan preocupada?

\- No por nada

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

\- Estas sonrojada – Me decía con una sonrisa picara

\- N-No es cierto

\- Tartamudeas

\- Claro que no

\- De seguro has de haber recordado algún momento vergonzoso que has pasado con Tk- ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- N-No es cierto

\- Tú dices que no, pero tu expresión dice que si

\- Me descubriste

\- Cuenta, cuenta, ¿Cuál es el momento vergonzoso?

\- No te lo diré

\- Eh, ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque entonces, comenzarías a molestar

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy molesta?

\- Porque lo eres

\- No lo soy

\- Lo dice Daivis

\- ¿Daivis? Me lo pagaras, Daivis – Dice Yolei, con voz molesta, mientras hace un puño con su mano y a su alrededor se ve llamas, al ver esto, me aparto ligeramente del lado de Yolei – Pero como sea, no me lo dirás, ¿Verdad?

\- No

\- Que mala

\- Pues lo siento – Entonces note el collar de Yolei -¿Y ese collar?

\- Ah, este, no es lindo

\- Sí, es lindo, pero es un poco extraño, ¿Por qué parece dividido?

\- Ah, es que, esta parte – Dijo señalando una parte en forma de corazón o bueno solía serlo – me la dio aquel chico que me estaba ayudando en el festival y esta otra parte es del collar que Daivis me consiguió, como no sabía cuál de los dos usar, decidí hacer un pequeño experimento y tratar de fusionarlos, por llamarlo así y este es el resultado, ¿Qué opinas?

\- Es muy lindo

\- ¿Verdad?

\- Si

En eso se abre la puerta de la habitación, era Tk.

\- Kari

\- Dime

\- Ven conmigo

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- El segundo quiere verte – Entonces voltee a ver a Yolei - ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Preguntamos al unísono

\- Quiere conocerte

\- E-Esta bien

Dije levantándome de la cama con nerviosismo, mire a Yolei, aun cuando no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, me mostro su pulgar y una sonrisa como muestra de apoyo.

Una vez que llegue con Tk.

\- ¿Tendrás que ponerme de nuevo esa venda? – Pregunte

\- Lo siento… otra vez – Suspire

\- No te preocupes, es normal – Dije, mientras Tk me ponía la venda en los ojos.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia donde fuera donde me encontraría con el segundo, no podía ver nada, pero podía sentir que estábamos caminando por uno de los pasillos, estuvimos caminando en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que me pregunte a mí misma como sería el segundo de Baikal ¿Qué tipo de persona será?, ¿Sera amable?, ¿Y si tiene el mismo comportamiento que el líder?, no podía seguir así, así que le pregunte a Tk.

\- Tk

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué clase de persona es el segundo?

\- Es una persona agradable, es amable, aunque también unas veces puede que no entiendas que es lo que piensas, es despreocupado, se toma las cosas a la ligera, aunque al hacerlo se lo toma muy en serio, hay veces que actúa de forma infantil y hay veces que te molesta únicamente por diversión propia, pero te agradara.

\- Por lo que me dices, no parece mala persona

\- No lo es, bien llegamos, ¿Lista para conocer al segundo?

\- S-Si – Respondí

Fue cuando escuche que tocaba la puerta, una vez recibió el pase, abrió la puerta y entramos, una vez que estuvimos adentro, Tk cerró la puerta y me quito la venda de los ojos.

Lo primero que pude ver es que estaba en una habitación muy diferente de la mía, pues era una habitación grande, era blanca, tenía muebles muy bellos y al parecer muy caros, cuando estaba observando la habitación, pude observar una silla, donde estaba sentado una persona, así que deduje que era el segundo, para confirmarlo, voltee a ver a Tk y este asintió, eso me confirmaba aún más que era el segundo, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar o que hacer, solo atine a inclinarme ligeramente, algo que solía hacer si me encontraba en algún pasillo con el líder.

\- Deja eso, no tienes que hacer eso ante mi presencia – Me decía, una vez que levante la vista, pude ver que me estaba regalando una sonrisa cálida y gentil – Ven, acércate – Dijo, entonces yo con cuidado, me acerque ligeramente hacia la silla que en la que el segundo estaba sentado.

\- Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y grado en tu base?

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yagami Hikari, soy un soldado de la base Forster, es un placer conocerlo, segundo

\- El placer es mío, yo soy el segundo a cargo de la base Baikal

\- Si

\- He escuchado por parte de mi soldado, que tú, piensas cambiar de base

\- Si

\- Tengo unas dudas por lo cual quisiera que fueras capaz de contestarlas por mi

\- Claro

\- Bien, en base a las preguntas que se te realizaron en el detector, tu estas diciendo la verdad al querer cambiar de bando

\- Si

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres cambiar de bando?

\- Quiero cambiar de bando para salvar a mis amigos y familia

\- ¿Salvar?

\- Si, la vida que se suele tener en las bases, algunas veces suele ser algo dura por la simple tarea de estarnos preparando para alguna emboscada del equipo contrario, la verdad es que no sé qué tipo de vida lleven ustedes, pero por lo que puedo ver, ustedes tienen una mejor vida que nosotros, que en la base a la que pertenezco.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que, en Baikal, las cosas son mejores, en cuestión de humanidad y amabilidad

\- ¿Cómo era tu vida en Forster?

\- La vida que tuve en Forster era, ¿Cómo decirlo?, muy distinta, ahí tienes que obedecer órdenes, sin importar que, si realizas mal alguna misión, te castigan para que no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, la comida que nos da, es demacrada, es horrible, solo nos dan sopa fría, en invierno muy apenas esta tibia.

\- Por lo que me dices, puedo entender porque quieres cambiar, pero aun así, ¿A qué te refieres con salvar a tus amigos y familia?

\- Es que, es por eso, la vida que nos da Forster, es peor que horrible, quiero cambiar de bando para poder salvarlos de Forster y darles una mejor vida, donde podrán ser lo que ellos quieran sin tener el temor de ser castigados cruelmente y soportar el enojo del líder.

\- Ya veo, pero, solo quieres cambiar de bando únicamente para ayudarlos con nuestra ayuda

\- Si… estoy dispuesta a decir toda la información sin importar que sobre la base misma, sin importarme como Forster llegue a considerarme como traidora, estoy dispuesta a ser una traidora para salvar a mis amigos y familia

\- Tu familia, ¿Hace cuánto que no los veces?

\- A mi hermano, desde que ustedes me capturaron, a mis padres… no he sabido nada de ellos en años

\- Ya veo, ¿Te han castigado?

\- Si

\- ¿Cuántas veces?

\- Han sido tantas veces, que lo recuerdo con claridad, solo recuerdo que fue horrible.

\- Si quieres que Baikal te ayude en tu petición, tienes que convencerme, ¿Qué me darás a cambio de ayudarte?

No sabía que decir, no poseía nada de valor conmigo, mis armas me las quitaron al momento de capturarme, lo más que tengo es la información y mi propio cuerpo para algún enfrentamiento contra Forster.

\- Yo… no tengo ni poseo nada de valor, pues en la base nos enseñan que la vida como tal es un desperdicio que no vale nada, sino para ser más que un simple soldado que sea capaz de recibir y ejecutar de manera correcta las órdenes dadas… lo más que poseo que pueda ayudarme seria la información que poseo de Forster y mis habilidades de combate para combatir contra mi propio bando

\- ¿Algo más que agregar?

\- No, seria todo que podría ofrecerles

\- Bien, ya he escuchado suficiente, Tk puedes escoltarla hasta su habitación

\- Como ordene – Dijo Tk acercándose hasta mí.

Una vez que estuvimos en la puerta seguía sin entender que el segundo solo me quería escuchar únicamente para ser tratada de esta manera, con valor y decisión en mí mirar, me voltee y me dirigí al segundo.

\- Segundo, gracias por haberme escuchado, espero que me permita ser parte de Baikal, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, espero haber sido convincente y nuevamente gracias tomarse la molestia por haberme escuchado y por permitirle conocerle en persona

\- De nada – Me respondía con una sonrisa.

Fue lo último que vi, antes de salir de la habitación, una vez que volvimos a la habitación Yolei ya se había ido, después de haber conocido al segundo, me había quedado sin habla, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle, espero haber sido lo suficientemente convincente para considerar mi oferta.

Pov Tk

Habían pasado algunos días desde que el segundo me mando a llamar a Kari, para hablar, se la ha estado pasando en su habitación en compañía de mi hermano para dictaminar una decisión con respecto a Kari, ellos dos lo han estado meditando con tanta seriedad que se podía sentir la tensión a fuera de la habitación, cuando finalmente tomaron una decisión, el segundo, me mando a llamar.

\- Me mando a llamar, segundo

\- Si, Tk, hemos tomado una decisión

\- Escucho - suspiro

\- Esto es tan complicado

\- Lo es – Dijo mi hermano quien también estaba presente en la habitación.

\- Como sea, después de meditarlo por un tiempo, la decisión que hemos tomado conforme la petición de cambio de bando de Yagami Hikari de pertenecer a la base Forster a la base Baikal… ha sido denegada

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué ha sido denegada?! – Grite

\- Cálmate, Tk – Me dijo mi hermano

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! El que ella forme parte de Baikal como ex-soldado de Forster, es una ventaja que no se puede dejar pasar tan fácilmente

\- Eso lo sabemos a la perfección

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué?

\- Deja que el segundo termine de explicar, ya sabes que le molesta que le interrumpan – Me decía mi hermano, voltee a ver al segundo, este suspiro con cansancio

\- ¿Porque nunca me dejan terminar?

\- Porque nunca dices las cosas de manera clara – Le dijo mi hermano

\- No es que no queramos que sea parte de Baikal, si fuera por mí, ella ya lo seria

\- Entonces…

\- No podemos hacerlo porque no tenemos permiso – Dijo mi hermano

\- ¿A qué se refieren?

\- Ambos grupos deben de estar de acuerdo al solicitar un cambio

\- ¿Eh?

Base Forster

Pov Normal

Meiko, se encontraba en su escritorio, tratando con algunos papeles cuando en eso, se escucha tocar la puerta.

\- Adelante – respondió

\- Líder

\- ¿Que necesitas Tai?

\- Le vengo a informar que Izzy, encontró la foto

\- ¿La encontró? – pregunto Meiko con emoción

\- Si

\- Entonces que estas esperando, dile que venga aquí con la foto – Dijo Meiko aún más emocionada

\- Como ordene – Dijo Tai para salir de la oficina, cuando Tai, se fue, Meiko sonrió.

No cabía mas en su emoción al pensar que finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, podría usar esa foto que durante tantos años estuvo en su poder, al principio, no sabía ni veía razones sobre el porqué conservarla, así que la guardo en lo más recóndito de los archivos, archivos que se encontraban en el lugar del trabajo del estratega.

Cuando finalmente supo que el momento que más ha estado esperado durante los últimos tres años, estaba cerca, encontró la oportunidad perfecta, para utilizarla de la mejor manera posible, la manera en provocarle más dolor y desconcierto a Mimi.

Si, la mejor manera de utilizarla a su favor era…

En ese momento, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, sonrió aún más al saber que era Tai junto a Izzy, controlando su emoción lo más que pudo, tuvo que soportar tanta emoción que desbordaba y actuar como solía actuar en frente de sus soldados, se volvió a sentar en la silla en frente de su escritorio, una vez supo que su emoción estaba controlada en su totalidad, dio el pase.

Pudo ver como Tai e Izzy, se acercaban lentamente hacia el escritorio de Meiko, hasta estar en frente de su escritorio, mientras ellos caminaban, Meiko pudo observar que en la mano, Izzy traía un papel fotográfico, sabiendo que era la foto que tanto añoro le tenía ahora, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Me mando a llamar, Líder – Decía Izzy.

\- Izzy, he escuchado por parte de Tai, que finalmente has encontrado lo solicitado

\- Es correcto

\- Ese papel que sostienes en tu mano, ¿Es la foto que te solicite?

\- Si – ante la respuesta, se pudo escuchar una pequeña risa, por parte de Meiko

\- ¿Podrías mostrármela?

\- Si

Dijo Izzy extendiendo su mano lo suficiente para que Meiko la alcanzara, con emoción a punto de desbordarse, Meiko alargo el brazo para tomar la foto, una vez que su mano toco gentilmente la foto, la tomo y la vio.

Al momento de acercar la foto hacia ella para ver de mejor manera la foto, al momento en que sus ojos miraron aquella foto, dejo de sonreír por un momento, sus ojos trataban de corroborar si esa era la foto que ella recordaba, al saber que así era no hizo más que sonreír nuevamente, para comenzar a reír de forma paranoica, cada vez más fuerte, su risa era tan fuerte y paranoica que se podía escuchar en toda la base, provocando el temor y el terror entre los soldados.

Reía una y otra y otra vez, sin importarle que Izzy la mirara reírse de esa manera, pues nunca en su vida como líder de la base, había permitido que ningún otro soldado además del segundo, la mirara reírse de aquella manera, claro la habían escuchado reírse, pero nunca habían presenciado como se reía.

Izzy, al escuchar la risa malvada y paranoica de Meiko, no hizo más que asustarse, pues si por si, escuchar la risa del líder, le provocaba miedo, el estar presenciando como se reía, le infundía terror puro, pues en esa risa aparentemente interminable, podía ser capaz de percibir la oscuridad, maldad y el odio que tenía Meiko, aun no sabía por qué necesitaba esa foto, pero para hacerla reír de esa forma aun enfrente de él, eso significaba que había hecho algo considerable.

Una vez que Meiko termino de reír, se concentró en recuperar el aliento, sin quitar la vista de la foto que aun sostenía en su mano, miro a Izzy, quien podía ver que estaba tan aterrado por su risa que estaba temblando, eso la hizo sonreír, sabiendo el grado de temor que había infundido en sus soldados, hablo.

\- Perdón, Izzy, seguro te has de haber asustado al verme reír – Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

\- Solo un poco

\- Ya veo, no es usual que los soldados me vean reírme de esta manera, me disculpo por eso

\- No tiene nada de que disculparse, líder

\- Lo sé, solo quería ser considerable contigo, por lo que has hecho por mí al recuperar esta foto

\- No ha sido nada, me tomo un par de días encontrarla, no fue tan difícil el encontrarla

\- Eso es porque yo sabía que tu serias capaz de encontrarla

\- Ya veo, gracias por confiar en mi líder

\- No, al contrario, gracias por haberla encontrado, de seguro te has de haber estado preguntando desde que te encargue buscarla, ¿Por qué necesitaba esta foto?

\- Un poco

\- No me mientas Izzy, tu sabes que nunca es bueno mentirle al líder

\- Si, de hecho me provoco mucha curiosidad el porqué de esta foto tan antigua

\- Eso es simple Izzy, esta foto que me has entregado, nos dará la victoria definitiva sobre Baikal, por eso es tan importante

\- Ya veo

\- Si, ahora necesito otro trabajo que te encomendare

\- Si

\- Necesito que hagas de esta foto, un cuadro – Dijo Meiko entregándole de vuelta la foto a Izzy

\- ¿Un cuadro?

\- Si, un cuadro en tipo óleo, con marco

\- Pero eso tomara algo de tiempo

\- Tú, solo hazlo

\- Como ordene, líder

\- Por cierto, como vas con la programación

\- Estoy haciendo un progreso formidable, ahora soy capaz de leer ese código, por lo que no me tomara casi nada de tiempo el terminar de configurarlo

\- Espero que funcione a la perfección, pues yo no espero nada más que eso

\- No se preocupe, líder, cuando termine de programarlo, será como si estuviera nuevo

\- Eso espero

\- Ahora, si me disculpa, líder, tengo trabajo que hacer

\- Ve y no me decepciones

\- Nunca lo haría

\- Buena respuesta, te veo luego

\- Si

Una vez que se fue, Meiko se quedó sola con Tai, volvió a reír levemente.

\- Se le ve muy feliz, líder

\- Si, Tai, estoy muy contenta, estoy muy emocionada – Dice Meiko levantándose de su silla y corriendo hacia Tai saltando en último momento, ocasionando que Tai reaccione atrapándola de forma que estaba dando vueltas con Meiko entre sus brazos.

\- Líder, es inusual verla actuar de esta manera

\- Si, lo sé, solo quiero expresar la tanta emoción que tengo

\- ¿Tan importante es esa foto?

\- Sí, eso solo significa que el momento está cerca

\- ¿Cerca?

\- Sí, no es emocionante, por fin podre verla nuevamente y cuando lo haga, será su fin

\- Entonces estará hecho

\- Desde luego y sigue girando –Decía Meiko, mientras Tai acataba su orden y seguía girando teniéndola entre sus brazos, mientras ella reía

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo, sé que en la parte de Forster, este un poco raro y más en el final, pues como saben Meiko no suele expresarse demasiado a excepción de este momento, ¿Qué mostrara la foto para emocionarla a tal punto? ¿Les gusto el momento Meichi (MeikoxTaichi)?, si les resulto un poco raro, quisiera disculparme un poco, pues al momento de escribir la parte Forster estaba escuchando el primer opening de Mirai Nikki, versión piano y pues digamos que describe el momento, en fin, gracias por leer, dejen su review para el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Adiós.

Terie


	22. Chapter 22

Hola lectores que por alguna razón seguían esperando este capítulo, sé muy bien, que la semana pasada no actualice y que tampoco actualice este Lunes, pero bueno, lo importante es que estoy actualizando, bien sin más que decir, tienen mucho que leer y no quiero distraerlos más leyendo esto, así que…disfruten la lectura.

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

* * *

Capítulo 22

Pov Mimi

Iba corriendo por la calle, sin saber a dónde dirigirme o que hacer, no hacia otra cosa más que correr, solo quiera alejarme de ese lugar y en especial de Matt, mis lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, no podía detenerlas, quería detenerlas pero, no podía, lo que Matt me había dicho no podía soportarlo, aunque tratara de parecer fuerte, nunca podría hacerlo, ya que él tenía algo de razón en todo lo que me había dicho, nunca podría ser fuerte por más que tratara de parecerlo, ahora me daba gracia, como pude creerle todo lo que me había dicho, sabía que era así, siempre lo supe, fui una tonta al haberle creído todo eso, y pensar que todo esto había iniciado de una forma tan distinta.

La lluvia se hacía cada vez más presente, ya no me quedaban fuerzas, ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir corriendo, así que me detuve, la calle estaba solitaria, no había nadie a mi alrededor, me desahogue lo más que pude, como único testigo estaban la lluvia y la noche, nadie más, me había quedado sola, ahora ya no tengo a Matt, ni a Sora, Meimei…Meimei es la única que me puede ayudar, es a la única persona a la que puedo acudir, donde pueda expresarle todo esto que siento ahora, pero, no sé dónde está, no ha contestado su teléfono desde esta mañana.

Lloraba aún más fuerte, mientras recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado en compañía de Matt, cuando me llevo comida a casa, cuando hicimos las compras juntos, cuando me preparaba curry, cuando íbamos a la escuela y la casa juntos, el festival…no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo, que todo…que todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos…todos aquellos bellos y hermosos momentos únicos hayan sido una mentira… ¡No quiero creerlo!

Duele, duele, duele, me duele tanto, no sé porque me duele tanto, no sé por qué, el recordar todos esos momentos me es muy difícil y doloroso, no quiero que sea doloroso, pero lo es, no puedo soportarlo, no quiero soportarlo, ¿Por qué me duele tanto?, me pregunto a mí misma encontrando una razón para saber, cuando esa respuesta siempre lo había sabido, yo…lo amo…o al menos…lo amaba, pues ahora, hace apenas unos momentos, el…me ha roto el corazón de la peor forma posible.

Cuando creí que ya me había desahogado lo suficiente, creí que ya era hora de irme a casa, me levante de la acerca, con paso lento y cansado, me dirigí a casa.

Estornude, la lluvia me mantenía completamente empapada, es posible que me enferme, no me importa, no me importa enfermarme, si enfermarme hace que falte a la escuela los próximos días, entonces está bien, así tendré que verlo menos.

Entonces, una camioneta negra, se estaciono enfrente de donde yo estaba, seguí caminando de forma lenta, mientras trataba de ignorar la camioneta misteriosa, escuche que se abría, se bajaba alguien.

\- Tachikawa Mimi – Escuche que una voz masculina desconocida para mí, decía mi nombre, con temor por lo que sucedía, voltee.

Esa mañana

Escuche el sonar del despertador, con pereza, extendí mi mano para apagar la alarma, una vez que lo hice, me quede un momento más en la cama, cuando creí haber recuperado la fuerza suficiente, me levante, me mire al espejo, era un desastre, mi cabello, estaba completamente enredado, mire el reloj, 7:00 am, era muy temprano para mi gusto, no suelo levantarme a esta hora, pero tenía que ir a clases.

Media hora después, me estaba dirigiendo a la escuela, tengo tanto sueño, lo peor de todo es que es mitad de semana y si esto no podía empeorar, es temporada de lluvia, espero que no llueva tanto.

Mientras me acercaba a la escuela, podía ver a los demás estudiantes dirigiéndose hacia la escuela, entonces, lo vi, vi a Matt entrando al instituto, se le veía igual que siempre, pareciera que le costaba entrar a la escuela, de seguro ha de estar más cansado que yo, por alguna razón que desconozco, de seguro ha de haber hecho algo e la noche para verle así de cansado, se le podía ver algunas ojeras en sus ojos, así que he de suponer que no ha de haber dormido mucho, me pregunto, ¿Le habrá alcanzado el tiempo para desayunar?, no sé porque lo pregunto, tal vez porque se le ve muy desalineado, puede ser.

Sin darme cuenta me había detenido para observarlo con detenimiento, que cuando me di cuenta, todos los demás ya habían ingresado, sin desperdiciar más mi tiempo, corrí hacia el instituto para evitar un castigo.

Cuando llegue al salón, lo más rápido que pude, todavía no había llegado el maestro, por lo que entre con algo de calma, por suerte, la pequeña carrera que tuve me despertó lo suficiente para prestar atención a las clases.

Cuando apenas me había sentado, el maestro ingreso al aula, espero que no se haya dado cuenta que por poco falto a la clase, no quiero volver a ser castigada.

Por lo que podía ver era el maestro de Historia, ¿Historia en la mañana? Y lo peor, ¿En la primera hora? ¿Por qué?, podía ver al maestro que estaba fastidiado ¿O frustrado? No lo sé, pero el caso es que se le veía cansado, ¿Qué todo el mundo al igual que yo está cansado?

Veía que el maestro suspiro para luego dirigirse a nosotros.

\- Buenos días clase

\- Buenos días – Respondimos nosotros

\- De seguro se han de estar preguntando ¿Por qué estoy aquí? De una vez les contesto… no lo sé, estaba yo entrando al salón de profesores cuando el subdirector, me dijo que si podía sustituir al titular de la clase, dijo que se había presentado con fiebre, debido a la temporada de lluvias que recién está comenzando y sin dejarme protestar siquiera me hizo el encargado de esta clase…eso es todo

Después de la explicación dada por el maestro, algunos comenzaron a protestar, ''¿En serio?'' ''¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!'' era unos cuantas quejas que llegaban a mis oídos, el revuelto que se había formado era tan alto, que el maestro se molestó.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes, cállense de una vez! ¡No es que quisiera yo ser el encargado de este salón! Además, ¡Sus quejas no cambiaran nada! – Dijo el maestro más enojado todavía, a este maestro se le conocía por tener muy poca paciencia sobre las quejas de los alumnos, como en este caso, los demás al escuchar los gritos del maestro se callaron.

\- Bien, así está mejor, ahora manténganse callados que voy a pasar lista…

Así que esa es la razón por la que está el maestro de historia aquí, bueno no hace mucha diferencia, puede que recupere algunos minutos de sueño.

\- Mochizuki… Mochizuki… ¿Mochizuki Meiko?... no está, tal vez también se haya presentado enferma.

¿Eh? ¿Meimei falto? Instintivamente voltee a ver su lugar, era cierto, había faltado, espero que no le haya sucedido nada malo, espero que no esté enferma o algo así.

Después de que el maestro tomo lista, decidió darnos la clase libre, ya que su clase estaba programado para más tarde, aun así nos iba a dar una hora libre, no íbamos a tener clase por una hora, así que nos dejó decidir cuál clase queríamos libre, instintivamente todos decidimos que la primera.

Mientras pensaba en que hacer durante una hora de clase libre, por alguna razón que desconozco, termine viendo a Matt, él estaba recostado en su pupitre, estaba ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, al parecer estaba durmiendo, o bueno eso me pareció, me pregunto, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que hizo para dejarlo así de agotado? Bueno aunque tampoco es tan raro, el suele dormir mucho entre clases, se podría considerar que es normal en él, pero aun así… esta mañana se le veía demasiado cansado, más de lo normal, por lo que, saque la conclusión de que estaba haciendo algo importante.

¿Le habrá alcanzado el tiempo para almorzar? Ahora me pregunto, pues al verlo tan desalineado, no me cabe duda, no ha desayunado… no espera, de ser así, estaría almorzando en el salón o ¿Le daría igual? Realmente no lo sé, pero me preocupa que llegue a enfermar con esta temporada, la lluvia suele traer enfermedades, por el cambio brusco en el ambiente o algo así, aunque también dicen que la lluvia trae desgracias a la gente, no sé exactamente a que se refieren pero ha de ser cierto para que lo digan…es-espera un momento, ¡¿Por qué me estoy preocupada por el?! ¡Yo no debería preocuparme por el! ¡¿Por qué lo hago?!¡Ni que fuera su novia!

Espera… ¿Qué acabo de decir?...¿N-Novia?...¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensado?! ¡¿Pienso de esa forma?!

De seguro he de estar sonrojada…rayos… ¿Qué le sucede a mi mente?... bueno, por lo menos no lo dije en voz alta, dije sonriendo un poco.

De repente me doy cuenta de que el ruido que había estado presente desde que nos dieron la clase libre…ceso…no había ruido que se pudiera percibir…así que con algo de temor, abro mis ojos que hasta el momento había mantenido cerrados… lo que vi…simplemente no lo podía creer…todos…todos me estaban mirando…volteo a mi derecha, me veían, mi izquierda igual…acaso…no me digas que…

\- Tachikawa…es mejor guardarte ese tipo de comentarios para ti misma – escuche al maestro decir.

\- S-Si…lo siento – Dije más avergonzada que nunca, si el maestro me dijo eso, significa que lo dije en voz alta.

Rayos…tenía que ser eso, sino porque otra razón todo el mundo se me quedaría mirando, rayos, este es otro momento en que mi mente me ha traicionado de esta manera, la primera vez que me traiciono fue más vergonzoso que esto, que ni siquiera quiero recordar ese momento, por la vergüenza que pase aquel día.

Bueno, por lo menos ya están volviendo a retomar sus conversaciones, por lo menos espero que Matt no me hay escuchado…me arrepiento…me arrepentiré toda mi vida a partir de hoy….porque al voltear a ver a Matt…este desvió la mirada… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Me escucho!... ahora de seguro piensa algo que no soy…rayos, porque mi mente me tiene que traicionar de esta manera… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Me pregunto mientras me lamento conmigo misma.

La clase libre que teníamos ya había terminado, dando inicio de vuelta a las clases normales, el tiempo se me paso realmente rápido, después de sentirme verdaderamente avergonzada, así que ahora era receso, descanso, así que salí del salón para buscar a Sora, por suerte no tarde tanto en encontrarla.

\- Hola Sora – Le salude decaída

\- Hola Mimi – Dijo Sora sonriéndome - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te vez tan decaída? – Pregunto al verme como estaba, por supuesto que iba a preguntar, estaba algo triste e irritada conmigo misma.

\- No…por nada…solo estoy algo cansada

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si

\- Me alegra…creí que estabas así por haber gritado esta mañana

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿No te diste cuenta? Estuviste gritando esta mañana

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estuve gritando? ¿Qué grite? – Le pregunte tomándola de los hombros sacudiéndola ligeramente.

\- No se escuchó muy bien, pero, si mi memoria no me falla…se escuchó claramente una cosa…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Novia

Al momento de haber escuchado esa palabra salir de Sora, me congele, no puedo creerlo, realmente lo dije en voz alta, ahora ya sé porque todo el mundo me sigue mirando, ¡Que vergonzoso!, ahora lo más que puedo es cubrirme el rostro con mis manos, para no pensar en lo que ha sucedido, que vergonzoso.

Si Sora, logro escucharme, eso significa que Matt, es por seguro que me ha de haber escuchado, oh…rayos…ahora de seguro ha de pensar que soy una loca que le gusta gritar lo que piensa, ahora entiendo por qué despertó y desvió la mirada.

Me siento tan avergonzada, esto nunca me había sucedido, nunca durante mi vida escolar, ahora mi reputación que tenia de chica lista y bonita se volverla, chica lista y desesperadamente disponible.

¡¿Por qué me tiene que suceder esto a mí?!, ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, escuche a Sora hablarme.

\- Aunque bueno, no se escuchó muy claramente, más bien se escuchó algo confuso, pero vamos, no es tan malo, todos nos preguntamos qué era lo que sucedía en tu salón, solo eso, nadie le presto realmente atención a lo que dijiste

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Sí, claro que sí, así que deja de estar avergonzada por algo como esto, ya verás que en poco tiempo todo el mundo lo olvidara.

\- Bueno… si tú lo dices

Dije para quitar mis manos de mi rostro que de seguro ha de estar sonrojado, mire a Sora, me estaba dando una de sus sonrisas cálidas y amables que siempre me hacen sonreír.

\- Bien, ahora sonríe, sonríe –Dijo sonriendo aun mas, entonces sonreí

Entonces desvié mi mirada de Sora, por detrás de Sora veía a Matt parado afuera de la puerta del salón, este me estaba mirando, tenía una mirada de tristeza aparentemente, no sé muy bien si es de tristeza, pero se le veía solitaria, es como si estuviera viendo algo con nostalgia, me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando, ya que no desviaba su mirada de mí, así que sin saber muy bien el porqué, le sonreí, de la forma más alegre que pude sonreír, si por alguna razón que desconozco está triste, yo…quisiera animarlo…quiero que sonría con sinceridad y quite esa mirada de tristeza que tiene, que no le favorece, me gustaría verlo sonreír, ya que nunca le había visto sonreír en mucho tiempo.

Este al verme sonreír, creo que se sorprendió, ocasionándome que me riera levemente, nunca lo había visto sorprendido únicamente por haberle sonreído, eso es nuevo en él, este al ver que me había ocasionado algo de gracia su reacción, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, fue cuando desvió su mirada y se fue caminando en dirección contraria de donde yo estaba.

Reí nuevamente, creo que es la primera vez que le visto sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Mimi? – Me pregunto Sora que había olvidado que estaba con ella.

\- No, nada

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, segura

\- Mimi, no me mientas

\- Bueno está bien…acabo de ver a Matt

\- ¿Eh? ¿A Matt?

\- Si, el…me estaba mirando

\- ¡¿Eh?!

Entonces Sora me tomo de la muñeca, para luego dirigirnos a las escaleras, poco tiempo después estábamos en el patio sentadas en el lugar de siempre.

\- Habla

\- Bueno, es que cuando me hiciste sonreír, pude ver que Matt me estaba mirando detenidamente, el…tenía una mirada de tristeza…solitaria…el…me estaba mirando con nostalgia, no sé porque…al verlo así, no pude evitar el…el…

\- El…

\- El…

\- El…

\- El…

\- Mimi, dilo de una vez

\- El sonreírle

Entonces logre escuchar un pequeño grito ahogado de Sora.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Le sonreís te a Matt!

\- L-Lo se

\- ¿Y el que hizo?

\- Él se sorprendió…pude ver como se sonrojaba ligeramente…luego se fue

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡E-El…El… ¿Se sonrojo! – Decía Sora con sorpresa

\- Si, fue algo raro de ver, nunca lo había visto sorprendido y mucho menos sonrojado

Entonces volví a escuchar otro grito ahogado de Sora

\- ¡Meiko! ¿Puedes creerlo? – Dijo Sora preguntando a Meimei, quien no se encontraba – ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Meiko?

\- ¿No te lo había dicho? Al parecer Meimei falto a clases, dice el maestro que posiblemente haya enfermado

\- ¿Eh? ¿Enfermo?

\- Si, ya sabes que es común que las personas se enfermen en la temporada de lluvias

\- ¿Ya le llamaste para ver cómo se encontraba?

\- No, de hecho le iba marcar en el descanso, déjame ver… - Dije para tomar mi teléfono y buscar el número de Meimei, una vez que lo encontré, marque su número – Está sonando

Unos minutos pasaron cuando escuche su voz.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Meimei, soy yo Mimi quería saber si…

\- En este momento no estoy disponible si gusta dejar un mensaje, se lo agradecería mucho, una vez que lo reciba tratare de marcarle de vuelta lo antes posible, deje su mensaje después del tono

Escuche la contestadora, cuando escuche el tono del mensaje colgué, suspire.

\- No contesta

\- Tal vez este en el hospital o algo

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Puede que el doctor la esté checando, ya sabes, una consulta rutinaria, nada grave

\- Tal vez tengas razón…los descansos no son lo mismo sin ella

\- Si…si ella estuviera aquí, ambas nos emocionaríamos por ti…

\- Oye…

\- Pero bueno, ya que ella no está, yo me emocionare por ambas

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Se sonrojo! Un evento único en su clase

\- Si

\- Y bien, ¿Por qué le sonreíste?

\- Realmente…no lo sé…solo quería que no estuviera triste…tal vez…por eso mismo es que se le veía más cansado y desalineado de lo habitual

\- ¿Eh? ¿Venia cansado?

\- Si, lo pude ver en la entrada, se le veía más cansado, tal vez sea por lo mismo

\- Eh…

\- Incluso, se durmió en la primera clase, la clase que el maestro de historia nos dio libre

\- ¿Que no historia te toca después de descanso?

\- Sí, pero el maestro titular enfermo

\- Que suerte…el mío no enfermo, es más, nos dio consejos sobre cómo evitar el enfermarnos en esta época…fue tan aburrido

\- Lo siento tanto

\- Si, lo se…pero por otro lado…no te estas sintiendo mal, ¿Verdad? Digo, no quiero que enfermes y faltes

\- No, estoy bien – Dije desviando la mirada

\- Confiesa

\- Bueno, es que últimamente, no sé porque estoy mirando mucho a Matt, casi lo veo a diario en la escuela, pero ahora lo veo con más detenimiento, y… no sé porque

Nuevamente como las dos veces anteriores, escuche un grito ahogado de Sora.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te vez tan feliz?

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido – Me decía Sora sonriendo

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A tu grito de esta mañana…ahora lo entiendo

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si – Dice Sora más emocionada

\- Entonces dime… ¿Por qué grite?

\- E-En serio… ¿No lo sabes? – Pregunta Sora con emoción inminente en su tono de voz

\- Eh…no

Vi a Sora suspirar, para después ponerse de pie, parase frente a mí y mirarme de forma seria.

\- Tachikawa Mimi, tu…estas enamorada

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mimi, estas enamorada – Entonces grito nuevamente

\- ¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿De quién?

\- Oh, vamos Mimi, es más que obvio

\- ¿Eh?

\- De quien más te enamorarías si no fuera del único, genial e increíblemente atractivo de… ¡Matt!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Grite - ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡¿Yo…enamorada de el?! ¡Eso es absurdo!

\- Niégalo todo lo que quieras, tu sabes que es cierto, solo no quieres aceptarlo

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Noo puede ser cierto!

\- Pero lo es… digo, es la explicación más lógica, te enamoraste de el por haberte ayudado a afrontar la muerte de tus padres y no apartarse de ti en ningún momento y comportarse como un caballero contigo, según me has contado.

\- Pero aun así…

\- Además…con su repentina separación de ti, eso ha ocasionado que inconscientemente te hayas interesado más en él y extrañarlo, ¿No es verdad?

\- Eso…puede que tengas razón

\- Ves, claro que la tengo y bien… ¿Ahora qué harás?

\- No entiendo…a que te refieres con la pregunta

\- Me refiero a que si tu… - Dijo para acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme – Te le vas a confesar

\- ¡¿Eeeeeehhhhhh?! ¡Co-Co-Confesarme! – Grite lo más sonrojada que pude

\- Sí, es normal que las chicas se le declaren a los chicos

\- Pe-Pero…no puedo

\- ¿Porque no puedes?

\- Porque no…si yo le digo esto…puede que nuestra amistad se estropee…además…puede que me rechace y yo…no podría soportarlo – Dije cabizbaja.

\- Mimi… no te preocupes, si algo sale mal, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro que sí, si no, no sería tu mejor amiga – Me dijo mientras me sonreía

\- Entonces…está bien…creo

\- Bien…entonces ¿Cuándo te vas a confesar?

\- No lo se

\- ¿Porque no después de la escuela?

\- Tan pronto, ¿Por qué?

\- Antes de que te dé más vergüenza y te vuelvas más cobarde, además… eso es lo que yo haría, terminaría rápido

\- Pero, puede que me rechace

\- O puede que te corresponda…no dijiste que te estaba mirando detenidamente con nostalgia

\- Si

\- Ves, puede ser que extrañe estar a tu lado, o acaso, ¿No quieres verlo sonreír?

\- Si, ¡Si quiero!

\- Entonces, ve y confiésate

\- ¡Sí!

En eso escuchamos la campana indicando el final del descanso.

\- Bueno, nos vemos, me dices mañana como te fue

\- ¿Eh? ¿No me acompañaras?

\- No, no puedo, mis padres quieren que me haga cargo de la florería

\- Ah… es cierto, tienes tu familia tiene una florería

\- ¿Lo habías olvidado?

\- Lo siento

\- No te disculpes, hasta yo la olvido, nos vemos

\- Nos vemos

Las clases se me habían pasado con suma rapidez, algo que se está volviendo muy normal, cuando menos me di cuenta las clases había terminado, pude ver como Matt se levantaba de su asiento y salía del salón.

¡Que nervios! ¡No puedo creer que este enamorada de el! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo debería de confesarme! ¡Sería la primera vez que me confieso! Okay, okay, primero, debo de tranquilizarme, respira, respira.

Una vez que me calme un poco, me percaté de que Matt se había ido, me asome por la ventana y estaba saliendo de la escuela.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para salir de la escuela, cuando llegue a la entrada, lo había perdido de vista.

Entre la multitud de estudiantes que estaban saliendo, pude ver una cabellera rubia que conocía, dando la vuelta de la esquina.

Corrí nuevamente, no puedo permitir que se valla tan fácilmente, tengo que alcanzarlo, es mi única oportunidad de poderle decir lo que siento, no voy a permitir que se valla sin habérmele confesado, voy a alcanzarlo y me confesare.

No sé exactamente como llegue a esta conclusión de confesarme, no tengo idea de cómo Sora me convenció de hacer una locura como esta, pero de lo que estoy segura es que ella tiene razón, debo de confesarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que me arrepienta y esto se vuelva un amor no correspondido, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo, aunque hacerlo signifique el poder quedar lastimada, el poder ser herida…el poder ser rechazada.

Sé que me falta experiencia en este tipo de cosas, el de confesarme, pero eso ya no importa ahora, lo que importa es que debo de hacerlo, cueste lo que cueste, sin importar la enorme vergüenza que sienta, este miedo que estoy experimentando a la misma vez que estoy corriendo.

El cielo tenía su usual tono anaranjado, de forma hermosa y encantadora, pareciera que mis padres de alguna manera me estuvieran apoyando con mi decisión, o eso quisiera creer, no, lo creo, mis padres me apoyan en esta decisión, eso solo significa que debo de esforzarme en confesarme.

Respiro de forma agitada, ¿Quién diría que Matt caminara de forma rápida? Aunque bueno esto es más mi culpa por no haberlo seguido inmediatamente.

Lo veo girar nuevamente hacia la esquina, volteo y veo que esta con su hermano Tk, así que me detengo y me oculto en la pared por la que venía, para no ser vista, ¿Por qué me estoy ocultando? ¿Qué paso con toda esa valentía que sentía hasta hace un momento?

\- Hermano, ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Rayos, ahora los dos están hablando, debería de irme.

\- Sí, estoy más que seguro – Le escucho decir a Matt.

\- Pero…no tienes que hacerlo, esto que estás haciendo es muy cruel de tu parte, no le puedes hacer eso…no a ella

¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? Sé que no debería estar escuchando este tipo de conversaciones, pero me es inevitable.

\- Sé que es cruel de mi parte, pero no tengo opción

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Porque siempre lo he sabido

\- Hermano…

\- Además… ¿Qué esperabas?

\- Que cambiaras de opinión

\- Tu sabes que nunca cambio de opinión

\- Por lo menos mantenía aquella esperanza

\- Es inútil que sigas pensando de esa forma

\- Pero…tiene que haber una forma

\- No la hay

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si

\- Entonces dime, ¿Por qué la ayudaste?

\- ¿Qué porque? Eso no se pregunta y lo sabes

\- Aun así quiero saber

\- Bueno, si tanto insistes…Mimi…

¿Eh? ¿Están hablando de mí?

\- Mimi…el trato que le di a ella, no es nada inusual, tu sabes que tengo ese tipo de trato a ese tipo de personas

\- ¡Pero es injusto lo que le estás haciendo!

\- No lo es, puede que así lo parezca pero no lo es

\- Hermano…entonces si no lo es, ¿Por qué la ayudaste?

\- No lo sé, realmente no lo sé, tal vez lo hice por un capricho de Papá, tal vez lo hice para escapar tan siquiera un poco de casa, pero tal vez, fue el verla tan lastimada, digo, no todos los días pierdes a tus padres en un accidente de tráfico.

\- ¿Solo lo hiciste para ver su dolor?

\- Si, en parte

\- Eso significa que… ¿Jugaste con ella?

\- Yo no lo pondría de esa manera, pero si, estuve jugando con ella, me le acerque a ella únicamente para ver su dolor y divertirme un poco con ella, digo ver a una persona sufrir es bastante entretenido realmente, Papá quiso que me le acercara para darle el pésame, pero al final, resulto ser bastante atrayente, cuando la vi en el funeral, se le veía tan destrozada, tan rota…sin vida, como si fuera un cadáver viviente, ese fue el indicio que necesite para verla aun mas destrozada.

\- Hermano…

\- ¿Acaso creíste que me preocupaba por ella? Claro que no, yo nunca me preocupe por ella, solo quería que me entretuviera un poco, nunca creí que terminaría de esta manera, el irle a hacer la comida y todo lo demás que hice fue una fachada, inclusive el festival, fue una mentira.

\- Pero…tú me dijiste que-

\- ¿Qué la bese? Déjame explicarte, en el festival, durante la lluvia de estrellas cuando la lleve a la colina, ella se le veía tan hermosa, tan bella, tan radiante, más radiante que cualquier estrella que haya visto…lo deteste, no me gustaba la forma en la que estaba brillando, estaba recuperando su brillo…estaba recuperando la vida, así que hice lo más conveniente para evitar que volviera a la vida, la bese, más que nada quería ver su reacción, debiste de verla Tk, se había sonrojado completamente, su rostro estaba tan rojo, que en ese momento me quería burlar de ella, pero no lo hice y fingí que no sabía lo que había hecho, no podía soportar tanto la risa que decidí llevarla de vuelta a casa, donde cuando yo, volví a casa, finalmente me reí de su expresión, fue tan gracioso que inclusive aun lo recuerdo – Le escuche reír levemente – fue tan divertido ese día.

\- No puedo creerlo…no de ti…

\- No te sorprendas tanto, tú ya sabias como soy

\- Entonces ¿Porque te alejaste de ella?

\- ¿No lo acabo de decir? Ella estaba recuperando su brillo, su vida, estaba volviendo a rehacer su vida poco a poco, volvió a la escuela, le estaba yendo bien en clases, y pues, ¿Qué te digo? Al verla tan alegre junto a sus amigas en el descanso, me hizo dar cuenta de que finalmente se había recuperado, así que simplemente me aleje…mi único entretenimiento que tenía hasta el momento, había recuperado su vida anterior, acepto la muerte de sus padres, volvió a su vida normal, eso me aburrió y por eso me aleje de la forma en la que me aleje.

\- Pero… ¿Qué sucedió con la lluvia?

\- Ah…ese día, ella me había seguido a casa, diciendo ella que lo hizo inconscientemente, pero no era cierto, la iba a dejar ahí parada bajo la lluvia, pero al final dije que no, quería volver a jugar un poco con ella, aunque solo fuera un momento, asique la lleve a casa y fingí volver a ser ese caballero que ella creía que era, le di ropa para que se cambiara, cuando estaba pensando en que forma divertirme con ella, ocasionándole más daño, ella se volvió a desquitar conmigo preguntando el porque me había apartado de ella, le explique de forma amable y todo eso, al final ella se había enfermado, ahí supe que sería una carga para mi tenerla así, le di medicamento, se durmió, como estaba dormida, no me servía de entretenimiento, así que la lleve de vuelta a su casa, que por cierto, pesa mucho aunque no lo parezca, casi me lesiono el hombro.

Detente…

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- ¿Que querías?, querías que te dijera la verdad ¿No? La verdad de que en todo momento estuve jugando con ella, el que solo era un entretenimiento para mí, el que no me importa lo que le suceda, ni lo que le sucedió, si, perdió a sus padres, ¿Eso qué? Eso no me importa, ¿Acaso creíste que me importaba? Déjame decirte que no, ¿Crees que soy cruel? Déjame decirte que siempre fui cruel con las personas, ¿Por qué crees que no tengo amigos? ¿Por qué crees que soy un lobo solitario?...me alegra que estuvieras aquí, por fin puedo desahogarme con alguien,

\- ¿Desahogarte?

\- Si, sobre lo que realmente siento por ella, siento desprecio y odio por ella, siempre tan brillante y llena de vida, siempre he odiado a ese tipo de personas, es desesperante, me alegra haber podido haberme entretenido con ella aunque haya sido por un corto periodo de tiempo, ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?

\- ¿Esto tiene algo de bueno?

\- Si y es el que ella nunca se enterara de mi pequeño juego

\- Es demasiado tarde… - Dije saliendo de m i escondite, podía ver a Matt consternado por haberle escuchado, su hermano menor, estaba enojado, posiblemente con él.

\- M-Mimi…yo… - Decía Matt sorprendido, sin querer escucharlo, salí corriendo.

Podía escuchar como el también corría para tratar de alcanzarme, así que corrí aún más rápido, con lágrimas en mis ojos trataba de correr lo más rápido que podía, me limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir por mi rostro con las mangas de mi abrigo.

El cielo se oscureció, las nubes ya se habían acumulado, anunciando el pronto inicio de una lluvia.

¿Cómo pude el pensar el siquiera confesarme a un tipo como este? Él no se merece lo que yo siento por él, nadie se lo merece.

¿Cómo pudo decir eso sobre mí? ¿Es realmente desprecio y odio lo que siente por mí? No lo sé, tal vez, estoy confundida no sé qué pensar, no sé cómo digerir todo esto que acabo de escuchar.

\- ¡Espera!… ¡Mimi! – Le escuchaba gritar

¿Aún me sigues? ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo si se supone que yo no te importo?

Sin más fuerzas para correr finalmente me detengo, estando arriba de un puente de piedra, es que me detengo para recuperar algo de aire.

Base Forster

Pov Normal

Meiko se encontraba en su oficina viendo la llamada perdida que había recibido de Mimi, estaba aburrida así que era lo único que podía hacer.

Un trueno se escuchó a la lejanía, ocasionando que voltease a mirar la ventana, otro trueno se escuchó, a Meiko siempre le había gustado ver los truenos en compañía de la lluvia que se aproximaba, ya que eso siempre significaba que algo bueno estaba pasando a su favor.

Se escucha tocar la puerta, después de dar el pase, vio como las dos puertas de su oficina eran abiertas por Ken, para luego ayudar a Tai e Izzy a cargar algo realmente enorme y pesado.

Meiko al ver lo que traían al parecer era un cuadro inmenso, sonrió.

Tai, Ken, Cody e Izzy, aun con su fuerza le era demasiado pesado el cargarlo, pero lograron llevarlo hasta la oficina de Meiko, para después dejarlo descansar en la pared.

El cuadro tenía una tela que cubría su contenido, pero aun así Meiko ya sabía lo que era.

Pudo ver lo agotados que se veían a los chicos por haber cargado inmenso cuadro, así que con una sonrisa malvada dijo.

\- Tai, Ken, Cody e Izzy, gracias por su duro trabajo – Lo que había dicho Meiko los sorprendió a los chicos porque Meiko nunca había agradecido nada y menos el hacer un trabajo como este, que era su obligación el cumplir

\- No hay de que, líder – Contesto Ken por los tres

\- Bien, ahora, Ken, Izzy, pueden retirarse

\- Como ordene – Dijeron al unísono para salir de la oficina.

\- Se le ve muy feliz líder

\- Sí, estoy feliz, Tai, bastante feliz – Dijo Meiko tocando el cuadro a través de la tela.

Pocos minutos después Ken, Cody e Izzy volvieron para colgar el cuadro en compañía de Tai, y con bastante esfuerzo, el cuadro finalmente estaba en su sitio.

Una vez que el cuadro estaba listo, Meiko sonrió aun mas, dándoles tiempo para que los chicos descansaran, les agradeció nuevamente, una vez que estos habían recuperado el aliento, Meiko hablo.

\- Caballeros, lo que acaban de hacer por mí, no tiene palabras para poder terminar de agradecerles, realmente han hecho mucho por mí, en estos últimos tres años, lo que acaban de traerme, es la pieza final para que el plan este completamente terminado y tenga éxito, dicho esto…¡Admiren! ¡El magnífico cuadro que nos traerá la victoria sobre Baikal! – Dijo tomando la tela entre sus manos y tirar de ella, haciendo que la tela cayera de manera dramática.

Una vez que la tela estaba cayendo en cámara lenta, Tai, Ken, Cody e Izzy, no pudieron quedar más sorprendidos, pues la imagen que revelaba les era increíblemente espectacular a su vista.

En cambio Meiko, no pudo el evitar el querer reír por lo que vendría, un tercer trueno se hizo escuchar a la lejanía, conocedora sobre lo que significaba, aun viendo el cuadro como si fuera lo más bello que nunca jamás vio dijo lo siguiente.

\- Caballeros…después de tres años, podremos decir que Forster es mejor que Baikal en todos los aspectos posibles, finalmente habremos ganado la guerra que inicio hace tiempo atrás, este cuadro significa nuestra victoria, así que admírenlo y nunca olviden lo que este cuadro nos dio…los truenos están resonando, eso solo significa una cosa, en poco tiempo, ustedes me traerán lo que hace falta para terminar este plan, así que sin más, estén listos, que a mi señal, irán por lo que falta.

\- Si, líder

\- Entonces, salgan y prepárense

\- A la orden – Dijeron los cuatro para salir de la oficina.

Mientras ellos, se estaban preparando, Meiko una vez más estaba admirando el cuadro que le habían traído, era tan bello, era magnifico, tenía que agradecerle al que haya pintado este hermoso y bello cuadro, pues sin su ayuda, esto jamás estaría terminado.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Para que vean que si me preocupo por ustedes, hice el capítulo más largo de lo habitual, normalmente son 12 hojas, aquí no sé cuántas sean, bueno, ya saben, si quieren la continuación, dejen un review. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos.

Posdata. Disculpen si fui demasiado cruel al hacer que Matt le dijera todas esas cosas horribles a Mimi, indrectamente, es que estaba inspirada y realmente no sabía cómo hacer que la hiriera de forma que terminara de ver en siguiente capítulo.

Terie.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola lectores que por alguna extraña razón esperaban este capítulo, sé que ha pasado algunas semanas, se supone que publicaría este capítulo la semana pasada, pero no tenía internet, créanme, no es nada agradable no tener internet por una semana, bueno sin interrumpir más; disfruten la lectura.

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

* * *

Capítulo 23

Pov Matt

Estaba ahí, parada enfrente de mí, llorando descontroladamente, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por su lindo y delicado rostro, alguien o algo la había hecho llorar así, y ese alguien….era yo.

Esa misma mañana

Había recibido un mensaje del segundo, en este me decía lo que debía de hacer, rayos, en serio no entiende que no debe de recordarme, esto es algo que ya se.

Suspire, desde lo sucedido en la noche anterior, no he podido conciliar el sueño, simplemente lo que tengo que hacer, es suficiente para que no pueda dormir, realmente… lo que tengo que hacer…hacerle a ella…era algo que quería evitar, pero…hemos llegado aún punto en que es inevitable el no hacerlo.

Con desgano y sin ganas de querer ir a la escuela, tuve que obligarme a hacerlo, pues, sería la última vez que la vería, la última vez que posiblemente me sonreiría de esa forma tan cálida y brillante, esas sonrisas que ella era la única que podía darme y regalarme…sé que puede sonar bastante cursi, pero como dijo el segundo, ya lo he aceptado.

Llegue a la escuela, llegue al salón de clases, sorpresivamente y de forma conveniente para mí, teníamos la primera clase libre, aprovechare ese tiempo para poder descansar algo, bueno, cuando me refiero a algo me refiero, a todas las horas de desvelada que tuve, creo que anoche dormí como a las 4:30 am, explicando mi forma desalineada de esta mañana, estaba durmiendo, recordando en cada momento, que tendría que hacerlo, en eso se escucha un grito fuerte.

\- Espera… ¿Qué acabo de decir?... ¿N-N-Novia?... ¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?! ¡¿Por qué pienso de esa forma?!

Voltee a ver quién gritaba, aunque era algo que ya sabía, aun así decidí hacerlo… era ella, se le veía sonrojada y apenada, se le ve tan adorable, apenas se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, se sonrojo aun mas, percatándose de que todo el salón se dio cuenta de su grito.

\- Tachikawa…es mejor guardarte ese tipo de comentarios para ti misma – el maestro dijo.

\- S-Si…lo siento – Dijo avergonzada.

Después de eso, la clase continuaba con sus conversaciones triviales poco a poco, mientras que ella parecía disgustarse con ella misma, por su expresión he de pensar que no quería decir eso en voz alta, por lo que su propia mente la acaba de traicionar.

Noto que voltea a verme, desvió mi mirada, de seguro era algo que ninguno de nosotros debía de escuchar además de ella misma, no sé realmente que es lo que habrá pensado, el estar tan concentrada y sumida en sus pensamientos como para no percatarse de que lo había gritado ella misma, solo espero que de alguna forma no esté relacionado conmigo.

Que absurdo es pensar de esa manera, es obvio que de seguro, ella ha de estar interesada en alguien más, digo, ella nunca se interesaría por un tipo antisocial, tipo lobo solitario como yo.

Bueno, lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de recuperar el sueño.

La hora libre había pasado más rápido de lo que creía, así que ahora continuaban las clases normales, las siguientes dos horas, eran física y matemáticas, no estuve concentrado como normalmente lo hago en estas clases, bueno en si en las clases, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

Realmente, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que solo nos quedara esta única opción?, Debía de haber una manera de protegerla, si tan solo ella hubiera dicho que si, en el momento que le pregunte… bueno, no viene al caso el preocuparme por el pasado, lo hecho, hecho esta, y quiera o no, no puedo cambiarlo, ella había tomado una decisión, por lo que debo de respetarla, como líder que es.

Hubiera preferido que hubiera otra manera, pero no la hay, rayos, me arrepentiré de por vida, e inclusive el involucrar a Tk en esto, es demasiado, yo debí de haberme ocupado de este asunto por mi cuenta, no debí volver jamás a Baikal, después de ser desterrado de la base, pero…sabía que no podía hacerlo solo, si estaba solo, no podía hacer nada por ella al querer protegerla de Forster, aunque no me agradara la idea y siga sin agradarme yo…necesitaba su ayuda…necesitaba la ayuda y el apoyo del segundo, tenía que volver a acatar sus órdenes aunque no quisiera, no tenía opción, era lo único que me quedaba.

No podía hacerlo solo.

Las clases de la mañana habían terminado, cuando me di cuenta los demás ya no estaban en el salón, aun había algunos chicos en su asiento comiendo y charlando sobre cosas triviales.

Suspire.

Ojala, si hubiera otra manera, si toda esta guerra no se hubiera desatado, de seguro esta historia sería muy diferente, de seguro hubiera tenido amigos, amigos en lo que confiar, con lo que charlar, con los que podría ser yo mismo, Tk, Daivis y Yolei, ellos de seguro hubieran estado en secundaria, su mayor preocupación seria el cumplir con su obligación de ser estudiantes, el cumplir con las tareas, el hacer amigos, entre otras cosas, ellos hubieran sido chicos comunes y corrientes, como se supone que debería de haber sido, pero no…nosotros estamos sumidos con esta guerra que aparentemente no tendrá fin, nuestro trabajo es el protegerla, el guiar a Baikal hacia la victoria, vencer Forster, el ser soldados… esos chicos no debieron de haber sido soldados, no debieron vivir esa vida tan cruel que les ha tocado vivir, ellos debieron ser estudiantes comunes y corrientes, en vez de aprender cómo combatir a las fuerzas de Forster, ellos debieron de aprender a como ser una mejor persona, el prepararse para el futuro.

De seguro Yolei, se hubiera inclinado hacia la medicina, por lo que estudiaría el ser un médico, en vez de ser la encargada de una simple bahía médica, Daivis, no sé en lo que sería, si tuviera la opción de escoger, tal vez…realmente no lo sé, ese chico algunas vece suele actuar de forma extraña, pero de seguro al igual que Tk, no debería de haber sido un soldado ahora con el cargo de general, es mi culpa, si no hubiera cometido ese error, él no tendría que cargar con ese tipo de responsabilidades, Tk el…seria novelista, recuerdo que cuando era más joven, creo que cuando él era niño, le gustaba mucho los cuentos y las historias, por lo que siempre creí que sería un novelista, se le veía muy contento e ilusionado, en ese tiempo creía que por lo menos él se salvaría, pero no sucedió y termino renunciando a ese sueño infantil para convertirse en un soldado.

Hay veces que me culpo por lo que son esos chicos, a ellos nunca se le ofrecieron una oportunidad de estudiar en una escuela, además de la primaria y eso solo únicamente una parte, normalmente nos suelen reclutar a tan joven edad, para ser de mejor utilidad en el futuro si se suscitaba.

Ellos no debieron de tener esta vida.

Me levante de mi asiento y salía del salón, me pude dar cuenta de que Mimi estaba charlando con Sora, se le veía sonrojada, Sora estaba a espaldas de mí, por lo que no podía verla, pero si podía ver a Mimi, sonrojada y avergonzada, ahora me doy cuenta de que se ve tan linda y adorable.

No pude el evitar el verla de esa forma, sus lindas mejillas teñidas de un tenue color rosado y esa mirada avergonzada, a mi parecer se le veía de esa forma, pues daba parecer que aún seguía siendo inocente y frágil.

Rayos, sé que esta es una de las posibles últimas oportunidades de que pueda verla de esta forma antes de iniciar mi misión, por lo que tratare de mantener en mi mente todos aquellos buenos momentos que viví junto a ella.

¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? ¿No podía protegerla de mejor manera? Esto no debía de suceder, no se supone que esto debería de suceder, se supone que ella debía de seguir viviendo en su mundo tranquilo, con sus padres, ser feliz el resto de su vida, pero Forster tuvo que interponerse en su felicidad, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejaron que por lo menos ella fuera feliz?, ¿Por qué tuvieron que arrebatarle su felicidad tan abruptamente?, ¿Qué les hizo ella quien ni siquiera sabía nada de esto? No lo sé, no lo sé, pero es algo que me molesta de ellos, el haberle hecho esto a ella, no se lo merecía, ella es una buena chica, no tenía nada que ver con esto.

Vuelvo a mirarla, esta vez ella me estaba mirando, nuestras miradas se conectaron, al parecer ella no entendía el porque me veía de esta forma, tan preocupado y nostálgico, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y confusión, sorprendido por el tipo de mirada que daba, no me esperaba lo siguiente…ella…ella…ella me estaba sonriendo, me sonreía de forma tan alegre, que por un momento creí que lo que estaba viendo era un ángel, creí que estaba soñando, era la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca había visto, pareciera que me estuviera diciendo que todo estaba bien, que aun sin saber cuál era mi preocupación, contaba con su apoyo.

De pronto ella comenzó a reír seguramente por mi reacción, así que sin esperarlo, me sonroje, desvié la mirada y me fui por la dirección contraria de donde estaba ella.

Baje por las escaleras, esperando y queriendo salir de ahí, no podía estar ahí, no quería estar en el mismo lugar que ella, no quería verla, si la vuelvo a ver sonreírme de esa manera, es seguro que no cumpliré con la misión, es seguro de que el segundo no cumpliría su palabra, tendría que liármela solo, tenía que cuidarla por mi cuenta y seria como abandonarla, sería dejarla desprotegida, dejarla al cuidado de otro, no podía permitirlo, el segundo tenía razón, no haya nadie más competente para cuidarla y protegerla que yo.

Llegue a uno de los jardines de la escuela, estaba hiperventilando…no quiero, no quiero, no quiero hacerlo, si lo hago, es más por seguro que me odiara y es lo que menos quiero, no antes de haber…de haberle dicho…no después de haberme dado cuenta…es injusto, tanto para ella como para mí, el verla lastimada…por Forster…es lo que menos quiero, prefiero que ella sea lastimada por mí que por ellos…aunque eso signifique…

La campana que daba inicio a la segunda parte de las clases, sonaba, era momento de volver al salón y verla por última vez, las clases finalmente habían terminado, sin perder más tiempo salí del salón para dirigirme al lugar del encuentro, donde encontraría a Tk, para realizar el golpe.

Mientras salía del salón, me percaté de que ella aún seguía en su asiento, perdida entre sus pensamientos, salí con paso algo apresurado o por lo menos eso era lo que quería lograr, para darle tiempo de que ella siquiera se haya dado cuenta de que ya no estaba en el salón.

No vengas, no te des cuenta de mi ausencia, no me sigas, sigue tu camino a casa como todos los días, no cambies tu rutina por alguien como yo quien no te merece, si me sigues entonces perderás todo lo que has vuelto a conseguir, por lo que más quieras, no vengas.

Me decía mientras salía del patio de la escuela, ese era mi único anhelo por el momento, si ella no me seguía, entonces significaría que todo seguiría igual que siempre, ella no me odiaría, no tendría que lastimarla y podría seguir protegiéndola como he hecho hasta el momento, pero…mis palabras quedaron vacías al igual que mis pensamientos, pues cuando menos lo quería…ella me estaba siguiendo.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te aferras a alguien como yo? ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque?... ¿Por qué tengo que lastimarte?

El cielo estaba teñido de un bello color anaranjado, este de seguro hubiera sido un día inolvidable, pues, gracias al segundo me di cuenta de algo importante, algo que necesitaba decirle, algo que debí decirle hace algún tiempo, pero…eso ya no importa…tengo que hacer mi trabajo… tengo que para que ella este a salvo.

Finalmente di vuelta a la esquina, hay estaba, Tk, en frente de mí, con un semblante triste y preocupado, de seguro por el tipo de expresión que tengo en estos momentos, nunca antes me había presentado de esta forma ante él, nunca le había mostrado cualquier tipo de debilidad antes, pues debía de lucir fuerte y alegre para que no se preocupara por mí, ya tenía suficiente con su trabajo como soldado.

Nos percatamos de que Mimi se había dado cuenta de que él estaba aquí, ella se escondía en la esquina por la que venía, eso lo pudimos dar cuenta por su sombra que se asomaba, era el momento de iniciar.

Cada palabra que decía, cada insulto que insinuaba hacia ella, era como si una parte de mí se estuviera rompiendo, no creí que dolería tanto, no creí que esto sería tan doloroso, tal vez, algunos meses atrás, esto sería más sencillo y menos doloroso, pero ya no estoy en el pasado, ya no estoy en aquel tiempo en el que estar junto a ella era una misión, una orden, una obligación, ahora estoy en el tiempo en el que estar junto a ella, sería mi deber, mi motivación, el proteger su sonrisa, sería mi nueva obligación y propósito, el estar junto a ella para protegerla, sería la razón de mi existir, es por eso mismo…que yo…yo…

\- Si y es el que ella nunca se enterara de mi pequeño juego

\- Es demasiado tarde… - Dijo saliendo de su escondite, sin poder evitarlo, voltee a verla, no podía creerlo, me quede sorprendido e inclusive más, al verla, ella se le podía ver más que lastimada.

\- M-Mimi…yo… - Decía sorprendido mientras trataba de acercarme, entonces ella salió corriendo.

Al verla correr de esa manera, alejándose de mí, con temor y rencor en sus ojos, una lagrima solitaria cayo por mi rostro.

\- ¿Que estas esperando? – Me decía Tk, voltee a verlo – Ve…termina…tu misión

Sin más comencé a correr tras Mimi, para terminar.

\- ¡Espera!… ¡Mimi! – Le grite con todas mis fuerzas restantes, al escucharme, no hizo más que correr.

El cielo anaranjado que antes se veía despejando, ahora empezaba a oscurecerse.

Después de perseguirla, recuperando aire al igual que ella, logre alcanzarla en un puente de piedra.

Estaba ahí, parada enfrente de mí, llorando descontroladamente, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por su lindo y delicado rostro, alguien o algo la había hecho llorar así, y ese alguien….era yo.

\- Mimi.

\- Mande Matt, ¿Qué necesitas ahora?, O que es lo que me vas a decir respecto a esto; déjame pensar, no me digas que ahora realmente estas preocupado por mí, yo nunca te he importado, fui una tonta al haberte creído todo lo que me dijiste…, que me querías ayudar…, que querías estar a mi lado, ¡Todo era una mentira! solo habías estado jugando conmigo.

\- ¡No!, no es eso, yo no he estado jugando contigo –

\- Entonces si no habías estado jugando conmigo como puedes explicar lo que te escuche decir, te escuche decirle a tu hermano que únicamente esto era un juego para ti, que no te importaba, así que entonces explícate ¡Que quisiste decir con eso!

En parte tenía razón, aunque yo quería decirle que no había jugando con ella, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero, no tenía forma de explicarle, necesitaba hacerle creer que todo lo que le decía era una mentira, en su voz se escuchaba lo afectada que estaba por haberse enterado, era una combinación de sentimientos, se escuchaba triste, enojada, decepcionada, traicionada, realmente quería decirle la verdad del porque lo tuve que hacer pero no podía.

\- ¡No te quedes callado di algo!, ¡Trata de poner tan siquiera una débil excusa!

Que le podía decir, no le podía decir nada, porque cualquier cosa que dijera ella no me creería, y no tendría caso, además es mejor que ella se desahogue conmigo, no tenía justificación por lo que había hecho.

Flashback

Me había llamado a su habitación para seguir hablando sobre lo que habíamos acordado

\- Ya es hora

\- Lo se

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con Mimi

\- Si

\- Entonces dime, ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer con Mimi?

\- Debo…

Por alguna razón me quede callado en ese momento, porque lo siguiente que tenía que hacer no me iba a gustar.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?, porque no me dices que tienes que hacer, vamos no es tan complicado, es sencillo y lo sabes, no sé porque te la complicas tanto, vamos dilo.

\- Debo hacerle creer que me importa, que siempre la estaré protegiendo, que siempre estaré a su lado, hasta que se confirmen nuestras sospechas.

\- Si, y ¿Qué más?, ¿Qué sigue después de eso?

Porque me preguntas algo que tú ya sabes, ya que tú me estás diciendo que lo haga, únicamente lo haces para hacerme sufrir, tal vez lo haces para recordarme lo que debo de hacer, pero eso es inútil ya que siempre lo supe, porque aun así tú me lo ibas a recordar, tal vez sea la primera opción de hacerme sufrir…. Lo peor de todo es que lo estas consiguiendo.

\- Suspire - Después… después de que confirmen nuestras sospechas, independientemente de si tiene alguna conexión con ellos o no, tengo que….tengo que.

Simplemente no podía decirlo, no podía decirlo porque me era muy doloroso el incluso pensarlo, así que lo termino.

\- Tienes que romperle el corazón, tienes que destrozarlo, para que ella no se vea afectada en esto, tienes que alejarla, para poder protegerla, si es que quieres protegerla, claro. ¿Quieres protegerla?, ¿Acaso ya no quieres protegerla?

\- ¡Claro!, ¡Claro que quiero protegerla!, Yo….Yo, siempre quiero protegerla, desde el primer momento en que la vi, he querido protegerla, no importa lo que suceda, no importa en qué situación me encuentre, no importa si tengo que arriesgar mi vida por ella, Yo quiero protegerla, no quiero que se vea afectada en esto, no importa si tiene que odiarme por esto, lo que únicamente quiero yo es protegerla y quiero que me ayudes a protegerla.

\- Ya veo…..pero desde que todo esto empezó siempre te he preguntado, ¿Cuál es el motivo de querer protegerla?, ¿Por qué quieres protegerla?

\- ¿Porque….quiero….protegerla?

\- Si, si quieres mi ayuda, simplemente tienes que responder a esas dos preguntas.

Porque dudas ahora, nunca en tu vida habías dudado, pero hasta en este momento estabas dudando, únicamente tienes que responder esta pregunta para protegerla, una pregunta que le brindaría protección a ella y aclararía esta duda que tengo, ahora ya es momento de que deje de dudar, tengo que contestar la pregunta.

\- Entonces vas a responder mi pregunta o que, vamos no es tan difícil, ¿Por qué quieres protegerla?

En ese momento deje de dudar y conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente, lo que le había querido decir a ella todo este tiempo, pero no tenía el valor necesario para hacerlo.

\- ¡Porque la amo!

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, lo dije sin basilar, Acaso, ¿Esa era la razón por la que quería protegerla? Si esa era la razón, ese era el sentimiento que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, ese era por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella. Es cierto la amo.

\- Esa es una muy buena respuesta y por tu reacción he de pensar que es algo que querías decir hace mucho, pero tú sabes muy bien que yo no soy la persona que necesitaba oír eso de ti, necesitabas decírselo a ella, pero ya que me pides protegerla, tu sabes que aun así tienes que destrozar su corazón, para que yo pueda protegerla ¿Verdad?

\- Sí.

\- No te preocupes, cuando termine todo esto podrás decírselo, podrás ser libre de hacer lo que quieras, ya sea quedarte con ella o lo que sea, lo que suceda después de esto no me importa. Ahora si quieres que todo esto termine pronto tienes que hacer lo que te digo.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces ya no desperdicies el tiempo aquí conmigo hablando sobre tu relación amorosa, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer para protegerla, y no te preocupes va a estar segura aquí conmigo.

\- Sí.

En ese momento estaba a punto de irme, cuando me detuvo diciendo.

\- Se me olvidaba, haz lo que consideres necesario para poder hacerlo, para poder destruirlo, después me encargo de que hable contigo.

\- Sí.

Fin del Flashback

No podía decirle, por más que quisiera no puedo decírselo, ya que no era el momento para hacerlo, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando ella me saco de ellos.

\- ¡Responde!

El cielo que hace algunas horas estaba teñido de un bello color anaranjado ahora estaba sumido en espesas nubes oscuras.

No me quedaba opción, tengo que lastimarla aún más de lo que esta, sé que después de decirle todo esto ella definitivamente me va a odiar y no la culpo, nunca podré decírselo pero, me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida por hacer esto y decirle esto, solo espero que algún día me puedas perdonar… lo siento Mimi, pero tengo que adoptar la personalidad fría hacia ti, algo que me había prometido no volver a hacer.

\- Es cierto, todo lo que habías dicho es cierto, todo esto no era más que un juego para mí, la verdad es que nunca me importaste, todo en lo que creías sobre mí no era más que una mentira, mientras tu creías tener finalmente tu cuento de hadas que siempre quisiste, no era verdad, no era cierto, espero que esto te diga que la vida no es un cuento de hadas, no existen los príncipes de los cuentos, ni las princesas, nada. Todo en lo que creías que existía, nunca existió, además ya es hora de que madures, desde que te conocí en aquel campamento de verano siempre tuviste esas creencias de los cuentos, se nota que tus padres te consintieron mucho, demasiado a mi parecer, nunca me agradaste, únicamente hice todo esto por compasión, y para divertirme quería ver tu reacción cuando supieras la verdad, esta verdad, y por esa expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto que tienes en este momento, valió la pena, totalmente, vaya que lo valió – Decía mientras reía - .

\- ¿Co…Como puedes decir eso de mí?, ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?

\- Oye, de que te quejas tú me dijiste que te contestara y ya lo hice.

\- No de esa manera

\- Entonces de qué manera esperabas que te contestara, que todo lo que habías escuchado no era más que una mentira, si te hubiera dicho eso aun así no me hubieras creído.

Sus lágrimas se hacían cada vez más presentes, al igual que la lluvia empezaba a hacer acto de presencia.

\- Por lo menos mantenía aquella esperanza

\- Ves lo que te digo eres igual de infantil e inmadura que en aquel entonces, ahora tienes algo más por decirme porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- ¡Te Odio!

Ella se iba corriendo en dirección contraria, si ella me dijo eso entonces obtuve lo que buscaba, la había destrozado, y yo me quedaba igual que ella, ahora me iba a culpar por decir eso.

\- Suspire - ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?

Estaba a punto de irme cuando escucho una voz.

\- Porque no hubo otra opción y lo sabes.

\- Escuchaste, ¿Cuánto escuchaste?

\- Todo, me estaba asegurando de que realmente lo hubieras hecho, y ahora veo que sí, no me hubiera gustado haber estado en su lugar, fue horrible lo que le dijiste, bien hecho, ahora no se interpondrá.

\- Gracias, ahora cumple tu parte.

\- Si lo sé.

\- Entonces continuemos con esto rápido.

\- Ahora con ella fuera del camino, no habrá nadie que se interponga, ella hubiera sido de ayuda, pero ella tuvo la opción de pelear o no, y ella dijo que no, así que era necesario esto, recuerda que teníamos que hacer parecer que nosotros la lastimamos antes que Forster, para que así, Forster pierda el interés en ella.

\- Si, ahora no tendré que preocuparme por ella, ya que estará bajo tu cuidado.

\- Bien, ahora, sigamos con el plan.

\- Si, Sora

Pov Normal

Meiko estaba en su oficina ansiosa, estaba caminando de un lado a otro, esperando que los soldados ya estuvieran listos, mientras una sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta varias veces, controlándose lo más que podía, mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, una vez estando ahí, dio el pase.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, ingresando los cuatro chicos con su traje de combate.

\- Ya estamos listos para salir, líder. – Dijo Ken

\- Eso es lo que veo

\- Esperamos ordenes, líder – Dijo Tai

\- Izzy, ¿Cuál es la posición de Mimi?

\- Según el rastreo previamente hecho hacia su celular, está cerca de una construcción por el parque

\- Entonces que están esperando, vayan por ella lo más rápido posible y sean ''gentiles'' al momento de traerla.

\- Como ordene, líder – Dijeron los cuatro para luego salir de la oficina e ir por una camioneta.

\- Ya casi es hora, no puedo esperar para verla.

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban en la camioneta, dirigiéndose hacia Mimi.

Tai, Ken y Cody, estaban en la parte detrás, mientras Izzy estaba conduciendo.

El ambiente que se podía percibir en la camioneta era tenso e inseguro, Cody, no sabía cómo describirlo con exactitud, pues veía que el general estaba nervioso, Izzy conducía con precaución y rapidez, mientras que Tai, se le veía tranquilo y sereno, con aquella mirada perdida que tenía, mientras Cody lo veía, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio sonreír, ciertamente, no lo sabía, ya nadie en la base sonreía, ahora parecía que la base siempre había un ambiente hostil y depresivo.

El, estaba nervioso, sabiendo la importancia de esta misión, en la cual forma parte, no se podía esperar nada más, todos ahí querían terminar lo más pronto posible, ya que nunca se sabe cuándo podían ser descubiertos en el exterior, ser capturados como lo fue Kari, sin posibilidades de poder escapar, sin ser capaz de recordar si alguna vez estuvo en el exterior, fuera de la base y la zona Zero, el estar en la ciudad era una oportunidad que lo emocionaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo.

Ciertamente, ahora no es capaz de recordar cual fue su vida anterior de unirse a Forster, muy apenas puede recordar a su familia biológica, ya ni siquiera recuerda el calor de un abrazo de parte de su madre, e inclusive la imagen que tenia de ella era difusa en su mente.

Espera que no surgiera ningún percance en esta misión de gran importancia, ya que no quería ver nuevamente la furia del líder, sin experiencia alguna sobre estar en el exterior, no sabía con exactitud cómo actuar, el miedo de que la misión se fuera al fracaso junto con el plan que el líder había planificado desde hace tres años, por su culpa, era algo que hasta el momento lo atormentaba, desde que comenzó a alistarse.

Sintiendo que alguien lo tomaba del hombro para llamar su atención, vio a Ken, este estaba sonriéndole, como lo hacía antes, pero ahora se le veía con algo de terror.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, solo tienes que hacer bien tu trabajo, no es tan complicado – con un asentamiento dijo que sí.

A ken, este plan que tenía el líder, le parecía desquiciado, pues no a cualquiera se le ocurriría un plan tan oscuro y malvado, simplemente el hecho de que haya llegado a tal extremo, le resultaba imperdonable, no sabía desde hace cuánto tiempo comenzó a pensar de esta manera, no es que pensara revelarse y desobedecer las órdenes, siendo considerado un traidor, el nunca querría ser un traidor, pero simplemente, más que el hecho de que no le guste el plan, más bien, le tiene miedo a este plan, es como si al líder, no le importara dirigir a todos ellos hacia un mar oscuro, lleno de oscuridad, sin ver nada más que la densa y temible oscuridad.

\- Ya estamos llegando – Dijo Izzy

\- Tomen posiciones – Dijo Tai

Una vez que repasaron el plan, estos se pusieron en posición, la camioneta negra se estaciono, en frente de donde estaba Mimi, esta al ver la extraña camioneta, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la calle nuevamente.

Entonces Tai bajo de la camioneta y se dirigió a Mimi

\- Tachikawa Mimi – Dijo Tai, para asegurarse de que realmente se tratara de ella, al haber escuchado su nombre, se pudo dar cuenta de cómo ella volteaba lentamente con temor hacia él.

Al haberse volteado, eso le dio señal más que suficiente para que sea una confirmación de que era ella.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo, finalmente el secreto más oculto en lo que había en el fic ha sido revelado, ya no tienen que sufrir ni sacar conjeturas sobre quién es el segundo al mando de Baikal, por cierto, hace mucho tiempo había querido llegar a este punto y de alguna forma el escribir este capítulo fue más sencillo, ya que a partir de la parte en donde Matt encuentra a Mimi en el puente hasta donde se dice que Sora es el segundo, es como decirlo, la versión demo, por decirlo de alguna manera, así que me emociona haber llegado a esta parte.

Pregunta: si la historia hubiera estado ambientada desde el punto de vista de Meiko en vez de Mimi, donde se podía ver como formaba y planeaba su plan malvado, donde también se explicaría sobre el porqué ir en contra de Mimi ¿Cómo se llamaría la historia? Claro tendría que empezar con: ''Lagrimas de…'' no se realmente he estado pensando en eso, pero todavía no sé muy bien que le quedaría.

En fin, déjenme su opinión sobre cómo se llamaría la historia si estuviera ambientada desde el punto de vista malvado de Meiko y no olviden dejar un review para la continuación.

Nos vemos.

Terie


	24. Chapter 24

Hola lectores que por alguna posible extraña razón siguen leyendo mi fic, aquí les traigo el capítulo 24, sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

* * *

Capítulo 24

Pov Normal

La chica en medio de la lluvia, volteo con nerviosismo y temor evidente.

Descubrió así, a un chico de cabello castaño desordenado, con la mirada perdida, el chico vestía una extraña ropa a su parecer.

\- ¿Quién es este chico? Y ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – Se preguntaba.

\- Tú eres… ¿Tachikawa Mimi? – Pregunto nuevamente el chico

En eso vio a otros dos chicos asomarse afuera de la camioneta, claramente más jóvenes que el chico castaño.

Un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, al comprender que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sin saber exactamente que hacer o cómo actuar, solo le quedaba una opción, huir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, pero antes necesitaba una respuesta.

Sin saber, por qué o como, lo que le quedaba claro, era que este extraño chico conocía su nombre, necesitaba saber el porqué, así que con cautela y preocupación, no le quedo más de otra que preguntar y confirmar que era ella.

\- Yo no te conozco… ¿Q-Quien eres?... ¿C-Como sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto manteniendo una distancia prudente como para que pudiera escapar.

\- Tachikawa Mimi…necesito que vengas conmigo

\- ¿Q-Que?... ¿P-Porque? - Dijo mientras retrocedía

\- Es confidencial – Dijo mientras daba un paso al frente

\- No…no iré contigo… - Alcanzo a decir con u hilo de voz, cuando termino de decirlo, dio media vuelta para correr.

El temor que sentía en esos momentos era indescriptible, aun peor de aquella vez que la asaltaron, que curiosamente los asaltantes, se parecían a los chicos dentro de la camioneta, pero no estaba completamente segura, corría lo más rápido que podía, pues hace unas horas de igual manera estaba corriendo, tratando de huir de Matt, para alejarse de él y para no escuchar lo que había escuchado, confirmando su corta sospecha, le dolía, le dolían las piernas cada vez que corría, ¿Cuántas veces había corrido en ese mismo día? No lo sabía, pero de lo que si sabía, era que necesitaba alejarse de aquellas personas, de aquel chico misterioso que conoce su nombre.

estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para seguir huyendo y buscar refugio en el próximo negocio abierto que viera, pero le fue imposible, pues los nervios se intensificaron en gran medida al sentir una mano sujetar su brazo, no queriendo voltear, al saber que el chico la había sujetado, sus lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse nuevamente, cuando la halo hacia él, ocasionando que retrocediera, su voz y su conciencia le decían que gritara por ayuda, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía voz, el miedo era tanto que no la dejaba siquiera gritar, así que con todas las fuerzas que pudo, muy apenas se pudo escuchar un grito, cuando una capucha oscura le habían puesto en su cabeza.

La sujetaron con más fuerza por los hombros, mientras sentía como otro chico la sostenía por las piernas, tratando de luchar en vano, fue que trato de defenderse, sin éxito, pues cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba dentro de la camioneta negra.

Mientras tanto…

\- ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que no la encuentres?! – Gritaba Matt al segundo.

\- ¡No me grites de esa forma!

\- ¡Entonces!, ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?!

\- ¡Déjame terminar de explicarte antes de que me reclames!

\- ¡No voy a escuchar explicaciones de parte tuya, cuando dijiste que la protegerías!

\- ¡Tan solo escucha!

\- ¡¿Qué quieres que escuche?! , ¡Que no logran localizarla, eso ya lo sé!

\- ¡No es solo eso…!

\- ¡Entonces que es! … Dijiste que te harías cargo de ella si yo hacia mi trabajo, si yo…si yo… - Respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, volteando a ver al segundo que estaba de igual forma pero menos que el, dijo lo siguiente.

\- Déjame explicarte…

\- Pero…

\- ¡Por lo menos escúchame!...por favor

Guardando silencio fue como el segundo se dio cuenta de que la escuchaba.

\- El plan era que…después de que tu hablaras con ella…y te encargaras de hacer tu trabajo…la llamaría para saber dónde se localizaba…pero, cuando la llame…no respondió…

\- Entonces, ¿Qué estas insinuando?

\- Algo que ambos sabemos…

\- No…no… ¡No puede ser cierto!... ¡No puede ser verdad!

\- No estoy diciendo que lo sea…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Aun no se ha confirmado nada, en este momento Willis la está buscando, tenemos que esperar hasta que el termine la búsqueda

\- ¿Qué tanto tardara?

\- No lo sé, debe de estarla buscando por cada calle, ciudad, región…le tomara algo de tiempo…puede que le tome un par de horas…días…semanas…

\- ¡¿Semanas?!

\- Oye que esperas, necesita buscarla por todos lados, es más que obvio que le tomara tiempo…

\- Y… ¿Si no la encuentra?

\- Entonces solo significaría una sola cosa…

\- Entonces…¿Por qué hicimos todo esto? Acaso ¿Nuestro trabajo fue en vano?

\- …

Era cierto, su trabajo y su esfuerzo había sido en vano, aunque ellos no lo supieran, pues su temor más grande se había hecho realidad…

En la camioneta…

Mimi estaba en la parte de atrás, en medio de Ken y Tai, pues Cody se tuvo que mover de lugar para vigilar la retaguardia, para asegurarse de que no los siguieran y atacar en caso de que sucediera.

Mimi, al estar en medio de ellos dos, se sentía aun peor, pues como si no fuera suficiente el ardor insoportable que sentía en las piernas, el encontrarse en una camioneta misteriosa, que nunca había visto en su vida, junto a estos extraños chicos, no le hacía más que sentirse peor, el constante movimiento de la camioneta, a la enorme velocidad a la que iban, no le resultaba nada bien.

Con los ojos rojos y llorosos por tanto llorar, sin voz con la cual poder gritar, sin sus piernas ni brazos con las cuales poder defenderse, pues la tenían atada de pies y manos, no le quedaba más que esperar llegar a su destino.

Todos sus sentidos estaban activados, cada movimiento los escuchaba y los sentía, el sonido del motor acelerando cada vez más, le provocaba jaqueca, más el aroma de la camioneta, una aromatizante para auto sabor uva rancia, simplemente le provocaban nauseas, las ganas de querer vomitar, simplemente no le ayudaban, ella no entendía por qué le estaban secuestrando, simplemente no podía creerlo, el que todo esto le estuviera ocurriendo, le estuviera ocurriendo precisamente a ella, era algo que no podía ni quería creer, nunca antes se había metido en problemas, no conocía a persona alguna que le llegase a caer mal, nunca había hecho algún enemigo que quisiera hacerle daño, tanto hasta tal extremo.

Sintiendo las náuseas en su garganta, más el frio que sentía por la lluvia, temblaba levemente, no solo por el frio, pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera seguido a Matt, seguramente se encontraría en la seguridad de su casa, viendo la lluvia caer por su ventana, mientras escuchaba música, era algo que le gustaba hacer, cuando llovía, era una acción tan simple, pero era algo que la reconfortaba.

Suspiro, era una tonta al haberlo seguido, al haber querido confesar sus sentimientos, al haber creído que había escuchado mal, si no hubiera sido tan tonta ahora no se encontraría en esta situación, secuestrada por un chico misterioso, acompañado por otros cuatro a su parecer, dirigiéndose hacia una dirección que desconocía que les queda aparentemente algo apartado de donde estaba anteriormente, con una capucha en la cabeza, atada de pies y brazos, era patético.

Queriendo evitar el hablar con ellos, agradecía el tener la capucha, pues aunque no los conociera, no quería que ellos la vieran llorar tan patéticamente.

En la base Baikal

Tk se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la base, reflexionando sobre el ultimo acontecimiento, pues no hace más de media hora, habían anunciado, Mimi había desaparecido, le resultaba extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que esto no era lo que se había previsto.

Aun recordando lo que habían planeado, fue que decidió actuar.

Flashback

Pov Tk

Estaba yo, en la bahía médica, charlando con Yolei…

\- Y eso es lo que se acordó con Kari

\- Me alegra tanto, el que no le haya sucedido nada malo

\- A mi también

\- Ya le dijiste

\- No, todavía no

\- Y que estas esperando, ve y dile

\- Si, solo quería decírtelo antes, ya que después te molestas conmigo

\- Con una buena justificación, pero ve dile, ahora o me molestare contigo

\- Aun así te molestas conmigo

\- Pues claro, yo no soy la persona que debería de haber escuchado eso primero

\- Cierto, bueno voy a…

\- Tk

\- Daivis, ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? – Pregunto Yolei a Daivis que estaba en la entrada de la bahía.

\- No mucho

\- ¿Qué sucede Daivis?

\- El segundo solicita tu presencia

\- ¿El segundo?

\- Sí, es mejor que vayas porque parece urgente

\- Está bien, nos vemos Yolei

\- Sí, nos vemos

En eso Salí de la bahía, no sabía exactamente que quería de mí el segundo, tal vez, quería saber si ya le he dicho el veredicto a Kari, que por cierto todavía no le había dicho, o tal vez quiera que le de algún tipo de entrenamiento o algo.

Sin saber que era, había llegado a la habitación, así que no me quedaba más opción que entrar y escuchar sus órdenes, toque la puerta, inmediatamente me dio el pase, me sorprendió ver a mi hermano hablando con el segundo, supe en ese momento que algo estaban planeando y quieren que forme parte.

\- Me mando hablar, ¿Segundo? – Dije

\- Si, gracias por venir Tk

\- No hay de que

\- La verdad es que tu hermano y yo necesitamos tu ayuda en algo de suma importancia, de mayor prioridad que nunca

\- Está bien

\- Bien, escucha con atención que no lo volveré a repetir, ¿Entendido?

\- Si

\- Bien, en lo que necesitamos tu ayuda es en, la ejecución de un plan para poder proteger en definitiva a Mimi, de nombre clave, ''golpe final''

\- Entendido

\- Bien, el plan es el siguiente…

Fin del flashback

Pov Normal

Tk, nunca creyó que ese tipo de plan tuviera algún tipo de fallo, aunque lo tuvo, la probabilidad de que el plan funcionara era de 70%, manteniéndola a salvo, pero no sirvió de nada, ella estaba capturada, de alguna manera que él no comprendía él sabía que la habían capturado y ellos les ayudaron, ellos le hicieron posible.

Aun recordando con suma perfección el cómo su hermano estaba al momento de iniciar con la fase 2 del plan le resultaba algo desgarrador y horrible.

Flashback

Pov Tk

Había llegado al punto de reunión donde se llevaría a cabo la fase 2 del plan, estaba esperando a mi hermano, no sé si realmente esta sea una buena forma y manera de hacer las cosas, el protegerla, está bien que debemos y queremos protegerla con nuestras propias vidas si es necesario, pero no creo que excluyéndola de esta manera, sea lo correcto, pero bueno, por lo menos espero que no se equivoquen.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, mi hermano había girado la esquina, inmediatamente pude ver como la actual líder dio media vuelta para ocultarse detrás de la esquina, notando esto fue que vi a mi hermano…simplemente lo que vi…no pude creerlo…su rostro reflejaba dolor y tristeza profunda…el realmente…

Sin poder hacer algo, en tratar de poder evitar lo siguiente, fue que inicie con la misión.

Yo tenía que aparentar el querer hacer cambiar de opinión a mi hermano respecto a su decisión, para que el comenzara hablar y mentir sobre lo que había hecho.

No podía soportarlo, no podía soportar ver a mi hermano decir esas palabras tan crueles que él nunca hubiera dicho, pero que en esta misión son necesarias, es que, simplemente lo que decía y lo que reflejaban su rostro, era completamente distinto, podía ver, que con cada palabra, cada oración, se le veía con dolor, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible, para hacerlo más creíble, fue que trato de controlarse sobre el querer girar hacia la esquina y querer abrazarla y decirle lo que realmente quería decirle.

Él sabía que mientras más hablaba, más daño le hacia ella, pero aún más el mismo se dañaba, pues casi parecía que preferiría ir a la batalla misma que hubo hace tres años, que el tener que hacer esto, pero no había opción.

A mí nunca me ha gustado el ver como mi familia se lastima, por eso al ver a mi hermano tan herido y desorientado, fue algo que nunca creí ver en mi corta vida, y eso era razón suficiente para convencerlo en realidad de que se detuviera y siguiera su propio corazón, al fin y al cabo, el ya no pertenece a la base, ahora solo es un informante, no debe de seguir las órdenes del segundo como yo ahora lo hago.

Sacrifico incluso su puesto de general por ella, un puesto que le había tomado alrededor de cinco años conseguir con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, si él fue capaz de dejar ese puesto tan importante por ella, entonces no debe de hacer esto, el ya demostró de lo que es capaz de hacer por ella, pero no debería mostrarlo de esta forma, el tener que lastimarla, pero herirse a sí mismo, no es algo que debería de hacer el.

El finalmente es libre de la obligación de ser parte de esto, debería ahora ser feliz con ella, no esto.

Cuando una vez hubo acabado, simplemente se le veía destrozado, pareciera que acababa de regresar de un enfrentamiento, de aquellos que ya no se ven hoy en día, cuando escucho su voz, levanto la cabeza, con temor, volteo a verla y con tristeza la vio alejarse de él, pude ver cómo había soltado una lagrima solitaria, una de muchas más que querían salir.

Una vez más, le hable, le dije que fuera por ella, que la alcanzara y terminara su trabajo para poder protegerla, eso hizo, fue tras ella.

Después de haber terminado la misión, fui a decirle a Kari, que ahora es un aliado de Baikal.

Fin del flashback

Pov normal

El recordar todo eso, le resultaba algo irónico, la manera en el que él tuvo que sufrir para perder al amor de su vida, era algo absurdo ahora, pues en vez de protegerla como se supone debió de ser, la habían entregado vulnerable.

Base Forster

Meiko estaba en su escritorio inquieta, pues el saber que en cualquier momento Mimi atravesara esas puertas, sería el fin, pero el inicio para ella, con emoción desbordando en su ser, había mandado traer algo de comida y había puesto una mesa para tratar bien a su invitada de honor, pues el recibir al líder del bando contrario con la cual has estado luchando incontables veces, es algo poco común, aunque la mesa estaba arreglada de manera simple, aun así se podía ver la elegancia que podía tener Forster.

Aunque debía de parecer que su venida a la base, fuera repentina pero organizada, que así era, debía de actuar lo más normal y natural posible, como había actuado en frente de ella.

Con su plan yendo a la perfección y que casi todas las fases de la misma estuvieran completas, esperaba que no hubiera algún tipo de percance por parte de Baikal, pues debía de tomarlos desapercibidos, culpándose a sí mismo por haber tomado una decisión errónea al querer sacarla del juego, ahora ella sería la que les demostraría que no se debe de sacar del juego a un participante de gran importancia como lo es ella, y que el mentirle y ocultarle la verdad seria su perdición.

Viendo una vez más el cuadro que había mandado hacer, decidió cubrirlo de nuevo, pues el cuadro debía de ser una sorpresa, un regalo mejor dicho, de ella para Mimi, digo, seguramente ella tendrá un momento de fotografías, pero esta simplemente la dejara sin palabras.

Recordando otra vez, lo que le diría, la forma en la que la recibiría y la forma en la que actuaría, no pudo más que estar más contenta como nunca antes lo estuvo, pues finalmente, después de años de arduas batallas contra ellos, traerían sus frutos y los destrozaría de la peor manera que lo pudieran imaginar.

Esperaba ella que sus soldados y el segundo la trataran de manera gentil, pues debían de recordar que no debían de lastimarla, todavía no, debían de asustarla un poco, digo divertirse un poco con ella, asustándola, eso sí le serviría a ella, ya que Mimi al verla y ella disculpándose por la manera en la que la trataron significaría que ella confiaría ciegamente en ella.

Por fin, los meses que tuvo que actuar, estaban a punto de terminar, ya que era algo que ciertamente le había molestado, el tener que actuar como alguien que no era, le resultaba muy agotador, el ser callada, reservada y tímida, era simplemente lo opuesto que era ella, y muy pronto ella lo sabría, la conocería como realmente es y le mostrara los horrores que no ha visto.

Sin saber que hacer hasta que ellos llegaran, empezaba a imaginarle el desconcierto de Baikal al no encontrar a su líder y el que ahora no supieran que hacer, le era gratamente reconfortante, pues, como ellos habían sufrido en el pasado por causa de Baikal, ahora era el turno de Baikal de sufrir.

Base Baikal…

El segundo se encontraba en su habitación, reflexionando, hace algunos minutos atrás, Matt había salido de su habitación para ver en lo que podía ayudar en la investigación, brindando información sobre lugares en los que ella pudiera estar, ciertamente ese chico no sabía qué hacer, tal vez dijo eso simplemente para distraerse y no pensar en la perdida y lo absurdo que había resultado su plan.

Después de que Sora se diera cuenta de que no encontraba a Mimi por ninguna parte, comenzó a asustarse, pues nunca imagino que podía pasar esto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era probable.

Un suspiro de amargura se escuchaba en la habitación, pues eso era lo que sentía, se sentía absurda, ridícula, mediocre, al creer que un plan como ese hubiera funcionado, lo que debió de haber hecho fue haberla traído directamente a la base y contarle toda la verdad y sobre quien era en realidad, en vez de estar en esa habitación sin tener la menor idea de que hacer.

El que ella misma ayudara en la misión ''golpe final'' no le agradaba del todo, pues ella creía que al hacerlo, eso sería algo extraño, pues nunca había presionado tanto a Mimi como lo hizo en aquel día.

Se culpaba, se culpaba de lo que había sucedido, pues si ella no hubiera venido con esa idea, nada de esto habría pasado, debió dejar de lado lo que ella pensara y hablar, pero no, tenía que escuchar su opinión, es cierto, ella lo sabía, Baikal lo sabía, inclusive Forster lo sabía, ella no debía de estar apartada de su realidad, de su verdadera realidad, debía de conocer la verdad detrás de su nombre y el destino, y la responsabilidad con la que cargaba, pero ella tenía que hacerse, cargo ''No es lo que los líderes hubieran querido'' se decía a ella misma constantemente, pues aunque fuera cierto, en un pasado, ellos la protegían bajo las ordenes de los lideres, ahora con su ausencia presente, ella creyó que ahora le correspondía a ella, el alejarla, pero ahora se da cuenta que nunca debió de aparentar algo que no era, había funcionado en el pasado, porque los lideres, sabían dar órdenes, mientras que los segundos se encargaban de supervisar que todo se realizara como se suponía, ella trato de hacer algo que no era, trato de liderar la base, simplemente ella creyó que era necesario, pues tenía más experiencia en la base que Mimi, suponiendo y sabiendo que ella nos sería capaz de liderar, ella tomo su lugar, cuando realmente debió de haberla aconsejado.

Si ella hubiera hecho las cosas bien, ahora no estaría en esta situación, sin saber que hacer o que ordenes dar, no le quedaba más opción que esperar a que Willis tuviera suerte en encontrarla, pues al igual que ella, estaba perdida, por consecuente, igual la base, eso significaría que Baikal estaría vulnerable sobre cualquier tipo de ataque de Forster, algo que nunca se había visto en la base.

Pero lo más importante, ella rogaba y oraba, que Mimi estuviera bien, donde fuera que este en ese momento, pues si Willis dice que no la encontró, eso solo significaría que estaba con ellos.

En la camioneta…

El silencio que se formaba era demasiado raro, para Izzy, pues aunque él estuviera conduciendo aun así podía notar la atmosfera de temor y preocupación que se sentía y eso se reflejaba en aquel silencio, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenían razón, esto había resultado ser algo sencillo, demasiado sencillo a su parecer, pues él hubiera creído que sería más difícil el interceptarla y aún más el llevársela en la camioneta a simple vista, él hubiera jurado que Baikal la tendría más vigilada que esto, algo que a el también le asustaba, la posibilidad de que en realidad estaban siendo seguidos por Baikal y el que hayan utilizado a su propio líder como carnada, le resultaría algo mas creíble, pero no fue así, nadie los seguía, no la habían usado de carnada, aunque no pudiera asegurarlo, no podía, ni debía de estar completamente confiado.

Por ese mismo temor que el sentía, al igual que los otros, a excepción de Tai que sigue igual de sereno, fue que acelero más, pues quería llegar a la base lo más pronto posible, pues sentir esto era algo que no le gustaba, el sentirse acechado por alguien que tal vez no los acechaba le era algo aun mas aterrador, pues si Baikal los estaba siguiendo pues se estaban tomado muy bien su trabajo, pues ni él podía ver a nadie, las calles desiertas más la lluvia que no dejaba de hacer presencia, era algo que más lo alertaba.

Jamás en su vida creyó estarse sintiendo como se estaba sintiendo ahora, ni aunque estuvo siendo participe en la guerra de hace tres años, nunca se había sentido tan paranoico, había leído en artículos lo que ocasionaba el sentirse de esa forma, que suelen ser por distintas causas, nunca creyó que hubiera gente como esa, pues ahora que lo estaba presenciando en sí mismo, lo creyó más que nunca, tenía todos los síntomas que según Joe le había contado una vez, los paranoicos tenían.

Tratando de controlarse lo mejor que podía, para no distraerse, ni asustar a los otros, miro con disimulo por el retrovisor, la chica, que según se conocía como la líder de Baikal, Tachikawa Mimi, estaba en medio de Ken y Tai, podía notar el cómo estaba temblando, seguramente por la lluvia, pero también por la forma en que la abordaron.

No podía creer que esa chica fuera la líder del bando contra el que estuvieron peleando durante años, no lo creía, pues cuando se lo dijeron que irían por ella, no sabía porque, ahora que lo sabía, él no se creía que fuera la líder, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que creer, pues era algo que le había dicho su líder, pero aun así, una chica tan frágil y débil como ella no podía serlo, ahora comprendía por qué habían optado por alejarla, ella no tenía el potencial de un líder y dudaba que así fuera, sin pensar más en eso, pudo ver a lo lejos, la base…habían llegado.

Estando en el cuarto del estratega en compañía de Willis que estaba como loco buscando de ubicación en ubicación, sin éxito alguno, se preguntó si algún día sería capaz de volverla a ver, pues aunque aún no se confirmara nada de que no pudieran encontrarla, algo en el fondo sabía que no sería capaz de encontrarla.

Dando las posibles ubicaciones de donde pudiera estar ella en la ciudad, decidió salir de ahí, pues no le ayudaba el ver la desesperación con la que se le buscaba, estando ahora vagando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos, comenzó a pensar en lo que había hecho mal, lo que había hecho mal, fue el haberla besado, que aunque fue cierto que fue inconscientemente, nunca debió de haberlo hecho, pues eso significaba que ya no la vería con los mismos ojos, ahora ya no la vería como su misión, sino como alguien a quien amar.

El simple hecho de que el segundo le haya ayudado a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos que tenía por ella, simplemente no le ayudaban en nada, sino ahora no se sentiría tan inútil, pues aunque lo negaran los demás, él se sentía un inútil, un inútil al haberle dicho eso, al haber seguido un plan tan precipitado, al no haberse confesado con ella, pues creyendo la falsa promesa de que después de protegerla y alejarla un poco, después podrás confesarte y hacer lo que quisiera, le resultaba irónico e inservible en esta situación.

Pues ella, Mimi, la líder, no, posiblemente el amor de su vida, estaba desaparecida le resultaba algo irónico, era muy obvio que Forster aprovecharía el corto lapso que ella estuviera sola en las calles para hacer algún movimiento, era lo bastante obvio y predecible que inútilmente no fue capaz de ver, si por algo aquellos soldados de Forster la habían asaltado aquella vez en la que había sido libre de toda obligación, aprovechando ese lapso, era más que obvio harían lo mismo que esta vez, aun sin saber exactamente el cómo fueron capaces de darse cuenta, la única opción que vio más viable fue el que ellos mismos la habían estado vigilando.

Golpeando la pared, por haber sido un inútil todo ese tiempo, fue que decido ir al cuarto de entrenamiento, para desatar toda la ira que hasta el momento estaba teniendo, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, necesitaba el sentirse un poco mejor aunque fuera un momento, llego con velocidad al cuarto, sin sorprenderlo, el cuarto estaba vacío, pues todos estaban buscándola, tratando de ayudar siquiera en obtener una mísera pista que jamás encontrarían.

Golpeando ahora un saco de boxeo fue capaz de desahogar toda esa angustia, enojo, y preocupación que lo embargaban en ese momento, poco a poco, con cada golpe dado, fue sintiéndose mejor.

Recordándola nuevamente el cómo le preparaba su comida, el como la acompañaba a la escuela y de la escuela a casa, el ir de compras de víveres a lado de ella, el festival, las estrellas fugaces, sus sonrisas, la forma en la que lo llamaba, la forma en la que se molestaba, en cómo le recriminaba el no haber llegado un poco más tarde para llevarla a la escuela, le resultaba doloroso, golpeando cada vez más fuerte el saco sin detenerse, hasta que se detuvo por un poco de aire, fue capaz de darse cuenta de que se había lastimado la mano.

Mimi había sentido que la camioneta se había detenido, finalmente habían llegado, el lugar donde la mantendrían cautiva por tiempo indefinido, le desataron los tobillos para que pudiera caminar, aun con la capucha sobre su cara, comenzaron a caminar, podía escuchar el eco que se formaba con cada paso que daban.

La obligaban a caminar hacia una dirección en específico, tardaron no más de tres minutos a su parecer a llegar a su destino, pudo oler el ligero aroma de madera, por lo que supuso estaban al frente de una puerta, su suposición fue correcta al escuchar que alguno de los chicos había tocado la puerta.

Meiko estaba en su escritorio, cuando de repente escucha unos pasos a lo lejos, el ligero toque de la puerta, le había confirmado de que habían llegado, era hora, este era el momento que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, el momento que por mucho tiempo estuvo soñando, finalmente se hacía realidad, con una ligera sonrisa malvada dio el pase.

Mimi, escuchaba que la puerta que tenía al frente se abría con un rechinido característico de una puerta antigua, obligándola a caminar, ingresaron a la habitación.

Meiko, al verla ingresar a la fuerza por sus soldados, no hizo más que estar satisfecha con todo lo que había hecho, tenía una capucha en la cabeza, como había ordenado que la trajeran, podía notar que muy apenas se podía mantener en pie, sin saber verdaderamente la razón, del porqué, vendría en esa forma, no hizo más que deleitarse con la pequeña escena que tenía en frente, conteniendo su emoción, le tomo poco tiempo para que volviera a retomar el papel de chica calmada y tímida que ella conocía, con un asentamiento con la cabeza, fue suficiente para que el segundo le retirara la capucha.

Mimi, finalmente pudo darse cuenta de lo que tenía al frente, estaba en una habitación algo grande, espaciosa, con algunos estantes con libros, había una mesa, y algo de comida, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver un enorme escritorio tipo oficina, en frente de donde estaba, más le sorprendió fue ver a la persona detrás de este.

\- Meimei – Dijo, en eso sintió que le soltaban y la desataban, cayendo de forma estrepitada en el suelo.

\- Mimi – Dijo Meiko acercándose hasta donde estaba – Mimi, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Te hicieron daño? – Le pregunto preocupada

\- No…e-estoy bien…

\- Me alegra tanto – Volteando a ver a los soldados que estaban todavía detrás de ellas, les dijo – Gracias por haberla traído y protegido hasta aquí, pueden retirarse

Sorprendiendo a los soldados, a excepción de Tai, salieron de la habitación.

\- Como ordene, líder – Dijeron para salir

\- ¿L-Líder? – Pregunto Mimi

\- Ha, no te había dicho, la verdad Mimi, es que te había estado ocultando algo desde que nos conocimos

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pero antes…¿Estas bien? Nunca te había visto de esta forma

\- N-No quiero hablar de eso – Dijo Mimi desviando la mirada

\- E-Esta bien, por cierto, quisiera disculparme por la forma en la que te trajeron hasta aquí

\- ¿Tú me trajiste?, ¿Por qué?

\- Es acerca de eso que necesitamos hablar

\- Está bien

\- ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Tienes sed?

\- No, no gracias

\- Que desconsideración de mi parte, aun estas mojada y yo aquí sin ofrecerte una toalla, Tai, podrías traer una toalla para Mimi

\- Como ordene, Líder – Dijo Tai saliendo de la habitación

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Él es un amigo que le tengo mucha estima, es mi mano derecha

\- No entiendo

\- Lo sé, por eso te voy a explicar a detalle y con sumo cuidado, alguien que no ha estado en esto antes, le puede resultar muy abrumador – Dijo Meiko envolviendo la toalla en la cabeza de Mimi

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Ven, sentémonos en la mesa, ¿Puedes pararte?

\- No estoy muy segura

\- Tranquila, yo me encargo, Tai, ¿Podrías ayudar a Mimi? Por favor

\- Como ordene, líder – Dijo Tai, ayudando a levantar a Mimi, para dejarla en una de las dos sillas que estaban en la mesa

\- G-Gracias – Respondió Mimi, algo ruborizada

\- Tai, ¿Podrías preparar algo de té?

\- Como ordene, líder

Sin saber muy bien, que era lo que estaba pasando, ni él porque estaba Meiko en ese lugar tan extraño, es que decidió preguntar Mimi.

\- Meimei, ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Oh, es cierto, aun no te he explicado nada, Mimi, ¿Quieres saber la verdad sobre el porque te encuentras en este lugar?

\- S-Si

\- Te lo contare, recuerdas, la clase de historia

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la clase con esto?

\- Recuerdas el enfrentamiento entre Baikal y Forster que hubo hace tres años

\- Sí, pero eso solo es un mito, un hecho olvidado desde aquel tiempo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

\- Mucho en realidad, la verdad es que esa guerra si existió, aquel enfrentamiento en el que muchos perdieron la vida, aquel enfrentamiento que casi destruyo la cuidad en su último enfrentamiento, aquel miedo que se sentía en el aire, todo lo que se dice es verdad, sé que es difícil de creer, pero no te estoy mintiendo, te estoy diciendo la verdad

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que tú estés aquí? – Preguntaba mientras Tai servía el té

\- Es simple, la verdad que te he estado ocultando es que yo, soy líder de uno de esos dos grupos, soy la líder de Forster

\- ¿Eh? No es cierto

\- Es la verdad, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de aquí

\- No es que no te crea

\- Te resulta difícil, ¿Verdad?

\- Si

\- Tranquila, es normal

\- Entonces, el…

\- Si, él es Tai, es el segundo al mando, todos aquí forman parte de Forster, ya sea como estratega, general o soldado

\- Ya…veo…creo…

\- No te preocupes, si quieres te puedo dar algo de tiempo para que asimiles todo lo que te acabo de decir

\- No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, ¿Puedes contarme más?, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

\- La verdad…es que…preferiría no decírtelo…

\- ¿Porque?

\- Porque, puede que no soportes todo lo que te diría…

\- Meimei, por favor, dime, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

\- Está bien…la verdad, es que yo me inscribí en tu escuela con la única función de protegerte

\- ¿Protegerme?

\- Si

\- ¿De quién?

\- De Baikal

\- ¿Porque?

\- Últimamente hemos sospechado que ha habido actividades sospechosas por parte de Baikal

\- ¿Actividades sospechosas?

\- Si, ha habido mucho movimiento, por parte de ellos, aquí, en la zona zero

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si, últimamente se ha rumoreado que se han visto soldados de Baikal recorriendo la zona, por lo que pudimos deducir que tratarían de actuar nuevamente, por lo que decidimos el hacer lo que pudiéramos hacer en el momento, protegerte de cualquier daño que quisieran hacerte

\- ¿Por qué a mí?

\- Tú…dijiste una vez que tus padres te dirían algo, ¿No es así?

\- Si

\- La verdad es que ellos te iban a contar que ellos, eran parte de Forster

\- ¿Parte de Forster?

\- Si, ellos eran unos excelentes soldados, leales a la causa y a la base, ellos tenían permitido el tener una casa propia, donde pudieran ellos criarte lejos de esta tormentosa guerra que no sabemos si alguna vez terminara, ellos querían que no te vieras envuelta en este conflicto, por lo que te protegían de Baikal y nosotros le otorgábamos ayuda para protegerte, pero tenían que venir constantemente, no podían descuidar su trabajo, los trabajos que tú crees que tuvieron no eran más que fachadas, para no ser descubiertos, pero la verdad es que ellos venían aquí, a trabajar como soldados.

\- Así que eso querían decirme…

\- Sí, pero…lastimosamente, ellos recibieron una llamada, diciéndoles que tenían que volver a la base cuanto antes, cuando venían en camino, ocurrió, la policía lo dictamino como un accidente, pero la verdad…es que era una trampa…

\- ¿Trampa?

\- Si, una trampa implantada por Baikal, no sabemos cómo fue posible el que tuvieran su número privado, pero de alguna forma lo consiguieron…así que Mimi…perdona…perdóname por no habértelo dicho…tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieras en un lugar seguro para poder decírtelo…perdóname por haberte mentido…por haberte traído de aquella forma…por no ser la persona que creías conocer…perdóname…por no haber protegido a tus padres…por provocarte tanto dolor…perdóname…por haber perdido a tu familia…perdóname… - Dijo Meiko levantándose de la silla e inclinándose ante Mimi, disculpándose, mientras la voz se le cortaba.

\- Meimei…deja de inclinarte, no es necesario, así que no lo hagas – Meiko volviendo a tomar su lugar, estaba secándose las pocas lagrimas que tenía, mientras Mimi la miraba – No es necesario que hagas todo esto, no estoy molesta, sino al contrario, estoy agradecida de que me hayas contado la verdad

\- No hay de que, es mi deber como líder, el no guardar secretos en la base y decir siempre la verdad…gracias, por no molestarte conmigo

\- Nunca me molestaría contigo – Dice Mimi regalándole a Meiko una sonrisa nostálgica – Pero, hay algo que todavía no entiendo

\- Dime, tratare de resolver tu duda

\- ¿Cuáles eran las actividades sospechosas de Baikal?

\- Además de su avistamiento por la zona, descubrimos que se habían infiltrado en tu escuela, como estudiantes.

\- ¿En mi escuela?

\- Es por eso que tome el riesgo de ir por mí misma a la escuela, para protegerte

\- ¿Sabes quiénes eran?

\- Si…pero…

\- Meimei, dime sus nombres por favor

\- ¿Para que quieres saber sus nombres?

\- Para saber a quién debería de evitar ahora

\- Pero… ¿Estas segura?

\- Si

\- Sus nombres son…Ishida Yamato…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Y… Takenouchi Sora…

\- ¿Eh? E-Ellos son de…

\- Lo siento Mimi, sé que confiabas en ellos

\- Ellos…ellos…

\- Mimi, ¿Estas bien? – Preguntaba Meiko aparentemente preocupada, por que comenzaba a hiperventilar de forma desesperada

\- Ellos…mataron…mataron…a…mis padres…

\- No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero Mimi, debes calmarte

\- Ellos…ellos…me mintieron…todo…el tiempo…

\- Mimi, cálmate, respira

\- ¡No me digas que me calme!, ¡Ellos me mintieron…todo el tiempo! ¡Y yo confié en ese par como una tonta!

\- Mimi

\- ¿Sabes?, es probable que mi mejor amiga, haya…

\- Mimi…

\- Y todavía tuvo el descaro de presentarse a su funeral…Matt, el me engaño todo el tiempo…jugo conmigo, sin importarle lo que pensara… ¡No es justo!,  
¡No quiero creerlo!, ¡No quiero creerlo!

\- Es por eso que no quería decírtelo, sabría cómo te pondrías…

\- ¿Porque?, ¿Por qué me sucede esto? – Decía Mimi mientras lloraba - ¿Por qué yo? Yo no tengo la culpa – Era lo que apenas se alcanzaba a entenderle

\- Mimi – Meiko se acercó hasta Mimi y la abrazo

\- ¿Porque?, ¿Por qué?

\- Mimi – Decía mientras la abrazaba más.

Pasaron algo de tiempo en esa posición, Mimi llorando descontroladamente, mientras Meiko supuestamente trataba de consolarla, cuando finalmente, Mimi se calmó.

\- Meimei

\- Dime, Mimi

\- Gracias por contármelo

\- No hay de que

\- ¿Tienes alguna foto de mis padres?

\- ¿Foto?

\- Si, cuando eran soldados, según dices

\- Las fotos están estrictamente prohibidas

\- Ya veo…

\- Pero suele haber excepciones…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Suelen suceder cuando algún soldado obtiene un mejor puesto, debido a su desempeño, dejando de ser soldado a general

\- Entonces…

\- Como te había dicho…tus padres, fueron unos excelentes soldados, logrando ambos el puesto, como generales…

\- Eso significa que…

\- Recientemente acabo de mandar hacer un cuadro…es ese cuadro… - Dijo volteando a ver un cuadro enorme que estaba en la pared, cubierta con una manta

\- ¿Puedo verla?

\- Claro, estas en todo tu derecho

Con timidez y algo de torpeza, Mimi, estaba en frente del cuadro, con decisión y nostalgia, tomo la manta, y la halo.

Cayendo nuevamente de forma dramática, nuevamente la manta caía, dejando ver poco a poco la imagen que tenía.

Mimi se sorprendió de aquella pintura, pues la imagen que le mostraba, era demasiado bella, eran sus padres cuando eran jóvenes, ellos sonreían, parecían traer un atuendo parecido al que traía aquel chico, la sonrisa que ambos le daban a la cámara, era de felicidad abundante, orgullo, como si acabaran de recibir la mejor noticia que nunca han tenido, según Meiko, ese momento había sido cuando los nombraron generales de la base.

Soltando un par de lágrimas, al ver esta foto que jamás vio de ellos dos, volvió su mirada a Meiko, que le sonreía gentilmente.

\- Meimei

\- Dime, Mimi

\- Hay alguna forma… ¿Hay alguna forma de poder olvidarlos?

\- ¿Eh?

\- A Matt y Sora…quiero olvidarlos…ya me han hecho suficiente daño…ya no quiero sufrir a causa de ellos…ya no…

\- Mimi… ¿Estas segura?...Ellos son tus amigos…

\- ¡No me importa!, ya no los son…entonces existe…

\- Sí, es posible, pero…

\- Pero…

\- Además de poder olvidarlos…todos los sentimientos de amor, simpatía, cariño que tienes hacia ellos…vas a odiarlos…los odiarías a mas no poder, los odiarías tanto que querrás acabar con ellos, sin importar que, sin importar el sacrificio que tengas que hacer, no te detendrás hasta verlos acabados, el odio que experimentarías hacia ellos, no sería el odio común y corriente que se tiene, el odio que tendrías hacia ellos, sería el odio puro, un odio capaz de romper barreras, de darte la fuerza necesaria para hacer cosas inimaginables, hasta lograr tu objetivo…¿Estas segura de querer olvidarlos?...

\- Sí, no me importa, quiero hacerlo

\- Pero una vez que has aceptado, no hay vuelta atrás, serás una persona diferente, ya no serás la amable y gentil, Mimi que conozco, serás una Mimi cruel y despreciable…

\- ¡No me importa!

\- Mimi

\- ¡Yo!... ¡Quiero destruirlos!... ¡Quiero mostrarles todo el dolor que me han dado!... ¡Quiero arruinarlos!... ¡Quiero destruir Baikal!...

\- Pero, no puedes hacerlo sola…

\- Entonces, déjame unirme, déjame formar parte de Forster

\- Mimi, no puedo, tus padres, no lo querrían…

\- Ellos ya no están por culpa de ellos, ahora mi deber es vengar su muerte

\- Una vez nombrado soldado, siempre lo serás, sin importar que, estarás encadenada a Forster

\- Está bien, mientras me ayude a vengarlos, no importa…

\- Está bien, como tú quieras, para que quede claro, no te obligue a nada

\- Lo sé, gracias, Meimei

\- Entonces déjame nombrarte como miembro oficial de Forster

\- Gracias

\- Yo, Michizuki Meiko, actual líder del grupo rebelde Forster, nombro a Tachikawa Mimi, como soldado de la base Forster, a partir de este momento, hoy, mañana y siempre, serás miembro de Forster por toda tu vida.

\- Gracias Meimei

\- De nada…- Dijo Meiko decepcionada, volteando a ver a Tai, le dijo lo siguiente – Tai, dile a Izzy que prepare el protocolo, lo vamos a utilizar

\- Como ordene, líder

\- En unos momentos, serás capaz de olvidarlos, sin importar lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré contigo, ayudando con tu objetivo...

\- Gracias, Meimei, sé que no tengo experiencia alguna, pero te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- No te preocupes, sé que lo lograras, yo me encargare de que logres tu objetivo

\- Gracias- Dijo Mimi abrazando a Meiko, en eso tocan la puerta

\- Líder, el protocolo está listo

\- Gracias, ¿Estas lista?

\- Si

\- Entonces, vamos

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo 24, si, es el capítulo final, pero, alguien dijo, secuela, si así es, tendrá secuela, ¿Alguien se imaginó que el plan de Meiko fuera tan malvado? Inclusive yo me sorprendí, pero bueno, la secuela se llamara, como es algo predecible, **''Lagrimas de oscuridad''** aquí se revelara muchos secretos de Forster, como, ¿Por qué Meiko es tan malvada? Entre otras cosas, sin más que decir, gracias por haber leído mi historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado y espero recibir su apoyo para la secuela, sin más que decir, además de, dejen su review, si es que van a leer la secuela y obviamente, que les pareció el final, nos vemos.

Terie.


	25. Chapter 25 Extra

Series de extras, sobre los personajes secundarios, sobre momentos no contados en mi fic anterior, además de relatos contados, sobre la guerra que se había suscitado con anterioridad entre ambos grupos.

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

* * *

Extra 1

Pov Daivis

Bitácora; 200817; Nombre clave; Festival

El segundo al mando, me ha pedido que haga una bitácora sobre lo sucedido en el festival en aquella noche, pues como se ha de saber, se enteró que estuvimos a punto de perder a Yolei, únicamente porque aparte la vista de ella.

Es extraño en realidad, el cómo se haya enterado, pues al momento de llegar del festival, poco antes de entrar a la base, los cuatro habíamos prometido el mantener en secreto el extravió de Yolei, hay veces que pienso que es aterrador la forma en la que se llega a enterar, aunque ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que fue del festival, aun lo recuerdo con la suficiente claridad como para hacer esto, de la bitácora, en cierta forma es fastidioso, ya que tenemos que hacer una cada vez que salimos de la base.

Volviendo con lo que decía anteriormente, antes de cambiar de tema, yo…no lo recuerdo con claridad porque quiero, bueno…en realidad un poco, pero…mayormente lo hago porque, después de que el segundo se enterara, recuerdo que nos mandó a llamar a los tres, sin Kari, porque por obvias razones, sigue siendo el soldado capturado…que suerte…bueno, no digo que ser capturado por el bando enemigo sea favorable, no, ni siquiera lo pienso, solo lo digo porque se salvó del regaño que nos dio el segundo, o bueno, más bien a los dos, Yolei y yo, a Tk, solo le dio un consejo nada más.

Volviendo a lo que decía anteriormente, esta bitácora es para tener un registro sobre lo sucedido, el segundo dijo que me concentrara en relatar el cómo sucedió el extravió de Yolei.

Así que, me voy a concentrar en eso, bien, si mi memoria no me falla, todo comenzó cuando; estábamos saliendo Kari, Tk y yo, del puesto de comida, cuando nos percatamos de la ausencia de Yolei, fue cuando no pensé y salí corriendo tratando de encontrarla, dejando a Tk solo con la misión de proteger a Kari, la buscaba por todos lados, gritaba su nombre sin detenerme, una y otra vez, sin recibir respuesta, pues la música del festival sofocaba mis gritos, en ese momento, sentía tanta frustración conmigo mismo, por no haber sido capaz de protegerla, aunque aun así, sé que fui ahí con ella, mas obligado pues únicamente se suponía que debía de vigilar los alrededores y los movimientos de Kari, pero ella llego diciendo que también quería ir al festival con autorización del segundo, se supone que sería una noche tranquila donde todos nos divertiríamos disfrutando del festival pero no, por mi culpa e incompetencia, la perdí de vista, perdí a la encargada de la bahía médica.

Buscaba en cada puesto, trataba de encontrarla lo más rápido que podía entre todo ese tumulto de gente, cada chica en yukata que veía, trataba de verla a ella, pero sabía que no era ella, preocupándome cada vez más, corría con tanta desesperación que mis piernas me comenzaron a doler en poco tiempo, tal vez por el estrés que tenía, al no encontrarla, normalmente no me dolerían las piernas en tan poco tiempo, normalmente me dolerían después de unas dos horas, pero, esta vez fue diferente, al creer que la perdería yo…no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo responder, era la primera vez que perdía a alguien, tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ya que pudo haber algún soldado de Forster en los alrededores, tal vez la pudieron haber identificado y…yo…sería responsable…sería responsable de lo que hubiera pasado con ella…el solo imaginar el perderla de aquella manera, no podía soportarlo…no podía permitirlo, así que sin importarme siquiera ese malestar, seguí corriendo.

Llegue hasta el punto de que no podía más y tuve que detenerme a recuperar fuerzas, en eso un señor me hablo, era de un puesto, de un juego, en específico, tiro al blanco, dijo que tenía que descansar y el estar gritando de esa manera no me ayudaría a encontrarla más rápido, lo único que conseguiría seria agotarme más rápido, el señor no sabía a quién estaba buscando, pero tenía razón…me detuve un momento a descansar, mientras este me daba una botella de agua; también me dijo que tenía que desesterarme, pues el estresarme, disminuiría mi rendimiento al buscarla, así que me ofreció el jugar gratis, jugué, ganando un collar en forma de lagrima de color verdoso, por alguna razón, que aun desconozco me recordaba a Yolei, al recuperar un poco mis fuerzas y motivación, le agradecí al señor y volví a retomar mi búsqueda, al final encontrándola con ese sujeto, aun lo recuerdo con claridad, teníamos la misma altura, su cabello era de tono azul oscuro, sus ojos de igual color que su cabello, tez blanca, según pude ver, creo que teníamos la misma edad, lo que más me molesto, además de que estuviera divirtiendo con ella…era la forma en la que la miraba…como si fuera lo más bello que nunca ha visto, como si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo, cuando apenas la ha conocido, ella…riéndose de sus chistes, de forma alegre y sincera, sin siquiera sospechar que pudo estar frente a su enemigo, al mismo enemigo que había jurado al igual que los demás, derrotar…me sentí extraño…no me gustaba la forma en la que ellos dos se miraban…parecían…parecían una pareja enamorada…mentiría si dijera que no quería golpearlo…ahora lo tengo que admitir…ella no tiene que saberlo…pero creo que estaba celoso…quería golpearlo lo suficiente por atreverse a caminar junto a ella, hablarle, siquiera verla y hacerla reír de aquella forma…él no era quien debía de hacerla reír en ese día…él no era quien debería acompañarla…era yo…

Fin de la bitácora

Bitácora; 251017; Nombre clave: Guerra

Otra vez el segundo me ha pedido hacer una bitácora, como la vez anterior, aunque esta vez es la bitácora mensual.

El segundo nos ha pedido a cada soldado en la base, hacer una bitácora sobre los sucesos de hace tres años, esos años en los que combatimos contra Forster la última vez, no sé porque lo querrá, pero, tengo que obedecer.

Los sucesos que ocurrieron en aquel entonces, son difíciles de olvidar, no podría olvidarlos por más que quisiera.

En aquel entonces yo tenía 12 años, como en aquel entonces y aun ahora, se solía acostumbrar el entrenar a los nuevos reclutas por cinco años, hasta completar su entrenamiento, era como se puede imaginar, un nuevo recluta, en aquel entonces, apenas tenía como unos 2 años, desde que inicié mi entrenamiento, Tk, era igual de nuevo que yo, a decir verdad, en la base, no fue la primera vez que conocí a Tk, ya tenía varios años de conocerlo, lo conozco desde los 8 años, pero ese no es tema.

Flashback

Recuerdo que todo el mundo estaba apresurado, tratando de ayudar en la guerra, corriendo de un lado a otro, tropezándose con ellos mismos, gritándose, comenzando algunas peleas sin sentido, mientras que otros trataban de buscar refugio dentro de la base, estaba en uno de los pasillos, mirando la confusión que se generaba dentro de la base.

Más soldados ingresaban a la base, algunos traían consigo a soldados que habían resultado heridos, mientras que otros simplemente traían sus cuerpos, algunos lloraban a los cuerpos, mientras que otros se limitaban a mirar los cadáveres con los ojos en blanco, con terror por lo que veía, retrocedí lentamente, hasta tropezarme inconscientemente con algo, caí, cuando me había recuperado del golpe, mire con que me había tropezado y no podía creerlo…no quería creerlo…con terror en mi mirada, pude jurar que estaba viendo borroso, con miedo y algo de torpeza, retrocedí hacia el sentido contrario mientras no quitaba la mirada de lo que veía, pues con lo que me tropecé haría a cualquier niño de mi edad el querer salir de ahí y no volver nunca, tratando de no volver atrás, mientras gritaba.

No podía gritar, mi voz no me respondía pues con lo que me había tropezado…no era otra cosa que un cuerpo…recuerdo que temblaba del terror que me embargaba en aquel momento, un miedo profundo y preocupación se hizo presente, mientras trataba de pensar que es lo que había sucedido con Jun, mi hermana mayor…

Quería salir a buscarla en aquel momento, pero no podía, era apenas un recluta y los reclutas no tenían permitido salir, mientras que mi hermana si podía ya que era soldado.

En aquel momento, no pude evitar el volver a recordar la última vez que la había visto, creo que fue hace algunos días, ante ese suceso que me marco de por vida...

No lo recuerdo con claridad, pero ella me decía que volvería con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, volviendo a la situación en la que me encontraba, me molestaba con el sistema que teníamos, pues de no ser por ese sistema, en ese momento, saldría y la buscaría únicamente para traerla de vuelta e impedir que saliera.

Cerré mis ojos, con la fuerza suficiente como para querer olvidar que está ahí, gritando y rezando en mi mente que mi hermana estuviera bien y volviera, me quede sentado abrazando mis rodillas, mientras sentía mis lágrimas caer, lagrimas que no quería soltar, pero que me era imposible de lograr.

En eso se escucha un grito autoritario, que me obliga a levantar la vista, era en aquel entonces un soldado, no uno cualquiera, era un soldado rubio, que según yo recordaba como el hermano mayor de Tk.

\- ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! – Grito llamando la atención de todos, volteando a verlo.

\- ¡¿Creen que este es el momento de pelear entre nosotros mismos?!, ¡¿Creen que es el momento de llorar por nuestras perdidas?! – Pregunto al aire, sin recibir respuesta.

\- ¡Claro que no!, ¡Este es el momento en que todos deberíamos de apoyarnos los unos a los otros para recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para volver a la batalla, no es momento de iniciar peleas sin sentido, dentro de la base, es momento de pelear para defender a la base…tampoco es momento de ocultarse dentro de la base, buscando protección de la misma, es momento de salir al campo de batalla para demostrar de lo que Baikal es capaz de hacer…mucho menos es momento de llorar a los que hemos perdido, es momento de tomar nuestra tristeza y convertirlos en una furia interminable para poder derrotar a los responsables de esas pérdidas invaluables, es momento de vengara los caídos de la única forma que conocemos…pelear, pelear para un mañana en la que nuestros reclutas no tengan que pelear en el campo de batalla…somos una familia…todos somos una familia…una familia debe de protegerse a sí misma…apoyarse los unos a los otros…pelear al lado del otro…confiar nuestra propia vida a aquel que puede ayudarnos a salvarnos…no es momento para estar en este estado caótico dentro de la base…piensen en los reclutas…piensen en su familia…piensen en aquella persona más importante de sus vidas…y traten de protegerla…traten de proteger su futuro con su propia vida…ahora recuerden el motivo por el cual Baikal pelea y no lo olviden…nunca deben de olvidarlo…mientras ustedes están ocupados aquí dentro ocasionando este estado de desorden…nuestros líderes están peleando afuera…arriesgando su propia vida con tal de salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles…ellos pelean para darle fin a esta guerra…para un mejor mañana…para un futuro sin una guerra de por medio…para no tener que obligar a nuestros jóvenes reclutas a luchar en una guerra que donde seguro perderán la vida…para salvar sus vidas…ellos están peleando para salvarlos a ustedes, aunque en realidad no tengan que hacerlo…es su deber…es su deber el tratar de protegerlos lo mejor que puedan…aun exponiendo su vida…eso a mi parecer es dedicación…dedicación y cariño que nos tienen a cada uno de nosotros…ahora mi pregunta para ustedes es…¿Van a dejar que nuestros líderes peleen solos?...!

En eso se escuchó que los soldados que antes estaban peleando, también aquellos que buscaban refugio y lloraban a los que habíamos perdido, gritaban con energía - ¡No!

\- Entonces… ¡¿Por qué siguen aquí?!... ¡Salgan afuera a pelear, por nuestra libertad, por nuestros reclutas, por nosotros mismos…pero más que nada…por nuestros líderes!

\- ¡Si! – Lograba escuchar

\- Entonces… ¡Vamos! – Dijo al tiempo en el que levantaba su arma, mientras todos los soldados que antes habían peleado, corrían hacia la salida.

Para ese entonces, ya había dejado de llorar y veía al general en la misma posición mientras veía a los soldados salir de ahí con más ganas y fuerzas que nunca…en eso sentí que alguien me sacudía ligeramente, volteé a ver quién era…era mi hermana…

\- Jun – Alcanzaba a articular, pues todavía estaba asombrado por el discurso del general

\- Daivis, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no deberías de estar aquí – Me decía preocupada

\- Yo…

\- Jun, tenemos que irnos – Escuchaba una voz a mi derecha, era el general

\- Lo se…Daivis, vuelve con los demás reclutas y no salgas de esa habitación hasta que vayamos por ustedes

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros…ve – Seguía en mi misma posición mirándola

\- ¡Daivis!

\- Jun, cálmate, yo lo llevare – Dijo el general

\- Está bien – Dijo levantándose.

En eso pude darme cuenta de que el general me sujetaba mientras me obligaba a caminar hacia el cuarto donde los reclutas estaban ocultos, mientras me alejaba, me volteé, mirando a mi hermana quien me miraba preocupada con los ojos cristalinos, mientras trataba de darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dimos la vuelta en una esquina y me detuve.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no caminas? – Me preguntaba el general, mientras, trataba de obligarme a seguir caminando, pero yo me rehusaba con todas mis fuerzas a continuar.

\- ¡No! – Grite – ¡No seguiré…yo…tengo que ir a pelear…!

\- ¡No puedes, eres muy joven para pelear, morirás! – Me gritaba el

\- ¡No me importa…yo debo de ir a pelear por nuestra base…!

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Si sales afuera, es seguro que te mataran sin siquiera haber hecho nada!

\- ¡Entonces!... si no quieres que salga afuera…prométeme solo una cosa…

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Prométeme que la protegerás…prométeme que la traerás con vida a mi hermana…prométeme que al finalizar la guerra…ella estará de vuelta…

Recuerdo haber visto el asombro en sus ojos, después de unos momentos, volvió a tener la misma mirada que siempre tenía y me dijo…

\- Entonces…tu prométeme que protegerás a mi hermano hasta que termine esta guerra

Con asombro, ahora era yo quien me sorprendía que aceptara.

\- Si…él es mi compañero y amigo…no dejare que nada le suceda, puedes confiar en mi

\- Entonces yo protegeré a tu hermana…yo no dejare que mi compañera muera tan fácilmente

\- Gracias

\- No hay de que…¿Sabes? Tu hermana está un poco distraída, creo que tu puedes animarla y darle la fuerza suficiente como para seguir con la guerra, ¿Puedes darle la fuerza suficiente para continuar?

\- Si

\- Entonces ve

En ese momento me gire y corrí hacia donde había visto a mi hermana por última vez, al girar la esquina ella seguía ahí parada, estaba llorando, ella al verme se sorprendió, entonces la abrace…trate de darle la fuerza suficiente para que continuara y recuperara su fuerza, ella al verse sorprendida por mi acto, tardo un momento en responder, pero al final correspondió a mi abrazo, ella se había hincado para poder abrazarme de mejor forma, de esa forma dándome un fuerte abrazo, mientras sentía sus lágrimas sobre mi hombro, duramos así durante unos momentos hasta que su compañero tosió un poco, dándonos a entender que quedaba poco tiempo, con pesar, deshicimos el abrazo, al verle el rostro, ella aun lloraba.

\- Hermana, deja de llorar, como dijo tu compañero, este no es el momento de llorar, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, tu sabes que estaré bien, ahora deja de llorar y prepárate para volver a combatir, recuerda que eres un soldado de Baikal y los soldados de Baikal nunca se rinden, ahora, vuelve ahí y demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz de hacer – Dije dándole una sonrisa, en eso ella me da un corto abrazo, vuelve a enjuagarse las lágrimas que tenía.

\- Si, le demostrare de lo que tu hermana mayor es capaz de hacer – Me dijo con determinación, entonces ella se levanto

\- Debes volver – Me dijo el compañero de mi hermana

\- Si

Entonces me di la vuelta comenzando a caminar de vuelta al cuarto, en eso me detengo nuevamente y me giro, mientras veo que mi hermana y su compañero caminaban a la salida, grito.

\- ¡Hermana, Ishida! – Grito llamando su atención - ¡Suerte!

Mi hermana me muestra su pulgar levantado, mientras me sonríe, señal de que todo estaría bien, mientras que su compañero asiente solamente, para de nuevo retomar su camino de vuelta a la batalla.

Fue cuando volví a la habitación.

Fin del flashback

Esa fue la primera vez que había hablado, con el ahora entonces general, la primera promesa que había hecho dentro de la base, la primera vez que supe que lo seguiría de por vida y le estaría eternamente agradecido, pues cumplió su promesa y trajo a mi hermana de vuelta.

Poco tiempo después, la guerra había acabado, donde misteriosamente, Forster dejo de atacar, dando a entender que era el fin de la guerra, mucho se rumorea sobre la forma en la que se terminó la guerra, pero, de lo que estoy seguro es que…si se llegara a ver otra situación parecida…yo sería capaz de dar mi vida con tal de salvar a Baikal, pero más que nada, de salvar a mi hermana Jun…

Fin de la bitácora.

* * *

Y aquí les dejo una serie de extras que pienso subir hasta subir la secuela de la misma, por ende, si aun les interesa la secuela, y les agrada este tipo de extras, no duden en dejármelo en los comentarios para seguir actualizando los extras.

Posdata: Lamento si la segunda bitácora, resultara un poco extraña, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba escribiendo un flashback.

Nos vemos en el próximo extra.

Terie


	26. Chapter 26 Extra 2

Series de extras, sobre los personajes secundarios, sobre momentos no contados en mi fic anterior, además de relatos contados, sobre la guerra que se había suscitado con anterioridad entre ambos grupos.

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

* * *

Extra 2

Pov Ken

Bitácora: 910287 Nombre clave: Recluta

Hace algunas horas, hemos traído a la base, al líder de Baikal, sorpresivamente todo fue bien al momento de traerla, a decir verdad al momento de meterla a la camioneta y de que Izzy, acelerara para volver a la base, sentía un gran temor por ser descubiertos, digo, cualquier soldado lo sentiría, más cuando ese soldado ha sido retenido dentro de su propia base para evitar cualquier tipo de filtración por parte de Baikal, a decir verdad es por esa misma razón, por la que casi nunca salimos de la base y los alrededores de esta, para evitar que Baikal, se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia y actué contra nosotros.

Según el líder, aun no debemos de salir de la base hasta nuevo aviso, cuando ya todo este en su lugar, aun no entiendo muy bien a que se refiere, pero es preferible no indagar de más de esa forma ocasionando el enojo del líder, tal vez se refiera al líder de Baikal, pero no estoy muy seguro, lo único seguro de lo que puedo estar, es que debo de acatar órdenes sin titubear, por muy horribles que puedan ser aquellas órdenes.

A decir verdad, aun suelo tener algunas pesadillas por lo ocurrido en aquella misión, sigo viendo sus rostros recriminándome por qué lo he hecho, sé que estuvo mal, pero eran ellos o era yo, no me gustaría decir que lo hice para sobrevivir…aunque así fue…si ellos no…

Como sea, después de no sé qué, el líder salió de su oficina junto al segundo y el líder de Baikal, yo estaba en uno de los pasillos apartándome y haciendo una leve reverencia ante el líder, esta al verme, me dijo que los acompañara, llegamos con Izzy, donde tenía una maquina extraña.

Después de eso, el líder de Baikal, ha estado inconsciente, no sé el porqué, no sé qué es lo que ocasiona esa extraña máquina, pero no debo preguntar frente al líder, ella en estos momentos está en una de las habitaciones de la base descansando, desde el momento en que ha estado inconsciente el líder ha estado más que contenta, de hecho, ha organizado una pequeña fiesta donde celebrábamos nuestra victoria contra Baikal.

Por alguna razón, siento que algo va a salir mal, es un extraño presentimiento, pero mis presentimientos nunca fallas, si siento que algo saldrá mal, es por seguro que algo fallara, aunque para ser sinceros, ningún de mis presentimientos se han cumplido y se han quedado nada más que en una extraña sensación.

Ella, se parece a ellos, tanto en lo físico como en lo demás, tiene su actitud, tiene su fuerza, aunque no estoy muy seguro, solo puedo decir, porque realmente no sé si ella haya heredado alguna de las cosas con las que se les solía caracterizar a los líderes anteriores de Baikal.

Durante la fiesta, el líder me pidió hablar en privado, claro hablamos, pero no sin Tai estar presente, el líder me dijo que cuando ella despertara, yo sería el encargado de entrenarla junto con los demás soldados, por demás soldados supe que se refería a Cody, también me dijo que no le dijera nada sobre quien era en realidad, pues si lo hacía, nunca me lo perdonaría y mi castigo sería peor que el que le dio a Tai por su hermana, acepte.

Acepte más por el miedo que el líder me infundía más que por ganas, realmente no quería entrenarla para el combate, ya que no me siento el más capacitado para hacerlo, después de lo que hice en un pasado…pero también quiero que Forster gane y Baikal pierda, ya que como dice el líder, Baikal debe de pagar por lo que nos ha hecho.

Ahora solo falta esperar que la chica despierte.

Fin de la bitácora

Bitácora 385949. Nombre clave: Antecedentes

Esta bitácora está más bien dirigida para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, pues casi se cumple el cuarto año desde la guerra anterior, entre ambos grupos…y cuatro años desde que ocurrió ese suceso que me marco de por vida.

Flashback

Era un simple recluta, todavía ni siquiera había sido nombrado soldado en aquel entonces cuando la guerra se desato.

Había sido recién ingresado, apenas había comenzado mi entrenamiento para ser soldado, aunque en realidad tenía un año siendo recluta, me esforzaba al máximo para poder ascender tan rápidamente, cuando sucedió.

Sin previo aviso como se suelen acostumbrar en las guerras, sin tiempo de poder asimilarlo, sin tiempo de poder reaccionar de mejor manera, inicio un tormento que duraría tres años.

En ese tiempo, mi hermano, ya había sido nombrado soldado, por lo que le toco ir a la guerra, el llevaba un par de años más que yo en la base, por lo que ya tenía algo de experiencia, en combates anteriores contra Baikal.

Esta vez no fue la excepción, el salió peleando por nuestra base como cualquier soldado, recuerdo haberlo visto partir con admiración y preocupación.

Una vez vi partir a mi hermano, volví al cuarto de los reclutas, pues ahí debería de estar en esos momentos.

Han pasado un par de días, desde que he visto a mi hermano, no he recibido ninguna noticia por parte de los soldados que han regresado heridos.

Nosotros los reclutas, estábamos entrenando en el cuarto por si se necesitaba nuestro servicio, cuando de repente entra un hombre al cuarto.

Era un hombre mayor que nosotros, usaba lentes y el acostumbrado traje de combate que se usa en las batallas.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! – Nos gritó preguntándonos molesto

\- …

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí dentro refugiándose cual indigente?!

\- …

\- ¡Respondan!

\- Estamos refugiando a los reclutas para que no se vean involucrados en la guerra – Hablo un chico castaño, quien se había presentado como Tai, era el soldado que se encargaba de entrenarnos.

\- ¿Involucrados? – Pregunto escéptico

\- Si

\- ¿Alguien se los ordeno? – Pregunto recuperando el enojo que sentía antes

\- …

\- Te pregunte… ¿Alguien se los ordeno?, ¿Los lideres dieron esa orden? – El enojo que tenía, se podía sentir en el ambiente, un ambiente del cual antes era normal y algo amigable, ahora se había convertido en un ambiente de temor y preocupación

\- N-No – Respondía Tai tímido

\- Eso creía… ¡Tomen sus armas y pónganse sus trajes, van a pelear por su base! – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia nosotros

\- ¡Pero son simples reclutas, ni siquiera son soldados! – Grito Tai, ocasionando que el hombre volteara a verlo con furia, dirigiéndose hacia él y tomándolo por el cuello elevándolo levemente hablo.

\- ¿Tu quien te crees para hablarme de esa manera? Tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera, tu eres un simple soldado, sin opinión ni opción, tú no puedes dar órdenes y mucho menos responderme de esa manera.

\- P-Pero…

\- Vaya, todavía te atreves a llevarme la contraria, que valiente eres, como he de pensar que todavía no me reconoces, ya que no me has conocido…solo te daré una simple advertencia, puedes tomarlo como una amenaza, si quieres, tu nunca debes de llevarme la contraria si has de querer sobrevivir aquí, y querer ser alguien importante en la base, ¿Entendido? – Dijo aumentando el agarre de su mano en el cuello de Tai, como respuesta, este simplemente asintió.

\- Bien dicho – Dijo soltándolo haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente, Tai al verse liberado, sobo levemente su cuello mientras tosía.

\- Cállate – Le dijo el hombre mirándolo con desprecio, entonces volteo a vernos a nosotros, con más desprecio aun – ¡¿Que hacen ahí sentados todavía?! ¡Tomen sus cosas, que por su culpa estamos perdiendo!, ¡Muévanse! – Grito con tal autoridad, que no me vi llevarle la contraria, obedeciéndolo, una vez que nos estábamos preparando este salió del cuarto, no sin antes hablarle a Tai.

\- Nunca vuelvas a llevarle la contraria a tu líder – Dijo en un susurro aterrador, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, ocasionando que Tai palideciera.

\- ¡Apresúrense! – En eso, reclutas que ni siquiera habían terminado de alistarse, salieron por la puerta apresurados, para no provocar más su furia, me acerque a Tai para ayudarlo a levantarse y salir de ahí.

Fin del flashback

Ese fue el inicio de la guerra donde muchas veces estuve a punto de morir, aun con ese recuerdo fresco en mi mente, a pesar de haber pasado tres años, me sigue resultando aterrador, pues nunca antes había conocido al líder de aquel entonces, es cuando me doy cuenta de que me alegra de cierta forma de servir a la líder actual, pues no me imagino servir a aquellos líderes de los cuales he escuchado muchos rumores cada uno peor que el otro, me aterra, es seguro que hubiera muerto desde hace bastante tiempo.

En cuanto mi hermano, el volvió de la guerra con vida, pero ya no volvió a ser el mismo, pues…una vez al salvarme…el…perdió la vista…recuerdo que los lideres le castigaron severamente, le castigaron tanto, que había llegado inclusive a la locura…ahora mismo está en casa, pues el líder actual dijo que ya no servía de nada tener a un inútil entre nosotros…así que era mejor que muriera lentamente en casa…donde su muerte no fuera recordada…pero yo aún lo recuerdo…poco a poco ha perdido la cordura…según lo que he leído en algunas cartas…por lo que, alguna vez fue mi hermano…ya no lo es…ese es el temor que todos los soldados tenían de los lideres anteriores, el terminar igual que mi hermano…esa es la razón, por la que todo el mundo le teme a los líderes, pues sus castigos hacen que ya no vuelvas a ser el mismo…

Fin de la bitácora

* * *

Y aquí les dejo el extra de Ken, a mi parecer me gusto la forma en la que quedo el extra, ademas de que se hace mención de los lideres anteriores a Meiko, díganme en los comentarios que piensan acerca de los lideres anteriores y sobre quien quieren que sea el siguiente extra.

Nos vemos en el próximo extra.

Terie


	27. Chapter 27 Extra 3

Hola lectores que siguen esperando este especial, aquí les traigo como me lo pidieron el extra de Sora, como me dijeron que pusiera el momento en que se enteró del secuestro de Mimi, tanto la situación en la que murieron los lideres Tachikawa, pues decidí poner o escribir un momento que tuvo con los líderes, pues ya exprese como se sintió cuando se dio la noticia del secuestro de Mimi en el capítulo 24 y no quería y veía innecesario el escribirlo nuevamente, además, ya tiene el suficiente protagonismo en la historia, sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

* * *

Extra 3

Pov Sora

Bitácora numero: 213576

Hace algunos días le pedí a Daivis que hiciera una bitácora donde explicara la desaparición de Yolei en el festival, con sumo detalle, pues nunca sabremos si el chico con el que se encontraron era o es un soldado de Forster, tendré que verificarlo con el soldado capturado, digo, Kari, se me olvidaba que la he hecho parte de Baikal, no oficial, ya que no es un soldado como tal aquí en Baikal, sino un aliado de suma importancia.

Estoy haciendo esto porque según me dijo Daivis, al descargar lo que sintió en aquel momento en la bitácora, le ayudo bastante, diciendo que se sintió mejor consigo mismo después de hacerlo, así que estoy haciendo esto para ver si tiene razón.

Un mes…ha pasado un mes desde el secuestro de Mimi…Willis aún no sabe con exactitud el lugar donde ocurrió, pero dice que fue durante la lluvia de aquel día…esto es mi culpa…se supone que debía de protegerla…ese es mi trabajo…el protegerla de Forster, no destrozarla y entregársela en bandeja de plata…les he fallado…les he fallado…les he fallado a mis líderes…a los líderes Tachikawa les he fallado…

Aun…aún recuerdo la última vez que los vi…a ambos…con vida…

Flashback

Hace seis meses

Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la base, recogiendo unos informes para entregárselos a los líderes, cuando Tk me dijo que los lideres solicitaban mi presencia.

Con un ritmo un poco apresurado en caminar para llegar con ellos, fue que llegue en poco tiempo a su oficina, sin saber exactamente el porqué, toque la puerta con cuidado, al escuchar el pase, entre a esta, abriendo la puerta, lo que yacía al frente de mí, era un escritorio lo suficientemente grande con capacidad de dos personas, atrás de este se encontraban dos sillas de cuero negro, imponentes a la vista de cualquiera, una de esas sillas estaba desocupada, mientras la otra estaba ocupada por un hombre revisando ciertos papeles.

\- ¿Me mandaron hablar lideres? – Dije haciendo que ambos voltearan a verme.

\- ¡Sora! – Grito una mujer que estaba revisando ciertos libros en el estante de la derecha de donde yo estaba, dejándolos caer para abrazarme efusivamente.

\- ¡Satoe!, ¡Suéltala! – Le grito el hombre quien seguía revisando los papeles

\- Que cruel Keisuke, ni siquiera me dejas abrazarla – Decía la mujer soltándome, mientras le daba una mirada algo molesta al hombre

\- Ya la abrazaras después, dile a lo que vino, no ves que tiene muchas cosas por hacer

\- Que malo – murmuraba a mi lado, mientras lo seguía mirando fulminantemente

Así es, ese hombre enterrado hasta el cuello de puro papeleo y la mujer quien me acaba de abrazar, no son nada más ni nada menos que los líderes de Baikal.

\- ¿Para qué me necesita, líder Satoe? – Le pregunte, mirándola, ella volteo a verme emocionada y feliz

\- Necesito que me ayudes a escoger algo muy importante

\- ¿Algo importante?

\- Si, ven – Dijo tomando mi muñeca, obligándome a caminar hacia una mesa con un mantel blanco, también tenía una tela cubriendo algo – Necesito que me ayudes a escoger un recuerdo para Mimi – Dijo quitando una tela, dejando ver una serie de artículos muy bellos, había pulseras, collares, aretes, entre otras cosas, muy bellas a mi parecer.

\- ¿Está segura que quiere mi ayuda? Solo digo, esta decisión es muy importante como para ser parte de esto – Dije mirándola

\- Sora – Dijo mi nombre de manera seria, ese tono de voz, solo la utiliza cuando estamos en reuniones sobre alguna decisión de la base – Tu eres el segundo al mando, eres lo suficientemente importante para tomar este tipo de decisiones, como para confiarte lo más valioso y precioso que Keisuke y yo tenemos, Mimi – Lo dijo con tal autoridad que no creí escuchar nunca, en esas palabras me recordaba, lo importante que soy para estas personas – Además, eres la mejor amiga de mi hija, tu opinión también es importante, tú conoces sus gustos, quiero que su recuerdo sea inolvidable para ella, algo que sepa que con tan solo verlo, se dé cuenta de cuanto la amamos, así que, no me obligues a pedírtelo como una orden – Dijo guiñándome un ojo

\- Está bien, lo intentare – Dije desviando levemente mi mirada

\- Genial – Dijo mientras veía la joyería que se encontraba en la mesa

Había una gran variedad de joyería en esa mesa, montones de pulseras bellas y únicas en su clase, aretes tan variados como no pude imaginar, collares con dijes bellos y hermosos, todo eso le podría fascinar a cualquier chica incluyéndome, pero no, todo eso es lo que cualquier chica alguna vez quisiera tener, pero no Mimi, tiene que ser algo aún más importante que el brillo, entonces fue cuando lo vi, en una de las esquinas de la mesa, apartado de las demás cosas, casi imperceptible para cualquiera, ahí estaba, una diadema, una diadema negra, con una estrella, no sé porque estaría entre esta joyería, pues lo único que hace es que no resalte, ya que su diseño es muy simple, como para notarse, sin saber porque la razón, la tome entre mis manos, aun se veía muy simple, pero no sé porque, siento que le gustara.

\- ¿Una diadema? – Pregunto la líder, viéndome extrañada

\- Sí, no sé por qué, pero siento que le gustara

\- ¿Con un diseño tan simple?

\- Si

\- Tú también lo notaste, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Sabes porque una diadema tan simple esta entre esta bella y fina joyería?

\- No, creí que se habían equivocado al traerla aquí, ¿No es así?

\- No, no es así, esa diadema está aquí, por una razón

\- ¿Una razón?

\- Nosotros la escogimos

\- ¿Ustedes?, entonces, ¿Para que necesitaban mi ayuda?

\- Por una simple razón, muy especial e importante

\- ¿Cual?

\- Porque es especial

\- ¿Especial?

\- Si, seguro las personas han de pensar que Mimi es una chica superficial, muy a la moda y todo eso, que se le puede dar cualquier cosa con brillo y ella será feliz, pero en realidad, ella es una chica muy inocente e ingenua, pero también es muy amable, gentil, entre otras cosas, lo que ha de significar que aunque no lo parezca, también se le puede complacer con las cosas más simples, cosas que no suelen resaltar, que suelen ser pasadas por alto por cualquier persona, excepto por aquellos que realmente la conocen, el que tu hayas notado esta simple diadema, significa que la conoces como realmente es, sabiendo que le gustara y dándolo por hecho, en algunos casos, en las cosas más simples e insignificantes puede haber un significado mucho más profundo para aquella persona que realmente lo desea

\- Ya veo, entonces ustedes quieren que Mimi tenga un recuerdo único en su vida, que, aunque parezca insignificante, signifique algo mucho más profundo y especial para ella que para los demás

\- Exacto

\- Entonces, ¿Esto era una especie de prueba?

\- Si lo quieres ver de esa manera está bien, esta prueba fue para ver que tan bien la conocías, si escogías la diadema, significa que podemos confiártela total y plenamente

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Nos referimos que en algún momento nosotros dejaremos de ser los líderes y ella lo será, solo queríamos asegurarnos de que Mimi tenga un buen segundo que la cuidara y velara por ella – Dijo el líder Keisuke, sorprendiéndome

\- No se preocupen, lideres, pueden confiar en que la cuidare y velare, inclusive daré mi propia vida con tal de protegerla – Dije recibiendo como respuesta, sonrisas amables, por parte de ambos.

\- Bueno, habiendo hecho esto, creo que es hora de irnos, Satoe

\- Es cierto, Mimi de seguro ya ha de estar esperándonos

\- Sora, cuida la base hasta nuestro regreso – Dijo el líder Keisuke levantándose de su lugar para caminar a la salida

\- Como ordene, líder

\- Sora, gracias por cuidar de Mimi en nuestra ausencia

\- No hay de que líder

\- Nos vemos, Sora – Dijo la líder abrazándome afectivamente de nuevo

\- Nos vemos líder – Dije correspondiendo el abrazo

\- Para cualquier emergencia, ya sabes dónde llamarnos

\- Si, líder

Después de eso salieron de la base, listos para volver a ver a Mimi

Fin del flashback

Se veían tan felices…tan contentos de volverla a ver…ellos confiaron en mi ciegamente…y yo…y yo…lo arruine…cometí el peor error jamás hecho por un segundo…no merezco ser segundo…pero tengo que serlo…tengo que recuperarla…cueste lo que me cueste…

Fin de la bitácora

* * *

Y aquí termina el extra, me han pedido el extra de Tai, ciertamente he tenido algo de dificultad en escribir ese extra, pues no se realmente que es lo que quieren que escriba en ese extra, así que les pregunto, ¿Qué quieren ver en el extra de Tai? Pueden ser tanto momentos MeikoxTaichi o lo que sea, solo díganme que quieren leer.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente extra.

Terie


	28. Chapter 28: Extra 4

Hola, lectores que aun siguen esperando este extra, lamento la demora, ciertamente casi no queria publicarlo, pero les prometi un extra de cada uno, asi que tenia que cumplir.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

* * *

Extra 4

Pov Tai

Bitácora numero: 182739

El líder me ha indicado que grabe una bitácora, no sé con qué razón me lo pida, pero es una orden que debo cumplir, además no es como si fuera de mi incumbencia, aprendí mi lección al querer hacer algo en su contra o que no le parezca, así que, sin más, comenzare con mi relato sobre, como me convertí en segundo.

Flashback

En aquel tiempo la guerra había terminado, habían pasado unos seis meses aproximadamente desde que me habían nombrado general de la base, fue un día normal, común y corriente, en mi vida, pasar la mañana entrenando a los nuevos reclutas, por la tarde entrenando y planeando estrategias, mientras por la noche me concentraba en recuperar mi energía, para otro día agitado al día siguiente.

Estaba caminando para ir con Izzy quien se había convertido en el estratega oficial hace unos 3 meses, e iba a buscarlo en su cuarto, pues nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que debíamos de hablar sobre ciertas cosas sobre el rendimiento de los reclutas, para así implementar nuevas estrategias de entrenamiento, con ese pensamiento en mente, fue que llegue a su cuarto y no lo encontré, algo raro pues ahora con su nuevo cargo, prácticamente vivía ahí, entre al lugar, viendo algunos documentos esparcidos por la mesa central, eso me preocupo un poco, pues suele ser muy ordenado, en ellos había algunos planos que posiblemente quería implementar, tal vez queriendo mostrárselo al nuevo líder, en eso, una pequeña nota llamo mi atención.

Era un pequeño pedazo de papel, algo apartado de los documentos, lo que llamo mi atención, lo tome entre mis manos, era un mensaje de Izzy, donde me explicaba el por qué no estaría ahí cuando lo llegue, diciéndome que estaría en la oficina del nuevo líder, en eso baje en papel, eso explicaría muy bien el por qué abandono el lugar.

Mientras me sentaba en su silla para esperarlo, algo que muy pocas veces suelo hacer, ya que se molesta que use su silla cuando dice que hay más sillas en las que podría sentarme, yo únicamente le digo que lo hago para molestarlo y distraerlo un poco, pues con tanto trabajo puede terminar a colapsar, donde él me dice que eso es completamente absurdo, pues ha sido entrenado para trabajar por horas continuas sin descanso, algo que respeto mucho, pues si creía que el trabajo de general era agotador, el de un estratega era mucho peor.

Bostezando fue que volví a ver el montón de papeleo que Izzy tenía sobre su mesa, realmente admiro a ese chico, él es capaz de crear estrategias que ningún otro puede hacer, dice que le resulta divertido, pues es el único que lo piensa, porque sinceramente a mí no se me hace divertido, pero bueno, aunque él no lo quisiera no tenía más opción que ser el estratega.

En eso mi mirada cambia a uno de asombro, volviendo a ver el mismo papel en el que Izzy me había dejado su mensaje…si mal no recuerdo, yo había dejado el papel con la parte escrita en frente, entonces lo tomé lo más rápido posible y mi rostro cambia a uno de sorpresa al ver que la explicación del porqué no estaba aquí, no era lo único escrito, dándole vuelta a ese pequeño trozo de papel insignificante, fue que me di cuenta…tenía otro mensaje…

Saliendo lo más rápido que pude del cuarto de Izzy, fue que comencé a correr sin importar que, recuerdo haberme encontrado un par de veces con algunos soldados, corría lo más que mis piernas eran capaces de correr…si no llegaba a tiempo…estaría en problemas…pues en el otro mensaje de Izzy, decía que el líder solicitaba mi presencia lo antes posible… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? No sé desde hace cuánto tiempo Izzy me habrá dejado ese mensaje, para que yo lo leyera, pero no puedo creerlo, fue mi culpa no de él que esto esté sucediendo, yo soy el responsable de que este llegando tarde…se supone que debía de revisar ambos lados de la nota, pero no, estaba ahí esperando que Izzy volviera, ¿En serio? No puedo creer que haya hecho algo tan tonto y descuidado de mi parte.

Ahora mismo estoy corriendo no únicamente porque estoy llegando tarde, sino también por el líder, puede que el líder tenga poco tiempo como tal, pero la poca experiencia que aparente, no signifique que este siendo mal su trabajo, de hecho, es lo contrario, ha demostrado ser un líder capaz de tomar decisiones, en cualquier circunstancia, aunque eso es algo lógico si lo pienso realmente, pues el líder fue educado para ser líder, no cualquiera puede ser líder, el líder debe de cumplir con ciertas características que son fundamentales para liderar esta base; y eso significa que también sabe cómo castigar a sus soldados de la manera menos esperada, pues sus métodos son nuevos, no son los que se habían visto antes, de hecho combina ciertos castigos nuevos con los de antaño, dice que es una forma refrescante o renovada que necesitaba la base.

De hecho, el líder es muy exigente, bueno, cualquier líder lo es, pero este líder es diferente a los otros, pues el líder demuestra algo que no soy capaz de describir ni descubrir, y ciertamente no quiero hacerlo por el temor que es capaz de infundir simplemente con su presencia.

Llegando finalmente a la oficina del líder, fue que me detuve a recuperar el aire que había perdido durante la carrera para llegar aquí lo antes posible, ya al haberme recuperado un poco, fue que me pare al frente de la impotente puerta de madera, cerrando los ojos para calmar mis nervios y el aceptar mi posible regaño u castigo por haber llegado tarde, inhalando un poco de aire para después exhalar, abrí finalmente los ojos, con determinación en mi mirada, estaba listo para lo que sea que quisiera el líder, toque la puerta, a los pocos segundos escuche el pase.

Abriendo la puerta fue que vi la habitación que tenía en frente, ingresando en esta, cerré la puerta, al ver con más detenimiento, fue que me di cuenta que Izzy estaba ahí, enfrente del escritorio del líder, al parecer ambos estaban esperando mi presencia en la oficina, pero eso no fue lo que desconcertó, ni siquiera la mirada de frialdad del líder, sino que uno de los soldados a los que me dedicaba a entrenar estaba ahí, Ken, también viéndome, igual esperándome.

Ya al haber asimilado la presencia de los tres, fue que me posicione al frente del escritorio del líder, sin dirigir mi mirada hacia sus ojos, fue que mire el suelo, cuando el líder hablo.

\- General, llega tarde – Dijo con frialdad en su voz

\- Me disculpo por haber llegado tarde, líder

\- Creí que el estratega te había dejado un mensaje, ¿No es lo que me habías dicho, estratega? – Dijo refiriéndose a Izzy quien se encontraba a mi derecha, por el rabillo del ojo, fue que me di cuenta que se estremeció un poco, ante lo dicho por el líder. - ¿Acaso le mentiste a tu líder? – Incluso yo pude sentir el enojo de las palabras del líder, que inconscientemente me estremeció, Izzy estaba tan asustado que se había quedado sin habla.

\- Claro que no líder…yo tuve la culpa…es cierto…Izzy me había dejado un mensaje explicando que usted requería de mi presencia…pero lo leí algo tarde… - Traté de decir para salvar a Izzy

\- Me doy cuenta, más les vale a los tres que esto nunca vuelva a repetirse, ¿Entendieron?

\- Si – Dijimos en unísono

\- Ya una vez dicho esto… ¿Acaso saben el por qué están aquí?

\- No, líder – Respondimos otra vez en unísono

\- General, ¿Cuál ha sido el desempeño en su opinión del soldado aquí presente?

Mire a Ken quien estaba a mi izquierda, estaba temblando ligeramente, mirando el piso.

\- El desempeño del soldado aquí presente, a mi opinión es bastante bueno, con el debido entrenamiento que ha estado teniendo todo este tiempo, además de la experiencia que ha ganado en batalla, se ha desarrollado de manera esplendida en casi todas las áreas de entrenamiento, desde combate cuerpo a cuerpo, agilidad, estrategia, uso de armas de fuego, sobrevivencia en el exterior, encubierto, entre otras, aunque aún le falta mejorar algo en el área de estrategia, pero es muy poco lo que tiene que mejorar, lo que le falta es simplemente pulir las habilidad que ha adquirido.

\- ¿Qué tanto necesitaría mejorar?

\- Casi nada, es más bien, lo que tiene que repasar o practicar nuevamente, no es nada

\- ¿Qué tan bien ejecuta las estrategias?

\- Las ejecuta a la perfección

\- Ya veo, en tu opinión, ¿Crees que ya está listo?

¿Eh? ¿Acaso se refiere?

\- Según la información que me ha entregado Izzy, veo que está listo

Si, a eso se refiere

\- Soldado – Llamo el líder

\- Dígame líder

\- Levanta la mirada

En eso la levanto, Izzy al igual que yo, nos movimos de lugar, haciendo que ken estuviera en medio de los tres, Izzy ahora estaba en el lugar de Ken y yo el de Izzy.

\- Yo, Mochizuki Meiko, líder actual de la base Forster, le otorgo, al soldado Ichijouji Ken, el título y rango de general de la base Forster, a partir de este momento el será conocido como general de mi liderazgo, hasta el día de su muerte.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Soldado, ¿Aceptas el cargo de ser el nuevo general de la base Forster?

\- Si, líder – Dijo Ken con determinación

\- Entonces…felicidades, eres el nuevo general de la base…no me decepciones

\- Nunca en la vida

\- Bien dicho…soldado Yagami…

\- Si – Dije para estar al frente de Ken, este al voltearse, le coloqué la insignia que distingue a de un general a un soldado en su chaleco – Felicidades, nuevo general – Le dije dándole una sonrisa de orgullo

\- G-Gracias – Dijo no ocultando su felicidad

Eso de cierta forma me alegra, pues nunca creí que al chico que logré entrenar por poco más de dos años, de forma extraoficial, ayudándolo a mejorar en combate como su compañero y después como general por un corto periodo de tiempo, el verlo crecer tanto para lograrse convertir en general de la base, es reconfortante.

Pero ahora que él era el nuevo general, ¿Cuál iba a ser mi papel en la base?, ¿Acaso volveré a ser un soldado? Aunque bueno, la idea no me desagrada de todo, de alguna manera siempre supe que no se me daba muy bien el ser general, era demasiada responsabilidad para mí.

\- Soldado – Dijo el líder llamando nuestra atención, los tres volvimos a nuestra posición anterior y esperamos órdenes.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre soldado? – Pregunto, ninguno de los tres hablo, así que no supe exactamente a quien se refería, a Izzy le llama por su rango y a mi solía hacerlo, así que ahora supongo vuelvo a ser un simple soldado, sin más que una simple conjetura mía, conteste.

\- D-Dígame, líder

\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto en contestar?

\- Me disculpo líder, no sabía a si se refería a mi

\- Claro que me estoy refiriendo a ti, después de todo, has vuelto a ser un soldado

\- ¿Qué necesita líder?

\- Te he hecho una pregunta anteriormente, pero como he de suponer que la has olvidado, la volveré a repetir… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Yagami Taichi

\- Yagami, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo formas parte de Forster?

\- Desde hace unos cuatro años

\- Ya veo…bueno, creo que no hay de otra, espero no estar equivocándome, sino sería una vergüenza para los anteriores lideres…

\- ¿A qué se refiere líder?

\- Que no te han dicho que mantengas la boca cerrada frente a mí, si es así, no hagas preguntas que nos e te han solicitado

\- Me disculpo

\- Como sea…es hora…

Dijo para luego escuchar como abría un cajón del escritorio, donde saco una pequeña caja.

En eso los tres retrocedimos pues el líder se estaba posicionando en frente del escritorio, mas especifico, delante de mí, estaba tan cerca de mí, que por un momento, me asuste por haber hecho algo mal, esperando algún tipo de regaño, insulto u castigo, fue que me encogí ligeramente de hombros, aterrado, pues la última vez que he tenido a un líder delante de mí, fue en la guerra, sintiendo que palidecía ligeramente, fue que me di cuenta que el líder no estaba haciendo nada, sino aparentemente mirarme fijamente.

\- Yagami

\- Dígame, líder

\- Levanta la mirada

Obedeciendo con su orden, fue que me topé con su mirada fría y penetrante, al ver esa mirada posada en mí, me dio un escalofrió que no pude describir.

\- Yo, Mochizuki Meiko, líder actual de la base Forster, le otorgo al soldado Yagami Taichi, el título y rango de segundo al mando de la base Forster, a partir de este momento el será conocido como el segundo al mando de mi liderazgo, hasta el día de su muerte.

Me quede en blanco, no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente, ¿Esto es un sueño?, ¿Acaso es una broma?, ¿Esto es enserio?, ¿Es cierto lo que está sucediendo?, ¿Acaso me acaba de nombrar como segundo al mando?

Reaccione al sentir como con sus delicadas manos, trataba de ponerme la insignia del segundo, tardo un poco más de lo esperado, pero cuando finalmente termino de ponerme la insignia, yo todavía no podía creerlo.

Volviendo mi mirada hacia sus ojos, fríos e inexpresivos, fue que se cruzaron nuestras miradas nuevamente, en esos ojos vacíos podía sentir un enojo y furia como un líder debe de expresar, pero a la vez también sentí una inmensa soledad y tristeza.

\- Felicidades, Yagami Taichi, eres el nuevo segundo al mando de la base, no me decepciones

\- Entendido

Fin del flashback

A partir de ese momento, he estado al lado del líder, aunque al principio era un total inútil ante mi nuevo puesto, no me rendía, pues trataba de no decepcionar al líder, quien me tuvo mucha paciencia al enseñarme cual era mi nuevo roll en la base.

Han pasado tres años desde mi nombramiento como segundo, son tres años que he estado junto al líder como segundo y confidente, tres años que no me arrepiento de ser el segundo, pues gracias a eso, he estado más cerca del líder, logrando conocerla mejor que nadie dentro de la base, entendiendo sus razones para actuar de esta manera.

Fin de la bitácora.

* * *

Y aquí esta el extra de Tai, lamento la demora nuevamente, pero no tenia ni la menor idea de que escribir en este extra y como no recibí ningún review en el extra anterior, también en parte fue por eso.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente extra.

Terie


End file.
